To The End
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last chapter is up! Sequel to Families. The job is starting to be too much for Olivia, can her husband convince her to not quit? Is Casey keeping a huge secret from her husband? Will it ruin her family?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sweetheart" Olivia said coming into the house. She spotted Mark making dinner "Oh my god best husband award"

"How was work?" Mark asked as he stirred the sauce he was making.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back. "I love you"

"One of those cases?" Mark asked looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Sorry I sort of nicknamed the type of cases you have" Mark shrugged a little. "Like today you had a case that involved a bad husband so you praise me cause I'm a good husband. Another is where kids are involved which makes you kiss all our kids and tell them you love them"

"Ok wow you officially know me too well" Olivia shook her head as she stood by him.

James and Jenny came in the kitchen and both smiled seeing Mark cooking. "Dad is cooking take cover!" James yelled teasingly.

"Tell them to stop picking on me" Mark mumbled as he pouted and rested his head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Leave your father alone. He is actually a very good cook its just that he is clumsy and lazy" Olivia teased. Jenny and James laughed even more. Mark just gave her a look. Olivia smiled and returned the look.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Lilly, Lilly!" Mark yelled back as the two year old ran into the kitchen.

"Make them stop" Lilly yelled hugging around his leg.

The twins ran in after her with their Halloween masks on.

"Hold it" Mark said. The twins stopped. "Stop scaring your sister"

The twins laughed and took off their masks.

"I hate boys," Lilly mumbled still holding on to Mark's leg. She looked up and spotted Olivia "Mommy!"

"Lilly!" Olivia yelled back smiling. Lilly ran over to her and jumped into her arms. Olivia picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and just smiled at the brown eyes looking back at her.

"Dad guess what?" Matt asked walking over to Mark.

"Um…this is hard…I don't know" Mark said shaking his head knowing the twins started their first day of 3rd grade tomorrow. "Mommy any idea?"

"I can't think of anything" Olivia played along even though the twins kept reminding them the whole week.

"Tomorrow is our first day of school!" Mike yelled.

"Why do you people yell all the time?" Jenny shook her head and got up and left the kitchen. James laughed and followed her.

"Go wash your hands dinner is ready" Mark gave a kiss to Lilly and kissed each twin on the head. All three kids ran off to the bathroom.

Olivia took some of the sauce Mark made on her finger and tried it.

"Hey! I have been working hard on this no touchy," Mark ordered and slapped her hand playfully.

Olivia laughed "You are mean when you cook"

"I didn't intervene when you gave birth, you do your thing and I will do mine"

"Hey you never gave me a kiss Mister"

"I didn't? Kissy Marky Livvy" Mark teased in a baby voice. Olivia chuckled and took his face into her hands and kissed him.

"Ewww!"

Mark and Olivia smiled against each others lips and turned to face Lilly and the twins in the doorway. "Can we help you?" Mark asked.

"Mommy boys have cooties," Lilly said disgustedly.

"Yea, cooties, yucky. Get away you cootie boy" Olivia teased and pushed Mark away from her. Mark smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Cooties!" The twins yelled at the same time and started to poke Lilly on the shoulder.

Olivia started to poke the twins "Cooties!"

Mark laughed and came behind Olivia and poked her shoulder "Cooties!"

Lilly quickly ran to Olivia's side and the twins took Mark's side.

"Cootie boys!" Lilly yelled and hugged Olivia around the leg.

"Cootie girls!" The twins yelled in unison and Mike held on to Mark by his jeans and Matt hugged around his leg.

"Yucky" Olivia teased smiling.

"Gross" Mark teased smiling back.

James and Jenny came in the kitchen and both shook their heads seeing Mark and Olivia making funny faces at each other.

"I swear they are worse then children sometimes" James shook his head.

"You better take my side, girls have cooties" Mark informed him.

"Jenny you have to be with Mommy and me" Lilly said taking Jenny's hand.

James rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "When you guys are done getting cootie shots, I'm starving."

"Party pooper" Olivia gave him a small smile.

"C'mon seriously, we have to go" Jenny sat down by her brother. "I have a date"

"With Dickie?" James asked trying not to laugh at the name.

Jenny shot him a look "Yes."

"Dickie" Mike and Matt said in unison and burst into giggles.

Lilly looked up at Olivia "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"Daddy's face" Olivia answered knowing Mark was a good sport when people teased him.

Mark rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He motioned for the twins to sit down also. They did.

Olivia picked up Lilly up and sat her down in a chair. "So who wants Dad's food?"

Mark was the only one to raise his hand. He looked around at the kids who were a little scared to try his food. "Fine don't eat what I cooked. When you need money don't come to me. Especially you Lilly" He playfully winked at the little girl.

Lilly giggled and then raised her hand. James rose his hand also "I need money after dinner" He explained.

Olivia shook her head and got the food.

After a while all of them were eating dinner. Jenny and James getting into small fights but they stopped just as fast.

Mike and Matt smiled evilly at each other and put most of their food into Lilly's plate when she wasn't paying attention.

Lilly looked at her plate. "I ate all this before"

Matt and Mike burst into small giggles.

James figured out what they were doing since he used to do it to Jenny. He took the chicken he knew the twins liked and put it in his plate.

"Stop playing with the food" Olivia shook her head. "Please."

Jenny smacked James upside the head. "Jerk."

"Stop" Mark ordered. "Eat your food."

All the kids got quiet again.

The back door opened and Zane came in. "Hey kids"

"Hello father" Mark teased. "Your late for dinner"

"Can't have any anyway" He threw his smoke out before coming into the house and then closed the door behind him. "I got things to do"

"What things?" Mark asked looking at him.

Zane came over to the table and took some fries from Mark's plate "Stuff"

"Meaning?" Olivia asked.

"Stuff with a lady friend" he tried. "You see Mark when two people love each other-"

"Just go" Mark quickly interrupted.

"Peace" Zane waved and went upstairs to get changed.

"I'm out also" James got up. "I got a date with Liz"

"I have a date also" Jenny got up next. "Thanks for dinner"

The two kids gave Mark and Olivia a kiss and then went out the house.

Mike and Matt got off their seats.

"Where are you two going?" Olivia asked.

"We have a date with a videogame" Mike answered and left the kitchen with his twin following.

Lilly took a deep breath "Just us then huh?"

Olivia and Mark smiled a little and both gave her a kiss on the head at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad watched Ben playing video games as he helped Casey fold laundry. He didn't really know how to do very well it but he was helping since she was four months pregnant.

"Brad" Casey shook her hand in front of him to snap him out of his trance.

Brad looked away from the game and looked at her. "What?"

"You have been folding the same shirt at least three times now."

He looked down at one of his jerseys in his hand and then folded it and put it in a pile.

Casey grabbed the jersey and refolded it properly and then placed it on the pile nicely. She pushed the basket toward Brad. "Stick to the socks honey"

He nodded and started to look for socks that matched.

Casey picked up one of Ben's underwear and held it up. "Brad look" She pouted a little since they were small.

Brad looked over at her "I have those in green also" He teased with a smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes with a small smile and kept folding the laundry.

There was a knock on the door.

Ben quickly paused his game and jumped to his feet. "I got it!"

"No you don't" Brad quickly jumped over the couch before the little boy opened the door by himself. He picked him up from the back and placed him on his shoulder. "How many times did I tell you not to answer the door by yourself?"

"Twice" Ben burst into little giggles as his father held him on his shoulder.

Brad opened the door and smirked a little at his mother and sister on the other side. "Hey guys"

"Hi" Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek and then kissed Ben on the head. "Sweetie what are you doing on dad's shoulder?"

"Hanging out" Ben answered with a small laugh.

Brad smiled a little and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Maggie"

"Hey" She picked Ben up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "What's up kid?"

"The sky" He answered with a grin.

"Hey watch that attitude" Brad warned and went back to the couch to Casey. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek knowing Maria irritated her but it was worse when she was pregnant because she was so emotional. "We going to be ok?" he whispered.

Casey nodded a little and kept folding the laundry trying to bite her tongue on anything that Maria said that could offend her.

Maggie brought Ben over and sat him down by his remote control that he left behind. Ben started playing his game again.

"Casey why do you always let Benjamin play video games? It's not educational" Maria shook her head and sat down by Brad making him in between the two women. "You want me to show you how to fold the shirts in a better way?"

"Mom" Brad rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone."

"Honey I'm just trying to help. It's easier to fold them nicely then to have to iron them later on." Maria informed them.

Brad looked over at Casey who already had tears in her eyes. Normal she was just feisty at moments like these but with the pregnancy everything hurt her and made her sad.

"Mom please" Brad shook his head. "She knows how to fold the laundry. I let Ben play video games, not her"

"Why would you let him?" Maria shook her head at her son.

"Because it's fun" Ben answered with a smile. He defiantly had his mother's attitude.

"Eyes front young man" Brad said sternly. His mother kept staring at him waiting for an answer. "Because I'm too lazy to watch him that's why. Jeez mom, he is a kid. He likes video games."

"Don't talk to mom that way" Maggie threw a pillow at her brother.

"Don't throw my pillow at me" Brad threw it back.

Maggie threw it back playfully hoping Brad would catch it but it slipped out of his hands. It hit the pile of clothes Casey folded and made all of them fall to the floor.

"Oops" Maggie bit her lip "Sorry"

"Sorry babe" Brad quickly picked them up knowing it pissed Casey off.

Instead of yelling at him like everyone expected she started to cry softly and quickly went to the bedroom.

Ben looked up "What happened to mom?"

"It's what girls do Ben, they cry" Brad told him as he got off the couch. "Mom" he pleaded looking at the clothes that were now unfolded. His mom started to fold the clothes. Brad went into the bedroom to check on his wife.

Casey was lying on the floor by the bed just staring at the ceiling as tears slid down her cheek.

Brad walked over and kneeled down by her. "What you doing?"

"My back hurts, I'm straightening it out." She answered and wiped her eyes.

Brad wiped the tears from her cheek. "Want a massage?"

"No. I want peace and quiet"

"Honey I'm sorry about knocking the laundry down, it was an accident. My mom is refolding it all as we speak"

"Oh that's great. Now she's going to tell people she folded Casey's laundry cause Brad's wife doesn't do anything, she just sits on her fat ass all day."

"I love your ass. It's perfect" he smiled and lay down by her. "Oh this is good for the back" he rested his hand on her baby bump. "Honey you do everything, you do more then you're supposed to."

"Well according to your mother I can't fold laundry, I can't cook, and I don't care about my son" The last statement made her get in tears again. "I love our son." She sobbed.

"Oh baby" He hugged her around the stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know you do. You're good to him in everyway."

"I want to get up but my tummy is in the way"

Brad laughed a little. "Didn't think this lying on the floor thing all the way did you?"

"No"

Brad gave her a kiss and picked her up. He placed her on the bed. "Staying here alone or coming along?"

"I'll come" She sat up and got off the bed. "Give me another kiss."

Brad gave her a kiss and then led her out of the room. He sat down by Ben and played video games with him.

"What are you guys having?" Maggie asked.

"Brad doesn't want to know" Casey rolled her eyes.

"So? Tell us" Maggie sat down by Casey "Whisper it"

"No!" Brad yelled as he kept looking at the game. "Casey doesn't know how to whisper. I don't want to know"

"How could you not want to know?" Maria asked looking at him. "It's your baby"

"So? I don't have to know the gender to love it"

"That's why you need to know. So you could stop calling our child 'it'" Casey said with a roll of the eyes.

"I want to be surprised" Brad shrugged.

"What about names?" Maggie asked. "It's easier to choose from one gender then both."

"It's more fun looking names up. Ben we named because that was the name of the day and later that night he was born"

Ben looked up at him. "Seriously?"

Brad nodded. "If you were born one day earlier you would be Thomas Christopher Stewart, luckily now you're Benjamin Andrew Stewart."

Brad's phone started ringing. He paused the videogame and quickly got yelled at by Ben. "Stewart. I'll be right there"

"Don't you dare" Casey warned.

"I have to go." He gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of the girls"

"I will" Ben nodded.

Brad got off the floor and gave his mother and sister a kiss. He kissed Casey on the lips and then kissed her stomach. "I got my cell, if you need anything call me ok?" Casey nodded and returned the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark typed up a report for work, as Olivia got ready for bed. "How was work?"

"Sucked like always. Everyday I go in and there is a new victim" She pulled her shirt off.

"Honey there will always be victims. You work for SVU" He turned around to look at her.

"I know" She nodded and took her bra off "I just wish it would all end."

"What would?"

"This. Everything. All this crap that happens to kids and women." She leaned on her dresser and wrapped her arms around her body. "Today…we had a victim come in and she was drunk. There was hardly any evidence to follow up and I didn't believe her so her case was closed. Couple of hours later we find evidence by accident that her own father was the rapist. The woman killed herself before we got a chance to tell her."

Mark ran a hand through his hair and then got up. He softly took her in a hug and held her. "It's not your fault"

"I didn't believe her," She whispered against his shoulder. "I don't want to do this anymore"

"Do what baby?" he whispered. Her naked breast was still against his body but that didn't concern him now. It was the last thing on his mind at that point.

"SVU. The only reason I'm standing here is because my mother was raped. They never caught him. What's the point?"

He held her tighter "Olivia you do good in this world. More then half the people in this city. You protect all of them"

"I screwed up Mark. I didn't believe her cause she was drunk. My mother was a drunk and I judged her because of my mother."

Mark let go and took her face in his hands "One mistake Olivia. You can't throw it all away because of one little mistake"

She pulled away from him and went to get a t-shirt "It wasn't a little mistake Mark. It was someone's life. I caused her death because I didn't believe her." She pulled a shirt on and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mark kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. "This isn't your fault sweetie. You did your job. You followed the evidence where it took you"

"It was too late. We were too late" She buried her face in her hands.

Mark slowly took her in a hug and let her rest her head on his shoulder "You can't give all this up because of one case Olivia. It's not fair to anyone. You can't throw away the good you'll do"

"What good?" She got off the bed and started to unzip her pants. "It will never end. It doesn't work. There will always be another perp and another victim. I just…hate it. I want it to end already"

Mark sat down on the bed and just watched her "So you just give up? That's not the Olivia I married"

"The Olivia you married isn't the reason some victim ended her life." She pulled her pajama pants on.

"Liv it's not your fault baby. You arrested the rapist. You did your job"

"My day doesn't end when we get the perp Mark, you know that. I'm just sick of seeing blood and tears every single day and then having to come home and try to act as if everything is ok when I hug my kids. I don't want to do it anymore" She lay down under the sheets and stared up at the ceiling.

Mark moved up the bed to sit next to her. He put her hair behind her ears "Olivia you are not the type of person to sit back and let women and little girls get hurt. It's not you. You are a fighter…my lover but a fighter in general"

Olivia smiled a little. "I'm getting sick of it. I need time off from all of this."

"Then get a couple of days off. You have vacation time coming. Don't quiet SVU just because one case got close."

She took his hand and wrapped it around her "I wish everyone was like you"

"Well if they were you wouldn't have a job" He placed a kiss on her cheek. "If you weren't SVU I would have never met you. I'm glad I met you"

"Yea I'm glad I met you also" She turned to the side but kept his arm around her waist.

"You want me to stay here? I have some things to finish up for work"

"Stay here. Please?"

"Sure" He gave her a kiss on her temple. "I'm here" he gently rubbed her waist in a loving way to comfort her. His cell phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw it was work. He just turned it off and kept holding his wife. Olivia just looked at him wondering why he didn't answer since he never missed a call from work on purpose. He smiled a little at her "I'm here"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad got out of his car at where the crime scene was. He put his badge around his neck and walked past all the people. He went under the crime scene tape and over to his partner "What do we have?"

"US Marshall. Shot twice in the chest on the front steps of his home." Dakota answered as he looked at his notepad.

"More like executed" Brad circled around the body. "M.E. here yet?"

"No" Dakota answered. "How's Casey?"

Brad looked up at him "Shut the fuck up. I told you already. The only thing that comes out of our conversation is work."

Dakota shrugged a little. He looked around and the NYPD officers were by the crime scene tape keeping the civilians back. "Casey is how many months along now?"

Brad shook his head "I'm warning you Jones."

Dakota smiled a little "You know we didn't use a condom when we slept together"

Brad looked around but there were too many people around for them to fight. He kneeled down by the body and tried to ignore him.

"What if that is my kid? Maybe Casey is pregnant with my child" Dakota provoked.

"You had an affair with my wife months before she found out she was pregnant. It's not your child you son of a bitch."

Dakota kneeled down by the body so he was across Brad "The first time yes"

Brad looked up at him as Dakota smirked and walked away since their M.E. showed up. Casey wouldn't sleep with Dakota again, would she?

A/N: To continue or not? Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but writer's block is a bitch. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy!

Mark came into the house after work and spotted Olivia washing dishes. He knew she took some time off from work just to clear her head a little. He wrapped his arms around her before she even knew he came into the house. "You look hot," He whispered against her ear.

Olivia jumped and looked relived seeing it was her husband. "You scared me. And thank you"

"Well I'm sorry and you're welcome" he smiled a little "How's time off?"

"Different" She answered with a shrug as she started to scrub a plate in the sink.

"Different how?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck softly. They didn't have sex for three weeks because Olivia was in such a bad mood so he didn't want to push her.

"Not as hectic." She answered as she rested her head back on his chest. "How was work?"

"Fine"

"You work for the FBI you guys always have someone's rights to stomp on." She turned the water off and wiped her hands.

"Hey, hey be nice" He gently nibbled on her ear. "Not all of us are power abusers…most of us are but there is a few good guys out there…I think."

Olivia laughed a little and felt his hands sneak under her shirt and stroke her stomach "What are you doing down there?"

"Checking something" He answered and went to her belt.

"Leave my belt alone Mark" She warned as he started to unbuckle it.

"Where are the kids?" he whispered in her ear softly.

"School" She whispered back as she closed her eyes. She did want him to make her feel better like he always did.

He moved his hands up to her shirt and gently cupped her breasts over her bra. "Olivia I want you"

"I can tell," She smiled as he started to massage her breasts softly. "I want you also just not in the kitchen."

"Aww but we never did it in the kitchen. I have a list of where I want to have sex with you. Kitchen is one of them"

Olivia laughed a little and turned around to look at him. He pulled his hands out of her shirt and wrapped it around her waist as she looked up at him. "You don't have a list."

"I do" He assured her with a nod. "It's called the 'Oh where to fuck her' list. You were never supposed to see it so I drew little pictures on it. Best part is I made this list during a meeting for the Bureau captains. I was bored so I drew your naked body."

Olivia playfully pushed him on the other countertop so she was pressing her body on his. "Is that right?"

"Yes. I would suspect you to draw my penis while Cragen is telling you to go home and stop spending nights in the crib but you wouldn't have enough room on the paper."

"Sometimes I think you married me just for my body." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that is true," He teased as he pressed his body to hers and held her by her waist. "I get hard just seeing your belt unbuckled."

She smiled slyly and took his holster off his waist. "Let's put this gun away and bring out the other one."

"Well go ahead. Find the gun you need" He smiled back as he put his hands on his head. "Search me while you're at it"

She took his badge off from his waist that always turned her on cause she liked how the FBI badge made him look very dominant. She unbuckled his belt as she kept eye contact with him. "Have any weapons on you?" She thought it would be cute to play along with him cause he always found her hot when she was in her cop mode.

"Oh yeah. A big one" He answered with a grin.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. "Turn around"

"Yes ma'm" He turned around and placed his hands on the counter top.

She purposefully kicked his legs. He quickly spread them. She kept her small smirk finding it funny he was turned on when she overpowered him. Most men were not attracted to that. She ran her hands under his open shirt and traced his muscles over his tank top that was close to his body.

"Detective Benson can I ask you something?"

"No" She answered purposefully just to be dominating over him. She pulled his dress shirt off and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed his wrist and put it behind his back "You have the right to keep your mouth shut."

"Do you use the handcuffs now? Please tell me you handcuff me now" He pleaded.

Olivia playfully tightened the grip on his wrist "Watch what you say to a detective"

"Yes ma'm"

Olivia spun him around and pushed him against the fridge "That's detective Benson to you."

He bit his lip and nodded finding her so sexy when she was in cop mode with him. She usually knew when to stop acting like a cop around him since she didn't have her guard up with him because she trusted her husband.

He purposefully touched her hair to piss her off cause he knew she had her guard up when in cop mode.

Olivia instantly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. She slammed him against the fridge again and held him there "You want to try that again" She whispered against his ear.

"Oh yea. I want to try even more with you detective Benson" He let out a small laugh not really caring that his wife was holding him against a fridge and possibly made a bruise from slamming him against it.

"Is that right?" She pressed her body to his and softly kissed his neck. "Cause I'm about to whoop your ass"

"As long as it's my ass you're touching."

She slid her other hand around his front and stuck it in his pants. She gently rubbed him over his boxers. "Is that a gun you're hiding?" he nodded quickly. "Remove your pants slowly."

"You kind of have to let my wrist go"

Olivia pinched his butt, which made him jump a little. "Don't smart off."

"I can smart off if I want to" He smiled a little since he knew she liked when he took control. He spun his wrist back and pushed her against the fridge so they switched places. He was holding her against the fridge and had her wrist behind her back. Of course he was much more nicer about it because he would never cross his limits of how rough he was with her. Even if Olivia crossed her limits he never said anything because he loved her so much.

"Oh look who decided to grow some balls." She teased.

"Mmhmm" He pushed his body against hers "You have the right to stop teasing me. I suggest you do that."

"Or what?"

He spun her around and pushed her back against the fridge. "I have no choice but to punish you" He rested his palms by her head on the fridge.

"What am I being charged with?"

"Being the sexiest, most beautiful cop I have ever met."

"Aww Mark that was so sweet" She pouted a little at him. "You are such a sweetheart even if you do work for the mean FBI."

"You just ruined the moment" He whined. "I was ready to have sex with a tough cop and you suddenly became my sweet wife. Go away caring wife."

Olivia laughed a little and pushed him against the counter top across them. "You are being charged for having an incredibly large penis"

He grinned and picked her up by her waist and placed her on the counter top. "Can I offer you my large services?"

She placed her hands on his strong shoulders as she swung her legs back forth. "I'm not sure you will satisfy me enough" She pushed him away and jumped off the countertop. She quickly took off running.

Mark quickly chased right after her. He forgot his pants were completely unzipped unlike hers. He tripped over them and fell in the hall.

Olivia stopped hearing him groaning "Babe you ok?" She quickly walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Stupid Hugo Polo pants. They are too silky for me to chase you in" He rubbed his knee and then his shoulder. "God I'm glad I wasn't naked when I slid on the wooden floor."

"Me too" She placed her hand on his chest "Are you ok?"

"I am but you are so not. Three seconds to run away. One" He warned. Olivia laughed and quickly got up. "Two" She ran away into their room "Three" he got up and chased after her this time holding his pants up.

She ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower. He rolled his eyes and opened the shower door. She was aiming one of her shampoos at him "This smells like flowers. You will smell like a girl Mark"

"I already smell like a girl. You're always begging me to feel you up" He rolled his eyes teasingly. "Come out of the shower."

"No" She shook her head. "Back away or I will shoot you with this pink shampoo"

"You don't scare me" He shook his head. "C'mon I wont hurt you. Come out"

"You first. Admit you're gay," She teased with a small giggle "Always checking out Elliot"

"I check out Elliot cause you wont give me any ass. If I checked you out I would get hard. I really don't think having an erection around Munch, Fin and Elliot is smart. Do you?" he took the shampoo out of her hands. "Come out you tough cop"

Olivia came out slowly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out. "Why do I feel paranoid you are about to tickle me?"

"Because you hang out with Munch all day. He is convinced that all FBI are spies. The only thing I spy on is you in the shower" he stated proudly.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Next time I catch you I'm going to smack the ever loving shit out of you"

"Don't threaten me"

"I just did" She smiled at him.

He smirked a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. He jumped on the bed with her in his arms. He instantly started tickling her as she laughed hysterically. For a detective she was extremely ticklish.

He finally stopped and took a deep breath. "Sex time."

"Why do you have to announce it?"

"Why do you have to stall?" He took his tank top off and got on top of her. "Just help me get naked woman"

"Well alright" She sat up and took her shirt off. "I feel like this is scheduled sex. Like in and out."

He grinned at that, "Wham Bam thank you ma'm!"

"Shut up" she grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. Both fell back on the bed still kissing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the bathroom hearing the shower. She knew Brad was in there after finally coming home from work. He didn't show up all night and told her he was on a case. The truth was he went to a bar and just drank.

Casey slowly opened the shower door and smiled at her very fit husband. He was washing his hair and his eyes were closed. The warm water was sliding down his tan, muscular bodies and over his tattoos. She instantly got aroused because she loved his body and the pregnancy made her get easily aroused. "Want some company?"

Brad opened his eyes and just looked at her. He loved her but what Dakota told him made him get very jealous. He knew he was the jealous type and Casey didn't like that but he couldn't help himself. He was actually scared that this baby that was in her wasn't his "I'm almost done"

Casey's small hope of finally having some contact with her husband slowly faded away. "Oh. Ok"

He said nothing and rinsed off the shampoo in his hair. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He came out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Casey bit her lip and saw something was bothering him. Even when he was done showering he would just stay in the shower while she showered and teased her. "Everything ok?"

Brad slowly nodded and scratched his head. He needed to confront her about this. He knew he should have trusted her but she let him down before. He loved her but he was very jealous when it came to her. "Have you talked to Dakota at all since you had an affair with him the first time?"

Casey froze. The first time? He knew it upset her when he reminded her of what she did and he didn't mention it unless they started fighting about something "What are you talking about?"

"Dakota. You know the man you slept with?" He knew he was being very rude to her but he still had some alcohol in him from last night. "I'm pretty sure you remember him."

"Where is this coming from?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's just a question," He answered. "Why won't you answer me?"

"It's not just a question. Why are you interrogating me?"

"I interrogate guilty people. Are you guilty?"

"What is your problem?"

"Answer Me," He ordered.

"Go to hell" she shoved him out of the way and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "Don't walk away from me Casey"

She slapped him across the face with her other hand "Let go of me Brad." He didn't move. "Let go!"

He clenched his teeth angrily and slowly let go of her wrist. He moved out of her way. She went out the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Brad took a deep breath and just looked at himself in the mirror. What was he doing? He didn't treat his wife like that. Especially when she was pregnant. He hated his jealous side but somehow he couldn't get rid of it. He slowly got dressed and came out of the bathroom.

Ben was watching cartoons on TV and Casey was in the kitchen. He gave Ben a kiss on the cheek "Hey buddy" He walked into the kitchen.

Casey was pouring cereal for Ben and ignored Brad standing next to her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I shouldn't have touched you like that."

Casey nothing and ignored him. She was too angry to even accept his apology even if she could tell he did feel bad.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off. "Casey I'm really sorry"

"I don't care," She whispered angrily. She glanced over at Ben "I don't want to talk about this in front of him."

Brad nodded since whatever they did their main concern was their son. "Can we talk later though?"

Casey let out a deep breath. She nodded finally and turned to Ben "Honey your cereal is ready."

Ben got off the couch and sat down at the kitchen table. He started to eat his cereal and looked over at his parents just looking at him "What?"

"Nothing" Both answered in unison. Casey returned to the kitchen and Brad went to the living room to watch TV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lizzie shared drinks at the bar. Somehow Zane was there also just playing pool with some strangers when they walked in.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Lizzie told him.

James nodded and got up as she got up also since he was thought to be a gentleman. Lizzie walked away from him and he went over to Zane who was sipping on beer "Hey"

Zane looked up and put his pool stick down "What are you doing here?"

"Having drinks with Elizabeth. You?"

"Your mom has time off and was driving me insane at home so here I am."

"Where's dad?"

"Work at that time." Zane answered. "Aren't you supposed to be home getting some ass?"

James smiled a little "I will. Later tonight"

Zane spotted Lizzie walk out of the bathroom but some guy got in front of her and started to talk to her "Well speaking of Ms. Stabler's ass"

James turned around at what his stepbrother was looking at. "Mother fucker" he walked over to his girlfriend and walked past the man who seemed to be freaking Lizzie out. "Let's go"

The man put his hand on James's chest. He was older then James by a good number of years and was twice his size. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." James smarted off. "My girl" He pointed to Lizzie "You don't touch"

The man smiled and shoved him.

Zane looked at the confrontation that was slowly starting to evolve. He knew James could take care of himself but he didn't want Lizzie into this mess.

James pulled Lizzie behind him in a protective manner. "Don't touch me"

Zane quickly walked over knowing James didn't like to be touched by people he didn't know. Zane figured he was just very paranoid since he grew up knowing about pedophiles and rapists because of where his mom worked. He stood by James with Lizzie behind their backs.

The man looked over at Zane. "You"

Zane nodded since he beat him in pool earlier "Yea me. How about I give you the money I won from you and we settle this like gentlemen?"

The man looked at Lizzie and looked at her body. Lizzie cringed and grabbed James's hand being very scared at the moment. She was glad her boyfriend and his stepbrother were raised to be gentlemen. Even if Zane was less of a gentlemen then James since he had a rough childhood she was still glad he was protecting her.

"I don't want money." The man answered with a sick grin. "I want that sweet ass"

"Well it's mine" James answered. "Back off buddy"

The man grinned and pushed James and Zane out of the way. Both boys slammed into the wall on the side since the man was stronger then both combined.

Lizzie quickly took a step back seeing he was eyeing her. He moved closer and his hand instantly went on her butt. She jumped and stumbled back trying to get away.

James quickly jumped on his back seeing Lizzie on the ground. "Back off!"

Zane quickly ran over and grabbed Lizzie by the waist and helped her up. "Get out of here."

The man knocked James down on the ground and got up again.

Zane swung at him and punched him in the face. He shook his hand since his knuckles hurt and the man didn't move at all because of his strong jaw. Zane took a deep breath and kept standing in front of Lizzie.

The man hit Zane across the face. Zane fell to the ground and his nose started bleeding. Lizzie quickly kneeled down by him seeing he was completely out of it from the blow to his head "Zane"

Zane held his hand up and blinked a couple of times so he didn't pass out "I'm ok"

James broke a beer bottle over the man's head. To his surprise the man just turned to look at him "Oh shit" he quickly started to walk backwards. The man grabbed him and lifted him over his head by the neck. "Zane!" James yelled out with all the air in his lungs. He felt his feet struggle not touching the ground anymore.

Zane got off the ground and wiped his nose. He grabbed a pool stick and hit the man on the back.

James instantly fell on the ground. He quickly caught his breath and rubbed his neck. He felt someone push him down on his chest and twist his wrist behind his back. He looked over and saw a cop handcuffing him "Wow! Let go!"

Zane was against a wall as a cop held him there "Don't fucking touch me you pig!" He went through this before since he was in the Juvenile center and he didn't like going through it again.

"Zane shut up!" James yelled at him. He knew the cops would just make it worse if you insulted them. He knew how his mom reacted when she was insulted because she was a cop.

The cop slammed the cuffs on Zane and pulled him off the wall "You are under arrest"

"For what?" Zane yelled as they dragged him out the bar.

"Assault of a police officer" The cop who handcuffed James answered. He pulled James off the ground and led him out the bar. "That man you broke the bottle on his head was a cop. What's your name?"

"James Marcus Benson Anderson" He answered.

"Nice name" The cop let out a laugh.

"Yea. Tell my parents that." James rolled his eyes as they led him to a cop car "My dad is the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and you can reach my mom by calling the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan and asking for Detective Benson."

"Benson huh?" The cop asked.

"Yea. Olivia Benson. You going to read me my rights or let me go?" James asked, "That was self defense not assault."

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"Anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law" James cut in.

"We have the right to an attorney and if our mommy's and daddy's cant afford one the state will provide one for us" Zane finished as they put him in the back of a cop car.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane sat in an interrogation room handcuffed. He glanced over at the two-way mirror and smiled cockily.

A couple of seconds later an officer came in with a file. "So Dexter huh?"

"Call me Zane" he answered and lifted his wrists up that were cuffed "Is this really necessary?"

"Standard Procedure" The officer answered and sat across him.

"Standard Procedure my ass" Zane nodded. "Did you even investigate this so called crime?"

"Yes we did."

Zane nodded and got off his chair "Apology accepted"

"Sit down" The cop ordered. Zane rolled his eyes and sat down. "So Dex you were in the army huh?"

"Yea" He nodded. "Uncle Sam got to me"

"You overdosed over there is that right?"

Zane bit his lip a little and said nothing.

The officer held up the file "It's on your record."

"Yea I overdosed. That has nothing to do with this though hot shot. Your officer sexually assaulted Elizabeth Stabler. He grabbed her ass. Ms. Stabler is a cops daughter."

"You hit him with a pool stick across his back."

"Only because he was choking my little brother to death. What is he on steroids or something? His fat ass should lay off the doughnuts."

"I'll be sure to tell him that"

"You do that. In the meantime I'm done talking." Zane took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. The officer got up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched a female officer circle around him as she read his public file. The male officer sat across him.

"You know assaulting an officer of the law is a serious matter James?" The female informed him.

James nodded "Oh I know. You know that sexually assaulting a cop's daughter is a serious matter also? Detective Elliot Stabler will not be happy to learn your officer grabbed Elizabeth's ass. Then he took my brother and me out so he could rape her. Naughty, Naughty"

The female smiled at him "A smart aleck aren't you?"

"You have no idea" James smiled at her. "I'm so going to sue all your asses when I get out of here."

"If you get out of here" The male officer shrugged "You might go to jail."

"Oh I can't wait." James grinned. "The second I get a phone call, I'm calling every newspaper in the city and telling them how a rapist cop gets away with it and two boys get thrown in jail to keep the secret. You think Internal Affairs might like that headline?"

"You think your mom, who's a cop, will be proud of that?" The female sat down by him.

James looked over at her. "No. But my mom will first kick your ass m'am and then possibly beat the shit out of the rapist who tried to choke me." He looked at the male officer across him. "My dad will basically brake your neck and take all your badges away. IAB will be getting a call from them you can be sure about that."

The two officers just looked at him.

"I'm finished talking." James shrugged and got quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat at the kitchen table watching Olivia wash the dishes from their dinner. "Hey you over there?"

Olivia looked over at him "I have a name you know?"

"Benson come over here" He motioned with two fingers.

"I'm doing something." She jerked her head to the sink and kept washing the dishes. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you something. I don't want to say it out loud though"

"Then come over here" Olivia rolled her eyes.

He groaned and got up. He stood behind her and played with her ponytail. "You have pretty hair."

"Is that all?"

"No" He stuck his hands in her back pockets and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too" She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Everything ok?"

"Yea" He nodded "I just wanted some affection"

Olivia laughed a little and kept washing the dishes "Go play with the kids, they will be glad to hug you and kiss you considering you are hardly home."

"Ouch"

"Sorry."

He gave her a kiss on her neck "You know you aren't home more then me either. Except now when you took time off."

"Well I try my best to be home as much as possible"

"And I don't?" He asked defensively.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry. Look I don't want to get in an argument now ok? Can we please change the subject?"

He nodded and rested his face against her hair. "You smell very good."

Olivia smirked. "Well considering I took a shower after having sex this afternoon I should smell good" She whispered. "You smell like sex."

"Really?" He ran a hand through his hair and then smelled his hand. "No I don't"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned the water off. "Maybe cause you weren't that good this afternoon so you didn't sweat like a real man." She teased as she turned to look at him.

Mark narrowed his eyes giving her a mean look. "Is that right?"

"Yup" She nodded. "I wasn't that satisfied"

Mark wrapped his arms around her knees and picked her up on his shoulder. "Apologize or I'm not letting you down."

Olivia slapped his back "Put me down"

"No" He slapped her butt "Mmm"

"Stop" Olivia whined, "C'mon put me down."

Mark carried her into the living room where the twins and Lilly were watching cartoons. All looked over at their father carrying their mother on his shoulder.

"Lilly make daddy put me down" Olivia told her daughter.

"Put mommy down!" Lilly yelled at her father she adored.

"No!" Mark yelled back playfully. "Make mommy apologize for…calling me stupid"

Olivia bit her lip not to laugh since he switched what she had to apologize for because of the kids.

"Mommy apologize!" Lilly yelled her.

"No!" Olivia yelled back with a smirk.

"I give up" Lilly threw her hands in the air and kept watching T.V.

The twins got up and ran over to Mark. "Put mom down!" Matt yelled.

Mark shook his head "She has to apologize first"

"She's a girl she doesn't have to apologize." Mike told him.

"Be a man" Matt crossed his arms on his chest.

Mark looked over at Lilly "You are going to let them treat me this way?"

Lilly just shrugged "Your own fault."

They heard Mark's phone start to ring. Mark rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom with Olivia still on his shoulder.

"Mark put me down," Olivia ordered.

"Close the door."

Olivia closed the door with how she was hanging from his shoulder.

Mark went over to the bed and tossed her on it. "You baby"

"Jerk" Olivia playfully kicked him in the leg.

He smiled and picked up his phone. "Anderson"

"Hey daddy dearest, it's Zane"

"What do you want?" Mark asked as he sat down on the bed by Olivia's legs and stroked her thigh.

"Well…I sort of need help…I was arrested…along with James"

Mark quickly got off the bed "You what?"

"It was self defense I swear" Zane quickly answered the next question he knew his father was going to ask.

"Where are you?"

"Um…let me ask," Zane looked around at the cops "What precinct is this hell hole?" No one answered him "What happened to protect and serve? Serve me the name huh?"

"5-8th precinct. On Kennedy road" A man in a cell answered.

Zane nodded "Thank you" He looked at the man and he was very big and had tattoos all over him. "Sir"

Mark grabbed his badge and gun hearing what precinct it was "I'll be right there"

"Thank you daddy" Zane teased and hung up the pay phone. The officer grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the interrogation room. He smiled at the female uniform officer dragging him by the arm "Uniform looks good on you ma'm"

The female officer tried to hide her smile since Zane was very good looking and had a fit body.

Zane spotted her small smirk and thought of using it to his advantage "C'mon uncuff me. I'm not a bad guy. I like handcuffs but only in bed though."

The officer pulled him into the interrogation room and pushed him into a chair.

"Rough. I like it" He smiled his charming smile. "Please take the handcuffs off? I'll be a good boy"

The officer rolled her eyes and uncuffed his wrists.

"Thank you ma'm" He smiled and leaned back on his chair.

The officer that was asking him questions came in again looking at a paper "You have a record Dexter"

"I do. I hold the record of how many times your sister got on her knees. How is she by the way?"

"Good. How's your stepmother?"

"Good, she's fucking my father" Zane smiled at him.

"You were arrested before for assault. You got sent to Juvie."

"Those records were expunged when I turned 18" Zane rolled his eyes. "Why am I teaching you the legal stuff huh?"

"They prove you are violent. We got them again from a judge."

"You don't have a case. It was self-defense. The captain from the FBI is on his way just to let you know."

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You will be embarrassed when he goes over your head and just makes this disappear." He looked over at the female officer "I'm just enjoying my view while he gets here."

The male officer grabbed his arm and pulled him up "You can enjoy the view of a cell until your daddy gets here"

"Aww play nice. Do you enjoy saying daddy? Who sucks penis more? You or the fag I beat the shit out of? I bet you boys have a lot of fun tying each other up." Zane let out a chuckle as the officer pushed him into a cell.

"Zane shut up!" James yelled at him from down the hall as the officer pulled him into an interrogation room.

James sat down and tapped his foot to annoy the officer.

"What are you scared?" The officer asked him.

"Nope. I can't wait to watch you throw your career down the toilet. My father is FBI"

"So now you can't be convicted of a crime because your daddy is a fed?"

"Convicted? Boy you wont even get past the grand jury. If I committed a crime I would be a man about it and confess. I didn't commit a crime though."

"You were charged before for having marijuana on you"

"Those charges were dropped. Luckily your little detective who arrested me was very anxious to get in my mom's pants."

"He was her co-worker before also. Detective Brian Cassidy."

"Shows even more intent why he dropped the charges. Those are not public record which means you have no right reading them."

"You beat the crap out of your sister's ex-boyfriend. That's in your school record. You are violent Jimmy boy."

"I am not violent without reason. I beat up that little bitch Chris after he purposefully humiliated my sister by spreading lies. I beat up your cop because he grabbed my girlfriend's ass and then smacked my brother to get to her. If you should be charging anyone it should be your cop who I'm pretty sure has a record of violence."

The cop laughed and pulled him up "You are going to a cell."

"At least the wall is more to fun to talk to then you" James rolled his eyes.

The cop pushed him into the same cell where Zane was.

"Hey little brother" Zane waved from the bench he was lying on.

"Get my handcuffs off huh?" James rolled his eyes. The officer took the handcuffs off and slid the door closed and walked away. "Bitch ass"

Zane smiled and stared at the ceiling. "I got hit on by a officer. If we do go to jail at least I will get some ass."

"Well have fun sucking a dick. I'm not going to jail"

"It was a female officer you fuck face" Zane rolled his eyes and sat up "I called Mark already"

"Oh great cause I would hate for him to disown me over the phone" James started to pace around "I can't go to jail man. I'm a cop's son. Half the people there my mom probably put away."

"We won't go to jail" Zane took a deep breath "We got witnesses."

"Those witnesses are all drunks or fucking junkies. They will say anything for a cop so they get a free ride next time they are arrested."

"You are so fucking paranoid. Relax man. I thought you liked cops. Your mom is a cop"

"She's like the rare good ones. Even Elliot is crazy and in trouble with IAB. But my mom is crazy also if you piss her off."

Zane just stared at him "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Last night. Why?"

Zane shook his head "For a guy who got laid recently you are annoying as hell. I got some pussy this morning and I'm totally calm."

"Because you are a criminal. You are used to all of this. You get your rocks off getting the attention from a female officer."

Zane started to laugh, "I did enjoy the attention, you are so right. I know I'm dating Kathleen but I would have banged that cop in the interrogation room."

James just shook his head at him "You are a horrible person. I'm not sharing a cell with you in Rikers."

"Fine. Get it up the ass by some rapist or murderer I don't care" Zane got up and leaned on the bars. "Dude I'm getting horny by all this adrenaline rush by getting arrested. Where is Kathleen when you need her?"

James kept pacing around "What if they convict us?"

Zane looked over at him "Why to ruin my moment. If they convict us I'm pretty sure we will go to death row for a bar fight."

James looked at him angrily "Not funny. I like my life you pathetic, cheating, bastard"

"Don't call me bastard you mother fucker!" Zane yelled with all seriousness since he was a bastard because he didn't know his father as a kid.

"Don't mention my mom asshole!" James yelled next.

Zane punched him and pushed him against the wall. James returned the punch and put him in a headlock.

They heard a loud whistle. Both looked up and spotted Olivia and an officer standing there.

"Need more times ladies?" the officer laughed. Olivia just looked at him. The officer said nothing and unlocked the cell.

James and Zane quickly got off of each other.

Olivia pointed at James "You first. Zane stay here and don't talk understand?"

Zane nodded and sat down. James followed Olivia to the interrogation room and kept quiet.

The male officer sat across him and Olivia. "You know you don't have the right for the presence of parent here? You are over 18"

"She's my legal aid" James smiled. "She probably knows more about the law then you can type down."

"James" Olivia warned. James looked down at the table and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine. As a courtesy for your parents since they are officers of the law, she can sit in."

James laughed but said nothing.

"What is he being charged with?" Olivia asked.

"Assault of an officer"

"Was my son doing anything criminal?"

"He broke a beer bottle over his head."

"After he touched my girlfriends ass!" James yelled "Get your facts right you fuck up!"

"James!" Olivia yelled at him "Shut up"

"Fine" James rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Mark came in. "Officer Riley a minute please?" He showed him his badge.

Riley got off his chair and went out the room. "Yes?"

"Captain Anderson, FBI" He put his hand out.

Riley shook his hand "James's and Dexter's father I'm guessing"

"Yes" He nodded calmly. "You arrested those boys when the officer they got in a fight was off duty."

"He is still a cop"

Mark smirked a little "Don't make me go over your head officer."

Riley just looked at him angrily "Just because you are FBI doesn't-"

"Oh you know it means I will have my sons out of jail without this ever getting in the record. I heard you didn't arraign them yet or book them."

"We were about to"

"No your not. I'm taking them home and if you say one word I'm going to IAB and reporting abuse of power and sexual assault from a police officer. Now would you rather I file a report against this cop or let these boys slide by?"

Riley said nothing and opened the interrogation room "Sorry for the misunderstanding James. You may go."

James looked up in shock "Seriously?"

"Let's go" Olivia patted him on the back. James got up and went out the room with Olivia following. "We'll meet you in the car."

Mark nodded and went down the hall to get Zane. He showed his badge to a uniformed officer and motioned to the cell. The uniformed officer unlocked the cell door and slid it open. "Let's go Porter"

Zane got off the bench and followed his father out. He walked past Riley and smiled "Kicking your ass would be a pleasure"

"Zane keep walking" Mark ordered. Zane kept following him out the building. They went in Mark's car where Olivia and James were sitting quietly.

Zane got in the back seat with James and the boys quietly exchanged a hi-five.

Mark got in the driver's seat and turned to look at them "Give me your wallets" Both boys handed the wallets over. Mark took the credit cards and drivers license from each boy.

"Dad!" James complained, "How am I supposed to get to school?"

"Have your girlfriend drive you or walk." Mark gave Olivia the credit cards and put the driver's license in his pocket "Whatever your mother spends on those cards you have to pay for it" He gave them the wallets back.

"What?" Zane complained, "She's not even my mom. C'mon Mark"

"Fine" Mark looked at him "Whatever my wife spends on those cards you will pay for it. Keep talking and you will be paying for expensive jewelry for your mother or stepmother."

Both boys got quiet.

Mark started the car and drove off. Olivia pointed to a gas station. "Get me coffee and get some gas" She handed Mark a credit card "James's treat"

James rolled his eyes.

"Get me coffee also" Zane pleaded.

"Dude!" James yelled at him. Zane just shrugged. Mark parked and took the credit card and went out.

Olivia turned to look at the boys "You didn't even say thank you"

"Thank you" Both said in unison.

Olivia tossed each one of their credit cards back "Just so you don't go broke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey wrote notes down in her folder during lunch. She was in her office and there were papers and folders all over her desk.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Hello Mrs. Novak"

Her eyes quickly abandoned her paperwork and met the familiar voice. "Dakota" She whispered. "What…what are you doing here?"

Dakota closed the door behind him. "I can't visit my favorite ADA?"

Casey put her pen down "You know you shouldn't. What do you want?"

Dakota sat down across her. "I always wondered how small of a leash Brad had on you."

Casey bit her lip and shook her head "He doesn't have a leash on me. I think you should go."

Dakota straightened his tie out "I always hate being the carrier of bad news"

Casey raised her eyebrow "What?"

Dakota looked at her for a second and shook his head "Forget it. I don't want to upset you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

Dakota shrugged a little "Well…I know it's not my place to say but…have you noticed how Brad has been acting weirdly lately?"

Casey just looked at him. She thought she was the only one who noticed it. "Yea. Why?"

Dakota nodded and scratched his head "There is a reason. And again I hate to be the one to bring this to you but someone should. Brad is having an affair."

Casey just found herself staring at him. She wasn't sure what to do or say. It explained a lot. He was very distant and was being very mean lately. "He wouldn't"

Dakota nodded a little "It all makes sense now. The long hours at work. Being out all night. Being distant. I mean he hardly talks at work and the only person I seen him with was this female agent" Dakota smiled his best sympathetic look at her. If he couldn't have this lawyer he was going to make sure no one was.

Casey bit her lip "He was out all night the night before."

Dakota shrugged "He wasn't with me. We had no leads on the case. I was in the office all night. He wasn't in the office" He knew Brad was out drinking alone but this worked so perfectly to break this happy couple up.

Casey nodded. This explained a lot to her. They hardly had contact with each other. The only times he was affectionate was a kiss on the lips or a hug. "It fits. Whom is he having an affair with?"

Dakota got off his seat and went around to her table "I don't want to say. But she's nothing compared to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

Casey was blinded by shock and sadness that she wasn't even realizing what Dakota was saying was a lie. She stared at the picture of them and Ben she had on her table.

Dakota leaned down and kissed her. Casey suddenly pulled away but he deepened the kiss even more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked down the hallway to Casey's office looking at some legal document. He was sure someone was suing him for the wrong conviction he helped put together. It wasn't his fault all the evidence pointed to the person but he was still getting sued along with the Bureau.

He got to Casey's office wanting to know how he could get out of this lawsuit. She was about the only lawyer he trusted to keep this confidential. He stopped in his tracks seeing the sight in front of him through the window.

Someone was on Casey's desk and the two were sharing a kiss. Mark noticed it was Dakota. He quickly turned around and left not sure what to do with catching one of his best friends cheating on her husband…again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey instantly pushed Dakota off the second he deepened the kiss. Even the two seconds of kissing was way too long. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Dakota moved away. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"No" Casey shook her head. No matter how attractive Dakota was she wouldn't cheat. "Get out."

Dakota slowly got off her table "Ok. But if you need anything call me. Anything at all" He smiled at her.

"Out!" She yelled at him. Dakota left the office. Casey buried her face in her hands. This was not good. She found out her husband was having an affair and she got kissed by someone she didn't want to get kissed by. Little did she know someone witnessed the kiss and had a completely different idea of what went on.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Props to CharmedSVU16 for being my inspiration for the chapter!

Mark lay in bed reading a magazine as Olivia showered. He heard her curse something out but he didn't pay too much attention to it.

The door to their bathroom opened and Olivia leaned on the doorway "Mark baby"

"What?" he asked as he read about the new NFL drafts.

She got on the bed and kneeled down by his legs "Hi"

"Hi" He nodded and kept reading not paying attention to her. She said she wasn't feeling good so he knew she wasn't being nice for sex.

She gently ran her hands over his nice calves on his legs and then to his boxers "Marky my love"

"Olivia I'm busy. I'm not washing the dishes" He shook his head and flipped the page of his magazine.

"I'll wash the dishes if you do something for me" She ran her hands over his boxers and gently started rubbing him.

"Oh god" his magazine fell out of his hands and he let out a small moan. "Olivia"

She stopped. "You want more?"

"Yes. Oh god yes" he sat up and grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up and put her on his waist. "Keep going baby"

"You have to do something for me though"

"What?"

"I sort of ran out of feminine products and I need you to go buy me some," She pleaded. "Please?"

He thought for a second and then realized what she wanted "What? No!"

"Honey please?" She ran her hand down his chest "I'll give you two rounds of sex…in one night"

He thought about the deal but still had to refuse. "No. I'm not buying you…that…stuff"

"C'mon it's eleven at night. No one is at a store at that time."

"No" He picked his magazine up again and looked through it. "I don't ask you to buy me condoms." She lay down on his chest and let out a sigh on purpose. Mark rolled his eyes. She let out another sigh. "I heard you the first time Olivia"

"Oh c'mon please? Don't make me beg," She pleaded. "I love you very much"

"I really don't care" he smiled a little and kept reading his magazine.

"You're mean" She gave him a mean look. "Mark Anderson admit you love me"

"No" He answered simply. Not because he was trying to be mean but because she knew how he felt about her. He was head over heels in love with her and that would never change.

"C'mon" She whined. "Please just go"

"Olivia why don't you go?"

"Because my stomach hurts. You try having a period. You would cry like a baby."

Mark let out a groan "You're in pain?"

"Yes."

"Want me to kiss you and make it better? I'll do my twister move with my tongue" He smiled cutely.

"No. Too many cramps to enjoy the twister move" She pouted a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Olivia I don't even know what to buy. Tampons or pads? With wings or just plain stick on?" He asked. Olivia just stared at him that he actually new these things. "I went through your feminine drawer once cause I was bored and you were still at work" He explained.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You need a hobby"

"Tell me about it" He shook his head. "I felt like a little girl reading what I should do to keep the cramps away and that I should stay physically and drink plenty of water. It was weird"

Olivia laughed a little and gave him a kiss "Pads. Plain stick on. Thank you"

"You owe me sex. A massage also"

"Why a massage? That wasn't part of the deal"

"I just added it to the deal cause I have to get dressed and waste money on you." He gently flipped over so he was on top. He kissed her nose and then got off the bed.

"You want money?"

"No. I got it" He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. "I have to pay cash cause I don't want this on the record with a credit card."

"You are so manly" She teased with a smile "Buy me some Advil while you're at it ok?"

"Sure" He pulled a sweater on and grabbed his jacket. "Anything else?"

"No" She answered. "Thank you very much. You're really sweet"

"Yea, yea" he grabbed his wallet and car keys and left the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood in the aisle where all the feminine products were. There were at least ten different stick-on pads. He forgot his cell and couldn't call to ask her.

He went down the aisle and looked at the condoms. He felt manlier in this section. He grabbed a box with extra large and for 'her pleasure'. He went back to the feminine section.

He grabbed a bunch of boxes and some tampons in case his wife changed her mind. He got one of each brand and type and headed to the cash register.

He placed at least 15 boxes on the cash register along with his condoms.

The teenage boy at the register just looked at him.

"It's for my wife" Mark defended. He grabbed a box of Advil and put it in the pile.

The boy started to scan everything.

Mark just glared at how much everything cost. "This is ridiculous. Those prices are a rip off"

The boy just shrugged "I'm not married luckily."

"Lucky" Mark mumbled. He grabbed a couple of candy bars and added it. "Those also"

The boy hit enter and looked at the price "87 and 52 cents"

"Great" Mark mumbled bitterly. He pulled his credit card out not having enough cash on him.

He grabbed the two bags full of boxes and went out of the store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia just stared at the pile of tampons and pads her husband bought. "What did you do? Rob a health clinic?"

"That would have been cheaper," he thought out loud. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got you one from every brand." He picked up the candy bars and box of condoms "These are mine"

"I'm set for three years now." Olivia shook her head. "You are so stupid"

"Don't call me that" He defended. "I went out and did a nice thing for you and you cant even appreciate it."

"I'm sorry" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I appreciate it. It was sweet"

"It's not my fault they have so many options. Tampons or pads? I mean condoms are much easier, it all comes on the same way."

She gave him a kiss and then grabbed on box of pads and went to the bathroom. Mark put all extra boxes in the bag and then tossed it to the side. He got ready for bed again and got under the sheets.

Olivia came out a couple of minutes later and got in bed with him. "Hey?"

"Yea?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you"

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her "For what?"

"Doing what you did. Takes a lot of balls to buy 15 boxes of tampons," She teased with a smile. "Especially buying condoms at the same time."

"Shut up." He smiled and rested his face on her chest. "Can I sleep like this? I want to feel manly by rubbing up against you in a rude way."

Olivia laughed a little and turned the light off on her nightstand. "As long as you don't bite or lick."

"I promise"

"Marky" Olivia whispered.

"What?" He knew she was about to tease him because that's what she called him when she found something to make fun of him with.

"Why did you get extra large condoms? You're only a large…maybe a medium" She bit her lip not to laugh as she made fun of her adorable husband.

He looked up at her trying to seem like he was mad but he had a small smirk playing on his lips. "You only wish you could handle an extra large. You were scared to handle my large the first time we slept together."

"Oh I handled it. It was you who was too tired for round two."

"I wasn't tired, I was just annoyed by you" He smirked a little "Oh Mark, oh god, Mark" He moaned purposefully, he started panting on her ear to tease her.

Olivia laughed and hit him on the chest "You are such a jerk"

"That turned you on didn't it?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I get hard when I scream your name out."

"You do not" She challenged, "You just moan and groan the whole time."

"I groan because you ride me like a cowgirl. Ride 'em girl!"

Olivia slapped his arm. "End of this conversation."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and held her. He softly went by her ear with his lips "Olivia. Oh Olivia" He whispered and increased his breathing to make fun of her.

Olivia bit her lip and held her smile to try and ignore him.

"Don't stop baby," He whispered, "Keep going. Oh god. I'm almost there" He let out a soft moan.

Olivia's shoulders started shaking how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Damn baby, I can't go faster. Oh Olivia." He smiled as he kept close to her ear. "Talk dirty baby," He whispered to break her resistance to laugh.

Olivia burst out laughing at that. "You are so stupid. Shut up already"

"Aww c'mon that was an awesome reenactment."

"Shut up. I'm done talking to you" She pushed him away and turned to her own side. "Stupid little medium man" She mumbled with a smirk. She instantly felt him slap her butt. "Hey leave that alone. I got my period. Not butt touching for a while ok?"

"Aww but what am I going to play with?" He asked. He thought about his sentence and burst out laughing, "It's ok. I'm a boy, I'll play with myself"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Mark what's the capital of Thailand?"

"Bangkok" He answered and quickly regretted it. Olivia smacked him in the crotch right away. "Damn it!" He groaned.

Olivia smiled proudly. "Damn straight its Bangkok. Goodnight"

He held her and just played with her hair. He was still thinking about the whole Casey thing but he was trying to ignore it as much as he could. "Olivia?" He whispered softly. He was more worried about Ben if Casey and Brad did divorce.

"Yea?" She whispered sleepily.

"Ever wonder what would have happened to the kids if you and I divorced?"

Olivia opened her eyes to the question. Mark didn't like to bring up what happened since he was ashamed that he cheated on her. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry. Never mind"

Olivia turned around to look at him "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He answered. He still didn't want to tell his wife what he saw. Somehow he didn't want to because she was best friends with Casey. "Forget it."

Olivia gently ran her thumb over his lips "Are you ok?"

He kissed her thumb and nodded "Fine"

"Is it the lawsuit thing?" She asked knowing that was bothering him.

"No. It's nothing. I'm sorry. Goodnight" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia said nothing and turned her back to him again so he could hold her. He did just that because somehow they both liked it when they held each other because both had a rough childhood and liked contact.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sat at the kitchen table staring at the food that was left over for him because he came home late. He untied his tie and let it hang lazily around his neck. He unbuttoned two buttons and played with his food. Ben and Casey were both sleeping.

He took a small bite of his food and tossed his fork down being annoyed him and Casey were so distant. He didn't even realize that his fork made noise when it hit the plate.

Casey came out of the bedroom sleepily. "Hey your home"

He looked up at her and nodded "Yea. Did I wake you up?"

"Sort of" She answered as she went over to the kitchen "Want something to drink?"

"No" He answered. "I'm not hungry anyway"

Casey said nothing and took the plate from him. She threw out the food and put the plate in the sink. "How was work?"

"Fine" he answered as he stroked the back of his short brown hair. "How was your day?"

"Fine" She answered. He just nodded and both kept quiet. Casey glanced over at him. "Do you still talk to Agent Jenna Henderson?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Just asking," She answered.

"Do you still talk to Dakota?" He asked.

Casey looked at him and said nothing. She walked out of the kitchen and went to their bedroom.

Brad yanked his tie off his neck angrily. He pushed his chair out and went to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair. Casey was just lying in bed turned to the side.

He threw his tie in the closet with all his force. He kept quiet as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Casey looked over at him "What is bothering you?" If he was having an affair she would have been the mad one not him.

"Nothing" He answered and took his shirt off. His sleeve got tangled in his wrist. He tugged on it meanly and then threw the shirt on the floor. He kicked it into the closet.

"Don't take it out on your shirt. I like that shirt" She demanded.

"I don't care" He took his holster off and then took off his belt.

"Well what else is new? You don't care about anything except yourself," She mumbled.

"What was that?" He yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Don't give me that shit Casey. If I didn't care I would have never married you. The easiest thing for me would have been to let you go through Ben's pregnancy by yourself but did I do that? No. I proposed and took responsibility."

"Oh so now you want an award? Congratulations you actually care about your son." She threw a pillow at him "Your sleeping on the couch."

"Fuck you. You are not putting me out of my own room." He tossed the pillow back on the bed. He took his shoes off and then his pants. He got in bed and turned to the side. "Goodnight"

Casey said nothing and turned to the other side. "I liked you better before you became this person," She muttered.

He sat up "If you got something to say then say it."

"I'm not fighting with you. You are not going to be the reason I stress and lose this baby"

"Fine. I'll ignore you until your baby comes out."

"Our baby" She corrected.

"Yea. Ok" He lay down again.

"What are you saying?" She asked as she kept looking at him.

"I'm not saying anything. Goodnight." He took his watch off and placed it on the nightstand.

"I want you out by tomorrow" She said with all seriousness.

"Whatever"

"I'm serious," She stated. "You are just too crazy right now. I don't want you around me when I'm pregnant and I don't want you around Ben acting this way"

He turned around on his back too look at her "Your serious?"

"Yea"

"Fine. I'll be out before you wake up. Can I still pick up our son from school?"

"Yea" She answered and lay down.

"Good" he grabbed the pillow. "I'm sleeping on the couch. I don't want to wake you up when I move out." He grabbed a blanket and went out the room.

Casey wrapped the blanket around her and tried to keep her tears to herself but it wasn't working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark's POV**

I drag myself out of bed hearing talking in the kitchen. It was 8 in the morning and I started work at 10 because of the weird work hours the bureau was assigning us.

I was still in my flannel PJ's and was shirtless. My hair was all messy and my eyes were bloodshot because I didn't get any sleep last night because I was worried about a lot of things. Mostly the damn lawsuit against me and also the Casey thing I witnessed.

I spotted Olivia, Melinda and Casey at the kitchen table talking "I have to work in two hours, can you keep it down?"

All the women looked over at me. Melinda was first to comment. "Nice PJ's" Of course they have to make fun of me because they found pleasure in picking on Olivia's hubby.

"Thank you" I rubbed my ripped stomach and went to the fridge. "Don't you people have jobs?"

"I still have time off." Olivia answered. She is so cute. I could just eat her up.

"I got the day off because I have a PTA meeting for my daughter." Melinda explained.

"I'm pregnant" Casey stated.

I glanced over at Casey and said nothing. I was still very disappointed in her for what she did. I knew it was her life but if she gets Brad all crazy he will do something crazy on the job. Big no, no. I opened the fridge and looked for juice. "Where's my orange juice?"

Olivia held up her glass "This one?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the fridge "I figured" I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself to my adorable wife. "Can you please keep it down?"

"We will. Sorry" Olivia placed her hand on my chest. "Go back to sleep."

I nodded and gave her a kiss "Thank you"

"Mark can I ask you something?" Casey looked over at me. I knew I was like her big brother but I still had the right to be pissed.

I looked over at her with complete coldness in my eyes. "What?"

"If you suspected your spouse of cheating what would you do?"

I just glared at her. "Make sure she doesn't kiss the man in her office." You are a class -A idiot Mark. Asshole. Bastard. Jerk. Yea that basically covers it.

"I'm serious."

I nodded. "So am I" I turned around and left the kitchen. You don't deserve to talk.

I felt the girls get quiet and exchange looks from my reaction. Oh you are so getting a talk from Olivia later.

I flop down in bed again wanting to just sleep and make everything go away. I learned that sleeping doesn't help make things better. It makes it worse knowing you are going to wake up to your life a complete mess. I had this feeling since I was a kid. Losing my mom. Losing my adoptive parents. Getting picked on in school. Losing my adoptive parents again. Then finally losing my real father.

I hear someone run in the hallway and to the kitchen. "Was daddy just up?" I could tell it was Lilly since she was the only one that still called my Daddy.

"Yea" Olivia answered. "Tell daddy to kiss your tummy."

Again running. The door opened and my youngest ran in. "Daddy!"

My eyes flew open from the small dozing off I happen to capture. "What are you doing home?"

"I have a tummy ache," She answered as she got on the bed and lay down on my chest. Somehow her and Olivia had the same sleeping position. Lilly loves to sleep on top of me while I hold her. Olivia…well…she likes a lot of things on top but she likes to cuddle with my body.

"Aww you do?" I covered her with the blanket. "Do you really have a tummy ache or you just wanted to stay home with mommy?" She shrugged a little. I smiled and gave her a kiss "Ok I wont tell."

"Ok" She smiled up at me. "Can we go to the park?"

"No. Daddy has to work," answered. I hated that my job kept me from spending time with my children. I loved my kids. "Plus when you have a tummy ache you cant run around in the park."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go steal some juice from mommy." I got out of bed again with Lilly in my arms. "She deserves it for stealing daddy's orange juice."

I went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I sat down by Melinda and Olivia and took Olivia's glass. I sipped some and then let Lilly get some.

Casey looked over at me again. "Has Brad been spending a lot of time with anyone lately?"

I looked at her. "Have you?" Stop being such an asshole! This doesn't concern you!

I felt Olivia kick me under the table.

I rolled my eyes and kept sipping my juice. Lilly rested her head on my shoulder knowing not to talk when adults were speaking.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Casey asked seeing my attitude toward her the whole morning. I don't blame her.

"Yes I do" I answered and stroked the back of Lilly's hair.

"What is it? You bought me 20 tampons also you idiot?"

"Daddy what are tampons?" Lilly whispered on my ear. Yea Lilly, ask your father not your mom.

"Nothing" I answered and kept glaring at Casey. "Aunt Casey is just crazy." I got up and went out of the kitchen with Lilly. I carried her into her room to get her dressed.

"Daddy want to make two braids out of my hair?"

"Daddy doesn't know how to honey," I answered as I put her on the bed. I did since Olivia made me learn. Yes I know I'm whipped by her but I don't care. I was too pissed at Casey right now.

Olivia came into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. I knew she saw I was upset. Somehow she always knew when something was wrong with me. "Hey guys."

"Mommy braid my hair" Lilly pleaded.

Olivia slowly nodded and kept looking at me "You ok?" She whispered.

"Fine" I threw some of Lilly's clothes on the bed and left the bedroom. I pulled on my t-shirt so I wasn't shirtless in front of my wife's friends. I went back to the kitchen. "Casey I want to talk to you"

She looked over at me.

"Now" I ordered as if I ordered one of my children to do something. Casey was like a little sister to me so I some times had the dominate attitude with her when she did something wrong.

She got up and followed me to the living room. "What?"

"What do you think you are doing?" I whispered. "Are you out of your mind?" This had to end. Someone had to speak up about it. Considering I was always in dumb situations it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you in your office the other day. You didn't see me because you were too busy kissing Dakota."

She looked confused for a second "Did you see me push him off? Because the second he did I broke it up. And he kissed me not the other way around."

"Why was he even there?" I whispered fiercely. Since when was I like this toward women? Brad is the crazier one because he was raised in an environment that men are head of house. He didn't act like that unless you really pushed his buttons.

"None of your business"

"Fine. Keep it a secret. Sooner or later I will let your secret slip out to Brad." I threatened. I would never do that to Casey but I felt like I was interrogating her at the moment. Why don't you just smack her around while you are at it Mark?

"Well Brad has his own secrets so I really don't care."

"What secrets?"

"He is cheating on me."

"No he is not. He would never do that to you or Ben. He loves that kid. He is the only thing he talks about at work." I shook my head. Brad cheating? He would die by his mother's hand before Casey could get a divorce from him.

Olivia came out of the bedroom and spotted Casey and I staring at each other angrily. "Everything ok?" No.

"Fine" I answered and walked away. I went to our bedroom and closed the door. I could hear them talking.

"You ok?" Olivia asked Casey.

"I'm going home" I heard the front door open and close. I figured Casey left.

Melinda left also because he she had a PTA meeting. I love Melinda. She is like the funniest person ever. Except for Olivia.

I came out of the bedroom dressed in my suit. "I'm going to work."

"You don't have to be at work for another hour" Olivia told me. We had this conversation too many times before. We both needed to be home more often but our jobs were hectic. How we even had kids was a mystery. You would think we didn't even see each other enough times to even reproduce.

"I know. I just have to go." I kneeled down by Lilly and gave her a kiss "Let me get a kiss." Lilly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hope the tummy feels better" I winked at her. She smirked and winked back. I love that kid. The faking thing she got from me. I was a gifted liar.

"I'll walk you out" Olivia got off the couch "I'll be back sweetie" She told Lilly. Lilly just nodded and kept watching TV.

I opened the door for Olivia as I pulled my blazer on. "Be good" I waved at Lilly. She waved back and then watched her cartoons again.

Olivia and I walked to my car both being quiet. I'm pretty sure it wasn't my restored Ford Mustang keeping us speechless. It was this awkward feeling of me being an asshole in front of her best friends.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. If I embarrassed you in front of your friends or something" I finally spoke up as I took my car keys out. I was man enough to apologize for what I did wrong.

Olivia nodded and hugged me. "What's going on?" How did she always know something was twisting in the pit of my stomach?

"I'll explain when I get home tonight," I answered. "I love you." Boy I hope she is asleep when I get home because I do not want to tell her what I saw.

"I love you too." She gave me a kiss and let go of me.

"By the way Lilly is faking it. She just wanted to spend time with you." I smiled a little. I wouldn't have told but my wife needed to know that our daughter just wanted to be with her mother. "I wish I could fake a tummy ache so I could spend time with you."

She smirked and gave me a kiss "All you would get is chicken soup. So much that it would come out of your nose."

I grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so tripped up over you"

"Good. That's the way I like you" She returned the kiss. "Be careful."

"I will" I unlocked my car door. "Don't tell Lilly I gave her up."

"I wont" Olivia nodded as I got in my car. "Drive safe"

I winked at her and blew her a kiss. I started my car and drove off. Brad was in for a rude awakening when I got there. Dakota especially. Dakota was behind this idea that Brad was cheating on Casey I know it. I am not having a soap opera in my office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brad's POV**

I stared at my file in my office. I couldn't focus. I read this sentence ten times and I have no idea what it was talking about. All I had on my mind was Casey. What was I doing? She was pregnant. How could I treat her that way? What if the baby wasn't mine? I couldn't ask her that could I?

My door opened without knocking. No one did that except the boss. I looked up and Mark was standing there.

"I want you and your partner in my office in five minutes." He ordered.

I nodded quickly. I got away with half the stuff I did because I ended up marrying the captain's best friend. I should have been fired by now, maybe even in jail if it wasn't for Mark not wanting to upset Casey. He sure had a soft spot for women.

I pulled my tie up and got off my chair. He seemed pretty pissed so I'm hoping he is not asking for paperwork because I got none.

I met Dakota outside my door. He had his blazer on trying to look more proper then we were usually.

"What's this about?" he questioned. Both of us knew we were on the edge because of our tactics in the interrogation room. Let's just say threats and punches were not considered nice. We weren't corrupt as feds but if we were in the NYPD we would be done by now.

"Beats Me," I answered with a shrug. Mark was a good boss because he wasn't old like the rest of the captains. He still had the mind of a federal agent and was one of the smartest people I have come across. He could figure out a case in an hour that took us half the day.

I knocked on the door and went in. "You wanted to see us?"

"Genius" he mumbled as he typed on his computer.

We went to sit down like we normally did in his office. He was the only captain that liked it relaxed during a case.

"Stand" he ordered. Dakota and I remained standing. "I don't want you relaxed for what I have to tell you."

This didn't sound good. Dakota and I were the two most violent people in the office if you put a criminal in front of us. Nothing compared to Mark if someone touched Olivia or his kids. He could rough up anyone that even looked at Olivia in the wrong way.

He finally looked away from the computer and looked at us. "You have two choices. This offer is on the table for ten seconds because I am running out of options with you two. First choice, you get suspended without pay and remain partners. Second choice, you are not partners anymore and I place you with rookies."

Dakota and I exchanged looks. We hated each other's guts with passion. But somehow the idea of being placed with someone who didn't know shit about being a fed seemed worse then wanting to kick the ever-loving shit out of the man you worked with. We didn't say anything.

Mark kept his eyes on us. "Or. Third choice, you tell me what the hell is going on."

We both looked confused for a second not sure what he meant. Sometimes Mark wasn't clear about what he wanted because he was so smart and kept everything in his head. I hope he wasn't like this in bed.

"Meaning?" Dakota asked the question on both of our minds.

"Meaning your whole personal issue." Mark answered. I can't believe he is doing this. "Brad you hate him. Dakota you hate him even more because he is married to Casey. You slept with Casey and Brad knows about it."

Neither one of us said anything. This was extremely embarrassing knowing your boss knew about everything you did at home. Damn Mark to hell. I glance at Dakota and he seems to be as embarrassed as I am.

Mark played with his pen. "Brad you are dismissed. Dakota stay here."

I leave right away not wanting to give him a chance to punch me or yell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mark's POV**

I stare at Jones as he stands there in army mode. He is extremely scared and not making eye contact with me. I cross my arms on my pumped chest to make him even more nervous. He shifts his weight. He is nervous. "Dakota I'm going to ask you something and if you lie to me you are finished working for me. Understand?"

He nods as he keeps his arms to the side of his body.

"Sit" I tell him.

He does what I tell him.

"Dakota…what did you tell Casey about Brad?"

He doesn't say a word.

"I will jog your memory since you seem to be out of it. I saw you kiss her in her office the other day. What did you tell her?"

He finally looks at me. "Nothing"

I nod a little. "I want your gun and badge on my desk by the end of the day."

He hesitates for a second before speaking again. "Nothing that isn't true"

"Brad having an affair is true?" I ask and raise my eyebrow a little. Not a chance in hell.

"I thought it was true," he answers and shifts in his seat a little. Doesn't he know I'm a human lie detector? My kids and wife hated that I knew when they were lying about something. It was my best and worst quality. Olivia liked it when it came to the kids because it kept them out of trouble but when it came to her she despised it with a passion.

"You know it wasn't. Are you enjoying yourself by ruining a good marriage?" I feel like Olivia now. She is the more mentally torturing one in the interrogation room. I was the type to twist arms…literally.

He said nothing. Maybe he didn't think this all the way through. So far I was patient and calm. I hope I remain that way.

"Casey doesn't belong with him."

Smart guy isn't he? "Well you don't belong with her either. They have a child together. You think separating them for your amusement is what's best for that little boy?"

He just looked at the ground.

"Now I know Brad wouldn't give up on Casey since she is pregnant. Did you tell him something about her?"

He just shrugged. I'm about to slap this boy I swear. Where the hell is my gun? "Sort of. I didn't think he would believe me though."

"What did you tell him?"

"That Casey and I had an affair…again. Also that the baby was mine."

Where is Olivia when I need her? Someone needs to stop me from killing this son of a bitch. "You what?"

"It was just a joke captain" He tried to defend himself quickly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to see you today. Take the day off before I fire you," I ordered. He was one of my best agents so firing him would piss off the Director. Brad and him were the top team in the unit.

He didn't object. He got up and left the office without a word.

I rested my head back on my chair. How the hell do I explain all this to Casey and Brad and make them get back together? Oh Olivia how I need you.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia pulled her shoes on and went out to the garage in their backyard. It was already nine at night and Mark was still in there.

She went in and he was cutting wood. He had on light blue jeans and plain white t-shirt. He had a tool belt hanging loosely around his waist. "Honey are you almost done?" She asked loudly over the saw.

He turned it off and looked over at her as he wiped the sweat off his neck "What?"

"Are you done?" She repeated and leaned on the doorway. "You have been here since you came home."

"Sorry" He took his power drill out from his side and made a hole in the wood he just cut.

"You don't have to be sorry just…be home when you actually are home." She shrugged a little.

"Sorry" He repeated and measured the wood.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting this ready for that fence you wanted. You always wanted a new fence and I haven't ever gotten the chance to do it so I'm doing it now." He answered with a shrug.

Olivia nodded a little. "Thanks. Why don't you finish for tonight? You have been doing that for three hours already. Let's eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry. You guys can eat."

"The kids ate already because they were hungry. I was waiting for you to finish so I can eat with you but you never did so I came to check on you." She came in and closed the door behind her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered with a nod. "I just want to do this for you that's all. You should go eat."

"I'm not hungry either" She sat down on a ladder. "Isn't there beer stashed around here?"

"No" He answered. "You know I hardly drink."

"I know but you should have a cold beer when you're cutting things up and wearing a tool belt." She teased with a small smile.

Mark smiled a little but went back to work.

Olivia sat there and watched him cut another board. "Do you need help?"

"No" He answered.

"Want something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." He carried a couple of boards to the other end of the garage and tossed them there.

Olivia got up and left the garage. She got two beer bottles from the fridge and went back to the garage. "Come on. Break time."

"Liv I don't want anything. I told you already" He shook his head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I know you do. If you don't then you have to." She tossed a beer bottle to him.

He quickly caught it. She motioned outside to him and he followed.

She went up the ladder that was placed by the house since Mark was fixing the window to Matt's room earlier. Mark followed her up the ladder and both sat down on the roof of the house.

Mark said nothing and opened his beer. He took a small sip and just looked at the view.

Olivia opened her bottle and sipped her beer. "Doesn't that feel better?"

He nodded a little. "Yea. Thanks."

"Of course" She moved closer and placed her hand on his thigh. "Talk to me."

"It's just stuff" He answered with a shrug. "Nothing major."

"Well it has to be major if you can't talk to me about it." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Does it have to do something concerning me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's not you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm being distant but I just want to figure this out."

"Figure what out? Is it something at work?" She placed the beer down on the roof and unhooked his tool belt from the back. She took it off and put it on the side. "You know I just want to help."

"I know" He gave her a kiss. "I like it that you want to help me when something is bothering me but sometimes I just don't want you to."

"Meaning you don't want me to know what's bothering you?"

"Well…yea" he answered with a nod. "It's like when you don't tell me about something at your work. I know you are just trying to protect me from that disturbing stuff in your head."

She nodded and rested one palm on his chest. "You want me to leave you alone?"

He thought about it for a second before answering. "Yeah. Just for now." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Olivia nodded sadly and grabbed her beer. "I'll be in the living room watching a movie if you need anything."

He grabbed her hand before she got up. "I want you to stay here…if you want. I just don't want to talk about it."

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's fair" She sat on the roof and held his hand as they looked at the view and drank a cold beer. This didn't make sense to Olivia. Mark was always open with her. About everything. "Mark?"

"Yea" he asked as took a small sip of his beer.

"Do you want to divorce me or something?" She asked with complete seriousness.

He looked over at her. "What?"

"The other day you asked what would have happened to the kids if you and I went through the divorce. This morning you were a complete jerk to Casey. Now you don't even talk to me. I mean if you want a divorce then-"

"No" He quickly interrupted. "I don't want to divorce you. I'm never going through that again. You'll have to kill me to get rid of me."

Olivia finished her beer and put the bottle down. "Then what is it? Do you want some space? I know that lawsuit has you tensed up and the kids at home don't help. I mean if you want space just tell me. I'll understand."

He sat there quietly. Maybe that was what he needed this whole time. He wasn't going to figure out anything with so much hectic stuff in his life. He still didn't know how to tell Brad or Casey that Dakota set both of them up. That was the main situation bothering him all day. "I don't know."

"We can take a break for a while." She nodded. "It's ok. I mean we won't be broken up or anything just away from each other just to clear our heads."

He softly nodded. "Ok"

Olivia nodded not believing that's actually what he wanted. She figured they would always figure things out together like they always did. "I'll be downstairs" She gave him a kiss and went down the ladder with her empty bottle.

Mark sat there quietly and finished his beer. He put his tool belt on again and went down the ladder. He spotted Jenny pull her car over and come out. "Mom's inside."

"Well hello to you too dad." She came into the backyard and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. Hi" He returned the kiss on the cheek. "I just figured you were looking for mom."

"Well I was" She followed him into the garage. "What are you doing? Trying to become the next Bob Villa?"

"Maybe" He tossed the empty bottle in the thrash since he never drank in front of the kids. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged a little and stuck her hands in her pocket. "I was wondering if I could crash on the couch tonight."

"Why? You and…your boyfriend had a fight?" He asked. "I don't feel right calling your boyfriend Dickie. I feel like I'm insulting him."

She smiled a little. "Something like that."

"What did he do?" Mark asked as he grabbed a board. "Plug the saw in honey"

Jenny plugged the saw in. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Was it his fault?"

"I don't know. I broke it off. I don't feel like talking about it right now" She shrugged. "Can we just drop it?"

Mark shrugged a little. "If you say so. I'm just suggesting I find out before James or Zane do. They might kill Dickie." '

"It wasn't his fault. It's mine," She answered. "I don't want to tell you when you're operating a huge blade."

Mark turned off the saw. "Tell."

"He…well…he…"

"Spit it out" He ordered.

"He proposed." She answered with a small shrug. "I wasn't ready so I said no. We got in a fight and I dumped him."

Mark just stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was never in this situation before. His child was never proposed to. "Well…it's ok…if you're not ready."

"See." She threw her hands in the air. "You're acting weird about it too. There isn't a law that says I have to say yes when someone proposes."

"I know baby. You don't have to say yes. I'm not acting weird about it…I just…I'm not acting weird" he defended.

"Yes you are. You're stuttering."

"No" He quickly shook his head. "This is what I do half the time. Ask your mother." He nodded and gave her a hug. "You don't have to get married if you're not ready."

"Why do I feel so crappy?" She hugged him back.

"Because that's life." He answered and kissed her on the head. "James got a DUI because Lizzie and him fought remember? At least you're not stupid like that kid."

"So can I stay here for the night? Or…a couple of night's until I find a place?"

"Of course you can," He answered with a nod. "I like you much better then Zane and he sleeps here half the time when Kathleen wont let him stay at her place."

Jenny laughed a little and nodded. "It's his fault he stares at other girls."

"Like father like son" Mark teased with a smile.

"Dad" Jenny whined.

"Oh shut up I'm not your biological dad" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted her on the back. "You'll be fine kiddo. Go inside."

"Thanks" She hugged him tighter and then went out of the garage.

Mark took a deep breath. He shook his head really needing some space after this. It was too much for him right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey just watched Ben. "Honey what's wrong?" He was quiet ever since he came from school. He didn't say one word to her all day. "Is it something at school?"

He just shrugged and ate his food.

"You want to play a video game?"

He shook his head.

Casey ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetie can you tell me what's wrong?"

He finally looked up at her with the same exact blue eyes Brad had. "You made daddy go away."

She just stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I heard you fighting the other night. I ran away to my room before daddy came out to sleep on the couch."

"Honey" She took him and placed him on her lap. "Married adults fight sometimes."

"You don't," He answered. "You made daddy leave. I miss him."

She hugged him as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry." She whispered as she stroked his small red hair. "It will be ok."

"When is he coming back?"

"You want me to call him? He would love to come over."

Ben quickly nodded with excitement.

Casey picked him and sat him down on his chair. "Finish your food first though ok?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded and ate his food.

Casey got her phone and dialed Brad's parent's house since he was staying there for now.

"Hello."

She rolled her eyes hating that she got his mother. "Hey Marie. It's Casey. Is Brad there?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds "Yes."

There was clutter over the phone and then Brad's voice. "Hello."

"It's me." Casey answered quietly. "Can you come over? Ben wants to see you."

Brad was quiet for a little bit before responding. "Sure." He answered quietly. He hung up the phone.

Casey hung up and just watched Ben eat his food more excitedly now knowing his father was coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Ben sat watching a cartoon after he ate. They heard a knock on the door.

A huge grin appeared on Ben's face as he jumped off the couch. He grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her over to the door "C'mon it's daddy"

Casey followed and opened the door. Brad was standing there in jeans and his Harley Davidson leather jacket.

Ben instantly jumped in his arms "Daddy!"

Brad picked him up and gave him a hug. "Hey buddy."

Casey glanced at Brad and went back to the couch, watching TV.

Brad gave Ben a kiss and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I missed you" Ben stated. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know" Brad nodded and kissed him on the head. "I missed you also." He carried him over to the couch and sat down on the other end from where Casey was. Somehow being in the same room as his wife he was separated from was awkward.

"When are you going to live with us again?" Ben asked as he sat in Brad's lap.

Brad and Casey exchanged looks at the same time. Brad looked down at their son. "Well…we will have to see."

Casey looked over at Ben "Sweetie why don't you show daddy that drawing you did in school"

Ben nodded happily. "Ok. I'll be right back" He jumped off his lap and ran to his room.

Casey and Brad kept quiet for a little bit.

"How's the baby?" Brad finally spoke up.

"Good." Casey answered with a nod and rubbed her baby bump.

Brad nodded. "That's good. What are you having?"

"_We _are having a girl." She answered. "And I thought that you didn't want to know."

"I didn't want to know for my own child but it's nice that Dakota will have a girl."

"Screw you. You know she's yours." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Just like I knew you wouldn't cheat on me."

Before Casey could say anything in return Ben came out of his bedroom with his drawing. "Look Daddy."

Brad picked Ben up and placed him on his lap. He took the drawing. "That's awesome. What is it?"

"It's the puppy I want." Ben answered. "You like it?"

"Yup." Brad gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about we watch a movie together and then I put you to bed ok?"

Ben nodded and rested his back on Brad's chest as he kept sitting on his lap watching TV. Brad folded the drawing and placed it in his pocket of his jacket.

Casey glanced at Brad and then back at the TV. They all kept quiet as they watched the movie.

It finally ended and Brad carried Ben to his room. He got him ready for bed and tucked him in. He went out of the bedroom and grabbed his jacket he took off during the movie. "Bye"

Casey got up and just nodded. "Thanks for coming."

He nodded a little "Sure. I mean the only reason we got together was because you were pregnant with him."

Casey just nodded. "Yea. We agreed that he was our main concern and it will always be that way."

Brad just shrugged. "When we divorce who will get custody?"

"I don't know."

"Considering you're pregnant…with a baby. I think I should."

"You are not taking Ben away from me" She shook her head. "He is my son just as much as yours."

"We'll see" Brad nodded. "Good luck with the pregnancy." He pulled his jacket on.

Ben's door opened and he ran out. "No!" He hugged Brad around the legs. "You can't go. I don't want to be the man of the house. Don't go."

Brad kneeled down and took him in a hug. "It's ok." He whispered and stroked the back of his hair. "It's ok buddy"

Ben started to cry on his shoulder and held him tighter. "No it's not."

Casey kneeled down and rubbed Ben's back softly. "C'mon sweetie."

Ben shook his head and gripped Brad's leather jacket in his small fist. "No."

Brad slowly let go of him. "C'mon" He wiped his tears away. "You have to be a big boy ok?"

Ben wiped his eyes and softly nodded. "Ok"

Casey just watched in sadness at how sad her son was for not seeing his father. "Brad why don't you take him for tonight? You can drive him to school in the morning."

Brad slowly looked up at her knowing how hard this was for her. "Thanks."

Casey nodded and placed her hand on Ben's shoulder "Get your stuff ready sweetie"

Ben nodded and went to his bedroom.

Brad stood up slowly. "I appreciate this."

"I know" She nodded. "If you need anything just call."

He nodded. "Are you sure about this? I mean…you're pregnant. Is it ok if you're alone here?"

She nodded softly. "It's fine. I'm not due for another three months anyways."

He nodded and grabbed Ben's jacket. "If you need anything…call me."

"I will" She tried to keep her tears to herself. They never had to split the time to have Ben. He was always theirs together. She quickly wiped her eyes before Brad saw her.

Ben came out of the bedroom dressed and carrying his backpack. "I'm ready."

Brad took his backpack and gave him his jacket. "Kiss mom"

Ben hugged Casey and gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"You too" She gave him a kiss. "Be good"

"I will" He nodded and took Brad's hand. "Goodnight"

Casey waved a little "Goodnight"

Brad nodded again at Casey as thanks and led Ben out with him.

Casey took a deep breath being completely alone in the apartment. She hated being this alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok this is the living room." Mark held Olivia's hand as he led her around the apartment he was staying at half the time while he cleared his head.

"So you promise you're coming to the NYPD event tonight? I do need a date." She swung his hand back and forth playfully. She was completely fine with him just taking time off to himself since he had a lot on his mind lately.

"I'm coming" He nodded and led her down the hall to the apartment his unit used for undercover jobs but no one was using it now.

"And the bedroom huh?" She smiled a little.

"Well of course" He nodded and playfully pulled her inside. "Here's the bed. I swear I had no girls over when I was here."

"I guess I believe you. Who would sleep with a dork like you anyway?" She teased with a smirk.

"Dork huh?" He grabbed her by the waist and jumped on the bed with her. "Kiss me."

"No" She shook her head at him. "I have to go get ready for that thing tonight."

He moved her hair away from her eyes. "What is that thing anyway?"

"It's an auction for this children charity. Basically people are bidding on NYPD members that volunteered to go on a date with the bidder." Olivia explained.

"You volunteered didn't you?" He asked.

"It's for a good cause" She shrugged.

Mark let out a groan. "I have to waste money to go on a date with you? I thought I married you to save money. You rip off"

Olivia laughed a little and slapped his leg. "You don't have to bid on me."

"Who am I going to bid on? Elliot or Munch? Of course I have to bid on you. You're my wife." He took her arm and pulled her down to lie by him.

Olivia gave him a kiss. "I should go."

"No" He whined and turned to the side. He kissed her cheek and went to her lips.

Olivia kissed him back until she felt his hand go under her shirt. "Mark c'mon I don't have time."

"I'll be quick" He cupped her breast and kissed her neck.

"No. Really I have to go" She pulled his hand out of her shirt.

He took her hand and held it as he kissed her neck. He started to unbutton her dress shirt with his free hand.

"Mark stop" She pushed his hand away.

"C'mon liv" He moved his leg over hers and started to kiss her chest.

Olivia let out a frustrated breath and lifted her knee up as fast as she could.

He let out a scream since she jammed her knee in his crotch with all her force. "What the hell Olivia?" He yelled with pain.

Olivia pushed him away and got up from the bed. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She shook her head and buttoned her shirt up.

He groaned and held himself. "Christ that hurt."

"Good" She grabbed her jacket angrily. "You're an asshole."

"I'm sorry baby," He pleaded. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't deal with you right now."

"Babe-"

"Go to hell" She stormed out of the room and then the apartment.

Mark scratched the back of his neck knowing he just screwed himself over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat in the living room watching TV with Zane. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Don't smoke in here," She ordered.

"What? C'mon the twins and Lilly are in school anyway" He took a drag from his cigarette.

"I don care. I'm not dieing from second hand smoke" She gave him a mean look. "Put it out."

"C'mon don't be such a bitch. It's not my fault you can't commit to Mr. Dickie." He let out a chuckle at the name.

"Look who's talking. You live with mom and dad."

"At least I get laid. What's wrong? Didn't get any so you're being mad at the world?" He smiled cockily.

"Screw you."

"Gladly but you're my dad's daughter." He winked at her just to piss her off even though they weren't related at all.

"You're sick" She gave him a gross look and turned back to her movie. "Incest and rapes amuse you? You're bastard"

Zane just stared at her. "Don't call me that. I didn't know my dad growing up."

"Well don't talk about incest," She snapped. She was extremely sensitive about that since her father raped her.

"It was just a joke. Relax you sound like the Special Victims Unit. You spend too much time with those people" he shook his head and put his cigarette out.

Jenny just rolled her eyes. They heard the bell ring. She looked over at Zane. He shook his head being too lazy to open the door. Jenny got up and went to open the door. Dickie was standing there.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" She said quietly. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

She glanced at Zane who was watching the sex scene on the movie. She shook her head at him knowing he wasn't even going to realize she was gone. She stepped out of the house with her ex. "What's up?"

Dickie sat down on the stairs. "I know you said no when I proposed and I know this is over but I just want to be honest with you."

She sat down by him. "About what? I know I wasn't your first so you can save that speech." She smiled and shook her head.

He nodded. "Yeah. Look I know I was your first and I just…I guess I need closure before moving on."

"What kind of closure? Another fuck session? I heard you guys like to fuck a last time with a girl before dumping her."

Dickie smirked. "Not all guys are like your brothers."

Jenny let out a laugh. "Bless your heart for thinking that. Most guys are like that."

"Jen you dumped me. I didn't dump you."

"D you proposed. I mean c'mon seriously? You expect me to marry you right now? You were the first guy…I had sex with…I can't just…I mean I have to see what else is out there. I'm sorry"

"Me too." He nodded. "Look I came here to tell you everything so at least we move on with clear minds."

"Tell me what?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Before we…were intimate…I…sort of…slept with a girl"

Jenny just stared at him in shock. "Wait…you're saying before I gave up my virginity to you…you couldn't wait? You slept with some girl?"

He nodded a little. "I mean…I didn't know if you were going to move on…I'm sorry"

"Move on? You mean if I was going to put out?" She asked louder this time. "I trusted you."

"Jen I'm sorry"

"Me too. I'm actually glad I turned down your proposal now" She shook her head and got up. She went into the house and slammed the door closed.

"You ok?" Zane asked even if he eavesdropped the whole conversation because he was nosy.

Jenny wiped her tears away. "Leave me alone" She whispered and went to Olivia and Mark's room since she slept on the couch most nights. She closed the door and lay in their bed.

Zane got up and followed her. He slowly went in and closed the door behind him. He said nothing to Jenny's crying and lay down by her. "I'm sorry."

"No your not. I bet you do the same to your girls" She whispered through tears. "All of you are the same."

He pulled her closer and let her cry on his chest. "Sometimes. It gets easier though. This is hard because he was your first. Your first is supposed to be special…or at least to you girls I think."

"How did you know he was my first?"

"I'm nosy like Mark," He answered. "He isn't worth crying over."

"I'm not crying for him. I'm crying for me. I feel like an idiot"

Zane held her in his arms. "Don't. You're cool as hell. I wish I could find a girl who doesn't put out."

"No you don't" She cried on his chest and wrapped her arms around his tight stomach.

"Well not now" He rolled his eyes. "But when I want to get married I would want someone like you. You're not that girly like the rest of them and you haven't slept with every guy in New York City."

She nodded and looked up at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Sure" He went to kiss her on the cheek but both moved at the same time. They accidentally kissed on the lips. Both stopped and quickly moved away from each other. "Sorry" He quickly apologized. "That was an accident."

Jenny quickly nodded. "It was my fault. I moved when you did" As he got off the bed his shirt moved and showed off his ripped stomach. Jenny looked but made herself look away. Even if they weren't related and didn't really see each other as family because they hardly spent time together they felt guilty for what just happened.

Zane shook his head. "It was an accident." He always found Jenny extremely beautiful but didn't want to look at her curves because his father adopted her. He felt a little aroused but made it go away being disgusted with how his body reacted to her. "It's no big deal."

Jenny quickly nodded "Yeah. It's not like we made out."

Zane let out a nervous laugh and quickly suppressed it. "That would be weird" His arousal came back. He instantly thought of James, which made it go away.

Jenny nodded. She hated that she actually found Zane very hot. He had gorgeous eyes and an amazing body. His personality made it extremely fun to be around him. Now he was arousing her.

"Hey guys?" They heard Olivia come into the house.

"Thank god" Jenny whispered to herself.

Olivia came to the bedroom. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing" Zane quickly answered. "We were just…talking."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ok"

Jenny nodded. "We were just talking. Not doing anything."

Olivia nodded a little at them since they didn't know each other that well. Zane was gone half the time to the army and when he came back Jenny was busy with Dickie. "Well I'm not interrogating you. Can you guys get ready for that NYPD charity event?"

Both quickly nodded and instantly left her room. They said nothing to each other and went upstairs. Most of Jenny's clothes were in Zane's room.

Zane grabbed his tux. "I'm going to dress in the Twin's room."

"Thanks" Jenny nodded and grabbed her dress.

He started to go out but stopped to look at her. "Jennifer?" He was the only one that called her that sometimes.

"Yea?" She asked.

"About earlier-"

"We don't have to talk about it" She cut him off.

"Good. Thanks" He went out the room and went to the twin's room to get dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at the charity even at her table. James, Jenny and Zane were by here. Mark still didn't show up. Elliot was on the other side of her with his date, Dickie, Kathleen and Lizzie.

Dickie kept looking at Jenny and she kept looking away. Kathleen kept looking at Zane seeing he was being weird all night. Elliot and Olivia kept taking glances at each other since it was weird that their kids were dating and they were all in the same place. Only James and Lizzie were acting normal.

Mark walked in right before the event began. He sat down by Olivia. "I'm sorry I'm late" He was dressed in his tux. He gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with James and Zane. "You guys look nice."

All three nodded as a thank you.

He looked over at Olivia and she just took a sip of her drink. "You look nice too" He smirked at her.

"Why did you come?" She whispered.

"I promised I would" He whispered. "I know you're upset but can we get through this night without bitterness?"

Olivia said nothing and took another sip of her drink. Mark rolled his eyes and drank his water.

Dickie got up and left the table. Zane spotted him and nudged James. Zane told James everything that Dickie told Jenny. "Excuse us" Zane excused them as both got up and followed Dickie outside.

They went out. Dickie was just standing outside. "Hey" James said as he went over to him. Dickie looked at the two. "I heard you cheated on my sister"

Dickie rolled his eyes knowing the two were very protective "Fuck off"

"We will" Zane nodded and took his blazer off. He tossed it to James. He went over to Dickie and kneed him in the stomach.

Dickie let out a groan and kneeled down holding his stomach. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is Dick" James nodded as he held Zane's blazer and made sure no one was coming. Zane slugged him across the face. Dickie fell down but his nose didn't bleed yet. "One more and we have to go." Zane punched him in the stomach with all his force. James tossed him his blazer. Both went inside again.

Zane fixed his blazer and sat down in between Jenny and Kathleen.

"Where did you two go?" Jenny asked knowing they were violent sometimes, especially when it concerned people they cared about.

"We just got some air" James answered. "This thing is boring."

"It's about to start" Elliot answered.

Zane nodded. "Can we actually bid on the female cops or were here just to show people that you guys care about children?" Kathleen slapped his arm. "What? It's an honest question."

"Don't mind Zane, he is just full of himself" Jenny smirked a little.

"No I'm not" Zane defended looking over at her.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie but these women wouldn't go out with you no matter how much you buy them for."

"Buy?" Zane asked. "You're making Olivia sound like hooker. Maybe I'm being sensitive and want give money to the little kids out there ever thought of that?"

"No" Jenny answered.

"Can we change the subject perhaps?" Mark cut in. Both got quiet. "Thank you."

Dickie came in and sat down across Zane and James. He glanced at them but said nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark played with his drink being bored. Finally Olivia was up for the bidding. He knew Olivia was mad at him and wouldn't talk to him the whole night.

"We will start the bedding at twenty dollars."

"Fifty" Mark yelled out. Olivia gave him a mean look since she knew how jealous he would get.

"One hundred" A homicide detective yelled out. Mark glanced over at him since he had every intention of wasting all his money on his wife.

"Two hundred"

"Three hundred"

Mark shook his head hearing the prices go rapidly for his wife. "Five hundred" The kids all looked over at him.

Zane let out a chuckle finding it funny that the largest bid all night was 300 dollars and Olivia was going to set a new goal. "Six hundred." He felt Jenny and James smack him on the arm.

"Seven hundred" Another man yelled. Olivia started blushing extremely on stage since the men wouldn't stop bidding over her.

"Eight hundred" Zane yelled out finding this fun.

Mark shot him a look. "Knock it off." He whispered.

"Nine hundred"

Mark let out a groan "One thousand!"

"Two thousand!" The same homicide detective called out.

Zane shook his head. "Five thousand!" Suddenly everyone started talking and the whole reception got noisy.

Mark just stared at his son. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zane smirked. "I'm trying to get you and Olivia out of the house. Plus…" He looked over at Jenny. "I'm saving the world by helping kids." Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"Going once for five thousand. Twice. Sold!"

Zane smirked and went up the stage. Olivia shook her head at him and took his arm. "Do you even have that kind of money?" She asked through a smile as she walked back with him to her seat.

"Yup. Mom's inheritance money" He answered through his own smile and sat down.

Olivia sat down by Mark who had a smile on his face. She ignored him knowing she was going to go on a date with him.

Jenny just looked over at Zane. "What?" He asked. She just shook her head and turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark walked Olivia to the door of their house after their date. Olivia found her keys in her purse and turned to look at him. "I'm not inviting you in."

Mark smirked a little since she hardly talked to him the whole night. She still didn't forgive him for touching her when she told him to stop. "It's my house also. Can I just come in without your permission?"

Olivia played with her keys and shook her head. "Nope. I'm still mad at you. The only reason I went on a date with you is because of that stupid bidding thing."

He took a step closer to her. He knew she wasn't that mad since she mostly ignored him when she was mad, which irritated him even more. He slowly looked down at her since she was shorter then him. He leaned into her and went for her lips but quickly switched to her cheek. "Goodnight" He whispered softly before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I don't even know what this fight is about."

She moved her head away from him. "This fight is about you being a jerk," She said louder and shoved him away from her. "You did-"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her toward him. He pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentence. Olivia resisted a little at first but relaxed as she felt Mark pull her closer to him and keep his hand on her lower back.

They heard the front door open. Both quickly separated guessing it was one of the kids.

Mike and Matt stood there. "Finally you're home." Mike rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she kept in the arms of her husband.

"There's something wrong with the sink in the kitchen." Matt answered.

"I think Lilly broke it" Mike quickly added.

Mark and Olivia raised an eyebrow at the seven year olds since they always blamed their little sister for everything.

"I'll check it out. Go back inside." Mark told them.

The twins rolled their eyes and went into the house, closing the door behind them.

Mark slowly let go of Olivia. "I guess I have to come in now."

Olivia smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah."

He moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes. He gently caressed her cheek before softly kissing her on the lips and going inside.

Olivia let out a deep breathe suddenly feeling aroused by her gorgeous husband. She grinned and went into the house. She put her purse down and took off her heels.

She went to the kitchen and spotted Mark under the sink. He already took off his tie and dress shirt and was only in his pants and his white tank top.

The twins were standing by him. "Dad what's wrong with it?"

"Well let me figure it out," Mark answered. "Hand me the wrench."

Mike and Matt exchanged looks not sure what that was. Olivia walked over and crouched down to hand her husband the wrench.

Mark looked down and spotted her holding the wrench. He gulped at her silver dress showing off her breasts more then they did all night. "Thanks" he whispered as he took the tool from her hands.

Lilly came into the kitchen and went over to Olivia. "What's going on?"

"Dad is fixing the sink you broke" Mike answered.

"I didn't break it" She defended. "I wasn't in the kitchen all night."

"You broke it" Matt pointed at her accusingly.

"I didn't" She started to cry on Olivia's shoulder.

"Oh honey" Olivia hugged her. "They are just teasing you." Lilly kept crying on her shoulder. Olivia slapped Mark's stomach on purpose. Mark instantly jumped and hit his head on one of the pipes. All the kids started laughing at that and Lilly stopped crying.

Mark groaned and rubbed his forehead. He finally opened the pipe and found a small car toy stuffed down the pipe. "Boys did you lose a Hot Wheels car by any chance?"

"Yeah" Mike answered. "Also Lilly is missing a Barbie"

"I am?" The five-year-old girl asked.

The twins nodded.

Mark shook his head and closed the pipe. "I'll buy a new one tomorrow, too much to take out." He sat up and looked at the twins warningly. "If I have to fix the sink again because of you two and your experiments you will be in big trouble."

They just nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They kissed Olivia and ran up to their rooms.

Lilly sat down in Mark's lap. "I didn't put my Barbie in there I promise."

"I know" Mark gave her a kiss. "Which one of you hit my stomach?" He glanced at Olivia and then Lilly.

Olivia playfully pointed at Lilly.

"It wasn't me!" Lilly defended.

Olivia laughed and gave her a kiss. "You need to stop being dramatic missy."

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked over at Mark. "Can you tuck me in?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Go to your bed and I'll meet you there."

Lilly nodded and gave Olivia a kiss before going to her bedroom.

Olivia softly leaned toward Mark. "I'll meet you in the bedroom" She whispered seductively. She smelled his cologne and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up and going to the bedroom. She grinned knowing full well Mark was looking at her butt as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat next to James and Jenny was across them. They all went to dinner after Mark and Olivia showed up home since they were babysitting the younger kids.

James and Jenny were talking and Zane was quiet the whole night. He was paying more attention to Jenny the whole night then his food. There was something about her that he felt extremely comfortable with. He didn't see her as his sister but his feelings were stronger then what he felt for Kathleen.

"Excuse me" Jenny got up and went to the bathroom.

James glanced over at Zane. "What's wrong with you? Not getting laid?"

"Screw you" Zane took a sip of his water and kept quiet.

"Dude seriously, what is it your mom's anniversary or something?" James asked knowing he got sad around that time.

Zane shook his head. "No. Just stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"Yeah" Zane answered with a nod and accidentally glanced at the bathroom where Jenny was.

James raised an eyebrow. "Wait…what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That little look at the bathroom…do you have the hots for Jenny?" James asked quickly.

"No" Zane answered immediately. "What's the hell is wrong with you? No."

James started laughing. "You have a crush on her don't you?"

"No" Zane answered louder. "Stop saying that. I do not have a thing for Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" James asked with more amusement. "Oh my God, you love her don't you?"

Jenny came out of the bathroom and sat across the boys. She looked up seeing both were looking at her. "What?" She asked.

James smirked not being able to miss not messing with his half brother. "Jen move your bra, it's uneven." He whispered. He knew her since they were kids so he saw her like his sister.

Jenny moved her bra. "Better?"

Zane immediately looked to the side when her breast moved.

"Zane?" James asked with a smirk. "Better?"

Zane shoot James a look. "Excuse me" He got up and went to the bathroom. This caused James to burst into laughter since he had a more perverted mind then the other two.

Jenny just stared at him completely confused about what just happened. She moved her brunette hair off her shoulder and continued to eat her food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark came into the bedroom after tucking in the twins and Lilly. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He looked around but Olivia wasn't anywhere in the room. "Liv?"

The bathroom door opened. "Get your cute butt in here"

Mark grinned and took his pants off so he was only in his tank top and white boxers. He went into the bathroom as his wife told him.

The shower door was closed and there was steam everywhere. "Babe?"

Olivia opened the shower door. She was completely wet and soaped up. "Want to join me?"

He slowly managed to nod at the site in front of him. He felt himself get harder. He couldn't even move.

Olivia smiled mischievously at him. "What's wrong? Stiff?" He just smiled. She grabbed him by his tank top and pulled him into the shower with her.

She pushed him against the tile and let his body get wet. His tank top and boxers quickly got soaked.

Mark let out a moan as Olivia pressed her body to his. His erection started getting bigger as she started to place small kisses on his chest.

Olivia ran her hand down his wet tank top and then to his boxers. She gently gripped him, which caused him to jump a little. She let out an evil laugh and turned the water off after her body washed up. "Bedroom. Now."

He quickly nodded and picked her up in his arms. "Yes ma'm" he carried her out of the bathroom with both dripping wet. He threw her on the bed and instantly moved on top of her.

Olivia held the back of his neck as they kissed with passion. Both were very aroused for each other since they didn't make love in a long time. Mark gripped her butt as she quickly pushed his boxers off. He kept kissing her as she took his tank top off.

Both were wet against each other's bodies and were enjoying the friction.

They heard yelling in the hallway. They broke the kiss. Mark punched the pillow by her head. "What the hell?"

Olivia placed a kiss on his lips. "Relax. We have time."

Someone knocked on their door.

"What?" Mark asked loudly being annoyed.

"We can't find the puppy." Mike answered. "Is he in there?"

"No. Go back to bed" Mark called over and started to kiss Olivia again. Olivia placed her hands on his muscular back as they kissed.

Couple of seconds later their was another knock. "Daddy we can't find him." Lilly informed them.

Mark let out a groan and ignored it. He kept kissing Olivia. Olivia broke the kiss. "Go." She whispered.

"Olivia-" He started to complain.

"Go" She ordered.

He rolled his eyes and got off of her. He grabbed dry boxers and pulled them on. Olivia got up and pulled on her robe.

Mark opened the door being very annoyed that his kids were bothering him because of the dog. "What?" He asked.

"We can't find Sparky" Matt answered. All three were standing there in their small pajamas.

"Why are you even looking for him? You should be sleeping," He told them.

They all looked at Mike. He shrugged. "I got up hearing him bark cause I think we left him outside. I looked-"

"Michael please tell me you didn't open the door by yourself" Mark interrupted him. Mike put his head. "Go back to bed." He ordered. Mike walked away and went upstairs to his room. "Matthew what's your excuse?"

"Mike woke me up" He answered. "We couldn't find the puppy anywhere in the house."

Mark let out a deep breath. "Back to bed. Both of you. I'll find him." Matt left and went upstairs. "You too Lilly."

"I want to look for the puppy with you." She smiled a little at him.

"You have school tomorrow. Go to bed"

"But daddy-"

"No buts. Go to bed or you will be in big trouble," Mark ordered. She put her head down and went back to her room.

Olivia came over to him. "You don't have to be so mean to them," She whispered.

"Well they need some discipline." He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. "Where is this damn dog?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked and closed the door so they could get dressed.

Mark took a deep breath. "Every time…damn! Do you remember the last time we had sex without one interruption? When we didn't have kids."

Olivia pulled on her hoodie. "So now our kids bother you?"

"They don't bother me. They get on my nerves sometimes" He answered and quickly bit his tongue. "I didn't mean that."

Olivia looked at him and pulled on her jeans angrily. "You better pray to God you didn't. Keep your mouth shut." She grabbed her flashlight from her holster and walked past him.

Mark took a deep breath and pulled on his sweater. He grabbed his own flashlight and followed her out to the porch. Both pulled on their shoes. "I didn't mean it. I love our kids you know that."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it now. And what the hell is going on with you? You have been acting very rude and out of control lately."

He kept quiet for a bit before answering her. "You know that Brad and Casey thing?"

"Please don't tell me you're not upset because of someone else's relationship. If you are then we really have a problem."

"No not that. I witnessed Dakota kiss Casey. Casey thinks Brad is having an affair." They turned on their flashlights and started to look for Sparky by the garage. "I talked to Dakota the other day and he told Brad that Casey slept with him and is having his child."

"What an asshole." Olivia added.

"Yeah. So I feel responsible that they are broken up cause I put Brad and Dakota together and didn't separate them when I saw the tension."

Olivia took his hand. "You shouldn't feel bad. It's not your fault. You are their boss. It's none of your business what their private lives are about. I should feel guilty cause I introduced you to Casey in that case."

"Well Casey didn't cause a rift in our relationship." 

Olivia smiled at him. "Did you just say rift?" She laughed a little. "Rift."

He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. "Shut up."

Olivia gave him a kiss as they came to the front of the house. They spotted Sparky on the street by a van. "There he is."

"Dumb dog" Mark mumbled as he went across the street to get the puppy. Suddenly the doors to the van opened and Mark found himself at knifepoint to his neck.

Olivia suddenly stopped in her tracks spotting someone holding her husband around the neck from the back with the knife pressed to his neck.

Mark breathed hard not sure what was going on. "Who are you?" The grip was tight and the metal of the blade was cold against his soft skin.

The person brushed the knife along his small beard. "You know me…but I know you as Isaac Garrison."

Mark's eyes suddenly became gray from fear. Isaac Garrison was his cover name when he went to prison for undercover. Where three men raped him.

Olivia clenched her teeth knowing that brought memories back for him. He became rather good at forgetting what happened to him. He totally broke down when he did remember. "Look whatever it-"

The man pointed his knife at Olivia, which quickly got her quiet. "You Olivia should keep quiet." He ran down knife down Mark's muscular chest. "You should have heard him scream as we raped him very slowly."

Mark closed his eyes so he didn't cry. He couldn't handle reliving it all over again. "Don't tell her this. Please. Just let her go."

"She can go if she wants. I don't care. Nice dog by the way." The man let out a chuckle. "Your kid is cute also. He looked so sad not being able to find his dog."

Mark noticed Olivia's eyes swell up with tears. "Go" He whispered. "I'll be fine."

Olivia knew that the only thing that scared her husband was his rapists. He could handle anything except reliving this again. "I can't"

The man breathed on his neck. "You want me to fuck you again boy? I'll enjoy it." Mark cringed and started to struggle. The tightened the grip and the man pointed at Olivia. "You don't want me to rape her. Stop moving boy."

Mark immediately stopped when he heard his wife was in danger. He would take any physical pain as long as Olivia didn't have to feel it.

The man snickered on his ear. "Good boy. I should have told you this when I raped you. You wouldn't have been so squirmy. Calmed you down with that knife didn't I?" He moved closer. "You want to get out of this? You have to do one thing."

Mark said nothing. He was scared of this man more then anything.

The man smiled and moved the knife down to Mark's belt. "Blow me." He looked up at Olivia. "In front of her." Mark closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. "Do that and I will leave you and your family alone."

Olivia let tears overwhelm her eyes looking at her frightened husband. She wanted to save him for the many times he saved her. She would do anything for him. "I'll do it. Leave him alone."

Mark's eyes flew open. "No. No she won't. I'll do it."

"Well both of you can. It would be my pleasure." The man laughed again.

"Go to hell" Mark spat out.

"Bad choice" The man suddenly moved his knife and cut Mark across the neck. He pushed him away and closed the door to the van.

Olivia instantly caught Mark as he fell. The van drove off down the street with speed. Olivia held Mark in her lap as he bled all over her. "No Mark. No." She shook her head as he gurgled through blood. She let tears fall down her face. "No."

"Olivia" He whispered as tears fell down his cheek. He lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek.

"Don't talk baby." She whispered as she held him on the ground.

"It's ok. Let go." He whispered.

"No." She whispered. "Never. Please stay with me." She pressed her hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. "Just stay with me. I'm here. Listen to my voice."

He smirked and nodded a little. "It's nice. I…" He coughed out blood. "Love you."

"I know. I love you too." She whispered with tears. "I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before letting him rest on ground. She got up and ran faster then she ever thought she could. She ran into the house and grabbed whatever cell phone she could find first. She ran out of the house and joined her husband.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

She dialed 911 as she applied more pressure on his neck. "Mark wake up." She whispered. "Please don't do this to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia sat in the waiting room as Mark had surgery. She was in the intensive care unit.

Jenny and Zane came into the hospital after Olivia called them. James agreed to go and watch the twins and Lilly and bring them to the hospital in the morning.

"How's he doing?" Zane asked.

"Still in surgery" Olivia answered almost numb. She was covered in Mark's blood.

Zane took off his dress shirt and handed it to her. He had a tank top under. "Here. You should change."

Olivia nodded a little and took her stepsons shirt. "Thanks" She got up and went to the bathroom.

Jenny glanced over at Zane. He had a ripped body. "I didn't know you had a tattoo," She pointed to his shoulder. It was his mom's name tattooed in cursive. He had another tattoo on his bicep.

Zane shrugged and sat down. Jenny sat down by him. "Do you have any tattoos?"

She smirked and blushed. "No."

He noticed the blushing. "Liar. Where is it?'

"None of your business." She playfully nudged him with her arm. He had incredibly soft skin. She noticed scars on his back. "What is that?" She gently touched his back where his scars were.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She moved her hand. "Trade you. I tell you where my tattoo is and you tell me what that is."

"Something from the army. I don't really like talk about it. Bad experience."

She nodded "Tortured?" He shrugged. "That answers it" She took his hand and placed it on her lower back right above her butt. "My tattoo is right there."

Zane smirked. "Can I see?"

Jenny shook her head. "No" She answered. "It's private."

"Ok" He moved his hand away. "So who actually knows about this tattoo?"

"The chick that put it on me" Jenny smiled. "Dickie and you."

Zane grinned and nodded. "Sweet."

Olivia came back. She was in her jeans and Zane's dress shirt. She sat down by Jenny. "Did the doctor come out yet?"

"No" Jenny answered. "Nice shirt mom."

"Seriously Olivia, pimping" Zane added with a nod.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing they were trying to make her smile. "Thanks guys."

Zane got up. "I'm going for some coffee. Anybody want anything?"

"Coffee" Both women answered at the same time.

Zane nodded. "Sure." He went down the hall to get coffee. A nurse smiled at him as she walked past him. He instantly turned around and followed her. "Hi there."

"Hi' the young nurse replied with a smile. "How can I help you?"

He stuck his hands in his somewhat baggy pants. "How can I help you is the question"

"I'm on duty." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well I was going to get coffee but I made time for you honey." He leaned on the wall and then noticed Jenny looking at him. "On second thought you should get back to work. Got lives to save. Nice to meet you." He winked at the nurse and went back to Olivia and Jenny.

"Forgot the coffee?" Jenny asked. "Or did you leave it with the nice nurse?"

Zane nodded and instantly got up. "Coffee. Right." He walked away again.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the two. Lately they have been very jealous of the people the other hits on. She figured it was a weird protective thing. She said nothing.

Zane came back a couple of minutes later with the coffee and gave them to Jenny and Olivia. He sat down by them and sipped his own coffee as all of them kept quiet.

Brad and Casey came into the waiting room and spotted Olivia sitting there. Olivia called both since she wanted Casey there with her and knew Casey wanted Brad with her. Though she told Brad to come just because Mark was his boss.

"How's he doing?" Casey asked.

"Still in surgery" Olivia answered. "He lost a lot of blood though."

Zane caught Jenny's attention and jerked his head behind them. She nodded and both got up and sat in the chairs behind them so they would leave Olivia and the other two alone to talk.

They sat facing each other and started to play Slaps. Jenny kept slapping Zane's hand since he wasn't quick enough.

Olivia got up to call James to make sure everything was ok. Brad and Casey sat down and kept quiet.

"So…this sucks" Brad finally spoke up.

Casey nodded. "Yeah. Did Ben have fun the other day?"

"Yeah. I took him to the park and then the zoo. He had fun."

Casey kept quiet for a bit until finally looking over at him. "Look Brad…I was thinking on my way over here…that I don't want anything like this to happen to you. Especially because of Ben. We should work this out."

Brad stared at the ground. "I guess."

"I can wait for you to figure this out but I don't want to wait forever. Tell me now if you can trust me. If you can't then this marriage really won't work out."

He nodded a little. "I trust you…I don't trust myself."

"Why?"

He kept quiet and finally looked up at her. "I don't want to hurt you or Ben." He turned to look at her. "Just be honest with me, please. Did you sleep with him?"

"Once. You know about that. I never slept with him again I swear." She whispered. "You be honest with me. Please. Are you having an affair?"

"No" He answered. "Of course not. Is that baby mine?"

"Yes she's yours. I told you when I was pregnant with Ben that if you don't want to be involved you don't have to. I'm not going to pressure you into fatherhood."

"Casey we are married. This isn't like when we were dating and I could have just walked away. We're married and having another child. You know I want to be involved."

Casey nodded. "Good. Since were being honest I have to tell you that Dakota came to my office a while back and kissed me. I stopped it right away though. Then he told me how you were having an affair. I believed him because it all fit. You hardly talked to me; you were always at work and out late. But if you say you're not having an affair then I'll believe you."

He shook his head. "Casey I was distant because I thought you slept with him again. I was out late at night drinking…by myself because I thought he fathered your child."

Casey shook her head. "Are we stupid or what? We let some asshole come in between us with a couple of lies huh?"

Brad put his hand out. "Honesty next time."

Casey smirked and took his hand. "Honesty"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Can I come back home now? My parents are driving me nuts."

She smirked and hugged him. "Yeah. Come home."

The doctor came out "Mark Anderson."

They all looked around since no one was biologically his family. Zane finally stood up. "I'm his son."

Olivia finally came back. "I'm his wife."

The doctor went over to Olivia since she was his next of kin. "He is going to make it. The cut wasn't that deep but it affected his vocal cords. He won't be able to talk alot. When he does it will be low. He is asleep now and should be up in a couple of hours. We gave him some medication for the pain and stitching."

Olivia nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

"Did he just say he wouldn't be able to talk alot?" Casey asked in shock. Mark always had something to say so this was going to be weird for all of them.

"This is going to be fun." Zane added with a smile.

Olivia shook her head and went to Mark's room to see him. She closed the door behind her and spotted her husband sleeping. He had stitches across his neck. She sat down and took his hand glad he didn't leave her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark's eyes twitched a little feeling the sun on them. Last thing he remembered was his rapist's voice on his ear. He felt someone touch his cheek. He instantly grabbed the person's hand and twisted it.

"Mark open your eyes." Olivia instructed. She could feel her hand get numb under his strength that easily overpowered hers. "Baby it's me. Your wife."

He opened his eyes and slowly let go of her hand. "What happened?" He whispered. His voice was low and raspy.

"The cut affected your vocal cords. They said you wont have your voice back for a couple of weeks and it might hurt when you actually talk so you shouldn't talk a lot." She told him.

He nodded a little. He looked at her with a nod.

Olivia knew what he was asking since she knew how his brain worked. "I'm fine."

He nodded again and kept quiet.

Olivia sat down by him and took his hand. "How you feeling?"

He just shrugged and pulled her down to lie by him. She gave him a kiss and then rested her head on his chest. "I love you." He whispered softly.

She pulled him closer. "I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later…**

Mark sat on the couch in the Federal Plaza across his assigned shrink. He wasn't talking even if he could speak now physically. All that was heard was the tapping of the pen on the doctor's notepad.

"We still have fifty more minutes Mark." George Huang informed him. "You have been quiet for ten straight minutes."

Mark shrugged. "So? I can be quiet a whole day." He pointed to his neck where his stitches were. "This proves it."

"Did you get bored being quiet?"

"No." He answered simply. "I was still the asshole I always am."

"What do you mean by that?" The doctor asked.

Mark smirked a little at him. "I am selfish. I am loud. I only care about myself. I'm not a good husband. I wasn't a good son."

"You are a good father. You are a good FBI agent. You are extremely intelligent." Huang countered. "Do you feel you are not useful or worthy of anything now?"

"No doc," Mark got up and looked out the window from the tall building. "I don't feel anything. Life is life." He turned to look at him. "Do you know what I thought of when my wife held me as I bled in her arms?"

"What?" Huang asked softly. Mark was one of the people that had the most problems in his life. He needed a break but never took it.

"I wished I would die. I wanted this pain to go away. Not physical pain. Not even emotional pain. Simply hatred for myself."

"Why do you hate yourself?"

Mark leaned on the window and crossed his arms on his strong chest. He kept quiet for a couple of seconds as he thought. "I'm a failure. I'm weak. I have so much shit going on that I can't keep it straight. I'm a disappointment."

"To who?"

He looked up at him. "What?"

"To who are you a disappointment? You are the captain of the bureau. Your wife loves you. Your kids adore you. Whom are you a disappointment to?"

He shrugged softly. "Other people."

"Like who Mark?"

He shook his head and looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have to pick up the twins from school."

Huang got up from his leather chair. "Mark…come back tomorrow and be ready to answer the question."

Mark nodded and went to the door. He opened the door and stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the shrink. "Me." He answered simply and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced around the precinct. He couldn't sleep and needed to see Olivia even if he knew she was still on a case. It was already two in the morning.

Olivia came out looking worried and very tired. She was in jeans and sweater. "Hey I got your text, what's wrong?" She went over to him.

He stopped pacing and just shrugged. "I just needed to see you."

Olivia softly hugged him. "You ok?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "I don't know. I don't want to do this anymore." He whispered.

"Do what?" She whispered. She knew he gave up on himself easily when he couldn't handle the situation. He was so used to knowing what to do on his cases because he was so smart that when it came to him personally he was lost.

"This. Everything. I don't know what to do anymore." He shook his head. "I want this to end."

She stroked the back of his hair. "It's ok baby. We all get confused sometimes."

"I'm always confused. Ever since I came home from the hospital I couldn't stop thinking that he will come back. I'm scared for you and the kids. I just don't want to do this anymore. I want it to end."

She slowly let go of him and rested her palms on his chest. "Go home. See the kids and try to get some sleep. We will talk when I get home."

"I can't sleep though. I just lay there because I'm so damn numb." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I don't feel anything and yet I'm in so much pain."

She softly nodded and placed a kiss on his lips. "Why don't you come upstairs and hang out with me for a while? Keep me company while I work ok?"

He nodded softly. "Sure. Thanks."

She took his hand and led him into the precinct. She knew it was much safer for him to be with her while he was so down instead him doing something stupid. She walked with him into the squad room and pointed to Elliot's desk. "He is sleeping, take his seat for now."

Mark nodded and sat down across her. He just sat there quietly and watched Olivia look through files. "I love you." He spoke up since no one was in the room.

Olivia smiled a little and kept reading her file. "I love you too."

He got up poured both of them some coffee. He placed one cup by her and then sat in Elliot's chair again. He put the cup in front of him and just stared at the black liquid. "Do I disappoint you?"

Olivia looked up at him. "What?"

"Do I disappoint you? Did I ever disappoint you?"

She shook her head. "You never disappointed me. Except the time you cheated on me but that's a totally different animal. But overall as a person you don't disappoint me. Ever."

He nodded a little. "I'm glad to know. I feel like I disappoint myself. I could be a better person but I'm not. I wish I was."

"You are a good person. You are a great husband and an amazing father."

He took a deep breath and took a sip of his coffee. "If I'm such a great husband then why do you always need to fix me when I'm down?"

"I said you were a great husband not Superman." She teased with a smile.

He smiled a little. It the first smile in the whole week. This got Olivia to grin since she loved and missed his smile during all this that was happening. "I think I can sleep now." He got up and went around the desk.

"Just because you're not Superman?" She winked playfully.

He nodded and kneeled down by her. "Yeah. It means more to me then you know that I don't disappoint you."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad. Give the kids a kiss for me."

"I will." He gave her a kiss on the lips and got up. "Get some sleep if you can."

"I'll try." She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" He ran his hand through her hair and left the precinct.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark laid on the couch with his head resting on Olivia's lap. Olivia was eating a cake and watching TV.

"Can I have some?" He asked looking up at her.

Olivia shook her head. "No. But you can have a strawberry from my cake if you want." She offered. He nodded. Olivia got the strawberry off her cake and fed it to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled through the fruit. He swallowed it slowly since he was still having trouble with his throat after all the surgery they did. "My throat hurts."

Olivia finished her cake and placed the plate on the side. She kept watching her movie as she gently massaged his neck where his vocal chords were. She knew that always made him feel better.

He closed his eyes since that soothed him when she massaged his throat.

Olivia placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hey babe, I just want you to know that you don't have to be ready for anything."

He opened his eyes and stared up at her. "What?"

"I'm just saying sex wise. I mean we don't have to do anything. You're probably not ready after what happened." She repeated. She didn't even realize that this could have insulted him. He was always trying to improve himself for her and she didn't even realize he kept half of his pain about his rape all bottled up for her.

He sat up on the couch. "Why do you think I'm not ready?"

"You just got threatened by your rapist. He reminded you of what he did to you." She answered simply. "Mark I'm understanding to know you are not ready for anything right now."

He got off the couch. "You don't know anything. You talk all this crap about moving on. You didn't have someone violate your body in the way you don't want anyone touching you. You don't need to preach to me that it's ok not to be ready." He didn't even care if he raised his voice since it was only them in the house since the kids were at school.

She just stared at him. He never talked to her this way. As a matter of fact he never talked about his rape. She knew he kept it inside and it wasn't healthy but he refused to even mention how he felt about it. "Look…I know you're upset but don't talk to me that way. I deserve better then that from you."

"Oh you do?" He smarted off. "Well when you stop treating me like you damn victim maybe I will treat you like my wife."

She shook her head and got off the couch. "I'm not dealing with you right now. You're out of control." She walked past him and went to their bedroom.

He followed her. "C'mon Olivia, you brought this up. We're going to talk about it."

She leaned on the doorway of the bathroom. "What do you want to talk about? You being such an asshole or your rape?" She asked. She was going to play this the hard way if she had to.

He stared at her and crossed his arms on his chest. "What do you want to talk about? You obviously don't have a problem with telling me how I feel."

"I don't even how you feel you bastard! You never talk about anything with me anymore." She snapped.

"Oh here we go again. I'm being distant." He shook his head. "You're something Olivia."

"Well if you told me anything maybe I could help."

"I don't want you to help. I don't want you to guide me through this like you guide your rape victims."

"You are a rape victim!" She yelled at him. "No matter how much you don't want to talk about it, it will always be there. You will always want control when we have sex because you are so damn scared of losing it again. If you haven't noticed I have been giving you that control to satisfy you."

"Aren't you a saint now." He smirked in a mean way. "Well at least you know how not to be controlling, unlike your mother and father of course. It's genetic and you know it. No matter how hard you try you will always be violent and the other half will hate yourself because your mother did."

She said nothing and simply walked over to him. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face. To her surprise he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She glared up at him as he stared with anger at her.

She grabbed his shirt and shoved him against his dresser, making some of his cologne bottles fall over. He tightened his grip on her wrist. She didn't even react to the pain because she was so furious with him.

Olivia slammed her body on his to make him hurt more against the dresser. She didn't want to touch his neck since he still had stitches and they could bleed if she grabbed his neck roughly.

She shoved her knee in his stomach and held it there. "I wish I knew that little boy that watched two people die in front of him. Maybe watching your mother get shot right in front you screwed your head up. Maybe it was the fact that you were a mistake and a product of an affair that made you a cold hearted jerk." She whispered angrily

He instantly pushed her knee off his stomach and pushed her against a wall. He let go of her wrist and grabbed her neck. "Don't talk about that. I swear to God, don't cross that line again."

She knew he had a very violent side of him. It got him in trouble at work but he was never violent at home, especially with their kids. He would never lay a hand on their kids and she knew that for a fact. She was a different story since she provoked him when he provoked her.

She could feel his hand shaking as he held a grip on her neck. She simply grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips to his knowing that was one way to calm him down and make him come back to reality.

His grip suddenly loosened and he let go of his wife. Both kept violently kissing each other. Both were soft kissers but they were so mad at the moment that they wanted to hurt each other by kissing.

Mark grabbed her by the waist and picked her up against the wall. He grabbed her sweats she had on and yanked them down to her ankles. Olivia followed his roughness and angrily pushed his own sweats down.

He didn't even wait for her permission like he always did. As soon as she hugged his hips with her legs he pushed inside her.

Both kept speechless as he thrusted inside her with a fast pace. Olivia held onto his shoulders as she let groans escape her lips.

They didn't even kiss passionately like they always did. She was gripping the back of his hair and he was paying attention to what he was doing.

He took a couple more thrusts in her before both reached their release. Both breathed hard and kept quiet for a while. Olivia finally slid of his body. He pulled out of her but kept close.

She said nothing and pushed him away. She headed to the bathroom and took her shirt off. She slammed the door closed.

He bit his lip and decided not to follow her in the bathroom. She needed time to herself to cool off as well as he did. Both crossed lines they shouldn't have even gotten to.

He pulled his sweats up and took his shirt off. He sat on the bed and stared at blankly at the ground.

Half an hour later Olivia came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She spotted him sitting on the bed being quiet. His muscular body was sweaty from their angry sex earlier. She said nothing to him and got her clothes from her drawer.

He finally looked up at her. "I'm not apologizing."

She turned to look at him. "Don't. Neither am I."

"You started it."

She smirked at him. "Screw you." She walked past him to the bathroom to get dressed.

Mark got up and went to the bathroom.

Olivia looked up and just rolled her eyes as she pulled her panties on. "What do you want? You're not getting an apology."

He nodded. "I know. I have to go do something. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

"What do you have to do?"

"Something." He answered.

"Oh cause I don't really have to know do I?" She put on her bra.

"It's better that you don't" He answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. When he wanted to fix things he did anything he wanted. He didn't care how crazy they were. "Tell me."

"No."

"Now" She ordered fiercely.

He kept quiet for a couple seconds before going to their bedroom and pulling on a shirt. "You said I lost control. Well I'm going to get it back." He took off his sweats and pulled on jeans. "I think I know where he hangs out." He grabbed his gun and checked for bullets.

"Put that gun down right now Mark." She ordered angrily. She knew what he was thinking of doing. He wanted to kill his rapist.

He put his gun in his holster. "I'm ending this. You're right. I do want my control back."

Olivia went over to him and stood in his way. "No. You're not ending this, this way."

"Get out of my way Olivia" He ordered as he tried to go out the room.

"Or what?" She shoved him away. "You going to slap me around?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He shook his head. "Please get out of my way." He tried to move past her but she stopped him again.

"I am not letting you go to jail. I sure as hell am not raising our kids alone. I am defiantly not explaining to them why their father is in jail for killing a man."

"I need closure. This wont stop until I make it stop."

"Closure is crap. Killing someone won't make you have closure. It will make a violent son of a bitch and that is not who you are. You are not a man who can kill someone in cold blood."

"I have to. He took my manhood away and I sure as hell am getting it back."

Olivia just stared at him. "You want your manhood back? Then be a man and don't solve this with violence. How much dignity will you have when you talk to your kids through glass? You think the boys will see you as a man when you're in a 23 hour lockdown?"

He clenched his teeth angrily. "You don't know what it's like." He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I…I…got an erection while they were raping me. I'm not gay. I have children for crying out loud. I'm attracted to you."

Olivia shook her head. "You can't control what your body does. It reacts by itself no matter who is touching it." She whispered. "I know you're not gay." She gently took him in a hug. "You shouldn't feel ashamed or that you are not a man because of that."

He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. For everything."

She just nodded and stroked his hair. "It's ok. You'll be alright." She whispered.

They suddenly heard a noise upstairs. But looked up and then at each other. No one else was in the house except them.

Olivia instantly grabbed jeans and pulled them on. She quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

Mark got his gun out of his holster. Olivia grabbed her own gun. Both slowly went out of the room with their guns drawn. Mark was up front and Olivia following closely behind him.

They heard more noise up the stairs. Both went up the stairs slowly. Zane was with Kathleen all day. Jenny was at her college. James was with Lizzie. The little kids were at school for three more hours.

Mark went into the hallway and spotted someone moving around in Zane's room. Half of Zane's clothes were on the floor and also Jenny's since she kept some clothes in his room when she slept over at the house.

Mark exchanged looks with Olivia and pointed to one side of the hallway to her. She nodded and moved to that side. Both slowly walked down to Zane's room.

Both stopped spotting a man looking through a drawer of Zane's.

Olivia held up her gun. "Freeze"

The intruder laughed. "Aren't you a cute detective" He turned around to face them.

Mark bit his lip in fear spotting his rapist standing there.

Olivia glanced at Mark since this man always scared him. He was going to freeze up now. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my bitch was still alive." The man smiled at Mark. "Came to pay him a visit."

Mark just stood there in shock. He wanted to rip this man to pieces and torture him but he was simply scared. He didn't want to be but he was.

The man pulled out a knife from the back of his pocket. "Put the gun down Captain Anderson."

"No Mark" Olivia shook her head knowing Mark was completely traumatized by this man.

The man took a step toward Olivia.

Mark instantly put his gun up at him. "Don't touch her. I swear to God I will kill you."

The man laughed. "If you only had it in you."

Olivia took a step back from him but kept her aim. "If he doesn't I will."

The man smiled at her. "Oh sweetheart, you're a woman. I'm surprised they made you detective."

"So you hate women huh?" Olivia nodded. "Is that why you rape men?"

"Just your baby boy." The man moved toward Mark. "Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous? Blue eyes, nice body." The man grabbed Mark's groin tightly. Mark jumped and let out a whimper.

Olivia tightened her grip on her gun. "Let go of him now."

The man's grip tightened. Mark let out a scream. "You like this don't you boy?" his rapist whispered on his ear. "What are you? 8 inches? You had a nice erection when I raped you. You can scream my name when I rape your wife. It's Sellers. I bet you are a closeted faget huh?"

Mark looked up at Olivia and let his gun drop to the floor. He slammed his head on the rapist's nose and grabbed his knife. Sellers started bleeding from the nose. Mark stabbed him in the back with all the force he had in him. He took the knife out and stuck the knife in Sellers neck.

Olivia froze in shock. She never saw her husband like this. He was acting like a killer and wasn't thinking twice about anything this moment.

Mark hands were covered in blood. He held Sellers from falling on the ground and lunged him out the window that was open. His arms were shaking and he was blind with rage. He went out the window and climbed down the roof.

Olivia instantly ran out the room and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She sprinted outside to meet Mark.

Mark grabbed the knife again and started to stab Sellers in the chest multiple times. "Die!"

Olivia jumped on him and pulled him off. She grabbed the knife from her husband and threw it to the side. She held him on the ground in her arms to calm him down. "He's dead." She whispered. "He's gone."

Mark's hands shook in fear and stared at all the blood he caused. "Oh my god" He whispered. He just killed someone in cold blood. "What did I do? I'm killer."

Olivia didn't know what to say to assure him he wasn't. She just held him. "It's over." She whispered.

Mark slowly got up from the ground and stared at the motionless body in their back yard. Sellers was completely covered in blood and was dead.

Olivia got up also and watched her husband standing over the man he killed. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "Let's clean you up." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat on their stairs on their porch as the cops and coroners got the body out of the backyard. He was completely quiet and sat in shock as Olivia gave her statement.

"Was there any talk before the incident?" The FBI agent questioned.

Olivia glanced at Mark and decided to leave his discussion about killing his rapist before he even entered their house. "No. Sellers threatened to rape me and assaulted Mark at the same time. Mark defended himself."

"Detective Benson did Captain Anderson stab him in the back, neck and chest multiple times?"

Olivia gulped at the question. She didn't want to interfere with the investigation but it was her husband. "I'm not sure. I couldn't get a good view."

The FBI raised his eyebrow. "Detective Benson did Mark Anderson kill Andrew Sellers?" This time his voice was harsher also.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know."

The agent nodded and pulled out handcuffs. "You know the law. I could arrest you for obstruction right now. Answer my question."

Olivia looked over at her husband. He went through enough already. She couldn't have the father of her children face murder charges. His crime was way too brutal to be self defense and she knew that. "No. I'm not answering your question."

"Fine." The agent grabbed her arm to handcuff her.

Olivia instantly pulled her hand away from him. "Don't touch me."

Mark instantly got up seeing what just happened. He got in between Olivia and the agent. "Don't put your hands on her."

"She's under arrest. She can be charged with resisting arrest also." The agent answered. "Get out of my way captain."

Mark shook his head. "No."

The FBI agent tried to pass by Mark and take Olivia but Mark instantly slugged him in the face. A couple of cops grabbed him and handcuffed him.

"Sit down!" The officer yelled at him.

Mark clenched his teeth angrily and sat down on the grass with his hands behind his back.

Olivia just nodded at him. "It's fine. I'm not going to say anything anyway." She assured him. "They can take me."

"No Olivia" Mark quickly shook his head. "Don't. Tell them what happened. Tell them."

She softly shook her head. She couldn't let him go back to prison where this whole mess started. She couldn't lose him that way. "I can't." She whispered and placed her hands behind her back. "It's ok baby."

An officer came over and put handcuffs on her.

Mark looked at her and then the officer quickly. He glanced over at the agent. "I'll confess. Let her go. I'll give you my whole confession and everything that happened. You don't need her."

"No Mark" Olivia interrupted angrily. "Don't you dare."

Mark nodded at the agent. "C'mon. I'll hand you your case. You don't need to arrest her with a pity charge. You have me."

The agent looked at him and then her. "Let her go." The officer took the cuffs off of Olivia. The agent grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him up. "You are under arrest for the murder of Andrew Sellers."

Olivia quickly went in front of Mark and the agent. "Let me get two minutes with him. As a favor to a fellow officer of the law."

The agent glanced at the two and nodded. He uncuffed Mark and walked away from them.

Olivia instantly hugged him. "Don't do this. It's not to late to change your mind. Don't confess please."

He hugged her gently. "I'm sorry. I have to. I love you." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Tell the kids I love them. Make sure they don't turn out like me ok?"

Olivia closed her eyes as she tried to hold her tears. "You're a good man. Don't think otherwise you understand me?"

He softly nodded. "Thank you. For everything. For being my wife and having my kids. I will always love you." He gave her another kiss. "I need to go."

"I love you too." She whispered and let him go reluctantly. "I always have." She gave him another kiss on the lips.

He nodded and walked away from her before he got emotional. He let the agent lead him into the back of the car.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself and watched them drive Mark away. She hated herself for not being able to stop him. Sometimes she hated that he did the right thing because he was a good man.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark sat in his cell in Rikers. He kept looking at his wedding ring right next to his bruised up knuckles. It was already midnight and he didn't get to call Olivia at all. He was smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves down. He was too scared to sleep after last time he was in jail for an undercover job.

He heard footsteps down the cold, dark hallway. He spotted a guard come to his gate and unlock it quietly. "Captain Anderson you have a visitor."

"Now?" Mark asked knowing 12 in the morning was certainly not allowable visiting hour.

The guard nodded. "Special privileges for a fed."

Mark nodded and got up. His loose jeans had blood on them and so did his wrinkled dress shirt. He followed the guard down the hall and into a visiting room. He kept standing knowing the guard was going to search him before the visitor came into the room.

"Spread your arms and legs." The guard ordered. Mark did so. The guard touched his pockets and his ankles. He moved his hands over his chest and around his waist. "Your fine. Sit."

Mark sat down and lit another cigarette. He heard the loud buzz and spotted the door open. Brad came through and motioned for the guard to leave. The guard left.

Brad sat across him and took the cigarette from him. He put it out on his heel of his shoe. "This stuff will kill you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked to the Director and Attorney General. They are offering a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Brad took a deep breath. "You have to resign your position."

"What?" Mark instantly got off his seat. "They want me to quit my job?"

Brad nodded. "A captain of the special task force division as a murderer? I don't think so. Press will raise hell and so will anybody we collar. You can take this to trail but you have a good chance of losing your job also, plus I know you probably don't want everyone knowing your family history."

"So that's it? I resign and they don't press charges?"

"Well not completely. You still have to do time since they can't just let you off."

"How much time Brad?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. The most a year and the least a couple of months. Depends on the judge. They have intent on you since you knew this guy before."

Mark nodded and looked at his wedding ring. "Can I go home? I'll resign my position."

Brad nodded and got up. "C'mon. I'll escort you out."

Mark nodded and followed his agent out the visitation room.

Brad showed his badge to the guard and got his weapon back. "He is in custody of the FBI now. Thank you for your services." He signed his name and then let Mark sign out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark slowly came into the house. It was three in the morning and he didn't hear from Olivia or anybody else while the FBI questioned him. His dress shirt was still covered in blood and so were his jeans.

He locked the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Jenny who was sleeping on the couch. Mark went over to her and pulled the blanket over her gently. He kneeled down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jenny opened her eyes and jumped a little.

"It's dad," He whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She noticed the blood stains on him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's not my blood." He assured her. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"You too sweetie." He brushed her hair away and got up. He turned around and went to his bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind him seeing Olivia was asleep.

He just sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground. He didn't even want to wake her up for the bad news he had to give her.

Olivia slowly started to wake up feeling someone sitting by her. It was completely dark in the room. "Mark?" She asked as she sat up.

He nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered.

She moved over by him. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head. He said nothing and burrowed his face in his hands. "I'm not who I used to be." He whispered softly. "I hate myself. I hate who I am."

"Baby." She got off the bed and kneeled down in front of him. "You are a good person." She took his hands in hers and slowly nodded. "Ok? You are an amazing person."

"How can you say that? I killed a man with a knife. I grabbed you by the neck and slammed you against the wall. How can you still think I'm a good person?" He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Because I know who you are." She whispered. "You are the only person in the world that could do that to me and I wouldn't want to kill you. You would never go over the limit and hit me or do something worse. You would never lay a hand on our children. You are a good person."

He slowly shook his head. "I have nothing left. I don't have control of myself. I don't have a job anymore. I'm so useless."

"What do you mean you don't have a job?"

"The attorney general's office is dropping the charges as long as I resign my position. Since this mess started with me being undercover for them they are willing to give me a deal."

"So you quit?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm not taking this to court. I am not getting our lives detailed to the world. I had to. I'm so sorry."

"Honey." She rested his head on her shoulder. "You think I'm mad that you quit?"

"You're not mad. I'm mad at myself. What kind of man am I that I sit here all day while you work? I can't even provide for my family."

"Look at me." She picked his head up. "Look at me Mark." She picked his chin up so he met her eyes. "You still have your pension?"

"Yea."

"Then what are you being sad about." She smirked a little. "Come here baby." She took him in a hug. "I don't care if you were fired. I don't care that you don't have a job. I'm just glad that you're not going to jail. You being here for our kids is all that matters. None of this stupid money stuff. We'll figure something out."

He hugged her and held her. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him a kiss. "Now change. I don't like blood on you."

He gently let go of her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Were you afraid of me today?" He asked. He was somewhat lost and shocked to even change his own clothes.

Olivia untied his shoes and took them off. "When? When we fought or later?"

"Both." He answered.

She started to unbutton his dress shirt. "I'm not sure."

"Answer me. Please."

"I don't know. I was too mad at you when we fought and then later…you just shocked me." She gently pulled the dress shirt off his shoulders and let it fall on the bed.

"I shocked myself. I never thought I was capable of that. Do you think it's because I saw my mom get killed when I was five?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. I think it's because you defended yourself."

"Olivia I stabbed him in the back, neck, then I threw him out the window and then stabbed him in the chest multiple times. Defending myself doesn't require that much violence. Maybe I'm just violent by nature."

She unbuckled his belt and then his jeans. "You're not. You didn't fight when you were in high school. You felt threatened so you did what anyone would do."

He got off the bed and started to pace around. "What is wrong with me? How can you be with me? I'm totally losing it. I'm not violent but I'm not a calm person. I always thought I was a happy person but my sense of humor is just a cover up for this monster I am."

Olivia got up and got in front of him. "You are not a monster."

"Stop saying that." He ordered angrily. "Stop trying to make this better. It wont be. I'm going to do something I don't want to do. It's in my blood. I don't want to hurt you or the kids."

"Mark" She took a step toward him. "Calm down."

He shook his head and held up his hand. "Don't. Please. Don't. Stay away from me."

She tried to take his hand but he moved it away. "Ok." She nodded and moved away. "Just breath." She slowly unlocked his drawer where he kept his gun. She knew he kept a needle full of Sedative solution in a box in case he did lose control like he was now. She had to sedate him before he actually had a heart attack with how much he was panicking.

He instantly shook his head since he was afraid of needles. "Don't. I'm calm. Don't."

She nodded slowly. "I won't. I just need you to calm down for me that's all."

He shook his head again. "I can't. I'm a killer. I might hurt you. Please just stay away from me. Don't come near me. I just can't handle any of this. I don't even know what I'm doing home."

She nodded and moved closer to him. He moved back. She grabbed him quickly and stuck the needle in his shoulder and pushed the pump down.

"It's ok." She whispered holding him as he slowly tilted his head back being knocked out since the medicine was strong. "C'mon. It's ok. You'll be ok." She whispered and led him to the bed. She sat him down and let him fall back on the bed. "Sleep." She kissed him on the forehead knowing he would feel much better in the morning.

She took his jeans off and threw them to the side. She put the needle in his drawer again and locked it. He got the medication after having surgery since they said him panicking could lead to one of stitches in his vocal cords snapping. The doctors gave him the sedative because what he went through was traumatizing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark groaned to the pain in his arm. "Olivia?" he called out. "Baby where are you?" He asked. He wasn't even aware of what happened yesterday.

Lilly ran into the room and instantly jumped on the bed. "Hi daddy."

"Hi honey. Where's your mother?" He asked and rubbed his throat to get rid of the raspy voice he had in the morning from the surgery.

"Doing laundry and talking on the phone to Aunt Casey. Ben has a sister now." The little girl informed him.

"Oh." Mark nodded realizing Casey had the baby already. "That's nice. Can you get mom here for me?"

"Sure." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got off the bed. She ran out of the room and stood by the door to the basement. "Mommy! Daddy is looking for you!" She yelled out.

"Shut up Lilly!" The twins yelled in unison from their room since they were sleeping.

Mark rolled his eyes being too tired to quiet the kids.

Olivia came up from the basement where she washed Mark's bloody clothes. "Ok guys, calm down." She told the kids before going into the room to see her husband. "Hey you're up. How you feeling?"

"My arm hurts. I don't remember anything."

She closed the door behind her and sat down next to him. "It's ok. You will. I gave you a shot of a sedative cause you were freaking out."

He looked confused and then realized why he was freaking out. He was a killer. "Oh god." He covered his head with the blanket.

"Baby." She leaned down by him. He let out a loud groan. "Baby c'mon."

"No." He whined. "Go away."

"C'mon I can't have you losing it. I need you to remain sane." She whispered against his cheek. "You're stronger then this." She rubbed his back gently. "Can you get up and get dressed for me? Small steps."

"I don't have a job." He grumbled under the blanket. "I have nothing."

"You have me. You have the kids that love their dad."

He pushed the blanket down to his chin. "The kids don't know what happened right?"

"No. None of them." She answered. "Brad and Casey had a baby girl this morning. You love babies. You can go visit them."

"I don't love babies." He mumbled.

Olivia smiled knowing he loved babies but didn't want to admit it. "Ok. Then go visit them to see Casey. You know? Your best friend. Your pal."

Mark nodded a little. "I'm getting dressed first. Too much to do at the moment."

"Sure." She pulled the blanket off him. She placed a kiss on his chiseled abs. "You don't have to do a lot now. Get dressed and eat breakfast with us. Think you can handle that for now?"

"Yeah." He sat up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." She got up and got him jeans and a t-shirt. He got up and got dressed. He pulled on his socks and followed her out to the kitchen.

Zane and Jenny were talking at the kitchen table across each other and Lilly was in between them eating her cereal.

"Hey guys." Mark waved at them and gave Jenny a kiss on the head. Somehow he always gave her the most affection then the other kids since she was adopted and had a rough childhood. "Sleep well?"

"Yes" Lilly answered and took a spoonful of her Lucky Charms.

"I think he was asking Jen." Zane told her.

"So? I answered for her." Lilly countered. "She would have said the same thing. I couldn't get a word in from all this talking you two are doing."

"Talking? I thought you two couldn't stand each other." Mark raised an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"

Both shrugged. "We have matured." Zane answered.

Jenny's cell phone started ringing. Olivia glanced over at it since she was the closest to the counter top. "Jen why is someone named Jeremy calling you at nine in the morning?"

"Who's Jeremy?" Zane asked instantly.

"None of your business." Jenny answered and got up to take the call.

Lilly grinned at Mark sitting across her. "Isn't it better when they are mean to each other? Now we can talk." Mark smiled and winked at his youngest.

The twins came into the kitchen looking sleepy. "You people talk a lot," Matt complained.

"Well sorry King Matthew." Zane teased. "Didn't get your beauty sleep?"

Matt gave him a mean look and then climbed onto Mark's lap. He placed his head on his chest. "Dad my tummy hurts."

"It's a Saturday. You don't have to fake it today." Zane smiled at him.

"Make him shut up." Matt whined. Mark gave a warning look to Zane that got him quiet.

Mark gently rubbed his stomach and gave him a kiss on the head. "You guys want to go see Ben today? He has a little sister."

"Eww like Lilly?" Mike asked and sat down by Zane.

"Michael" Olivia warned as she made breakfast.

The twins giggled a little. Lilly gave each a mean look and went over to Olivia. She hugged her around the legs.

Jenny came back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Zane asked.

"None of your business" Jenny answered.

"Jenny what are you smiling about?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Well Mikey, I have a date tonight." Jenny answered him.

"With Jeremy?" Zane asked loudly. "Who is this guy?"

"Someone I'm having a date with." Jen answered with a wink and got up. "I have to go buy new clothes before I go on a date with Jeremy."

"Mark" Zane looked over at him. "You're letting her go?"

"Zane she's 26 years-old. I can't really say who she goes out with." Mark answered him. "What do you care for anyway?"

"I don't." he answered calmly and moved his bangs away from his face. "I mean…what if it's a stranger she met on the Internet? Olivia knows what happens in those cases."

"Jen is not stupid" Olivia answered him. "Jeremy is probably a kid from school."

Zane bit his lip and got up. "Excuse me" he walked out the kitchen and went up to his room where he knew Jenny was changing.

He rubbed his strong jaw and waited for her to come out. She finally came out dressed in tight jeans and a shirt showing her nice stomach. "What do you want?" She asked.

Zane froze up. "Um…nothing…um…well um…you look nice."

"Thank you. Can you move out of my way now?" She asked staring up at his bright blue eyes that some of his jet-black bangs covered.

"Um…yea." He nodded and didn't move.

"You ok?" She asked and touched his rock hard chest. "Everything ok Zane?"

He gulped finding her extremely beautiful. He never got nervous around girls. What was this one doing to him? "Um…yea. Sorry." He moved out of her way.

She smirked a little and gently moved his hair away from his face. "Much better. You have nice eyes. Show them off."

In an instant he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against her smooth cheek. He closed his eyes but didn't move away.

Jenny froze feeling a very small tingle in her stomach from just a kiss on the cheek from him. He wasn't her brother so it wasn't weird. He was simply a friend she knew a lot about. "I need to go." She whispered.

He moved away and leaned on a wall. "Sorry."

She looked at him for a second but said nothing. She turned around went down the stairs.

Zane rested his head back on the wall in the hallway. "Idiot." He banged his head on it. "Idiot." To his surprise Jenny was by the stairs.

"Bye Idiot" She called up to him with a small laugh.

Zane smiled nervously and waved in a cheesy way. "Later Alligator" His eyes widened at what he said. "Oh my god." He quickly went into his room hearing Jenny laugh even more. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at himself. "Later Alligator? What the fuck dude?" He placed his forehead on the mirror and let out a groan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad came into the hospital with Ben in his arms. "Ready to see your sister?"

"Yea. What's her name?" Ben asked as he wrapped his small hands around Brad's neck.

"We didn't decide yet. You are going to decide with us since you are part of the family."

"Let's name her Fruit Punch."

Brad laughed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We are not naming your sister Fruit Punch. If we named you Apple Juice then maybe."

Ben laughed as Brad carried him into Casey's room. Casey had the newborn in her arms and smiled at her husband and son. "Hey guys."

Brad smiled and sat down by her. He gave her a kiss and placed Ben in his lap. "That's your sister Ben."

"She's so small" Ben whispered and gently touched her small hand with his small finger. The baby stretched her arms out. Ben instantly moved his hand.

"You don't have to be scared sweetie." Casey told him. "You want to hold her?"

"Me?" Ben asked.

Brad grinned and sat Ben properly. "Put your arms out." Ben did so. Brad gently took her in his arms. "Hi baby." He whispered and held her head. "Ben you hold her ok?" Ben nodded. Brad put her in Ben's arms and held her head. "Any names yet?"

"I was thinking either Madison or Ava. What do you think?" Casey asked.

"I like Ava" Ben told them. "She looks like an Ava."

Brad nodded. "Ava it is."

"Ben and Ava Stewart. I like it." Casey nodded.

Brad gently took Ava from Ben's arms. "She has to eat buddy." He kissed her on the head. "She's beautiful just like her mother"

"Well she does have my eyes." Casey smiled a little and winked. Ava had Brad's brown hair and Casey's green eyes. The opposite of Ben since he had Brad's eyes and Casey's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark sat in his office and just stared at his box filled with his things. He had on a black Yankees hat, blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. He hated that he couldn't be a federal agent anymore. That was who he was.

He heard his door open. Only one person had permission to come in without knocking. Olivia. He slowly looked up and spotted her come into his office slowly. She closed the door behind her. "Hey"

He said nothing and kept looking at his box.

She came around him and sat in his lap knowing he was down for having to resign his position. "You ready to go?"

He softly shook his head and rested his head on her shoulder. "I hate this." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered and stroked his hair in the back. "But you will get used to it. Look on the bright side. You will be home more with the kids. We will have more time together. You get to do more stuff you want, like watch TV and mess with your car because you know all that car stuff." She smiled a little at him.

He nodded and just hugged her. "Are you off of work today?"

"Yeah." She nodded knowing he wanted her around him because she made him feel better. "I just have to drop by the office to finish some papers but that shouldn't take too long."

He took a deep breath and looked around the office. "I met you in this building."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "That was a very good day. I'm very glad I met you."

He let out a small laugh. "I still can't believe you turned me down the first time."

"Oh it was over twenty years ago, move on!" She yelled playfully.

He grinned and slapped her knee to make her get up. She got off his lap and took the box for him. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "This is it I guess."

Olivia gave him a kiss and wrapped her arm around his waist. "C'mon." She led him out the office. Both glanced at it again before leaving since they had a lot of memories there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked through his email on Mark's computer when he stopped at a video someone sent him. He smirked and opened it knowing this particular friend always sent him something dirty.

The window popped up and a video feed came on. There was a guy lying on the bed and a girl's voice was flirting with him but was out of camera view. James instantly raised an eyebrow knowing the girls voice. "Oh my god."

Jenny appeared in the angle of where the camera was pointed. It was obvious she didn't know there was a camera but the guy did. "Zane!" James yelled out immediately.

Zane came into the room. "What? Found condoms?" He teased since he was in Mark and Olivia's room.

James shook his head and paused the video. "You have to watch this and tell me what I think is on there isn't"

"What?" Zane asked and came over to his younger half-brother. He looked at the laptop and instantly noticed the long brunette hair. "That's not-"

"I hope it's not."

Zane looked at him and then the computer. "No. Jenny? No."

"Yea. It's her dude." James pressed play and slowly closed his eyes. "Tell me if I have to cover my ears."

Zane paused it. "I can't watch this. Are you crazy?"

"We have to find out!" James yelled and got off his chair. "You are not even her family."

"Neither are you. You do it." Zane pushed him back into the chair.

"I knew her since she was five. You knew her when she was a grown woman. You are less family then I am." James got up again and pointed to the screen. "Do it."

Zane took a deep breath and sat down. "Make sure nobody is in the house"

"Yes sir" James nodded and instantly left the room.

Zane bit his lip and pressed play. He turned off the sound knowing that was going to make it even more awkward.

James sat in the living room for about half an hour before Zane came out. "So?" Zane looked completely shocked and just sat down on the couch. "Was it what I thought it was?"

Zane nodded. "Yea. Sex tape."

"Gross. Even I don't sink down to the level of taping a girl."

Zane kept quiet and couldn't get it out of his head. Especially Jenny. He wanted to protect her more then a regular brother. He loved her but not in the same way her family loved her. "We have to find this guy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey held Ava as she fed her from the bottle. Ben was sitting on the couch and watching. Casey glanced over at him. "What's up?" She smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"Nothing" He answered and swung his small legs back and forth.

Casey shook her head knowing he didn't talk a lot but was very interested in the baby. He was always around her. "You want to hold the bottle while she eats?" He shrugged a little. "Come on. Give me your hands."

Ben held out his small hands by the bottle.

"Hold the bottle at the end where I'm holding it." She instructed.

Ben got up and stood on the couch to get a better position. He gently took the bottle and held it with both hands.

Brad came into the house quietly guessing Ava was asleep or crying. He came over to the couch. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ben is feeding Ava." Casey answered with a proud smile.

Brad smiled and gave Casey a kiss and then kissed Ben on the head. "Good job big man." He went around and kneeled down to kiss Ava.

"Is she supposed to sleep while she eats?" Ben whispered.

"Yea." Casey answered. "Babies can do that because we are feeding them."

Ava stretched her arms out which got Ben to flinch being scared. Brad let out a laugh. "She wont attack you. Chill out dude."

Ben smiled and kept looking at Ava. "She eats a lot."

"You were worse then her." Brad teased. "Ate and drank everything in the house."

Ben laughed a little. "Hold the bottle mom."

Casey took the bottle from him. "Thank you for your help young man."

Brad held out his arms knowing Ben wanted to jump from the couch into his arms. "Jumping?"

"Don't." Casey ordered. "Brad you are worse then him."

Ben laughed and leaped from the couch and into Brad's arms. Brad caught him and lifted him over his head. "Good job buddy."

Casey shook her head and finished feeding Ava. "Well I'm teaching her how to be a girly girl."

Brad playfully threw Ben back on the couch. Ben laughed hysterically and got on the couch to jump again.

"Guys c'mon" Casey whined. "Stop jumping on the couch."

"We're not jumping on it mom. We're jumping from it." Ben corrected and once again jumped into his father's arms.

Brad laughed and gave Ben a kiss on the head. "He got that attitude from you."

Casey rolled her eyes knowing she was more of a smart ass then Brad was. "I hope the girl he has a crush on likes his bad boy attitude."

Ben gave her a mean look. "I don't have a crush on a girl."

"Yes you do. The one you played Tag with after school. You two kept chasing each other and tickling one another." Casey teased him even more.

"No" Ben shook his head. "She bothers me. I don't like her." He wrapped his arms around Brad's neck. "Dad tell mom I don't like Isabel."

"Of course you don't." Brad shook his head. "He has a crush on Lilly."

"No!" Ben yelled and quickly got his voice lower because of Ava. "I hate girls."

Brad got up with Ben in his arms and sat down by Casey. "No you don't. You love mom and Ava. They are girls."

"But I don't have crush's on mom and Ava."

"Meaning you do have a crush on Isabel and Lilly" Brad couldn't resist picking on him because they were so alike.

Ben gave him a mean look and got off his lap. "Leave me alone."

Brad grabbed him and picked him up over his head. He pretended to throw him behind the couch. "Oh no he is falling. Oh no. Benjamin are you back there?"

Ben smiled a little. "I'm right here dad."

"Good." Brad put him in his lap again. "So close. Thought I lost you back there."

Ben just smirked and leaned on Casey's shoulder to look at Ava. Brad and Casey exchanged looks and softly gave each other a kiss watching their two kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia glanced over at Mark again as she made dinner. He was in a pissy mood the whole night. She was trying not to get him even madder but there was only so much she could take.

He was quiet and ate his sandwich at the kitchen table.

"Babe I'm making dinner, you don't have to eat that."

"Well I'm hungry and that is taking way too long." He answered.

"Alright" She nodded. "Jesus Christ." She mumbled under her breath.

He looked over at her. "What? Am I bothering you with eating?"

"No." She answered. "It was just a suggestion. Chill out."

"I am chilled." He answered and went back to his food.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept making dinner.

Mark finished his sandwich and got up to put his plate in the sink. He glanced over at her pasta she was making. "What the hell is that?"

"It's spaghetti." She answered. "You ate already so why do you care?"

"I don't. I just would like to know what you're making in my house."

"Your house?" She questioned and tilted her head to the side. "Relax King Mark. You're throne is the bathroom. Why don't you go occupy your manly porcelain chair?"

"What's with the attitude? Damn don't have to act like such a bitch." He shook his head and walked away.

Olivia looked after him as he went out the house. She just stood there and held her tears to herself. She slowly turned off the stove not being in the mood to make food anymore. She went to the bedroom and sat on the bed as she slowly started to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat on the porch swing and took out a cigarette to smoke. He lit it up and took a drag to calm his nerves. He was afraid he wouldn't know what to do now that he wasn't an FBI agent anymore.

He inhaled the last piece and exhaled the smoke. He threw the bud over their fence so Olivia wouldn't know he was smoking. He took a deep breath and sprayed breath freshener in his mouth before going inside again.

Mark noticed the food was half done and just sitting there. He raised an eyebrow and went toward their bedroom to find his wife. He stopped seeing the door was open just a creak.

He peeked in a little and spotted Olivia sitting on the bed with tissue in her hand as she kept wiping her eyes. He closed his eyes knowing she was upset about him calling her a bitch.

He went back to the kitchen and finished the pasta she was making. He was a better cook then her but hardly cooked. He served the pasta in two plates and placed them on the table.

Mark grabbed the wine from their fridge and poured it in two glasses. He drank his in one gulp and refilled it. He finally went to their bedroom and slowly opened the door.

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes and turned around so he didn't see her tears. She pretended she was folding laundry and kept her head down.

Mark slowly sat down on their computer table and watched her. "How come you didn't finish making the food?"

Olivia took a deep breath and cleared her throat as she kept her head down. "You ate already and I didn't want to eat alone so no reason to make it."

Mark crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm still kind of hungry."

"I'm sorry. I'll finish it in a bit." She answered softly.

He got off the desk and went over to her. He softly took her hand and made her turn around. He hugged her gently. "I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier." He whispered.

Olivia hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. "I'm going to make our food." She let go of him and walked past him.

He followed her.

Olivia stopped in the kitchen spotting the set table and the ready food. She smiled and turned to look at him. "You did this?"

"No" He playfully shook his head. "I made Lilly cook and made the twins go and buy us wine."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "Funny. This is nice though. It's sweet."

"I try." He gave her a kiss. "I am sorry for earlier."

She nodded. "I know. By the way you smell like smoke."

"No I don't"

"I know your body smell Mark. Even without a shower I know how you smell. You smell like smoke right now." She told him.

He thought about it. "Ok, you caught me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you smoking?"

"Not regularly. Just once in a while and after amazing sex with my amazingly sexy wife." He pouted a little.

Olivia shook her head. "Sucking up to me isn't going to work. I want you to stop smoking."

"What's the big deal if I smoke? It's none of your business…I'm sorry" He immiedtly added.

Olivia nodded. "Damn right you're sorry."

"I'm sorry" He apologized again. "Didn't mean for it to come out like that." He pointed to the dinner. "Look at what I made. C'mon let's eat dinner and make amazing love like we always do."

Olivia pointed at him angrily. "I know you are not asking for sex after all this."

He playfully grabbed her finger and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Please forgive me. You can do whatever you want to me. I'll do anything for you."

She couldn't resist smiling and tilting her head back. "You smell like smoke, get away."

He kissed her neck gently. "Anything. It's your night. You know how good I am on your nights. It's all about you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything huh?"

"Just name it and I'll do it." He nodded.

Olivia thought about it. "Put on my thong and run around our house."

Mark stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Except for that."

"Want to prove how much you love me? I want you to do that."

"But Olivia it's cold out. My penis will not fit in one those little things." He told her. "I'll do it in my boxers if you want."

She shook her head and pulled away from his arms. "Thong. Pink one."

He shook his head. "Can I just give up smoking?"

"Oh you are going to if you want oral tonight baby."

His mouth dropped and just stared at her lips. He took a deep breath and took off his shirt. He went to their bedroom and started stripping naked.

Olivia smiled proudly and waited for him to come out. She heard him let a scream and curse.

He finally came out of the room not looking so happy. Olivia saw him and started laughing hysterically seeing her pink thong on him. "Hello Marky!"

Mark shook his head since he was very built and muscular and the thong was extremely tight on him.

Olivia grinned at his gorgeous body and ran her hand down his abs. She softly gripped his package that looked even bigger now.

He jumped. "Please don't. I don't have a lot of room in here. Please don't touch."

Olivia moved her hand away and looked at his muscular butt. "There's the ass I love." She gripped his butt and ran her nails over it.

"Let's just get this over with." He groaned and slowly moved. "I'm going to need ice after this." He walked out the house with her following. "So just around the house and that's it?"

"Yes." She answered with a small giggle. He shook his head and was about to take off running but she stopped him. "Oh my God you were really going to do that?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah."

"Oh honey I was just messing with you. I don't want you to be naked in public, our neighbors will think I'm crazy." She smiled at him. "I love you for actually wanting to do that for me."

"Babe I love our little moment right now but my boys are getting crushed." He groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry. C'mon." She took his hand and led him inside. She went with him to the bedroom. "Need help taking them off?"

"God yes." He stood in the middle of the room as she kneeled down to pull them off. She raised an eyebrow knowing her thong was probably stretched from her husbands equipment. She grabbed a pair of scissors. Mark jumped immiedtly. "What else are you going to do to me? I'm numb from waist down!" He yelled.

Olivia laughed and cut the string to take it off him easier. "Relax. Your big penis ruined my underwear anyway. Might as well throw them out." She took it off him.

He let out a deep breath. "Oh god, freedom."

Olivia smirked and got up to kiss him gently. She moved her hand down and gently stroked him.

He let out a whimper. "Oh yes."

She smiled and held the back of his neck as he squirmed from the pleasure. He let out a giggle when she playfully scratched his pubic hair. Olivia laughed and moved away. "Now we have to have dinner. I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his boxers. He pulled them on and then a t-shirt. "We are so continuing this later tonight."

Olivia winked at him and went out the room with him quickly following.


	13. Chapter 13

Zane came out of the shower completely naked since no one was home. Mark went to Olivia's work to bring her lunch and everyone else was at school.

He dried his jet-black hair with a towel as he walked to his room to get dressed. He opened the door and instantly spotted Jenny on the bed making out with a guy. He quickly put the towel around his waist.

Jenny looked up and spotted Zane shocked standing in the doorway. His abs were all wet and he had a perfect V. His bangs were wet and somewhat in his face over his bright blue eyes. "Hey, sorry. Didn't know you were here." She got off her boyfriend. "This is Jeremy. Jeremy this is Zane. James's half-brother."

Zane nodded a little. He quickly noticed Jeremy from the tape he saw. That was defiantly him. "You guys mind if I get dressed?"

Jenny shook her head and got off his bed. "Go ahead. Sorry." She took Jeremy's hand and led him out of the room.

Zane closed the door and dried off his body. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He found his faded jeans and pulled them on also even if they were baggy on him and showed some of his boxers above his black belt.

He heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." He answered back.

Jenny came into the room and closed the door behind her. "I have to ask you for a favor."

"What? You want me to kick Jeremy's ass for you?" He smiled a little and grabbed his white tank top and pulled it on. The shirt was pressed against his abs and hugged around his very fit body.

Jenny glanced at his body and then back at his eyes. "No. I can take care of myself. I need another favor."

Zane pulled on a Vintage t-shirt and opened his closet to find a blazer. He spotted Jenny's bras in there since she was sharing his closet. "Sweetheart I don't mind you putting your shit in here as long as you don't have it laying around. Thong's and Push-up bra's are not good for my ego."

Jenny rolled her eyes and went in front of him to grab her lingerie so he wasn't looking at it. She immediately smelled his shower gel and his aftershave and tried not to get turned on. "Give me a little room would you?"

He smirked his charming smirk and looked at her tattoo above her butt since her shirt was lifting up a little as she reached a top shelf. "What would your mother say about that body ink?"

Jenny quickly pulled her shirt down. "Nothing because she won't know about it." She grabbed his black blazer and handed it to him. "This one looks nice on you." She walked past him again.

Zane took it and pulled it on. "Thanks."

"Sure" She turned to look at him. "Now for that favor."

"Ok" he nodded as tucked his shirt in behind his belt buckle.

"Can I have a pack of condoms? Jeremy ran out," She said in a low voice.

Zane just stared at her. "You want me to give you condoms so you can go and have sex?"

Jenny blushed a little. "Well I want protection and I would ask James but it's more awkward then this because I have known him since we were kids. So can get some from you?"

Zane rolled his eyes and got his pack from his drawer. He gave her a new box. "Here. Keep it. I have more."

Jenny nodded and looked at the box. She looked up at Zane. "Extra Large? For her pleasure?" She asked with a smirk.

He shrugged. "I'm a giver." He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. He got up and was about to leave but stopped. "I don't think that size will fit Jeremy. Make sure it doesn't slip off."

Jenny slapped his arm. "Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about eleven at night when Jeremy dropped off Jenny at her house. He got in his car and drove off not noticing the car following him.

As soon as he pulled onto the highway the car behind him sped up and got on his side. Jeremy looked over and instantly felt the person slam into his car and run him into the ditch.

The attacker got out and grabbed the wooden baseball bat from the passenger side. He went down the small hill and grabbed Jeremy from the upside down car. He pulled him out with one hand and dragged him over to the woods. He swung the baseball bat across his chest.

Jeremy let out a scream but no one heard it because it was a secluded place. He looked up and the perp was in blue jeans, a black hoodie and a ski mask over his face. Jeremy felt the man punch him in the face extremely hard.

He spit blood out and gripped the attackers foot and tripped him. He got a kick in his face and the baseball bat broken over his back. Jeremy slowly started to pass out from the extreme pain and the blood running out of his mouth.

The man got up and stood over him before taking his mask off.

Jeremy caught a small peek of his attacker's face before going unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Casey sat on the bench in the morning by the school after dropping off Ben and Lilly. Both kids were still on the playground since the school didn't start yet.

"You can go home to Ava if you want. I'll watch them." Mark offered.

"No it's ok." Casey shook her head. "Brad's parents are over and I'm kind of stalling so I don't have to go home right away. You can go if you want."

"To what? Olivia is at work and the twins are in school. My whole house is empty, I get bored easily and start going through Olivia's lady stuff."

Casey laughed a little and turned to look at Ben on the Monkey Bars. He was all the way on the top and was trying to figure out how to climb back down. "Oh no."

Mark looked over also and spotted him. "I got him."

"Thanks."

Mark got off the bench and went over to Ben. "What you doing up there dude?"

"I climbed over the bars but now it's too high to go back down." Ben answered him and gripped the poles harder since he was afraid of heights.

Mark put his arms out. "Jump."

"It's too high." Ben told him and quickly shook his head.

Mark shook his head and grabbed the poles. He pulled himself up and sat down by him. "Let go and grab on to me."

Ben slowly let go of the bars and quickly grabbed Mark's hand.

Mark took him in his arms and jumped off the bars. "There you go. No more going over the bars got it?" Ben nodded. "Good." Mark high-fived him and went back to Casey. "Weird ass kid Casey."

Casey slapped his leg. "Leave him alone."

Mark pointed to Ben. "Looks like he learned something from Uncle Mark."

Casey looked over and saw Ben with Isabel and Lilly around him. Ben was talking to Isabel and grinning and Lilly was trying to get his attention.

Mark shook his head. "If he makes my baby girl be sad I seriously will interrogate him."

Casey gave him a look. "You don't bother my son. I will kick your ass Anderson."

Lilly ran over to Mark and got on his lap. "My tummy hurts."

"I'm not mom. You just want to go home." He gave her a kiss. "Jealous cause Benny is talking to Isabel?"

"No." She gave him a mean look. "I don't care. I don't like him anyway."

Mark smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. "Then go over there and talk to them."

"No" She whined. "They don't talk to me. He just keeps talk to her and ignores me."

Casey smiled a little and rubbed Lilly's shoulder. "Sweetie go over and talk to Isabel, show Ben what it's like to be left out."

"Ok." Lilly jumped off Mark's lap and went over to the kids again.

Mark shook his head at Casey. "Mature Casey, very mature."

Casey smiled a little. "Girl power."

Ben came over to Casey with a grin.

"Hi Hun." Casey gave him a kiss. "Happy?"

He nodded and grabbed his backpack. "We have to go in."

"Alright. Either Dad or I will pick you up after school." She helped him put the bag on.

Mark took Lilly's pink backpack. "Shorty go long" He teased and pretended to throw it to her. He smiled and kneeled down to put it on her. "Tummy ok now?"

"Yeah." She nodded and glanced at Ben and then looked at the ground.

"Your tummy was hurting?" Ben asked.

"No." She answered and hugged Mark. "Bye daddy."

"See you later sweetheart. I'll pick you up after." He gave her a kiss on the head.

Ben gave Casey a kiss and waved at Mark. "Bye." He ran over to Isabel and poked her. Isabel chased after him.

Lilly let out a deep breath and waved. "Bye." She ran after the kids and chased Ben also.

Mark and Casey just got up slowly and watched their kids go into the building. "Man…is that like a little kids version of a love triangle?"

"I think so." Casey answered with a nod. "Let's go home."

Mark put his arm over her shoulders and walked her to her car. "How's Ben with the whole thing about having a little sister around now?"

"Good. He actually likes being around her and wants to help out."

"I wish the twins were like that when Lilly was born. They just wanted all the attention so we wouldn't give Lilly any. I think its cause they were twins. James was fine with us adopting Jenny so I think its cause they were twins." Mark opened her car door for her.

Casey laughed a little. "Thank you. Probably because they were your sons. Weird ass kids Mark."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Say hi to Brad for me and to Ava."

"Sure. Say hi to Olivia and the kids for me."

"I sure will." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved as she went into her car. He went into his own and both drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the house and spotted Brad sitting on the couch watching sports and Ava in his lap. "You two having fun?"

Brad nodded and held his hand up to gave Casey a kiss. Casey bent down and gave him a kiss. "She was being fussy because it was getting hot so now she is rocking the diapers." Brad explained Ava's appearance in just her diapers and holding a toy giraffe.

Casey laughed and gently moved Ava's small hair to the side. "Did she eat?"

"Yea. Whole bottle." Brad answered. "She has my appetite that's for sure."

Ava started crying and threw the toy Giraffe toward Casey but Brad quickly caught it before it hit his wife. "Don't worry baby, come here." Casey gently took Ava and rocked her. "Oh you stink."

"Your turn." Brad shook his head and played with the Giraffe.

Casey rolled her eyes and carried Ava to their room to change her. "What? What you crying for? Mommy's going to change you right now." Casey made a goofy face, which settled Ava down a little.

Casey took the diapers off and cringed. "Damn girl." She threw the dirty diaper away and looked around for a clean diaper. "Brad check the bathroom for diapers please."

"Ok." He called back and came into the room a couple minutes later with a pack. "Only couple left, I'll buy some when I go to get Ben."

Casey nodded and took a diaper from his hands. "She's so much like you that it scares me."

Brad laughed and showed Ava the toy giraffe as Casey changed her. "Why because she knows how to unload?"

"Ew" Casey gave him a gross look and grabbed the one-piece to put on her. She looked at the writing and showed it to Brad. "Your parents huh?"

Brad looked up and smiled at the 'I love grandma and grandpa' writing. "Well they like to label our children. Not my fault." Casey tossed it to the side and grabbed a plain white one-piece. "Oh c'mon Case, what was wrong with that one? It was pink and very cute."

Casey smiled at him. "I don't want to get it dirty." She started to dress Ava.

"Yea. Ok." He nodded doubtfully. "They love their grandkids, that's a good thing. Your parents never send stuff."

"They are in Colorado Brad." Casey rolled her eyes and picked up Ava. "At least mine don't show up unexpectedly and unannounced."

"At least mine show up once in a while. Your parents come twice a year to New York."

Casey gave him a mean look and kissed Ava on the head. "I'm not fighting about this in front of her."

Brad took a deep breath and kept quiet. He went back to the living room and watched TV again. Casey followed him and sat down by him with Ava in her lap. "Sorry about earlier." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Same here."


	14. Chapter 14

Zane and Jenny laid in the grass in the backyard talking as the rest of the family made a barbecue. Zane pointed to a cloud. "What does that one look like?"

"It doesn't look like anything," She answered with a smirk.

"C'mon be creative. It looks like a messy pillow."

"A messy pillow?" She asked. "You're worse then me" She started to laugh.

"At least I'm trying" He defended and kicked her leg with his. "What about that one?"

"It looks like a dragon," She answered. "And I hope that little cloud by it is you so the dragon eats you."

He gave her a mean look. "That looks like a butt to me"

Jenny burst into laughter. "You're nuts. You haven't seen ass in so long that you're seeing it in clouds?"

"I have gotten laid recently if you must know." He stated proudly.

Jenny just nodded. "So how are you and Kathleen? How's the whole dating an older girl working out for you?"

"It's ok."

"Just ok?" She asked. "You have been dating this girl for almost two years now."

"Dating? More like fucking. I mean she's cool and everything but…I don't have anything in common with her. The only things we have in common is that her dad and my step mom work in the same place. We like to screw each other. She likes bad boys and I'm supposedly a bad boy. That's about it."

Jenny just shook her head at him. "That is bad dude"

"You think?" He rolled his eyes. "But I can't find a girl that I have stuff in common with. Every girl I start to talk to has a problem with how I express myself. It's so fucking annoying."

"How the hell do you express yourself? You flash them or something?" Jenny smirked a little at his baby blue eyes.

"No. I say fuck, screw, or bang. They automatically think I'm trying to get in their pants. I say something perverted and they think I'm a rapist or something. Why the hell do I have to act like someone else so you people will give me a chance?"

"Hey I don't care. I rather have a guy who isn't just bullshitting his politeness in the club and then being a complete jerk later on."

"Well you are the rare ones. Who ever dates you is lucky." He looked up at the clouds again. "Now I see a man's face up there"

Jenny looked up also. "It could be just an ugly woman" Both started laughing at that like they were kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark flipped a burger and glanced up at Zane and Jenny laughing at something again. "What is up with those two?" He asked.

Olivia looked up from her magazine. "Maybe he is just trying to keep her company after the whole Dickie thing."

Mark nodded. "Bonding huh? James why don't you try that with them?" He looked over at James who was texting someone on his phone.

"Because I don't need emotional support from a girl. I get that from my girlfriend." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Oh c'mon" James laughed and looked up at his parents. "Do you know when was the last time Zane and Kathleen had a serious talk? Never. Those two are just…how do I put this in a nice way…physically connected."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You mean sex?"

"Well jeez mom, don't make this less awkward" James rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. "But yes, they are just fuck buddies"

"James!" Mark and Olivia yelled at him at the same time.

"What? Mom said it first" James defended. "You two are so weird."

Jenny and Zane came over. Zane sat down on the porch and pulled out a cigarette.

"When are you going to stop smoking?" Jenny looked over at him.

"Christ Jen, leave the man alone" James rolled his eyes. "Let him smoke if he wants."

Zane took a drag of his smoke and threw it to the side.

"Thank you" Jenny nodded. Zane just nodded and handed her his pack of cigarettes.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks but said nothing.

James laughed a little. "You're such a bitch."

Jenny shot him a look. "Who? Me?"

"No. The man who is whipped. He does anything a woman tells him" James smirked.

"Grow up" Zane got up and went into the house. Jenny got up and followed.

"What did I do?" James held out his hands.

"Grow up" Mark mocked.

"You grow up" James laughed and placed Lilly in his lap. "When is that food going to be done? Lilly is starving."

"No I'm not," She protested.

"Are too" James teased and flipped her upside down as he held her by her ankles.

"James please be careful with her" Olivia shook her head.

"She's fine." James rolled his eyes and pretended to throw Lilly at Olivia. He pulled Lilly up and tickled her on her stomach.

Lilly laughed and slapped his hand away. He held her in both hands and threw her in the air and then caught her again.

"James" Olivia warned her oldest. "Please stop treating your baby sister like a football."

"Lilly want to fly to dad?" James asked with a smirk knowing Mark threw the little kids in the air the same way.

"Yeah." Lilly quickly nodded.

Mark shook his head and got ready to catch Lilly. James threw her over to him and Mark caught her. Lilly burst into laughter and Olivia shook her head. Mark blew on her neck to tickle her since she was ticklish there like Olivia. "Now Lilly take Mr. James Marcus away before mommy throws a hot dog at him ok?" Mark pouted a little at her to tease her.

She laughed and nodded. Mark placed her down on the ground. Lilly took James's hand and led him into the house.

Mark placed a burger on a bun and handed it to Olivia. "You ok? You seem tired." He sat down by her.

"Just work stuff. I'm sorry." She ate the burger and gave him a bite of it.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I don't want to bring my work home. I already am and that's what is bothering me."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I know. I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better just tell me."

"I will. I promise." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You make awesome BBQ I ever tell you that?"

"Yes. Our first 4th of July as a couple when you came over to my place." He smiled at her. "But I always like to hear it."

Olivia smirked. "So sweet how you remember things like that."

Mark smiled and tapped his cheek. Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jenny came out the house in a rush. Olivia and Mark looked over at her in the same time. "In a rush to save the world Superwoman?" Mark teased. Olivia slapped his stomach.

"Very funny. Jeremy was attacked last night. He's in the hospital. I'm going to see him." She answered as she put on her shoes.

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked as she sat up.

"He had to have surgery. I don't know. I have to go see him."

"Who the hell attacked him?" Mark asked confused. "He has enemies? He is like a little scrawny dude on the chess team."

"Dad!" Jenny yelled at him. Olivia slapped his chest. Mark shrugged and got up to finish the food.

"Tell him we hope he feels better." Olivia told her with a nod. Jenny nodded and went to her car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad and Casey sat at the doctor's office and waited. Ava had a cold and they brought her to a pediatrician to get her checked out.

Brad sat with Ben at the small table and played with the little blocks with him. Casey sat in a chair with Ava in her lap wrapped up in a blanket.

Ava started crying. Casey looked over at Brad. Brad got up knowing he was the only one that could get her to quiet down really quickly. Casey handed her to Brad and went to sit with Ben.

Ben looked up at Brad rock Ava slowly. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah honey. She has a cold so she might cry a lot these days." Casey told him and gave him a kiss.

Brad got her to calm down and sat down with Ava in his lap. Ben got up and kneeled down on the chair by Brad to look at Ava. He put his arm around Brad's shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder.

Ava reached her hand up. Ben took her small hand in his. "Hey there" He shook her hand. Casey sat on the other side of Brad and smiled at her two kids. Ava laughed a little and coughed. Ben quickly let go of her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare her."

"Your fine." Brad told him. "She's just sick. You made her laugh the first time all day."

Ben got his Spiderman stuffed toy and held it up to her. "Look Ava, he is climbing on daddy." Ben put the toy on Brad's chest.

The nurse came out. "The doctor will see you now."

"Get spidey off me buddy" Brad told him. Ben did so. Brad got up with Ava in his arms and carried her into the room. Casey took Ben's hand and led him into the office also.

Brad sat down on the table and Ben sat down by Casey in the two extra chairs.

The doctor came in. "Hello, how is the situation now?"

"I'm a little hungry but I'm ok." Ben spoke up and hid behind Casey's arm because he was always shy around strangers.

The doctor laughed a little and nodded. "Well I'm sorry about that little man. How is the sister doing though?"

"Coughing and runny nose." Casey answered as she got up. "We came just to make sure she doesn't get a fever."

The doctor nodded and uncovered her from the blanket. "Can you get her down to her diapers so I can make sure no rashes are on her?"

Casey took Ava's small pants off and then her shirt. Ben quickly put his hands over his face. "What's wrong with him?" Brad asked looking weirdly at his son.

"I'm not allowed to see girls naked." Ben mumbled into his hands. "Mark said so."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Why did Mark tell you this?"

"Because." Ben answered not wanting to tell them the real reason.

Casey took Ava in her arms and motioned to Brad to go talk to him. Brad got up and kneeled in front of Ben. "You want to whisper to me so mommy doesn't hear?" He whispered. Ben shook his head. "Even if it's something bad or embarrassing."

Ben kept his eye shut and whispered it in Brad's ear. Brad's eyes went wide but he nodded.

The doctor examined Ava and gave her medicine for the cough and stuffy nose. They went home with Ben being quiet the whole ride over.

As soon as they got into the house Ben went to play his video game in the living room. Brad and Casey went to their bedroom to put Ava to sleep.

"What did he tell you?" Casey asked right away after closing the door.

"I can't say. It's man business." Brad told her as he put Ava in her crib.

Casey nodded and walked over to him. "You're not going to tell me?" He shook his head. Casey grabbed his groin in a tight grip. "Tell me or these are coming with me."

"Oh hello" Brad whined. "Oh god."

"Brad you know how strong I can be when I'm pissed. Now tell me before I go past the point of return." She twisted a little.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you. Please let go. Oh god I'll tell you everything." He groaned. Casey let go and moved away. Brad fell to the ground and held himself. "I think I'm dieing of pain. Casey I see the light."

"No that's me about to kick the ever loving shit out of you." She threatened and took a step closer.

"Please don't" Brad quickly objected. "He asked Lilly if he saw her thing he would show her his. That's all."

Casey's mouth dropped. "Oh my god. We have to go talk to him."

Brad slowly sat up still being in pain. "Don't. You will scare him away from vagina and turn him into a fag. Fuck no my son is not going to be a princess."

Casey kicked him in the crotch. Brad contained his scream and fell over again. "I am not going to make our son into a homosexual. If he did decide that life style there is nothing wrong with that. We will still love him no matter what."

"Oh save it Ms. SVU. I am Italian. You know how we feel about reproducing, the more the better. He better have a child by the time he is 40 or Italy is disowning him because his mama supports him in being gay."

Casey went to kick him again but he grabbed her leg and made her fall on him. She laid on him and slapped his chest. "I want you to talk to him. I don't want him to grow up being a pervert."

Brad nodded and gave her a kiss. "I will. But just don't make a big deal out of it. All little kids do that curious game. Mark talked to him about it and told them not to do it. Don't tell Olivia because he didn't want her to freak out also so he didn't tell her. I texted him on our way back home and said he caught them before any show and tell happened."

Casey rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss.

He pulled her closer. "You hurt my soldier. Make him feel better." He pouted a little.

She smiled. "I will. Tonight. Not now."

He grinned and nodded. "Deal. I'll make you feel better also." He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Casey laughed and got off the floor. "C'mon get up. Not hot stuff now. We got kids."

"Yeah, yeah." He got off the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as she checked on Ava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane heard a tap on the door as he showered. "What?" He yelled over the water.

"Get out here for a second." Mark yelled back to him.

He rolled his eyes and went out the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist so that it was low and only his V under his abs showed. He opened the door. "What?" He quickly noticed Mark, Olivia and two strangers standing by the door. "Do all of you want to join me?"

"Zane this is Detective Field and Smith. They have some questions for you." Mark answered.

"Well can you wait till after I jerk off?" Zane smiled a little. Mark instantly hit him upside the head. "Ok, ok. How can I help you detectives?"

"Do you know a guy named Jeremy Richards?" Field asked.

"Heard of him. Jenny's boyfriend. Why?" Zane asked even if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Did your sister tell you about his assault last night?"

"No. What happened? Is he ok?"

"He is in the hospital. Two broken ribs, his jaw was dislocated and a fractured arm. You don't know anything about this?" Detective Smith questioned as he turned around and saw James standing there as he entered the house.

"Why would I?" Zane asked as he kept the towel to his waist since his body was still very wet.

"He gave a description of a guy that looks a lot like you. You had opportunity since he was dating your sister. You also have a record for assault. You were in juvie."

Zane clenched his teeth angrily. "_Had _a record. That is sealed. I was under age at the time of that assault. And Jenny isn't my biologic sister. Excuse me, I have to get dressed." He went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks not sure what was going on. They spotted James leaning on the wall listening to the whole conversation. If anyone knew about Zane's fights it was James.

Detective Field's turned to look at James. "Dexter's brother?"

James smiled a little and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well he isn't a genius that's for sure."

"Zane. You're Zane's half brother right?"

"That's what they say." James winked at them. Mark and Olivia both gave him a look knowing he was a smart ass just like them.

"Do you know where Zane was last night?" Smith asked. The bathroom door opened and Zane came out in jeans and a hoodie. Everyone glanced over at him and then back at James. "Where was Zane last night?"

James looked over at Zane. He had no idea. They didn't see each other last night. "He was with me at a bar."

Zane instantly looked up at him knowing he was lying.

"What bar was this?"

"I don't know. We were bar hopping. We went to a bunch." James answered. "Zane remember any?" Zane shook his head.

The detectives nodded. "Thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Thank you James and Zane." The detectives nodded at them.

Olivia nodded "Not a problem." She led them out of the house.

Mark looked at his oldest sons. "At a bar?"

"All night." James answered.

Mark looked over at Zane knowing his was capable of hurting someone as much as Jeremy was hurt. "All night?"

"Yes sir." Zane answered.

Olivia came back to the hallway and looked at both. "If you two lied you are in big trouble. Especially you James."

"Why especially me?" He questioned defensively.

"You gave them the alibi. You are the first person they are going to look at as a co- conspirator."

"What if I was telling the truth?" James asked.

"Were you?" Olivia asked right away.

James looked at her and then Mark. He couldn't lie to them. "I have a date. Excuse me." He turned around and left the house.

Olivia looked at Zane. "Did you beat the kid up?"

Zane looked at her since she was more of a mother then his own mother was to him. He could have told them the truth but that would cause him to tell them Jenny was caught on Camera having sex. He couldn't do that to her. "I'm late for work. Excuse me." He grabbed his shoes and also left the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mark's POV**

It was almost seven when the alarm on my phone went off. Olivia and I were already awake since it was raining out. I was a sissy when it was thunder out. I would pull my wife closer and finally wake her up after being right on her.

Olivia reached over and just turned it off. We were making out since the rain was kind of hot looking against our bedroom window. I dipped my tongue into her mouth once more as her knee finally went up to my waist.

I knew this was a bad idea because we were going to get turned on and then didn't have enough time to finish anything. I took over the responsibility to drive the kids to school because I didn't go to work anymore. Before it was the person least running late that would take them.

We heard a bathroom door squeak open by our bedroom. Olivia placed her hand on my chest and broke the kiss. She let out a small breath finally catching air. "Time to get up." She informed me.

I couldn't hold back a groan. I was defiantly into what my wife was doing. I hated it when she was a tease, which was always. "C'mon they are going back to bed anyway." I leaned in again to kiss her.

She pulled back and gave me that smirk that killed me. "No. Too early. Maybe tonight if you're lucky."

"I am never lucky with you." I rolled off her.

"Well you must be or those four kids I gave you aren't yours," She teased me as she threw the blanket off her. My god she is gorgeous. She gave me a light kiss on the lips. "We have to get up."

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded and sat up. We heard a knock on our door. No big surprise. We were lucky to have twenty minutes to ourselves after the sun came up. "We're sleeping!" I called back even if I knew the kids were used to me joking with them all the time.

The door opened as usual and Lilly ran in. She jumped on the bed and into Olivia's arms. "Good morning."

"What ever happened to sleeping in?" I questioned as I got off the bed only in boxers. "We are supposed to beg you to wake up to go to school. You are supposed to hate school."

"I do hate school." Lilly answered with that same grin she got from me. "But I have a field trip today."

"So the teacher told you to bother your mommy and daddy for homework?" I smirked a little at her knowing she was so happy even I couldn't get her mad if I tried.

"Yes." She answered with a nod. "I don't want to be late for school so I came in to make sure you were awake."

I went over to her and picked her up. "We are. Now let me get dressed or your daddy will drive you to school without a shirt." I blew on her stomach to make her laugh and then carried her out the room.

I put her down and then spotted James sitting at the kitchen table. That kid loved to sleep in late. No way he came here this early for no reason. He spotted me before I could say anything. "Good morning dad."

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused and went to get something to drink in the fridge.

"I have to talk to mom. Is she up?" He questioned. It was defiantly weird seeing him worried about something. He hardly ever worried. Sometimes you would think he wasn't our son. I told Olivia he didn't care about anything when he was born she wouldn't listen. She said he was going to be sensitive, my ass he was sensitive.

"Yeah. She's awake. Everything ok?" I asked and got the orange juice out. Normally he talked to me about things when he was worried. Why Olivia this time?

He got up from the kitchen table and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Horrible liar just like me. "Sure? Money trouble or something?" Maybe he got Lizzie pregnant. God I hope not. Elliot might rip his throat out.

"No." He shook his head. "Nothing like that. I'm fine." He answered and left the kitchen. I heard him go into our room and close the door.

I shook my head and drank the juice from the carton. "Dad c'mon" I heard Jenny complain. I stopped drinking from the carton. Women are so picky. They can kiss on the lips but cant drink out the same carton.

"You know I don't have rabies." I told her and put the juice back into the fridge. "A man can't even drink orange juice."

"Well I suggest a man doesn't wear those boxers," She teased with a smirk.

I looked down at my boxers. They had Looney Tunes on them. What was wrong with Bugs Bunny and Tweety? "What?"

"Dad please, get dressed." She told me and got one of her protein drinks. Those protein drinks are gross. I stole one from her and nearly puked.

"You're lucky I don't have my pink boxers. Mom stole them." I grinned at her. "What's wrong with James? Did he get a girl pregnant or something?"

"Eww I don't know." She answered disgustedly. Eww? It's not like she doesn't know about the reproductive system. Children these days. "Ask him. Not me."

"He is talking to mom. There are rules about barging into a conversation." I gave her a kiss on the head. "Everything ok with you? You alright after the Jeremy thing?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He should be fine. I want to know who did it though."

"You will sooner or later." I rubbed her back gently. I have to admit she was my favorite of the kids. Mostly because she was adopted and yet was a great kid. Just don't tell Olivia. She might chop my balls off for picking favorites.

Zane came down into the kitchen already dressed. He was about the only guy in the family to actually not leave his room in his boxers. It was mostly because of his scars on his back from being in the war because he was self conscious about them.

Him and Jenny exchanged looks but both kept quiet. Those two were very weird. They had a very strong relationship yet were very opposite. I bet they hated each other.

"Is Olivia awake yet?" He asked me. What the hell was so special about her? I'm capable of talking to people also you know?

"No." I answered with annoyance. I wanted someone to talk to me about their problems. I could be sensitive too.

"Yes she is. She's talking to James." Jenny answered him honestly. Well guess who isn't my favorite anymore.

Zane nodded and glanced at Jenny again. What the hell was wrong with these kids? I think the only normal ones are the ones that didn't hit puberty yet.

James came out of the room. As I was about to go to get dressed Zane cut in front of me and went to talk to Olivia. Jesus Christ I can't even get dressed in front of my wife. These talks better be important because I'm getting cold now in only my boxers.

I shook my head and went to wake up the twins for school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zane's POV**

I closed the door behind me. I had to tell Olivia about the Jenny tape and what I did. She worked SVU. She would understand this. At least I hope she would. "Hey Olivia can I talk to you?

She nodded at me even if she was still in her pajamas. She had on a tank top and I think those were Mark's flannel pajamas. Those two were so happily married it makes me sick sometimes. "I think you have exactly what James just told me." She informed me.

Probably did. "About Jenny?"

"The tape?" She asked.

I nodded to confirm we were talking about the same thing. "We found it by accident. I watched to make sure it wasn't anything else so we weren't thinking differently."

"It was a sex tape. James told me." She looked into my ice blue eyes with her caring brown ones. She was such a mom.

"I beat Jeremy up." I confessed. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her I was in love with her daughter. I didn't want to look like a freak.

"I guessed that. Why did you do that? You could have told us and Jeremy would have gotten in trouble for invasion of privacy."

"Oh please. Those things are a joke. He wouldn't even get probation. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"Now you will be in trouble." She got off the bed. "Jenny said his attacker used a baseball bat. The prosecutors can charge you with attempted murder Zane."

I nodded. I knew the consequences when I followed him. I sure as hell wanted to beat the shit out of him for recording Jenny and then putting it online. I mostly wanted to do it because he was Jenny's boyfriend. I wish I could be her boyfriend but that would never happen. Ever. "I'll take the consequences."

Before Olivia could say anything else we heard the bell ring at the front door. We exchanged looks and went out the room. Mark walked into the room past us mumbling something about cold. Weird dude.

Jenny was in the living room and was about to open the door. My god she is beautiful. She had long light brown hair and perfect curves. It wasn't even about how she looked that was the reason I fell for her. It was simply her in general. Her personality and the person she was. I wanted to protect her from everything.

She opened the door and we all spotted the detectives from yesterday. Suddenly I was nervous. I wasn't sissy so I wasn't going to run if they came to arrest me.

"Can I help you?" Jenny questioned the two detectives she never met before. She's going to hate me when she finds out I'm capable of that kind of violence. She probably knows I'm capable of that because I did go to juvie for assault. Man my life was spiraling down faster then I thought it could.

"Is Dexter Porter here?" Fields asked. That asshole. Had to call me by my first name. I hate that name.

Jenny turned around and locked eyes with me. "Zane."

Oh my god I want to cry. Not because I was about to get arrested but because Jenny was going to hate my guts. "Right here." I went over to the door.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Jeremy Richards. Please step outside" The detective told me. Was this really happening? I got arrested before. Was I escalating from assault to attempted murder? Shit. I didn't want to kill the kid. That would have been too nice. I wanted to make him suffer.

I stepped outside the house and placed my hands on my head. I glanced over my shoulder at Jenny glaring at me. She was simply shocked and furious right now. I don't blame her.

The detectives searched me and put my hands behind my back to cuff me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do this?" Jenny yelled through tears and slapped me across the face. Olivia quickly pulled her off me. I wanted to tell her that I fell for her but she might think I'm fucking sick in the head. I kept quiet and let the cops handcuff me.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed to whisper as Jenny cried on Olivia's shoulder. "I didn't mean for it to come down to this." The detectives read me my rights and lead me to their squad car.

I sat in the back and spotted Mark come to the door completely dressed this time. He exchanged a couple words with Olivia and kissed Jenny on the cheek gently. I spotted him grab his car keys. The squad car drove off and I knew that Mark was going to try to get me out of this with my head. No chance. There was no loophole for the crime I committed. I was going to jail and I knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jenny's POV**

I stood at the front door and let my mom hold me as I cried. I felt like I was seven years old again and fell off my bike. But this time I wasn't crying for myself. I was crying for what I caused. I wasn't sure why Zane beat up Jeremy. All I knew was I was to blame.

Olivia gently stroked the back of my hair. Why was I so upset? That was the main reason I was crying. Why was I so heartbroken that Zane was going to jail?

"It's ok honey." Olivia whispered softly to me. "Dad will figure all this out."

I didn't respond to that. I was still hung up on Zane. I had so many questions and I didn't really want the answers to them. Deep inside I knew the answers. I was in love with him and hated myself for it because there wasn't a chance in hell we could be together. It would be too weird for everyone.

I felt James gently put his hand on Olivia's shoulder and motion to her. I knew it had to be about this. They knew something about what just happened and didn't want to let me in on it.

Olivia softly let me go and sat me down at the couch. "I'll be right back." She whispered and kissed me on the forehead. James didn't say a word to me and went to the kitchen with Olivia.

I got up and stood by the wall in the hallway to hear what they were saying. I had to know sooner or later.

"I didn't tell you that the tape got online." James told her in a hushed sound. What tape? What the hell was going on?

There was a pause before my mom answered. "James how do you not tell me something like this?" She sounded very worried.

"I don't know. It just didn't seem important at the time considering what Zane did. I was more worried about his ass going to jail."

I heard her let out a deep breath. That was the sign she was very frustrated and worried now. "Fine. I'm going to work and have one of my tech guys track the video and get it off line. You make sure Jenny is alright."

"Mom I don't know what to do with a crying girl." He whispered. That idiot. I swear he was so stupid you wouldn't think he was the son of an FBI agent and a detective.

"Just make sure she doesn't get online and find the video. That's all." She answered him. Wow. What video couldn't I see? If this had to do with me I had some say in this.

"So now I have to baby sit her?" No! What an asshole! He could be sensitive when he wanted to be but I swear he had an ice chest for a heart.

"Just do as I say." She warned him. That's it. I couldn't take this.

I came into the kitchen and looked at the two. "What video am I not supposed to see?"

James looked like he just crapped his pants and Olivia looked like she felt sad that she had to tell me. "Nothing." James stuttered out. Horrible liar.

"Shut up James." I told him and turned to Olivia. "Mom what tape?"

Olivia looked over at James for a second. "Take Lilly and the twins to school."

James nodded and grabbed his car keys. I think that was the first time he agreed to do what he was told. I think he would have jumped off a bridge just so he didn't have to face me right now. I don't blame him. I was in the mood to hurt someone.

Olivia and I kept quiet as James led the little kids out the house. I have to admit he was good with them but when it came to caring about something he just didn't. I could have betted my life savings that kid didn't have a conscious.

"Mom…what video?" I asked once again.

She grabbed her car keys and her badge. "Let's go for a ride." She placed her arm around my shoulders and led me out the house. That didn't sound good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I drove Jenny to the hospital where Jeremy was. I wasn't going to tell her that her boyfriend videotaped them having sex and then put it online for the whole world. He was going to tell her if it was the last thing he did.

"Why are we here?" Jenny questioned as I parked my car in the parking lot of the hospital.

"To tell Jeremy they caught his attacker." I answered and went out the car. "C'mon Jen." She got out also. I sure as hell wasn't going to teach her to let someone else fight her battles. She was going to build some thick skin.

We kept quiet on the elevator ride. We walked past the service desk and I showed my badge. "Jeremy Richards?" The nurse pointed to a room. "Thank you."

"We could have just signed in as guests mom," Jenny informed me. I nodded not wanting to tell her I was going to make him tell her even if it came down to pulling out the IV. There was detective me and then the mom me. No one messed with my babies and got away with it. Especially my daughters.

I opened the door where Jeremy was. Rich little bastard had his own room. Jenny went in first and I followed. Zane sure did a good job with this assault. Jeremy had cuts all over him and stitches.

Jeremy smiled a little seeing Jenny. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I kept in calm detective mode as Jenny gave him a hug.

"This is my mom." Jenny introduced and pointed to me standing on the side.

Jeremy waved a little with his bandaged up arm. "Hi." I just nodded even if I wanted to slam that arm against the table and make him cry like the bitch he was. I'm surprised James wasn't part of this since he was anywhere there was fight. Especially if it was a girl involved. He didn't care about a lot things but he was a gentlemen like Mark. For that I am glad.

Jenny sat down by Jeremy. "They caught the guy that attacked you." She told him. I could see it was hard for her to say it since she knew she had to tell him it was Zane.

"Who was it?" The little punk asked. Wouldn't you like to know.

"That's not important Jeremy." I stepped over to the bed. "You want to know why probably."

He nodded. I saw him glance at my badge on my belt. Better be intimidated. "Why?"

"He saw your video and he wasn't satisfied." I answered. I felt Jenny look over at me being confused. I leaned in closer to Jeremy. "Do you want to tell her?" I whispered.

Jeremy glared at me. I never wanted to smack someone as young as him. Sure there were the rapists that were pretty young but this was something different. This was personal. It was my daughter.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked looking at her boyfriend. Soon ex boyfriend if I can say.

"Nothing." Jeremy answered. Oh don't tempt me now. I seriously am not in the mood to do this. I still had to tell Mark why his son was going to jail for attempted Murder. That was going to be a big argument. Not because he would be mad at Zane. He would be proud. But because he would want to kill Jeremy himself.

Mark was very protective when it came to our daughters. If anybody laid a hand on Lilly I could seriously imagine him breaking the person's arm. No kidding.

"Jeremy I'm serious when I tell you that you are going to tell her what you did. You deserve what you got. Now please don't make me do something I don't want to do." I warned him and grabbed the plug that was making all his IV and morphine work.

"Mom." Jenny spoke up in shock. I would have pulled that plug but I knew what I was doing. There was a fifteen-minute back up battery. He didn't know that. He would panic. Exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Tell her," I warned angrily. He kept looking at me as if to see if I was bluffing. "Now."

"I have nothing to tell her." He lied.

I nodded. "Fine." I pulled the plug. I had ten minutes until the alarm sounded for an emergency. Fifteen minutes until he seriously stopped receiving his morphine. His Oxygen was going to stop going through so fast which was going to cause him to panic. He was still getting the oxygen he just didn't know it.

"Oh my god." Jenny got off her seat looking at me in shock.

Jeremy started to looked panicked and started to sweat from his nervousness.

"Tell her Jeremy." I said through clenched teeth. This was completely wrong being that I was a detective. This was the reason I didn't sign in. I didn't need evidence showing I was here. I had every intention of blackmailing this kid not to tell on me. God I hoped it would work.

Jeremy finally looked over at Jenny. What a sissy. "I accidentally filmed us having sex."

"Accidentally?" I questioned as if I was in interrogation with a perp. "Tell her the truth."

"I videotaped us having sex." Jeremy answered still in his panic mode.

"And?" I added for him.

"I put it online." He finished. "I'm sorry. I don't know how your mom knows. I'm really sorry though."

Jenny stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was very smart. She was going to figure it out that Zane saw the tape and that's why he beat him up. Well almost killed him. "Oh my god." She whispered. "How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry." He answered. "I just…a couple of my friends did it and I wanted to keep up." Well this was my que to hold her back from killing him.

Jenny punched him straight in the face. Damn that looked like it hurt. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back. We didn't need to make more trouble then we already did.

Jeremy held his nose and let out a groan. I plugged the machine in again. That worked wonders. I took Jenny's hand and led her to the door. "Wait outside for me."

She didn't say anything and did what I told her. I closed the door and went back to Jeremy. "Look at me." I ordered. Jeremy looked up at me with his hand still holding his nose. "I suggest you don't mention this visit to anyone. If you do I will make your life a living hell. I promise you that."

He looked smugly at me. What the hell did Jenny see in this little prick? "My father plays golf with the mayor. I could have your badge."

"Well I'm pretty sure the mayor wouldn't be happy about invasion of privacy and you putting it on the internet. What would the city look like when that hits the newspaper? Mayor lets a rich snob get away with exposing his girlfriend to the world. Daddy wouldn't be proud of that would he?"

"You can't do that. You're a cop."

I smiled a little at him. "The best inside stories come from the NYPD. I wouldn't have a problem going to each girlfriend you had and telling them what you did to Jenny. You never know…" I leaned closer. "This just might surface at your college. You won't be getting any girls then would you?"

He just stared at me. What a dumbass. It's not like I would tell his college my daughter was caught on camera. This kid didn't think that far. He nodded a little. "Fine. Stay away from me though."

"Deal." I nodded. "If I were you I would think about dropping those charges against your attacker." I turned around and left the room.

I went outside and found Jenny leaning against the car waiting. She looked up spotting me. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." I unlocked her door for her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded a little. "Felt good to punch him."

I smirked a little and winked. She was so my daughter. "Good."

We got in the car and stayed quiet for a little bit. "Mom." She spoke up first.

"Yeah?"

"Zane isn't going to go to jail is he?"

I looked over at. I couldn't lie to her after all of this. "I don't know honey."


	16. Chapter 16

Mark followed the attorney down the hall to her office. He knew her personally since he was called to be a witness on multiple cases for her. "Look Jess he isn't a threat."

"I'm sorry Mark. I still have to bring charges against him." Attorney General Jessica Lawrence answered him as they both went into her office.

"Then can't you ask for a federal lock up? Not Rikers or Attica? C'mon he is the step son of a cop. Half the people in there my wife put away."

Jessica looked up at him. "He beat up that kid with a bat. He ran him off the damn road. I can't over look that. The law doesn't recognize whose son he is."

"What about the snitches we put away? We give them protective custody don't we?"

"You're not even an agent anymore. You have no legal standing in this case. I'm sorry."

"Don't jerk my chain Lawrence. We know each other better then that." He leaned on her desk with two hands. "Zane isn't a threat. He doesn't deserve to be in 23-hour lock down with a bunch of rapists and murders. I did under cover in Sing Sing. It's not a pretty site."

Jessica looked up at him. "He is an adult. He committed a crime and he has to face it."

"And he will. In federal lock up. I'm not asking you to make this disappear. He is the son of an FBI agent and the stepson of a cop. You don't think he will be singled out? I'm asking this as a friend. If not I will personally go to the judge and ask for it. Make you look like a cold hearted bitch and I don't want to do that."

Jessica nodded. "Fine. Make him see a shrink. If the doc decides he isn't a threat I will ask the judge for federal lock up."

"Thank you." Mark nodded and stood up. He turned to leave the office.

"Mark" Jessica called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Tell him he is lucky you're his dad. Otherwise I would be bringing his ass into Rikers."

Mark smiled and nodded. "Good thing you have a crush on me." Jessica started blushing extremely. Mark grinned and left the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat on the couch at Huang's office. He got bailed out until the trial started.

George just watched him. "You going to talk?"

"About what?"

"This whole situation" The doctor answered. "What do you feel about it?"

"Nothing." Zane answered. "It happened. I committed the crime and I deserve to go to jail."

George nodded and wrote something down. "You're glad you beat him up?"

Zane got up and started pacing slowly. "Yeah."

"How come?"

Zane shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"You have to. Your lawyers set up this session. They have to know if you're a threat to society."

"I'm not." He answered. "I had reasons for smashing my fist into that kid's face and given the chance I do it again. To him. Nobody else."

George watched him start to play with the gum wrapper he had in his pocket. "Why him?"

"How many times are you going to ask me the same question? I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't like talking to shrinks?"

"Who does?"

George smiled a little. "You are a lot like your dad."

"Big surprise." Zane looked at his watch. "How much longer do I have to be in here?"

"You have fifty minutes. At the end I have to decide if you are a threat to society. If you are then the judge will send you to Rikers if you are found guilty. If not then they will send you to a federal prison, which is much safer then regular ones."

"Well that sounds like a fun job for you."

"Not really. I can't decide if the person doesn't talk to me."

Zane looked over at him and then sat down on the couch. "What do you want from me? You want me to cry? You want me to tell you I had a bad life?"

"Did you have a bad life?"

"I didn't know my father until I was eighteen. My mom died of lung cancer. I went to juvie for three years. You're the doctor, you tell me if I had a bad life."

"That's not for me to say."

"I had a hard life but not a bad one. Yea I got smacked by mom a couple of times but there are worse things kids go through."

"Like Jenny?"

"What?" He asked. He was so focused on not talking about her that her name almost confused him.

"Jenny. She was abused when she was little. That's why your dad and Olivia adopted her."

"I know. So what?"

"Olivia also told me about that video that Jeremy made without her permission. Is that why you beat him up?"

Zane was quiet for a while. "I did what any decent man would do. I gave him what he deserved."

"How come James didn't do anything about it?"

"Because James is so caught up with his girlfriend. He doesn't care for anything. Why does any of this matter?" He got up again and started to pace around.

"Do you care more for Jenny then just a step brother?"

"We're not family. We are not blood related."

"Do you Zane?" This time Huang's voice was much more softer.

Zane stopped pacing and stared out the window at the view of the city. "Anything I tell you has to stay between us right?"

"Yeah."

Zane gulped hating himself at the moment. "She's different then any other girl I met."

"How?"

"I don't know. She just is." He turned to look at him. "Look I'm not a sick freak or something. She's not related to me. I hardly know her."

"Zane I'm not saying it's a bad thing that you are in love with her."

Zane shook his head. "I'm not in love with her. I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's wrong. I know were not related but what would people think you know?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with Zane."

"Yeah but you can sure hate yourself for who you fall in love with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sat in front of his laptop in the living room. He was doing work since Ben and Ava were already sleeping and Casey was talking on the phone with her parents.

A couple minutes later he felt Casey's arms around his neck. "Hi." She whispered into his ear as she started to nibble on it.

"Hi." He repeated and kept his focus on his work that was due tomorrow.

"Guess what?" She went around and sat down on his lap.

"What?" He asked and grabbed a file to look through. He put it on her lap and opened it.

"I talked to my parents and they are going to come to New York next weekend." She answered with a grin.

"That's great babe." He answered with a nod and started to read his file.

"I know they are your in-laws but you can be happy for me at least." She informed him. "C'mon can't you stop doing your work for at least an hour so we can…you know." She jerked her head toward the bedroom.

Brad laughed a little. "You're so cute." He pushed her onto the couch and off his lap. "Let me work."

Casey let out a deep breath. "You are seriously not interested or you're just playing hard to get?"

"What's the difference?" He smiled and put her feet on his lap. He started to look through the pictures in the file.

Casey smirked and sat up. "What do you want?"

"I want to finish my work." He gave her a kiss. "Sshhh"

Casey furrowed her eyebrows a little and took her feet off his lap. She sat down on the couch properly and crossed her arms on her chest.

He glanced over at her. "You're not mad are you?"

"No." She answered and ignored him.

"Then why do you look like you want to kill someone?"

"Oh I don't. I'm just trying to get rid of my arousal because my husband can't satisfy me."

He laughed at that and started to type up his report. "You are adorable did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes. When you are begging for sex and I actually satisfy you. Now I'll know next time not to be a good wife and give you what you want."

He grinned and got up. "Want to spank me?

"No." She answered seriously.

"One slap. It will make you feel better. I'll even bend over." He picked his shirt up a little and bent over to make her laugh.

She gave him a serious look and shook her head. "No."

"Do you want me to spank you then?" He grinned at her and sat down on her lap. She tried to push him off but he was too strong. He ran a hand through her hair and softly kissed her cheek. "I like it when you're mad. We have hot sex then."

"Well I don't want to have sex with you anymore." She informed him.

"Is that right?" He asked with the same serious tone.

"Yes."

"Well I guess I can't change your mind." He started to kiss her neck gently and nibble her ear, which got her to laugh because she was ticklish.

"Brad stop." She ordered. He was still sitting on her lap and turning her on slowly.

He got up and sat down on her to face her. Each one of his knees was on one side of her body. He took her hand and made her put it under his shirt.

Casey couldn't resist smiling feeling his rock hard stomach on her hand. "You're an ass."

"Oh I know." He grinned and gently bit her full lip. He licked it and let it go. "Still want to spank me?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "Yup."

He quickly got off her and ran to their room. Casey laughed and got up to follow him.

She went into the room and closed the door behind her. Brad was sitting on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come here sugar."

She locked the door and went over to sit by him. "Why can't you ever let me seduce you?"

"Because I like to seduce you. Also I find you hot when you're feisty and mad." He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to lay on the bed. "You pout your lip a little and it makes me want to kiss it so badly." He started to unbutton her shirt. "You're just hot."

"Well thank you. But next time let me do the seducing. I want some fun once in awhile too."

"Shut up." He kissed her on lips and opened her shirt. He instantly started to kiss her body.

Casey rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the back of his neck. He began to unbuckle her jeans. "You know it's not so hot for me when you have all the control." She stated. He put his hand over her mouth and started to kiss her abs.

Casey rolled her eyes and giggled a little feeling him move her panties for better access.

He finally moved his hand off her mouth and got on the ground to take her jeans off. He pulled them down to her ankles and pulled them off. He tossed them over his shoulder. "Hey those are expensive jeans. Don't wrinkle them." She complained. He bit her thigh. "Ok, ok. I'll shut up. Jeez don't have to be so hostel."

He pulled his shirt off and moved up her body. He got in between her legs and started to kiss her chest and neck.

She started to unbuckle his belt as he kissed her. "When did you buy this belt? I like it."

"When I went to a store." He answered annoyed. He unclipped her bra and started to massage her breast as he started to kiss her on the lips.

Casey pulled his jeans down and then his boxers. Brad broke the kiss and took off his clothes completely. He pulled her up and took her bra and shirt off.

Both got under the bed sheet and started to make out. Brad moved his hand to her hip and pulled her closer to his waist.

They heard a knock at the front door. They broke the kiss. "I'll get it." Casey told him as she got off the bed. "I'm going to kill whoever it is."

Brad groaned and turned to the side.

Casey pulled on sweats, a t-shirt and then put her hair in a ponytail. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

There was another knock on the front door. "Coming." She called over and opened the door. She spotted Zane standing there. "Zane. What's up?" He was in light blue jeans, a white dress shirt and a black leather jacket.

"I need some legal advice." He answered.

"They did give you lawyers didn't they?" Casey teased with a smirk and moved out of the way. "Come in."

"Thanks." He walked into the apartment and paced around in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about just stopping by like this."

"It's fine." She sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "Sit down."

Zane sat down across her and moved his bangs out of his face. He spotted Ava's Barbie on the table. He smirked and picked it up. "Brad's?"

"His favorite." Casey smiled a little at the younger man. "What's going on?"

"My attorney's want to say I'm not guilty because of genetic violence."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "They want to say it was out of your control because of Mark?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "They want to put him on the stand and basically tear him to pieces about all his past violent acts. Mark doesn't have a problem with it because they say it's a good defense."

"But you don't want them to use that as a defense?"

"No. I don't want everyone knowing my history, Mark's history. Our whole family."

"Mark agreed to this?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't have a problem with it as long as it will get me off. He doesn't want me going to jail."

Casey nodded. "You want me to talk to Mark?"

"No. I want to plea this out." He scratched his jet-black hair and ran a hand through it. "Do you think they will take into consideration if I aliquot and save everyone some time?"

"Probably. But Zane this defense is pretty good. Mark does have a violent past. The jury might buy it. You could get out of this without doing any time."

Zane nodded and looked at the toy in his hands. "You would do the same for Ben or Ava? Have someone embarrass you on the stand for them?"

"Yeah." She answered honestly. "Mark just wants the best for you. I don't blame him for agreeing to this defense."

He nodded softly. "What would you do if you were me?"

"Zane I don't know. It's not for me to say."

"Just answer me." He snapped. "Please" He lowered his voice. "I was ordered to see a shrink today, Kathleen dumped me and now I have to decide if I want to make my dad tell the world how he is violent. Even if he isn't. Just answer me."

Casey nodded a little. "If I were you…I would go through with the trial. But you shouldn't base my opinion on what you want to do. It's your life."

He put his head down on the counter top. "I hate my life."

Casey got up and went around to sit by him. She rubbed his back gently. "This is going to get better. The trial part is always hard."

He nodded a little. "Thanks." He got up and gave her the toy back. "I'm sorry for showing up late."

"It's fine. It's only ten." She smiled and led him to the door. "Call me if you need anything else ok?"

"I will. Thank you." He left the apartment.

Casey closed the door and went back to her husband. She went into the room and Brad was already sleeping. She let out a groan and got in bed to sleep also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in Mark's arms as they watched a movie in their living room. She finally looked up at him. "You sure you want to go through with the trial? They warned you they are going to dig through your life."

He pulled her closer and give her a kiss on the forehead. "I know. But if it's going to get him off I'll do it."

Olivia nodded. "I'm here for you if you need me. You know that right?"

"I know. Thanks." He held her closer as they watched the movie.

Zane came into the house quietly. "Hey." He rubbed his eyes and walked past them.

"You ok?" Olivia questioned noticing him stumble a little.

"Fine." He answered even if he was half drunk. He went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks. They said nothing and watched the movie. Couple minutes later they heard a loud noise in the bathroom. Both quickly got up. Mark knocked on the door. "Zane? You ok?"

There was no answer. "Knock it down." Olivia told him. Mark kicked the door open. Both stopped for a second spotting the image in front of them.

The mirror was shattered into pieces. Zane was passed out on the floor with his hand and wrist covered in blood.

Olivia instantly grabbed a towel and kneeled down to stop the flowing blood from Zane's wrist. She wrapped his wrist up and held it tightly. She spotted the empty bottle of painkillers on the ground by his body. "Mark." She picked up the bottle and showed her husband.

Mark quickly kneeled down by his oldest son and listened to his chest. "He isn't breathing." He started to do CPR.

Jenny came to the bathroom hearing the commotion. "Oh my god. Is he ok?"

"Call an ambulance." Olivia told her. Jenny stood there in shock staring at Zane's motionless body. "Jenny!" Olivia yelled to snap her out of her trance. Jenny looked over at her. "Call an ambulance. Now." She nodded a little at her. Jenny nodded and quickly went to call an ambulance.

Mark looked up at his wife and kept doing CPR. "I should have seen this coming. He was depressed all day."

"Mark this isn't your fault. None of us could have even thought he was depressed enough to be suicidal." Olivia assured him and wrapped another towel tightly around Zane's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pull him up" Mark instructed. Olivia and Mark both sat Zane up. Mark moved behind him and put the toilet seat up. "He has to throw those drugs up before it goes through his system."

Olivia nodded knowing what her husband was thinking. She grabbed the closest toothbrush and handed it to Mark. She pressed her hand on Zane's chest. "Go ahead."

Mark held Zane up and stuck the end of the toothbrush into Zane's throat to make him throw up.

Jenny came back to the bathroom wanting to help but didn't know how. "What are you doing to him?"

"He has to get the drugs out of him." Olivia answered. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah" Jenny answered. "They should be here soon."

They heard Lilly open her room. "Mommy what's going on?"

"Jen" Olivia quickly spoke up and closed the bathroom door. They heard Jenny lead Lilly back into her room so she didn't see what was going on.

Mark patted Zane on the back. "C'mon man." He whispered. Zane began gurgling. Mark moved the toothbrush out of his mouth and let him throw up. Zane vomited most of the drugs out before passing out into Mark's arms.

Mark sat against the bathroom floor and held his son closely. "You'll be ok." He whispered and moved his hair away from his face. "It's ok. Just stay with me."

Olivia glanced up at her husband. She didn't even want to say anything seeing how scared Mark was about losing his son. Both kept quiet on the bathroom floor waiting for the ambulance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Half an hour earlier…**

Zane closed the bathroom door behind him and locked the door. He stopped at the sink and stared into the mirror. His vision was blurry since he was drinking earlier.

He hated his life and the person he was becoming. He glanced up at the bottle of painkillers on the shelf. He wanted this pain to go away. The pain he felt inside. The pure hatred he had for himself.

He grabbed the bottle and took the top off. Half the bottle was full. He looked at himself in the mirror again and gulped down the pills. He let the empty bottle fall to the floor.

He swallowed the last bit of the drugs and kept getting angrier looking at himself. He hated himself. He violently punched the mirror and felt his hand go through the glass.

Zane blinked a couple of times and looked at his bloody hand. He didn't feel anything. He grabbed the closest piece of glass to his hand and slashed it across his vein.

"Zane? You ok?" He heard his father's voice. He closed his eyes and let his body slam to the floor. He heard voices but he instantly blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat next to Zane in his hospital room. Mark and Olivia were talking to his lawyers explaining what happened.

Jenny was simply staring at him. She didn't want to leave him. Especially after all of this. She couldn't lose him.

She heard the door open. She turned around and spotted Mark come in. "How's he doing?" He asked quietly as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't know. He didn't wake up yet." Jenny answered and wiped her eyes before he saw her.

Mark came to her side and noticed her teary eyes. He kneeled down by her and gently put his arm around her. "You ok?" He whispered.

She nodded a little. "I just feel like this is all my fault."

He pulled her closer. "None of this is your fault." He kissed her on the forehead. "Jen this isn't your fault. You understand me?"

She nodded a little. "He is going to be ok right?"

"Yeah. He will be fine." Mark whispered and took her in a hug. "Why don't you go find mom and get coffee ok? Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Ok. Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Mark got up and sat down by Zane. He stared at the oxygen tubes and the needles in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shook his head. "You have to wake up though. Jen needs you. We all do." He wiped his eyes and bit his lip.

Olivia came into the room slowly and quietly closed the door behind her. She gently placed her hands on Mark's shoulders and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder. "You ok?" She whispered.

Mark kept looking at his son and put his hand over hers. He took her hand and put it on his heart. "I'm scared."

Olivia hugged him tightly around the neck. "Me too baby."

"Where's Jen? Is she ok?"

"Yeah. She went to get coffee and said she wanted to be alone." Olivia answered and stroked the back of his hair. "You want me to give you some time with him?"

"No. Stay here with me. Please"

Olivia nodded and pulled the extra chair closer to him. She sat down and let him hold her hand on his chest.

"Why would he do this?" Mark whispered as he stared at the ground. "He isn't like me. He wouldn't run from things."

"Baby" Olivia took him in a hug. "This isn't your fault. He was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He was just scared."

"I tried to kill myself when I was in prison. Why the hell does he have to be just like me?" He pulled away from her hug and buried his face in his hands. "Maybe that damn defense isn't even bullshit. I probably am the reason he is violent."

"No it's not." Olivia rubbed his back. "C'mon this isn't your fault. None of this is on you."

He got up from the chair and shook his head. "I wish I believed that. Why couldn't I save him? Olivia we know I'm a violent son of a bitch and I passed that down to him. It's my fault for the way he is." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I hate this. I want this to go away."

Olivia got up and took his face in her hands. "I know. I know you hate this. I know you are scared but I'm here. C'mon you don't think this scares me just like you? I'm afraid of losing you."

"You won't lose me." He whispered.

"I am scared of this because you are scared of it. I just don't want you to think you can't handle this. I know you can. You are the strongest man I know. I just need you with me ok?" She whispered and placed her forehead against his. "Ok?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah." He gave her a kiss and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and held him in her arms. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Jenny came into the room slowly and spotted Olivia just holding Mark tightly. She turned to leave but stopped when Olivia motioned for her to join their hug. She went over and hugged both of her parents. She needed some comfort after this.

Zane softly woke up and opened his eyes. He spotted the hugging moment in his room. "Family reunion?"

All three quickly stopped hugging and turned around to look at him. "How you feeling?" Olivia asked first.

"Been better." He answered with a small shrug. He avoided looking at Jenny since he mostly did this because of her.

Olivia nodded a little and left the room guessing Mark would want privacy with his son.

Mark stood at the foot of his bed and stared at him. "The doctors said you were going to be fine. You threw up most of the drugs. You being drunk actually helped throw up."

Zane nodded a little and glanced at his bandaged wrist. "Dad I'm sorry."

"Save it." Mark told him and left the room.

Zane took a deep breath and looked over at Jenny. "Jen…I…"

"I know." She nodded. "You're sorry for scaring us shitless. You didn't mean to overdue it." She sat down by him. "I thought of every reason and excuse while I sat here watching you. Hoping you would wake up."

"I didn't know what to do."

"Oh c'mon Zane. You thought killing yourself was the answer? You can't be that much of a dickhead."

"You'd be surprised." He rolled his eyes.

Jenny leaned back in her chair. "Are you ok though? I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm fine. You had every right to call me a dickhead. I rather get it from you then my dad. He hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you. He was just worried. We all were." She softly took his hand that wasn't bandaged up. "You sure you're ok?" He nodded a little. She slapped his hand and arm. "Don't ever do that again you understand me you jerk?"

"Ok, ok!" He moved his hand away. "Jesus Christ, slap me across the face why don't you?"

Jenny stopped hitting him and got up. "You want a hug now?"

"As long as you don't pull out my oxygen." He smiled a little.

Jenny smirked and sat down on the bed to hug him. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

He let out a small laugh as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for loving you." He whispered softly.

Jenny looked at him and slowly stopped hugging him. "What?"

"Oh c'mon it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out." He took a deep breath. "I love you. You know that."

Jenny nodded. She felt the same about him. "I-" before she could finish her sentence the door opened and Kathleen came in. "Have to go."

Zane just stared at her as his ex came to his side. "Jen"

Jenny ignored him and looked over at Kathleen. "Hey."

"Hi" Kathleen nodded and looked over at Zane. "Are you ok?"

Zane nodded a little but kept looking at Jenny. "I'm fine."

Jenny bit her bottom lip and turned to leave the room. She softly closed the door behind her and wiped her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane stared at the ceiling as Huang sat by him. "Why do I have to talk to you now?"

"They want to make sure you're not suicidal." George answered softly. "They can't let you be by yourself if you are."

"I'm not suicidal. I was just drunk." He answered.

"So you don't think you will do it again?"

Zane shook his head. "I don't know. For those minutes I blacked out my life made sense to me."

"Why doesn't it make sense now?"

"Because I can't be who I want to be." Zane looked over at him. "Have you ever loved someone but knew you couldn't have them?"

"I think we all have."

He looked back at the ceiling. "I told Jenny I loved her. Kathleen decides to come at that exact fucking moment. Jenny simply leaves the room and we haven't spoken since. Not only can't I have her but I freaked her out."

"You don't think she feels the same way about you?"

"Why would she? I beat her boyfriend with a bat."

"You were trying to protect her."

"No offense doc but people who aren't shrinks don't analyze these things. Kathleen said she loved me. She wants to get back together. Of course Elliot will rip my throat out if I touch his daughter since I'm going to jail for attempted murder."

"Are you getting back with Kathleen?"

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug. "To tell you the truth I feel nothing for her. I can talk to her for like half an hour and then we go and have a fuck session. Excuse my language."

Huang smiled a little. "So you don't love her?"

"I love having sex with her. But…we got nothing. I'm not even close to thinking about her to be my wife. I can talk to Jenny for three straight hours and it feels like we just started talking."

Huang wrote something down and looked up at him. "You think you use sex as an escape for everything?"

Zane looked over at him. "Are you asking if I'm addicted to sex?"

George nodded. "Yeah. You describe sex like a medicine. Something you need to make your problem disappear."

Zane nodded. "I'm a guy. Orgasm will make you go to another place." He looked up at the ceiling and laughed a little. "God I hope I don't have that urge when I'm in prison."

Huang laughed a little. "If you need anything call me ok?" He got off the chair.

"Sure." Zane nodded. Huang patted him on the shoulder and then left the hospital room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Mark laid in bed. Olivia was staring at him and he was staring at the ceiling. She gently rubbed his chest. "Anything I could do to make you feel better?" She whispered.

He shrugged a little. "I don't know."

She moved closer and gently kissed him on the lips. "What do you want?"

He looked over at her luscious brown eyes. "I think you know."

Olivia nodded and got up to lock the bedroom door. This was the time he just wanted sex. He wanted roughness and to take his anger out through sex. She was willing to give it to him.

Mark sat up and took his shirt off. Olivia came over and sat down on him to face him. She took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. Mark grabbed her wrists over her head and kissed her neck. He unhooked her bra in the back and took it off.

He tossed her on the bed and started to undo her jeans. He didn't even take his time like usual. He unzipped them and instantly stripped them off her. Olivia said nothing and let him take all the control.

Mark moved on top of her body and kissed her chest. He cupped on of her breasts in his hand and massaged it with less care then usual. Olivia bit her lip and quickly grabbed his hand.

Mark pushed both of her arms over her head and held them pressed against the pillow. He undid his zipper with one hand and pushed his jeans down to his knees. He pushed her panties to the side and pushed in her.

Olivia jumped a little from his roughness but calmed her body down. She breathed hard as he started moving inside her.

He kept holding her wrists with one hand and moved his other hand to her neck. "Mark" Olivia whispered not being comfortable with that. He didn't move his hand away from her neck. She simply moved her head to the side and let him grip her hair instead of her neck.

Mark held the back of hair in his fist and thrusted a couple more times. He quickly reached his orgasm and fell on her body being out of breath.

Olivia caught her breath and held him. She softly untangled her arms from his hands and rested her palms on his muscular back. She glided her hands over his sweaty back to comfort him.

Mark simply got up and pulled out of her. He slid down the edge of the bed and sat on the ground. He rested his back on the side of the bed and stared at the ground mindlessly. "I don't know what got into me." He whispered as he placed his hands on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Olivia sat up slowly and touched the back of his hair. "Mark…you did nothing wrong."

He moved away. "I…that wasn't me." He placed his own hands on his neck. "I…what was that? Why would I do that?"

"Honey." Olivia grabbed his shirt he took off and put it over her. She kneeled down on the ground to face him. "It was at the moment thing. It was fine."

He shook his head. "No. No it wasn't. You let me have control and then I make you uncomfortable with something stupid like that." He put his knees up to his chest but his jeans got in the way. He angrily pushed them off and threw them across the room with rage.

"Baby." Olivia shook her head. "C'mon." She took him in an embrace to make him calm down. "I know you are having a hard time with all of this going on but you can't beat yourself up over it."

He hugged her tightly and rested his head on her chest. "I'm such a screw up."

"Oh no you're not." Olivia shook her head and pulled him closer. "I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you were a screw up."

"I want to make all this go away." He whispered as he tried to fight to the urge to cry. "I can't. I'm not even a fed anymore. I can't even protect my own son."

"Mark you think I get to protect everyone I want? Even with a damn badge and a gun I can't do it no matter how much I want to. Zane made a choice. He is willing to take the consequences." She softly kissed him on the head. "You have to stop beating yourself over it and take the consequences with him. There is nothing you and I could do that we didn't try."

"I feel responsible." He whispered softly. "I didn't do enough."

"You did more then any other father would have." She took his face and made him look up at her. "I love you. The kids love you. You are an amazing man. I don't want to see this change your opinion of you."

He nodded a little and wiped his eyes. "I love you." He whispered and laid down in her arms. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything" She whispered.

"Just hold me until I fall asleep. I know that makes me sound like a pussy but-"

"I'll hold you as long as it takes for you to fall asleep." She whispered and just held him in her arms. "Don't worry. I'm here."

He nodded a little and just laid on the ground in his wife's arms. He started to drift off the sleep. Olivia looked down at him and gently kissed him on the forehead. She pulled the blanket down on them on the ground and covered both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a sweater. She spotted Brad sitting on the couch in his boxers, a tank top and holding Ava on his lap. Ben was sitting on the floor at the coffee table coloring in his book.

"My parents are going to be here any minute. Get dressed" Casey told her husband.

"I am dressed" Ben answered her.

Casey shook her head. "Not you honey. I meant your dad."

Brad looked up at her. "I am dressed."

"You're in your underwear Brad." Casey nodded a little. "Get jeans and a shirt on."

"I'm in boxers. These could be considered shorts. My wife-beater can be considered a shirt with no sleeves."

"I'm not debating this." She told him strictly. "Get dressed right now."

Brad paid no attention to her and played with Ava who was extremely amused by her father's goofy faces. "Mommy is Pms-ing isn't she?" He teased and stuck his tongue out at his daughter. Ava started laughing.

Casey leaned down and pulled the back of Brad's hair. "Get dressed right now." She whispered to him. "I don't want my parents seeing your tattoos." She let go of his hair.

Brad pouted a little. "But you like my ink."

"I do. My parents go for the clean-cut white boys. Not a tattooed man that walks around in his boxers on his days off."

"Well good thing I'm not sleeping with your parents." He teased with a wink and kissed Ava on the head.

Casey scowled at him but just walked away because she didn't want to hit him in front of the kids. There was a knock at the door. Casey looked over at Brad and shook her head warningly. She went to the door to answer it knowing it was her parents she didn't see in a couple of years.

Brad kissed Ben on the head. "Even if they drive you crazy, be nice for mommy." He whispered. He knew Ben had his impatience and Casey's attitude. Ben just smiled at him and nodded.

Casey opened the door and grinned at her parents. "Hey strangers" She instantly hugged them.

Brad took a deep breath since he couldn't stand his in-laws. They were completely opposite from Casey and very proper. He got off the couch with Ava in his arms and went over to the door.

Casey let her parents come into the apartment and then closed the door. "I think you guys met at the wedding. But once again, Brad these are my parents Niles and Bernadette Novak."

Brad bit his tongue not to laugh at the names and put his hand out. "Nice to see you again."

Niles shook his hand. "You too Brad."

Bernadette just smiled at him with a nod. She rose at eyebrow at his boxers and then all of his tattoos. She didn't shake his hand.

"Ok." Brad nodded and put his hand down. "Ben come over here and say hi to your grandparents." Casey took Ava knowing Ben was going to hide by Brad because he was shy.

Ben came over shyly and took Brad's hand. "Hi." He said in a low voice and hid his face behind Brad's arm.

"Oh you got big since last time." Niles smiled at him. "How old are you now? Four?"

"Five and a half" Ben answered with an instant attitude. Brad looked down at him right away. "Sir" Ben finished.

Niles laughed a little. "Oh you don't have to call me sir. I'm your grandpa."

"If you are my grandpa how come I only met you twice?" Ben smarted off.

"Ok big guy" Brad picked him up and carried him back to coffee table so he would keep coloring in his book.

Casey smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. He is a little feisty. Why don't you guys get comfortable."

"Which room are we sleeping in honey?" Her mother asked.

Brad instantly turned around since Casey didn't tell him they were spending the night at their apartment. He tapped Ben on the shoulder. "Mommy!" Ben called over knowing that was their signal to call Casey when the other one didn't want to.

Casey glanced over at Ben. "Excuse me." She went over to the couch knowing her husband's and son's ways. "What?" She whispered to Brad.

"They are staying here?" He whispered. "Are you crazy?"

"My parents." She told him and gave him Ava. "Watch her and go get dressed. Please."

Brad rolled his eyes and got up. "Benjamin." He stated. Ben quickly got up and followed his father to the room.

Casey shook her head and went back to her parents. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring. You know I hate those things. They are so dirty." Her mother stated.

Casey smirked since she never got along with her mother. Seeing her less was making things better. "Well I didn't see you guys for a while, almost three years now since the wedding."

"I know honey but we are so busy in Colorado." Her mother answered "We are just used to things over there. New York is so crowded and loud. It's not really us."

Casey nodded. "Yeah. You two can freshen up if you want in the bathroom. First door to the left down the hall." She led them down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door and instantly noticed the mess. "I'm sorry. Brad gave Ben and Ava a bath earlier." She quickly grabbed the towels and toys and went out. "I'll be right back." Casey went to her bedroom.

Brad was lying on the bed with Ben and Ava. Ben was playing with a car toy and kept riding it over Ava because it made her laugh. Brad smiled and ride a toy care over Ben to make him laugh.

Casey came into the room and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath seeing her husband. "You are still not dressed?"

Brad looked over his shoulder. "No. I figured it would buy me time."

Casey shook her head. "C'mon can't you at least make an effort with my parents?"

"With Niles and Bernadette." Brad teased in a small laugh. Ben started laughing hysterically at the names. Brad started laughing also seeing his son laugh.

"Stop it you two" Casey ordered and went over. She picked up Ava. "Don't teach my daughter what you thought our son." She ordered Brad.

"To laugh at mommy's parents?" Ben asked with another laugh.

"Benjamin don't start." Casey warned.

"Be nice to your mother." Brad told him and pointed to the toy cars so Ben would keep quiet. Ben went back to his toys.

Casey shook her head and gently rocked Ava to put her to sleep.

Brad got up and went over to her. "You mad?"

"No." She answered. "I would just appreciate if you gave it an effort that's all."

"I'm being nice Casey. Your mom didn't even shake my hand, c'mon."

"It's because you weren't dressed." Casey stated and kissed Ava.

Brad laughed a little and took Ava since he got her sleepy very quickly. He placed her on his shoulder and gently rubbed her back as he rocked her. "What if I act like a complete gentlemen? I'll even get Benny not to smart off." He smiled.

Ben looked up hearing his name but then looked down again not to get in trouble.

"That would work for me. Tonight at the dinner also." Casey told him and rubbed Ava's back. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't been sleeping lately."

"Wow. What dinner? We have a dinner tonight?" Brad asked right away.

"At your mom's." Casey answered innocently. "Your mom called hearing about them coming over. She suggested we all get together tonight for a dinner at her house."

"No." Brad shook his head. "Not all of them under the same roof. No. Casey please no."

"Baby I'm sorry." Casey whispered. "You know I don't like it anymore then you. But I had to say yes. It would have been a big family conflict if I denied."

"You could have given my mother an excuse. Anything." Brad took a deep breath and finally got Ava sleeping. He put her in her crib and gave her a pacifier.

Ben got off the bed and went over to the crib. He raised his hand. Brad and Casey looked over at him. "Can I talk now?" He asked. Both of his parents nodded. "Can I stay here with Ava?"

Both smirked and nodded. Brad picked him up and placed him in the crib. "Play on this side where she's not sleeping at ok?" He whispered and got Ben his toys. "If you fall asleep also just don't move around too much ok? You don't want to wake her up."

Ben nodded and started to play with his car toys in the crib. Casey gave him a kiss and went out the room. Brad quickly got some clothes to put on since he wanted to make this as easy as possible for his wife.

He pulled on nice jeans instead of faded ones and a t-shirt that covered all his tattoos. He made sure the shirt was nice and didn't have any inappropriate writing on it. He gave Ben a kiss and went out of the room.

He sat on the couch where Niles was. Her father was extremely smart and always wanted to learn more. He was watching the Discovery Channel. Brad hid his frown since he hated this channel.

"So Brad how is work?" Niles asked.

Brad nodded. "Good. Always a perp to bust or civil rights to trample." He smiled a little but Niles didn't smile. "I was kidding."

"I don't find trampling civil rights funny." Niles informed him.

Brad nodded. "Obviously. It's not a funny matter you are absolutely right sir." He looked over at Casey showing he was getting very impatient.

Casey smiled weakly at her husband feeling bad for him and then turned to her mother who was reading a magazine. "Mom you and dad will sleep in Brad's and my room."

Bernadette looked up at her daughter. "What kind of pillows do you have? I don't want to hurt my neck."

Brad couldn't resist eavesdropping since he hated stuck up people. Bernadette was defiantly one of them. "Ava threw up on mine last night. Sorry if you sleep on my side."

Bernadette looked at over at him and then Casey. Casey quickly shook her head. "He is just joking around. Aren't you Brad?"

"Yes." He answered with a smirk and turned his attention back to the show he wasn't enjoying at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Brad got out of the car extremely furious. His mother in-law criticized his driving the whole way over and he wasn't allowed to say a word because of Casey.

"Daddy wait up" Ben ran after him and took his hand. He was dressed in beige pants and a small dress shirt.

Brad held Ben's hand as they walked to his parent's house. Casey was in the back with Ava in her arms and her parents by her. "He has some rage." Her mother told her.

Casey shook her head. "No he doesn't."

"All those tattoos on him." Bernadette shook her head.

Casey smirked. "It's only four tats mom. He isn't a thug."

"I thought I counted three" Niles spoke up. "Bicep, back of his shoulder and one on his peck. It was visible through the shirt."

Casey nodded not wanting to tell them about the tattoo Brad had on his lower abdomen. "Right. I just miscounted." She gave Ava a kiss and kept quiet as they went over to the house.

Brad took a deep breath to be less annoyed as he rang the doorbell. "Ben I'm counting on you to call me at least four times out of dinner tonight ok?"

Ben nodded. "Ok."

"Thanks buddy." Brad spiked up his hair and messed up the nice combed hair Casey gave him. "Much cooler." Ben's face brightened up and he took Brad's hand.

The door opened and Marie was standing there. "Hello gentlemen. Where is Casey and Ava?"

"They are coming." Brad answered and gave her a kiss. "Hi ma."

"Hi honey." She gave him a kiss and kneeled down to kiss her grandson. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi grandma." Ben hugged her and ran into the house. Brad quickly followed him.

Casey came to the door. "Hey Marie." She gave her a hug. "My parents, Bernadette and Niles Novak. Mom, dad, this is Brad's mother Marie Stewart."

Marie shook hands with them and then took Ava. "There is my granddaughter."

"Where are Brad and Ben?" Casey questioned.

"They ran off somewhere. Probably in the backyard." Marie told her as she invited everyone to come into the house. Casey nodded and went through the house to find her husband and son.

She went through the kitchen and waved at her father in-law. She opened the back door and Brad and Ben were already playing basketball. "Guys don't get sweaty." She told them.

"We won't. Dad can't beat me anyway." Ben smiled a little and jumped in Brad's arms. Brad picked him up and let him throw the ball in the hoop.

"Ok Air Jordan. Now that you beat me we have to go inside with the adults." Brad put him down on the ground and kicked the ball to the side.

"Do we have to?" Ben whined.

"Unfortunetly yeah." Brad answered and messed with his hair.

Ben walked past Casey. She gave him a kiss on the head. "We'll meet you inside honey." Ben let out a groan hating he was going to be alone. "Play with grandpa."

"Real grandpa or your dad?" Ben asked.

Casey shook her head. "Be nice and grandpa." She told him knowing Ben loved to talk with Brad's dad. Ben went into the house. Casey turned to look at Brad.

"Am I in trouble? I'm sorry." Brad pouted a little and went over to her.

Casey shook her head and hugged him. "No. You're great. First time I realized your parents were nicer then mine. Never thought I say that."

Brad smiled a little and held her. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. That's a shocker. Are you ok? You seem exhausted." He kissed her on the head.

"I am. My brain is exhausted because of them. They drive me insane." She held him closer. "I want to hold you right now."

Brad smirked and slowly started dancing with her in his arms. "No music but we are crazy enough we will hear music in our heads."

Casey laughed a little and rested her head on his chest. "I might fall asleep. This is nice."

Brad took her hand and spun her around. He pulled her back to his body. "No sleep. You can't leave me." He kissed her hand. "Let's get through this dinner, this weekend. After tomorrow we will go back to living our fun lives where I wear boxers and you don't comb our child's hair like we are in the 50's."

Casey laughed again and nodded. "I had to. It was proper cause Mrs. Bernadette Novak can't have a grandson with messy hair."

Brad laughed and turned her around. He hugged her around the waist from the back and walked with her to the door. "Bernadette and Niles. And I thought Cassandra was a weird ass name."

Casey laughed a little and slapped his arm. "C'mon lets make it through hell and go home."

Brad gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat on the porch in the back of the house. He was smoking a cigarette and staring at the night sky. He heard someone come through the backdoor and then sit by him. He looked over and spotted Jenny. "Hey." He tossed the cigarette to the side.

"How you feeling?"

"Better." He answered with a shrug. He hardly had energy after coming home from the hospital and tomorrow his trial started.

"I never thanked you for having my back."

"You don't have to thank me for that." He shook his head. "Thanks for being there for me after the whole stupid…choice I made" he held up his wrist a little to show his stitches.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She mocked with a small smiled and played with her cell phone in her hand. "Scared about tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "A little" He answered honestly. "I don't really want to go to jail but I also don't want to put all of you through a trail."

"We're here for you." She assured him. "So um…you and Kathleen-"

"No. We're done. She did show up to the hospital only because Lizzie called her to tell her. But I can't make love to someone who is scared of me. She thinks I'm a violent son of a bitch. Elliot thinks I'm a psycho so she keeps telling me how her dad disapproves. I don't need that shit. Especially for someone that I'm not in love with."

Jenny nodded. "So you're single?"

Zane nodded. "Yeah. I mean it's not a big deal. I never felt anything other for her then sex but then again I-" suddenly his sentence got cut off when Jenny pressed her lips to his.

Jenny closed her eyes not believing she just did that. She couldn't help herself. She loved him too much. To her surprise Zane deepened the kiss and placed his hand on the side of her face.

Jenny slowly pulled back from their kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He leaned in again but she leaned away.

"We can't. Not here." She whispered and slowly got off the stairs. She stopped as she turned around spotting who was at the door. There was complete shock and confusion witnessing the kiss. "Dad"


	19. Chapter 19

Mark stared in utter shock at his adoptive daughter and his son. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he was breathing at the moment.

Jenny shook her head. "It's not what you think."

Zane got off the stairs also and turned to look at his father. "Mark it's nothing weird. It was first time thing."

Mark finally blinked. "Ok." He thought about his choice of words. "Well...um…this is…surprising. That's for sure."

"Dad." Jenny went over to him. "Don't tell mom. Please."

Mark nodded a little. "Ok…this is…boy…um…"

Jenny shook her head. "It's nothing. I promise. It just happened. He was just feeling down. It's nothing."

Zane looked up hearing her words. He said nothing no wanting to make it worse. He just placed his head down.

Mark nodded. "Alright."

Jenny nodded a little. "Thank you." She walked past him and went into the house.

Mark looked over at Zane. Zane avoided his glaze and quickly sat down on the steps again. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Mark went over to him and took a seat by him. "Do you want to talk about…that?"

"No." Zane answered instantly. "It was nothing. It was a mistake." He said somewhat quietly.

Mark nodded. "Don't feel bad. You guys aren't related. It's not a big deal. You did nothing wrong." He tried his best to soothe his son.

Zane looked over at him. "Afraid I'm going to cut my wrist again?"

Mark shrugged. "I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

Zane shook his head. "I'm not. Can we not talk about that anymore?"

"Sure." Mark answered right away. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Zane finished his cigarette. "I have to go to bed. I have to meet my lawyer at seven tomorrow." He got off the stairs and patted Mark on the shoulder. "Thanks for being cool about that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mark waved and sat on the stairs for a while.

Zane went into the house and waved at Olivia who was putting the little kids to bed. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight" Lilly waved at him. Everyone else waved.

Zane went up the stairs to his room and stopped in the hallway when Jenny came out of the shower with only a towel around her. Both of them stood in front of each other.

They kept their eyes on each other and in split second they were kissing. Zane pushed her against the wall as he kept his hand on her waist. Jenny grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

They broke the passionate kiss and caught their breath. They kept close to each other's lips and looked into each other's eyes. They started kissing again.

Jenny pushed his zip-up hoodie off his fit body and both stumbled to his room. Zane closed the door with one foot and then they fell on his bed.

Zane moved his hand under her towel and just touched her bare stomach. He started kissing her neck.

Jenny ran her hand over his back and traced his muscles over his shirt but stopped. "We can't. We shouldn't."

"No one will know." He whispered assuringly.

"I will." She whispered quietly. Zane stopped kissing her and moved his hand away. "I'm sorry Zane. I want to do this but not now."

He nodded a little and got off the bed. "Ok."

She got up also and held the towel around her. She went over and gently kissed him. "I'm sorry."

He just nodded. "Me too."

She said nothing else and left his room.

Zane got ready for bed and just lay there for hours. It was already two in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He spotted his phone vibrate. He picked it up and opened it. He spotted the text message from Jenny.

_Sleeping?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny hugged her pillow and stared at the wall blankly. Her phone vibrated back. She opened it.

_Of course not._

She stared at it for a while and got up. She softly walked through the hall and opened his door gently. She peeked her head in. "Hi."

Zane sat up in his bed. "Hi."

Jenny came in and quietly closed the door. "Can I sleep here?"

He quickly nodded and moved over. "Yeah."

Jenny slowly got in his bed and turned to the side. She felt Zane's arm wrap around her waist gently. "Goodnight." He whispered in her ear.

She smirked and moved closer to his body. She placed her arm over his. "Goodnight." She whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane woke up with his alarm buzzing at six. Jenny was already out of his bed. He wasn't surprised since Jenny was very good at being secretive. He dragged himself out of bed and noticed his morning erection.

"Oh c'mon." He mumbled and grabbed jeans and pulled them on. It made his erection go away a little. He glanced at a picture of Lilly and him. It completely went away. He smirked being satisfied with himself and went to the bathroom.

Jenny was already there combing her hair. She was in a tank top and boy shorts that showed off her butt. Zane stopped in the doorway. "I…um…h-have to shower," He stuttered out.

Jenny nodded and moved out of the bathroom. She stopped right next to him so her body was pressed against him. "Don't make a big deal out of last night." She whispered. She glanced down for a second and then him. "I suggest making that erection that is right on my leg go away before court." She whispered with a devilish smile and walked away.

Zane stood there in shock and felt his jeans tighten. He instantly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat in the courtroom as his lawyers questioned a psychiatrist. He was dressed in a nice suit and his hair was combed nicely instead of being in his eyes like always. He glanced over at Jenny behind him but then back at the questioning.

Jenny looked over at him and then at Olivia by her. "Where is dad?" She whispered. "Isn't Mr. Gray going to call on him any minute?"

"He can't be in here since he is the key witness." Olivia whispered back.

Gray looked at the doctor on the stand. "Dr. Harold do you believe in genetic violence?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No more questions." Gray went back to Zane's table.

"The people rest" Prosecutor Lawrence stated.

Zane glanced over at the woman but kept quiet.

Gray looked up. "Our next witness is Mark Anderson. The defendant's father."

A couple minutes later Mark came into the courtroom and went over to the stand. He winked at Zane to assure him he was ok.

Zane crossed his arms on his chest hating that Mark had to testify about how violent he was.

Mark sat down and took his oath. He looked over at Olivia and then at Gray.

"Mr. Anderson, the defendant is your son right?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you only found out about him when he was eighteen?"

"Yes."

Gray picked up a paper. "You were a member of the FBI at one point right? You were captain of the Special Tasks Force?"

"Yes." Mark nodded knowing where this was going next.

"How come you're not a part of it anymore?"

Mark bit his lip and glanced at Zane once again. He hated this but had to do it for his son. "I brutally killed a man."

Gray looked at the paper. "Is it true that you stabbed him in the back, neck, threw him out the window and then stabbed him multiple times in the chest?"

Mark kept quiet for a second or two. "Yes."

"Mr. Anderson your father murdered his wife and then took his own life when you were five years old?"

Lawrence quickly got up. "Objection your honor. Marcus Anderson was not Mr. Anderson's biological father. He is not relevant."

"Objection sustained. Jury will disregard the last statement."

Gray looked back at Mark. "Your record with the FBI shows you got suspended twenty one times since with the FBI. The average is nine. Do you believe that has to do with genetics?"

Mark thought about his high number and somewhat felt proud. "Yes but also perps that get out of control have something to do with that." He smiled a little. The jury laughed.

"Mr. Anderson your wife is Detective Olivia Benson is that correct?" Gray questioned and pointed to Olivia.

Mark looked at him confusingly since they never talked about Olivia when he prepped him. "Yes."

"When you two split up she went out on a date with a former boyfriend is that correct?"

Mark looked at him in shock. There was no way he knew that. "Um…" He looked at the judge and then Lawrence. "That's irrelevant."

"Answer the question." Gray ordered.

"Yeah. She did." Mark answered and shifted a little in his seat.

"That night when she got home. What happened?"

Mark's mouth dropped knowing what he wanted him to say.

"Tell the jury what happened Mr. Anderson."

Mark nodded since he was doing this for Zane. "I grabbed a baseball bat and went out to their car. I broke the window and pulled her date out of the window." He glanced at Olivia and then Jenny and Zane looking at him.

"Then what?"

"I punched him until I got pulled off. He was half conscious."

"Mr. Anderson did you know that your wife's date was a narcotics detective at the time?"

"Yes. I did."

"So you had no problem of injuring an officer of the law?"

Mark bit his lip not wanting to tell him it was in self-defense since it would throw their whole defense out the window. "No. He dated my wife. It didn't matter if he was a detective or not."

Gray nodded. "Do you believe Zane inherited your violence?"

Mark glanced over at his son. "Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Mark took a deep breath and looked over at the judge. "Can I have a break?" He whispered since he knew the judge.

The judge looked over at him. "We'll take lunch until one." She hit the gavel.

Mark got off his seat and went over to Gray. "I want to talk to you right now Stanley." He whispered angrily and pointed to the doors to the side. Gray followed him out. "What did you bring up Olivia for?"

"You agreed to testify." Gray told him.

"I never agreed for you to mention my wife. You had enough cases I gave you for you to question me with. My wife is not one of them."

"Mark it is the best example." Gray whispered to him. "It shows violence no matter what."

Mark took a deep breath. "Mention my wife again and I will fire you on the spot. I know enough lawyers to defend my son."

"Mark I'm sorry."

"Go to hell" Mark shook his head and went back into the courtroom. Olivia, Zane and James were waiting for him. "Let's go to lunch. My treat." He patted Zane on the back and then placed his arm around Olivia. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered.

Olivia nodded and put her arm around his waist. "It's ok." She whispered back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded even if he hated this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to court an hour later and Mark took the stand again. He waited for the prosecutor to question him. He figured this was going to be easier then the one before.

"Mr. Anderson you killed Andrew Sellers is that correct?" Lawrence questioned.

"Yes." Mark answered with a nod.

"Who is Isaac Garrison?" She asked.

Mark looked at Gray and then her. "That's classified information."

"The case if closed. It's not classified anymore. Answer the question."

Mark bit his bottom lip. "That was my undercover name for a case."

"Where did you do this case at?"

Mark instantly got uneasy. He looked over at Olivia and then at Jessica who was his friend. "Sing Sing."

"You were undercover as a convict is that correct?"

Mark nodded. "Yes."

Jessica picked up a file. "Two weeks before you left what happened?"

Mark felt his heart start beating faster knowing she meant the rape. "I don't know."

"I have medical files here from the nurse in Sing sing for what they treated Isaac Garrison for, AKA you. Tell us what happened."

"This is irrelevant" Mark spoke up. He saw Olivia run a hand through her hair.

"Mr. Anderson may I remind you, you are under oath. What happened on the night of April 24th?" Mark didn't say anything. "Your honor?"

"Answer the question Mr. Anderson."

Mark nodded slowly.

Zane looked at his father and then Olivia behind him. Neither wanted this information to come out. He quickly stood up. "Your honor I request a five minute recess."

"Sit down Mr. Porter or I will have you removed from my courtroom." The Judge ordered.

Gray grabbed Zane's arm and tried to make him sit down.

"Your honor I'm going to be real sick. If I'm not here during the trial that violates my right to confront my accuser." Zane pointed to Jeremy on the other side of the court. "Five minutes please?"

The judge looked real annoyed. "Five minutes and not a second more."

"Thank you." Zane nodded and motioned to Gray to go outside with him.

Gray got up and followed him out. "What is the matter with you?" He whispered.

"I want to plea this out. I'll take the sentencing they give me. Stop this trial right now." Zane ordered.

"Are you out of your mind? This is a good defense. She has nothing. You will get out of this with no time."

"I don't care. I don't care about your win and lose ratio. I am not making my father relive whatever it is he doesn't want to talk about. Either you tell them I will take the sentencing or I will go to your boss and tell them how you are not doing your best to represent me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am." Zane answered.

Gray just shook his head. "It's your life kid." He shoved Zane away and went back to the courtroom.

Zane took a deep breath and fixed his blazer before going in also. Gray and Lawrence were by the judge talking in a whisper. Zane went over to his seat and sat down.

Olivia leaned in by him. "What did you do?"

"I'm going to jail and covering up Mark's dirty little secret." He answered and tapped his foot on the marble floor nervously.

Olivia just looked at him in shock but said nothing.

The judge looked over at Mark. "You may step off Mr. Anderson."

Mark looked at Zane confusingly and slowly got up. He walked past him and sat down by Olivia. "What the hell is going on?" He whispered.

"I think he is pleading it out." Olivia answered. Mark put his head down and shook his head.

Gray came over. "Aliquot your crime."

Zane got off his chair and tried not to be nervous. The judge nodded at him. "I followed Mr. Richards after his date. When we were on the highway I ran him off the road. I pulled him out of his car and hit him with my baseball bat." He looked over Jenny and then back at the judge. "I punched him in the face a couple of times and hit him over the ribs with my bat once more when it broke. I left him unconscious and returned back to my car then drove off."

All of a sudden Jeremy was up and close to Jenny. "I'm gonna kill you bitch!" He reached for her. Jenny quickly moved back. Zane jumped over the bar and tackled him down.

Mark quickly grabbed him and pulled him off. "Enough!" He held him back.

A couple officers grabbed Zane and some grabbed Jeremy. "I'll fucking kill you!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"I will tear you to pieces!" Zane yelled back.

"Remove the defendant." The judge ordered angrily.

Jeremy got lose from the officer's grip and hit Jenny across the face. Zane instantly got his grip loose and jumped on Jeremy. "You don't fucking touch her!" Zane started hitting him with all his force.

Mark quickly grabbed Zane and pulled him off.

Olivia quickly went over to Jenny. "Honey you ok?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her jaw. "He hits like a girl.

Mark pulled Zane out of the courtroom and the officers cuffed Jeremy.

Mark pushed Zane to the men's bathroom to calm him down and let him pace around.

"I'm going to kill him." Zane kept pacing with rage.

Mark sat down on the stairs and waited. "No you're not."

"He can't hit Jenny and get away with it. I'm going to tear that mother fucker to pieces."

Mark shook his head. "You can't take revenge on everyone. You punched him for hitting her. Jenny is a big girl. She can handle it."

"Oh please Mark like you wouldn't kill the son of a bitch that hit Olivia? C'mon how are you so calm about this?"

"Because you're not. If we were both crazy Jeremy wouldn't have a pulse now. I would like nothing better to do right now then to cut his fucking hands off for putting his hand on Jenny. But I'm going to be the dad and make sure my son doesn't go to jail for murder."

Zane nodded. "Attempted murder is better I guess."

"Thanks for pleading this out and not making me testify about my undercover thing. Takes a lot of balls to do that."

"You're welcome." Zane nodded and stopped pacing around.

The bathroom door opened and Olivia came in. "You guys ok?"

"Do you always just walk into a men's bathroom without warning?" Zane asked and shook his head.

"Pretty much." Olivia answered. "The judge said the sentencing is tomorrow morning. After all of this she doesn't want anyone in the courtroom during the sentencing."

Zane nodded. "She doesn't want witnesses when she kills me."

Olivia smirked a little. "Mark I need your help with something. C'mon."

"What? What now?" Mark asked annoyed and spotted Jenny behind Olivia.

"Mark let's go" Olivia ordered.

Mark shook his head and got off the stairs. "Yes dear." He walked out of the bathroom with Olivia following him.

Jenny went in and closed the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey, never been in a guy's bathroom with a girl." Zane teased with a smile as Jenny walked over to him. "Are you ok?" He gently touched her cheek.

"I'm fine. He can't punch." She smiled a little. "You?"

He nodded. "I'm good."

"Thank you." She whispered and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"So were doing this in public also?" He grinned.

"No." She shook her head and hugged him. "It's just a thank you for caring about me."

He hugged her back. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"Let's go home." She let go of him and went out of the bathroom. Zane followed her.

They went out of the courthouse and went to Mark's car. Olivia was annoying him on purpose and Mark kept slapping her hand away.

They opened the doors and Mark and Olivia quickly got out. "What are you doing?" Jenny asked confused.

"You're driving. We're making out in the back." Mark teased with a grin. Him and Olivia got in the back as Zane and Jenny got in the front seats.

Jenny was driving and Zane sat in the passenger seat. Mark and Olivia were trying to make both of them laugh. Mark touched Jenny's cheek. "Zane you going to kick my ass?" He touched her hair. "What about now?"

"Dad!" Jenny yelled at him. Mark moved his hand away.

Olivia smirked and moved her head to the middle. "Are we there yet?" She whined to get them to smile. "What about now?"

"Oh I think Zane is getting mad." Mark chimed in. "About to go Bruce Lee on Olivia's ass."

Jenny and Zane smirked a little.

Mark grinned knowing what would make them laugh. He licked the side of Olivia's face. Olivia instantly smacked him. "Damn it woman!" Mark yelled and rubbed his chest. Zane and Jenny laughed at him.

Olivia and Mark did a small high five so the other two didn't see them. They kept quiet the rest of the way.


	20. Chapter 20

Brad laid on the couch and flipped channels as Casey got her parents settled in their room.

Brad already put Ava to sleep in Ben's room. Both of the kids were sleeping.

Casey finally closed the door to their room once her parents actually went to bed. "It's easier to put Ben to bed then them." She whispered annoyingly and went to the kitchen. She was only in jeans and a zip-up hoodie.

"Did you sing to them?" Brad teased with a small chuckle.

"Very funny." She grabbed leftovers and a fork. She went back to her husband and sat down on the recliner by him. She put her feet on the hand rest and ate her food. "They complain about so much. I wondered why I wasn't too sad about not seeing them for three years. Explains it."

Brad smiled and placed his hand on the back of his neck as he watched TV. "They are still your parents. I'm surprised you didn't turn out like them."

"Would you want me to turn out like them?" She questioned and playfully pointed her fork at him.

He shook his head. "God no. If you were anything like your mother, you and I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would be married to some other red headed lawyer."

"Oh thanks hun." She smirked and pretended to throw food at him. She finished her food and got up. "Want to go shower?"

"No." He answered and pointed to the TV. "The free porn is about to come on. I'm waiting."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. I'll give you the action instead of watching it."

"Why didn't you say so?" He got up happily and turned the TV off. Casey put the plate on the counter top as her husband pushed her to the bathroom with glee.

They went into the bathroom and Brad quickly locked the door behind them. "You know being this happy about getting laid isn't too attractive." She told him with a smirk. "I actually do want to shower. Not just screw under water."

He grinned and took his shirt off. "I like it when you talk like that." He pulled her closer. "Let's screw on the washing machine. Turn it on for extra pleasure." He picked her up by the waist and placed her on it.

She couldn't hold back her giggle. "We can't be loud. We got my parents on one side of the apartment and the kids on the other."

"Oh way to ruin the moment Novak." He rolled his eyes and begin kissing her neck.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed his chest as he kissed her. She bit her lip and pulled his tank top off his muscular body. She gently glazed her fingers over his tattoos.

He kept kissing her neck and down started to kiss her chest. He unzipped her hoodie and let his mouth drop seeing she didn't have another shirt under but only a bra. "You planned this seduction?"

"Not all the way." She answered with a cocky smirk. "You are thawing in my hands though."

"Thawing?" He questioned with a laugh. "Never heard thawing used in a sexy way."

"Shut up." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Brad couldn't kiss through his laughs. "Thawing." He repeated and laughed at his wife. "You failed literature didn't you?"

"Well I was very good with the dictionary but tonight I won't be touching anybody's dictionary." She pushed him away and jumped off the washing machine.

"Aww." He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "Want to thaw in the shower together?"

She leaned back on his chest. "No. You ruined the moment with making fun of me. I don't feel so sexy after being stupid. Stupidity isn't sexy."

"Say's you." He teased with a smile and moved her hoodie off her shoulder and kissed her skin. "You are my sexy idiot."

"And calling me an idiot isn't flirting either." She told him.

"Who say's I'm flirting?" He completely took her hoodie off and tossed it to the side.

"Ok forget it. You're being a jerk." She shook her head and turned the shower on.

"Casey I was just playing around with you." He pulled her to him by the waist. "C'mon."

"No." She untangled his arms from her. "Forget it."

Brad groaned and crossed his arms on his chest. "Can I still shower with you then?"

"Do what you want" She answered and took her jeans off.

"I would do what I want but they have a word for it when you don't consent."

She looked over at him. "You think that's funny? Especially where I work."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon we joke around like that. What's going on with you tonight?" He took his own jeans off.

"You." She answered and took her bra off. "Maybe I was in the mood for some sensitivity tonight. Maybe I want a damn hug once in a while Brad."

"Ok I'm sorry. Just ask for a hug then. Or just hug me." He threw his hands in the air. "Is that why you're pissy? Because you want a hug?"

"No. I want you to hug me because you want to. I don't want to tell you I want a hug or a kiss. You're supposed to do that on your own." She snapped and took her panties off.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Ok? I'm sorry. I'll be more affectionate if you want."

She hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. "I'm just sick and tired of all the crap that goes on. I just want a hug once in a while. I'm sorry."

He gently stroked her hair. "I know. You just need to tell me these things. Just smack me and tell me to hug you. I'm not smart enough to know the signals."

She smiled on and gave him a kiss on the chest. "Deal. Now we need to shower. You stink."

"Oh thanks hun." He kissed her on the head.

Casey let go of him and got into the shower.

He took his boxers off and joined her.

They finished their shower about half an hour later and got out to get dressed.

"Want another hug?" Brad teased with a smile as he wiped his body off.

"I think I got enough affection with you not peeling off of me in there." She smiled and put a robe on. She started combing her wet hair.

They heard a knock on the door. Brad put the towel around his waist and opened it. He spotted Ben standing there. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think Ava is having a bad dream. She keeps moving around and is about to cry." He told his father.

Brad nodded. "Ok. Thanks. Go back to bed." Ben nodded and went back to his room. Brad closed the door and turned to look at Casey. "Want to take this one?"

"Yeah." Casey answered and put a towel around her neck. She gave him a kiss and went out of the bathroom.

Casey went to Ben's room and closed the door behind her. She spotted Ben standing on the table by Ava's crib and looking at her. "Baby I told you not to climb up there." She picked him up and rested him on her hip. She kissed his forehead and carried him to his bed.

"I don't want to sleep alone though." He told her as she put the blanket over him.

"Honey you're not alone. Ava's right here. You're normally alone in your room." She moved his hair away from his face.

"I know but I don't want to be alone with her. What if she starts crying and I don't know what to do?" He questioned. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Casey gently stroked his hair and gave him a kiss. Ava started crying. "Hold on." She told her son and went to get her daughter. She picked him up and gently rocked her to calm her down.

Brad came into the room this time in boxers and a t-shirt. "She ok?"

"Yeah." Casey answered and gently rubbed her back. "Ben wants me to sleep here for the night. Cool?"

"Yeah." Brad nodded. "I'll take the couch."

Casey finally got Ava to sleep. She put her down in her crib. "Honey dad will stay here while I change ok?" She told Ben.

Ben nodded a little. Casey went out of the room to put on her pj's. Brad sat down on the bed by Ben and pulled the blanket up. "Try to sleep. C'mon."

Ben turned to the side as Brad stroked his hair to get him sleepily.

Casey came in and smiled a little. Ben was already half asleep. Brad gave Ben a kiss then slowly got up and gave his wife a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She returned the kiss. "Love you."

"You too." He gave her a hug and then went out of the room. Casey laid down by Ben and held him as both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad was asleep when he heard a small sound behind the couch. He opened his eyes a little and heard it was Casey's parents in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

"Niles we have to tell her." Bernadette ordered in a hushed tone.

"No. We don't need to worry her since we are leaving on Monday. She doesn't have to worry about that also." Niles whispered.

Brad opened his eyes to that wanting to know what they were talking about. He was sure it was something about Casey.

"She has the right to know. I can't keep living this weekend like everything is fine."

"It's just a weekend Bernadette."

"No it's not, if we don't tell her this weekend it will become more of a lie. The longer it stays a secret the more pain she will feel."

"I am not going to break her heart by telling her we are divorced. She doesn't need to know" Niles whispered.

Brad froze and quickly closed his eyes. They were divorced? Casey would freak out knowing.

"Niles just because you aren't ready to tell her about your little girlfriend doesn't mean she shouldn't know."

"And like she wants to know about you're boy toy that is younger then her? She has her own family. She doesn't need this on her mind."

"I am not fighting about this here. I'm going to bed." Bernadette whispered and went to the room.

Brad kept pretending he was asleep and waited until both were gone. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He tossed the blanket to the side and went to Ben's room to check them.

Casey was asleep with Ben on her chest. Brad quietly closed the door behind him and checked on Ava. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her on the head.

He kneeled down by Casey and just looked at her. He wanted to tell her what he found out but didn't want to cause her pain. He gently put her hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek.

Casey moved a little and woke up. "You scared me." She whispered to her husband.

"Sorry." He whispered back. "I just came to check on you guys."

Casey nodded and rubbed Ben's back as he slept. "Everything ok? How come you're not sleeping?"

"Everything's fine. Just woke up cause I was thirsty." He whispered and gave her a kiss. "You comfy there?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah it's fine. He doesn't move around as much as you so this is heaven."

Brad smiled and nodded. "Good. I'm going back to sleep. Just wanted to see if you guys were ok."

She took his hand. "You ok Brad? You don't look like you just woke up. Something at work?"

"No, everything's fine." He nodded. "Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok." She whispered. "Did my parents get up complaining about something?"

"No." He smiled. "The are securely sleeping in our bed that we are throwing out after."

She touched his cheek. "I totally agree."

He kissed her on the lips again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Want to make breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure." He nodded. He needed to make her as happy as possible so she wouldn't take her parents news too badly.

"Thanks lover boy." She winked at him and stroked Ben's hair. "Better go before we wake him up.

Brad nodded and kissed both of them before leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark played with Olivia's hand as she slept. She finally woke up and turned to look at him. "Would you stop?"

"Sorry." He let go of her hand.

Olivia shook her head. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

He pouted a little. "I don't know."

"The Zane situation?"

He shrugged a little. "Maybe."

Olivia hugged him. "Anything I can do?"

"Not really. Except maybe kill Jeremy but that's telling you to abuse your powers."

Olivia laughed a little and kissed him. "Want to fool around under the blanket?"

He thought for a second and nodded with a grin. "Yeah." He tossed the blanket over their heads.

Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and started making out with him. Mark grabbed her butt and pulled her against him. Olivia placed her hand inside his boxers and gripped his butt. She gently let her nails scratch him a little.

Mark kept kissing her and placed his hand on her breast. "Did these get bigger?" He mumbled with his tongue still on his lips.

"A little." She shrugged. "I have been wearing this bra that makes them perky."

Mark grinned and gave her a kiss. "Marky like perky." He wrapped her leg around his waist and started making out with her again.

Olivia placed her hand under his shirt and felt up his muscular body. Both kept kissing until they heard their door open.

"Mommy?"

Both stopped kissing hearing Lilly's voice. Neither moved.

"Daddy?"

"We're sleeping." Mark answered and moved his hand off his wife's breast. Olivia quickly pulled her hands away from her husband. Mark uncovered his head but left Olivia under the blanket. "Yeah honey?"

"I can't sleep." She told him with a sad look.

"Um…how come?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Just go take some Nyquil honey."

"Mark" Olivia slapped his back. She uncovered her head to look at her daughter. "Had a bad dream baby?"

"You have to sleep to have bad dreams." Lilly told her.

"What was mommy thinking" Mark shook his head and covered Olivia's head again. He grabbed Olivia's hand under the blanket and placed it on his already forming erection. "Sweetie just close your eyes and think about something nice to fall asleep."

Olivia rubbed him a little and purposefully bit his peck over his shirt.

Mark jumped a little and pushed his body more onto Olivia feeling very aroused. "Lilly read a book."

"Daddy I can't read. I'm not even in first grade" She shook her head.

"Well start earlier. Look at the pictures." Mark nodded. He felt his erection growing and now against Olivia's middle. "Blink your eyes a lot of times to be sleepy."

Olivia inhaled a deep breath now being aroused herself. She was under Mark and under the blanket so she didn't need to hide her reactions as much as her husband. She closed her eyes and tried not to breath too hard.

"Can't you read me a story?" Lilly asked.

"No baby, daddy can't read." He smiled a little and put his hand under the blanket. He gently rubbed his wife. Olivia instantly covered her mouth and tried not to move around.

"Can I have some milk then?"

Mark bit his lip knowing he couldn't just send her to bed when she couldn't sleep. "Hun close the door and go to the kitchen. I'll be right there.

Lilly nodded. "Goodnight mommy."

Olivia forced her small moan back. "Night." She called out and pushed Mark's hand against her more.

Lilly went out of the room and closed the door.

Mark uncovered Olivia's head and got off her. "Baby I have to go. I can't have an erection over there." He removed his hand off her.

Olivia looked at him disappointedly. "Oh c'mon don't just leave. At least finish."

"Baby rubbing you turns me on." He kissed her. "When I come back. I promise."

"No." Olivia whined and extended her arms over her head. "You don't even know what you did."

He grinned proudly. "Horny?"

"Very." She answered with a small pout. She looked down and noticed her husband's erection. "I think I better go put her to sleep."

He looked down and nodded. "I think you should."

Olivia took a deep breath and got off the bed to go check on their daughter. She pulled her robe on and left the room.

Mark laid there for a while and stared at the ceiling until Olivia came back.

She closed the door and locked it behind her. "Ok all ready. Pleasure me Marky." She took her robe off and went to sit on top of him. She gently rubbed his chest and started to kiss him.

"Wait" He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She whispered and went to kiss his neck. "Not in the mood?"

"I'm in the mood there's just something I need to tell you." He answered and held her by the waist.

Olivia gave him a shocked look playfully. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He smiled and gently made her sit up. "I should have told you this earlier but I just didn't want to do it before the trial thing." He started.

Olivia's playful smile went away. "Everything ok?"

"Well…I think so…I just feel real guilty for keeping this away from you for a couple of days."

"Tell me." She encouraged him.

He sat up on his elbows a little. "The night before Zane's trial, I went outside to check on him and I sort of walked in on something."

"What?"

"Him and Jenny were kissing. It wasn't like hot making out or anything. It was just a kiss."

Olivia looked at him in shock. "When were you planning on telling me this?" She got off of him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier but Jenny asked me not to." He took her hand. "Olivia I know this is weird for you, especially since you see this stuff everyday at work but they aren't related."

"I know they aren't" She sat up a little. "It's still weird though. He is your son. Almost like my son and she is our daughter."

"Adopted daughter." Mark reminded. "Look please don't touch this. For now at least, he is going to jail after tomorrow's sentencing. Just leave it alone."

Olivia softly shook her head. "I have to talk to them. I don't want them going further then a kiss."

"Olivia they are adults. Even if you talk to them it will only make them feel guilty. It won't change their feelings."

Olivia instantly looked over at him. "Feelings? How do you know there are feelings? Maybe its just lust." She turned the side. "This isn't good."

"Baby." He moved closer to her and moved her hair behind her ears. "Baby. C'mon. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Mark." She kept staring at the wall. "Imagine they start dating. I know there's nothing wrong with them going out but the twins and Lilly don't know that Zane and Jen aren't related. I don want them to think incest isn't a big deal."

"Olivia." He pulled her closer. "That's not going to happen. You are just over analyzing this. Zane will be gone for at least two years because he pleaded out. By that time all this will blow over." He kissed her cheek. "C'mon. Just leave this alone for now ok? Please?"

Olivia nodded a little. "Yeah."

He tossed the blanket over them. "You want to cuddle with me? I know you like cuddling."

"No." She answered and kept staring at the wall. "I don't really want anything right now."

He moved her bangs away. "Ok. Goodnight" He moved away from her and turned to his own side. He glanced over at her. "Close your eyes. You can't sleep with your eyes open."

Olivia closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes she was asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Casey washed the dishes from their breakfast. Her parents were sitting by the couch getting ready to go out to see New York. "Dad you know I could take you. I won't be long at work." She told them.

Brad already had jeans on and a gray sweater on. He grabbed his holster and tried to keep out of the Novak's conversation. He still didn't tell his wife what he learned about her parents last night.

"No it's ok honey. We will be done by the time you get back." Niles informed her.

Brad chuckled at that. Everyone turned to look at him. "Oh. Sorry. Thought of something." He grabbed his badge and put it inside his Harley Davidson leather jacket.

Niles glanced at his appearance. "Don't you have to wear suits to work?"

"Only if I want to get shot." Brad answered with a laugh. "Feds stand out too much. I like to keep it casual." He pulled his jacket on. He glanced at Casey and then her parents. "Case." He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

He shook his head and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

She smiled a little. "I love you too."

He gently touched her cheek and brushed his thumb over her full lips. Casey just looked weirdly at him since he never acted that way in front of company. He said nothing and left the apartment.

Casey shook her head being confused and went to her room to change for work before Marie came to babysit the kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane stared in the mirror as he fixed his tie. Today was his sentencing. He had to go to jail. He took a deep breath and went outside to say goodbye to the little kids before they went to school.

He went to the kitchen and spotted everyone having breakfast. He kneeled down by the twins first. "Hey dudes."

Both of the boys looked over at him. They didn't know why he was leaving but knew he was because Mark told them. Both hugged him right away. "Will you be back soon?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Zane answered honestly. He patted both of them on the back. "Be good. And no more cheating on tests." He winked at them. Both smirked and winked back.

He let go of them and was instantly was hugged by Lilly. "Don't go." She told him.

"I have to." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He rubbed her back gently. "No bringing boys home while I'm gone."

She laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed her drawing and gave it to him. "I drew that for you."

Zane smiled a little at two stick figures. "Thanks Lils" He gave her a kiss on the head and then got up. James got up. Zane shook his head. "You're last." He told him with a small nod. James nodded knowing there was a reason.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks. They were going to the courthouse with him. "Guy's time for school." He picked Lilly up and placed her on his shoulder. "Michael, Matthew. Time for some education." He led the kids out of the house.

Olivia placed her hand on James's back. "Let's help dad." She led him out of the house to leave Zane and Jenny alone. Even if she didn't approve she still couldn't tear them apart now.

Zane and Jenny slowly met each other's eyes. Both kept quiet for a bit. "Jenny." Zane spoke up first. "You should move on."

Jenny tried to hide her tears. "You want me to see other guys while you're in prison?"

"Yes." He answered. He needed to get her mad at him. He couldn't let her hold on to hope. "We have nothing. There will never be anything here."

Jenny shook her head. "I don't believe that. You don't believe that."

He hated himself but he had to push her away as much as possible. It was just too hard to hold on. "We're done. We had nothing." He whispered. "You meant nothing."

She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Don't say that Zane." She said angrily through tears. "Don't do this."

"It's already done." He whispered and held his tears to himself. "I can't end something that was never there. We can't end it because it never started."

"You know it started. It started the second you woke up in the hospital after the car accident." She whispered. "I was the first face you saw when you woke up."

He shook his head. "No." He pulled her hands away from him. "Move on. Forget about me."

She shook her head and slammed her fists on his chest. "You bastard! I hate you!"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "You should." He moved away from her and went to the door. He looked over at her again. "Goodbye." He whispered and left the house.

He went outside and took his blazer off. He took his tie off and went over to James. He shoved him real hard.

"Dude what the hell?" James looked him.

"Hit me." Zane ordered.

"What?" James asked in shock.

"Punch me!" Zane ordered and shoved him again. James punched him across the face. Zane's lip started bleeding. "Harder."

James just looked at him being completely confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I go into prison as the pretty boy, I'm done. Fuck me up." He ordered.

James shook his head and looked around making sure Olivia or Mark weren't around. He elbowed his half brother in the nose and started to beat him as ordered.

Olivia came back from her car and spotted what was going on in her backyard. She eagerly ran over and pulled James off. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

James held his arms up. "He made me."

Zane groaned from the ground and smiled slightly. He had bruises and cuts on his face. "Thanks." He sat up and wiped his lip. "Now we can go." He got up and went to get his tie and blazer. He came back to James. He took him in a hug. "Be good kid."

James nodded and patted him on the back. "Watch your back." He told him. "Don't drop the soap." He teased.

Zane smirked and let go of him. "See you later."

"Yeah. I'll save you a beer." James shook his head and went back to the house to check on Jenny.

Olivia placed her hand on Zane's shoulder. "Ready?"

"No." He answered and headed to the car. He looked at the house again before going into the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked down the hall of the Federal Plaza. She was called in by the district attorney since they were dealing with a perp that she already prosecuted.

She put on her visitors clip and walked down the hall. She got to the interrogation rooms and nodded at the District Attorney. "Hey Harris"

"Hey Novak." The woman nodded. "This perp isn't really talking."

Casey looked into the interrogation room and spotted Brad and another agent talking to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you go around smacking young girls huh?" Brad leaned on the table with his arms.

"No." The suspect answered. "I would never do that."

Brad smacked him on the head. "Wrong hot shot. You were convicted of raping a minor. Ding ding."

The other agent leaned on the table. "My partner here is very impatient."

"I did nothing wrong!" The man yelled.

Brad grabbed some files and opened it to the pictures. "You raped and beat this girl." He threw the picture at his face. "Look at it Timmy."

"It's Timothy."

Brad leaned by his face. "Is that what you tell you those girls when you force that little penis of yours in them as they scream for their mother?" He whispered angrily.

Timothy looked over at him. "Why are you so on this? You have a daughter Special Agent?"

Brad kicked him in the chest and made him fall down with his chair. Brad kneeled down on his neck. "Say something now you fucking pedophile."

The other agent grabbed Brad and pulled him out of the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled.

"I was interrogating a suspect!" Brad yelled at him and shoved him. "You fucking pussy, scared to get a mark on your perfect record? Fucking rookie" He shook his head and spotted Casey there. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Casey shook her head. "Nothing. Harris called since I prosecuted Smith before." She answered.

Brad nodded and looked over at his partner. "Excuse me…I have a confession to get."

His partner shook his head. "You are not jeopardizing this case with your personal issue with Smith."

"My personal issue?" Brad asked.

"He mentioned your daughter. You want to kill him. Understandable but not professional."

Casey spoke up next. "Smith doesn't really react to violence."

Brad instantly looked over at his wife. "Excuse me?"

"He won't confess with violence." She repeated. She looked down a little knowing Brad couldn't stand it when someone pulled him from interrogation.

Brad took a step closer to her. "If you want me off the case just say so."

She looked up at him. "That's not for me to say. This isn't my case."

"Damn right it's not your case." Brad shook his head. "What are we just going to stand here and chat?"

"It's my case." Harris spoke up. "I want you off the case Agent Stewart."

Brad smirked and shook his head. "Good luck talking the confession out of him." He glanced at Casey before walking down the hall to his office.

Casey closed her eyes slightly and followed him down the hall. He slammed the door shut to his office that got some agents to look up.

Casey said nothing and went to his office. She closed the door behind her. "What happened back there?"

"What?" He asked and took his sweater off. "I don't have a case anymore. I'm going home."

"I don't mean about the case. With you."

He pulled his t-shirt out of pants and threw the sweater on his desk. "What you're going to tell me how to run my interrogations again?"

"That wasn't personal Brad." She shook her head. "It was just the job."

He laughed and took his holster off. "Throwing me off the case wasn't personal? This isn't NYPD sweetie. Go back to your own territory and tell your detectives how to get a confession. Not me."

Casey just stared at him in shock. "Wow you're an asshole at work."

"Yes. I am." He answered. "You should see me when I'm really working. Of course I'm off the case because someone had to run their big mouth." He pointed at her. "That was low Casey. Not just because you're my wife but you're a lawyer. I think I know a little something more about my own suspect then you do."

"I'm not trying to play cute with you Brad. We're not at home. I'm trying to catch a rapist."

"Well thanks to you, they will question him for another hour or so. Then he will want to go home. Finally he will ask for a lawyer and there you go. Our confession is gone, so is our non-existing evidence. He goes back on the street abusing kids because of you."

Casey smirked and shook her head. "Are you always this bitter about getting thrown off a case? It's pathetic."

"Speaking of pathetic, you should go ask your parents something about that. They will know a thing or two."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He sat down on the desk and scratched the back of hair. "They are keeping a secret from you."

"What secret?" She asked right away.

"They need to tell you." He said quietly. "It should come from them."

"No. You tell me Brad." She ordered. "What?"

He looked down on the ground. "They are divorced." He mumbled.

"What?"

"They are divorced." He answered clearly this time. "I'm sorry."

Casey glared at him. "What kind of joke is this? You're being an asshole."

He got off the table and went over to her. "I'm not. I overheard them talking last night." He whispered. "I would have you told you earlier but all this stuff kept coming up." He tried to touch her hand but she pulled it away from him.

"Don't touch me." She ordered. "You're lying."

"Casey I'm not lying." He answered. "I wouldn't lie to you about this." He went around to his desk. "Do you want me to look up their marital status through the DMV?"

"No." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I just…I want to be alone."

"Baby." He reached for her.

"Please." She said quietly and left the office.

Brad sat down on the desk again and exhaled a deep breath knowing that crushed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane stood quietly in front of the judge. He wasn't ready for this. He went to juvie before but this wasn't the same. He was actually leaving people behind this time. He actually had family this time. He had someone he was in love with.

Olivia looked over at Mark who was staring at the ground blankly. He had a tendency to blame himself when something went wrong. She gently took his hand and held it as they waited for the judge to tell them how long Zane was going to jail for.

"Dexter Zane Porter you are charged with the assault of Jeremy Richards. You plead guilty of your free will and no coercion what's so ever?"

"Yes your honor" Zane answered. He glanced at Mark and Olivia before turning to the judge again.

"The people of New York and this court sentence you to Three years in a correction facility." The judge ordered and hit the gavel.

Zane nodded and turned to look at Mark and Olivia. "Three years. Not bad."

Mark and Olivia got up. Olivia hugged him. "Take care of yourself." She whispered. "Don't cause trouble, get some time off for good behavior please."

Zane nodded. "I'll try. Thanks for everything." He noticed the guard come closer ready to take him away.

Olivia let go of him so Mark could hug him. Zane hugged him first. Mark patted him on the back. "Be good. Don't get in trouble."

Zane nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry for everything I caused you and your family."

"It's your family too." Mark whispered and let him go. "See you later."

Zane nodded. "See ya." He let the guard put cuffs on him and lead him out of the courtroom.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks and took each other's hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark washed the dishes after the kids had lunch.

Olivia walked in through the back door with files in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing home early?"

"We came to eat." She answered as Elliot came in behind her.

Mark smirked and dried his hands. "You guys ran out of money to buy food?"

Olivia gave him a kiss. "Nope. Our witness is a block down so I figured might as well stop by."

Mark nodded. "You should have came two minutes early. You missed a very feisty food fight with the twins and Lilly."

Olivia peeked her head out of the kitchen and spotted Lilly in her room, Matt in their room and Mike in the living room. All three were sitting being quiet and looking mad. "They on time out?"

"Yes." Mark answered and shook hands with Elliot. "Haven't seen you in a while man."

Elliot nodded. "I know."

"Lizzie is upstairs with James in case you want to see her." Mark told him.

"She's upstairs alone?"

"No." Mark answered. "With James."

"Oh cause that makes it better?"

Mark smiled a little. "I haven't heard any noises. I'm sure they are watching a movie or making out."

Elliot shook his head and opened the fridge to get water. "We're going to eat and then we have to go back to work."

Olivia smiled pleadingly up at her husband. "Make us food?"

"Nope." Mark answered and kissed her forehead. "I have to give the kids chores. Make your own food."

"Mean." Olivia stated.

"Concerned." Mark corrected with a smirk and left the kitchen to talk to the twins and Lilly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to get food out. Her and her partner sat down to eat when they heard a loud noise from upstairs. They exchanged looks and both got up.

Mark came out of Lilly's room. "Hear that?"

Both nodded. All three adults quickly went to the stairs and ran upstairs.

They heard Lizzie and James arguing.

"You had no right to do that!"

"That is my right!" Lizzie yelled back.

"You're a fucking whore!"

"Fuck you James!"

Olivia was the first to come into the room. She spotted a glass broken on the floor and both kids very close to each other yelling. She got in between them and tried to separate them.

"How could you do that?" James questioned.

"I am not dealing with your mistake!" Lizzie yelled.

"Oh so now it was a mistake? I didn't hear you complaining sweetie."

Olivia held her son back. "That's enough James."

"You were the mistake!" James ignored his mother and kept yelling.

Lizzie slapped him across the face. Elliot quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. "What's going on?" Elliot questioned as he held her.

"None of your damn business." James answered and rubbed his face where he got the slap.

"This is my business." Elliot answered angrily.

"Fine! Your daughter didn't want to be like you and her mother so-"

"Shut up James!" Lizzie warned.

"What? Embarrassed?" James questioned angrily. "You should have talked to me about this. You had no right to do what you did!"

"Yes I did! It's my body. It is my right!"

"Not without talking to me you stupid slut!"

Lizzie got loose from her father's grip and instantly punched James. Both fell down on the bed. She kept hitting him. He grabbed her neck and pushed her down on the mattress.

Mark quickly grabbed James and pulled him off. "Enough!"

Lizzie caught her breath as tears started to roll down her face. "We're done."

James got loose from his father's hold and just slid down the wall. "Fine with me." He whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Lizzie wiped her eyes and quickly went out of the room. Elliot said nothing and instantly followed her.

Olivia went over to her oldest and kneeled down. "Honey." She touched his shoulder.

He pulled it away. "Don't" He whispered and put his head in his hands. "I hate this."

Mark went over to him and also kneeled down. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered. "I just want to forget it."

Olivia took him in a hug. "What do you want to forget?"

"Her. Everything she did." He whispered on her shoulder.

Mark sat down by him. He gently rubbed his back. "It's ok to cry dude."

James smirked a little and wiped his eyes. "I wish I didn't want to cry."

"James what happened? You have to tell us." Olivia whispered gently as she held him in her arms.

"She had an abortion."

Olivia and Mark both looked at each other. Olivia held him tighter. Mark stroked the back of his hair. "You'll move on." He whispered.

"I told her it wasn't a big deal that she got pregnant. I was going to take responsibility but she wanted to finish school. She said she couldn't handle being pregnant. I was going to take responsibility, I really was."

"We know." Olivia answered. "You can't hate her though. It is her body that was going to go through changes."

"I know. I was understanding when she mentioned it but she had it without even telling me. That was my baby also."

"James remember after that car accident how mom had a miscarriage?" Mark asked as he gently took Olivia's hand in his.

"Yeah."

"We had a hard time dealing with that also but you learn to accept it as part of life. We had Lilly after that."

James nodded a little. "I know there will be other chances to have a kid but I loved Lizzie."

Jenny came into the room with Lilly in her arms and the twins following her. "Dad they were looking for you."

Mark nodded and motioned for all of them to come over. He took Lilly in his arms.

Jenny kneeled down and just hugged James not even knowing what was wrong but knew something was.

"What's wrong with James?" Lilly asked.

"He is just sad." Mark answered.

"Why?"

"Because that's what boys do." Mark teased with a wink. "Give him a hug."

Lilly got off his lap and hugged her big brother. Olivia gave her a kiss on the head.

Mark picked the twins up. "You hug too. Just cause you're boys doesn't mean you can't be affectionate." He kissed them on the head.

"What's affectionate?" Mike asked and hugged James also. Matt joined.

"Love." Olivia answered and pulled Mark into the hug.

"Can you be anymore cheesy?" Mark questioned with a smirk and gave her a kiss as he hugged his family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the apartment slowly and closed the door behind her. She saw Brad sitting on the couch playing toys with Ben and Ava.

Brad looked up and spotted her. He could notice she cried because her eyes were puffy and red. He said nothing either.

Casey placed her briefcase down on the table and went to kiss the kids. She kissed Ben on the head and took Ava in her arms. "Hi you."

Brad fixed Ava's small sock that was going to come off. "You're parents are in the room packing."

Casey nodded and put Ava down on the couch. She gave Brad a kiss on the lips. "Come with me. Please."

Brad nodded and got up. "Ben watch your sister. We will be back."

Ben nodded and started to make faces at Ava to get her laughing. Brad and Casey smiled at him.

Brad put his arm around Casey's shoulder and led her to the room. Casey knocked and then went in.

Casey closed the door behind her. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?"

Bernadette and Niles stopped packing and looked over at her. "Everything ok honey?" Her father questioned.

Brad kept quiet and sat down on the dresser. He was just there because Casey wanted him to be.

Casey bit her lip. She had to get it over with. "Is it true you are divorced?"

Both of her parents stared at her and both looked at Brad at the same time.

Brad crossed his arms on his chest feeling very awkward. He didn't even know these people. "Um…I'm a light sleeper." He answered and looked at the ground.

"How could you not tell me?" Casey pressured angrily this time. "I'm your daughter."

"We didn't want to put you through this." Her mother answered. "We hardly see each other and letting you know was just torturing you."

Brad couldn't help but start snooping around as the Novak's argued.

"And lying to me for years wasn't torture?" Casey questioned. She didn't even mind her husband looking around. She was used to his curiosity.

"We didn't want you to worry" Niles answered and noticed Brad looking at their airline tickets. "What are you doing young man?"

Brad smirked. "Is that what they call people in California Mr. Novak?" he held up the ticket. "I thought you lived in Colorado."

Niles turned a bright red. "That is none of your business." He tried to get the paper.

Brad pulled it away from his grasp. He grabbed the other ticket. "See…now lying to Casey about another thing is not nice."

Casey looked confusingly at her husband and then her parents. "What?"

"After the divorce we split up. Your father lives in California and I stayed in Colorado." Bernadette answered.

Casey just stared at them. "I can't believe you. So you just met up at the airport and then came here?"

Brad couldn't help but chime in. "Your dad waited an extra hour for the other plane to show up." He answered and looked at the airline tickets.

Niles looked over at him. "You are not a part of this family. Why are you even in here?"

"He is part of the family." Casey defended. "He is my husband."

Brad shook his head. "Don't worry Hun. This is like sticks and stones." He leaned on the dresser again.

Bernadette looked over at him this time. "Brad, you're a nice young man but this doesn't concern you."

Brad nodded. "Ok." He started to snoop even more to get on their nerves.

Bernadette went over to him. "Please leave."

"No." Casey answered. "Stay."

Brad smiled and sat down. "Have to listen to the wife."

Niles looked angrily at him. He was the reason their secrets came out. "You want more truth Agent Stewart?"

Brad grinned. "Love it."

"You are not right for our daughter. All you are is a snoopy thug with tattoos."

"Dad!" Casey yelled.

Brad shrugged. "At least I'm not a liar."

"You are also quiet rude." Bernadette told him.

Brad smiled. "Aww look, maybe you too can get back together. You have something in common, you both hate me."

"Brad!" Casey yelled this time.

Niles grabbed his bag. "I am leaving." He grabbed his airline ticket from Brad. "Thank you for having me." He gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Bernadette followed her ex husband and did the same.

Casey just stood there quietly. Brad got up and just took her in a hug. She rested her head on his chest. "How can everything get ruined in one weekend?"

He held her closer and moved her hair behind her ears. "I don't know." He whispered. "I still love you though."

"Oh well thanks." She smiled. "And you're my snoopy thug with tattoos."

He smiled. "Want me to pull my pants down to my ass and be a gangster thug?"

"No. I like you the way you are." She answered and gave him a kiss. "You're a good dad also."

"Really?" He whispered. "I'll be your daddy tonight."

"Brad." She smirked and pushed him away. She went back to the kids in the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sat against the headboard as he watched TV later that night.

Casey came out of the bathroom and instantly sat down on him to face him.

"Hi there. What do you want?" He questioned.

"For you to be my sugar daddy." She answered in a small giggle.

He smiled. "Ok what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"What did you break?"

She gave him a kiss. "Nothing."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She answered with a nod.

"Good." He tossed her down on the bed and started making out with her.

Casey wrapped her leg around his as they kissed. She ran her hands under his shirt to feel his rock hard body. She pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side. "Hey I wanted to thank you for being there for me today."

"I knew there was a reason you were coming onto me." He rolled his eyes. "And you're welcome."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

Brad pulled away for a second. "Who's your daddy?"

She giggled. "Shut up." She pressed her lips to his again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stared at the ceiling as Olivia rested her head on his chest. He glanced down and saw she wasn't sleeping either. "Why you awake down there?"

"Can't sleep." She answered. "You?"

"Thinking of the motorcycle I'm going to buy." He answered.

"You are not buying a motorcycle. Why are you awake?"

"Yes I am and I can't sleep either."

Olivia moved up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Who you thinking of?"

"James and Zane. I hope they are ok"

"They will be." Olivia answered. "I'm thinking of James. I never wanted our kid to go through that."

"What about Lizzie? She is going to live with that guilt."

"She made a choice. I know it will hurt her also but she should have told James. That was his child also."

"We are too young to be grandparents."

"Don't remind me." Olivia took a deep breath. "I nearly fainted when he told us."

"I don't know about you but I'm dealing with this by buying a motorcycle."

"Oh god. You just want a motorcycle because you are going through your mid life crisis."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine. But I will look hot on a Harley."

"You will until you break your neck."

"Stop jinxing me." He ordered. "I'm not letting you ride my Harley if you keep cursing me and the crotch rocket."

"I don't want to ride it because you are not buying it. Buy a scooter if you want something for this phase of yours."

"Scooters are gay."

"You're gay." She smiled against his neck.

"Whore." He teased.

"Bitch."

"Cute."

"I try." She smiled and pulled him closer.

He kept quiet and held her in his arms. "Think James will be ok?"

"Yeah. He will get over it. Remind him of all the responsibility he might have as a father. That will make him not be angry that much."

"Maybe I can bribe Lilly to pee in her bed and tell James he would have to change the sheets when his kid did it."

"Bribe her with the money you are not using to buy a motorcycle."

"I am buying it." He answered. "Oh I know. I will tell him how much of a bitch you were when you were pregnant. That ought to scare him away from sex all together."

Olivia smacked him in the crotch. He instantly let out a groan. "Am I not a bitch."

"Says the woman that just hurt my soldier." He mumbled. "Men like to call that bitchy."

"Well men are stupid."

"Oh yeah. Sure. We're the stupid ones."

"You are." She turned to the side. "Goodnight."

He turned around and hugged her. "Should it be a Harley or a sports bike?"

"A scooter."

"We have been over this."

"Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight Dream crusher." He kissed her on the cheek and held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia laid on the couch with Lilly on her chest as they watched TV. The front door opened and mark stuck his head in a little. "Come on, it's here." He said excitedly and left.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned the TV off.

"Mommy what's here?" Lilly questioned.

"Daddy's toy." Olivia answered and picked her up. She carried her outside where Mark was standing by a black Harley.

He grinned and held out his arms toward the bike. "It's here."

Olivia nodded. "It's pretty."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You're pretty, this is sexy and manly."

"Right."

"Is that a motorcycle?" Lilly questioned.

"Yup." Mark answered and sat down on it. "One of you ladies wants to go for a ride?"

"Lilly is not getting on that thing." Olivia warned. "It's dangerous."

"Mommy no it's not." Lilly whined. "I'll be careful."

"Nope." Olivia shook her head. "When you're older."

Mark took out his sunglasses. "Here you go munchkin. You can be cool in my sunglasses."

Lilly grinned and put the sunglasses on. Olivia put her down and she ran into the house.

Mark smiled and patted the seat behind him. "C'mon my lady."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I'm not encouraging you."

He pouted. "One spin around the block. Please? This doesn't work if I don't have a hot chick on it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She sat down behind him and put her arms around his stomach. "Lucky I love you."

"Yay." He smiled and started the engine. He grinned at the noise. "I think I'm getting an erection. You and this bike together, it's my wet dream."

Olivia shook her head. "Mid life crisis."

"Shut up and act cool." He ordered and drove down the street. They stopped at a red light. "Kiss me; I want to feel like a badass."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed his head to the side so she could kiss him.

Mark smiled widely and broke the kiss as the light turned green. "Mmmm my trophy wife." He teased and drove down the street. They got back to their house. "Didn't you feel cool?"

"Very." She nodded and got off the bike.

He sat there and just ran his hands over the chrome bars. "I would marry this baby if it could pleasure me as much you."

"Oh thanks babe."

"You're welcome." He answered with a nod. "Since you have a tendency to be correct about things when it concerns me, I was thinking I give the bike to James after I get it out of my system."

Olivia nodded. "That's nice of you. But I don't want him on this thing."

"Baby it's not dangerous." He pleaded. "Either I give it to him or Mike gets it. And those two are twins; they will be attracting girls left and right."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "When you get it out of your system, bring the bike back to the dealer and get your money back."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I thought you would be much cooler than this. You're a cop, act like one."

"I'm a detective thank you very much and not all cops have to be adrenaline junkies."

"Sissy." He mumbled.

"I gave birth to four children, you try pushing a baby out of your penis and see how much it hurts. Then you call me a sissy."

He shook his head. "Don't start with the feminine thing again. We all know women are smarter than men, I'm not arguing with that."

"Good boy." Olivia smiled.

James came out of the house only in sweats and a NYPD t-shirt. "Mom I think Lilly is on crack. She's running around the house with sunglasses and riding an imaginary bike or something."

"She's just being cool like me." Mark spoke up. "Dude, how you like the bike?"

James crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the bike. He looked at Olivia. "You let him buy a motorcycle?"

"Hey." Mark spoke up. "She didn't let me do anything; I can do things on my own."

"Right." James nodded. "Can I take it for a ride?"

Mark let out a deep breath and got off the bike. "Fine. Don't go crazy though. She's sensitive."

"It's your father's new girlfriend." Olivia smirked.

Mark put his arm over Olivia's shoulders. "I guess I have to dump the other three girls." She smacked him in the stomach. James started the engine and drive off fast. "Oh no. He is going to hurt her. I know it."

"Poor baby." Olivia looked up at him.

"Divested." He nodded and gave her a kiss. They went back to the house.

As soon as they came in they heard the twins and Lilly in their bedroom. They went over and spotted all three jumping on their bed. "Guys come on don't jump." Olivia told them.

Mark jumped on the bed with them and playfully tackled all three onto the bed. All three jumped on him.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't you guys have homework or something?"

"No." The twins answered in unison.

"Liars." Mark challenged and gave them a kiss on the head. "Go find something productive to do."

"We don't even know what that is." Mike told him.

"You're smartass." Mark patted him on the back. "Go read or something." He gave all the kids a kiss. "And before you say you can't read, go look at pictures." He noticed Olivia wasn't in a good mood today. "Kiss your mom and tell her you love her." He whispered.

All three got off the bed and hugged Olivia. Olivia kissed all of them. They ran out of the room again. Olivia closed the door behind them.

Mark sat up on the edge of the bed and patted the space in between his legs. "Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to give you a massage. Just come here."

Olivia went over and sat down between his legs.

He kissed the back of her neck and gently rubbed her shoulders. "I promise I love you more than the bike."

Olivia smiled a little. "I know that."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Tell me."

"I'm worried about the whole James thing. I know it's going to be awkward with me and Elliot and I don't like it when my personal life gets involved in my job."

He massaged her shoulders. "You shouldn't worry about that. You just do your job and don't worry. We both know how protective Elliot gets of his kids. It's not your fault what Lizzie chose to do."

"Well it's my son's fault for getting her pregnant. He is going to snap at me and then there will be this whole argument. I just want to do my job that's all."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"God no. One of you will end up with a bloody nose."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I rather have a million fist fights then have you be sad."

"Thanks babe but I just have to deal with this on my own." She gave him a kiss.

He nodded. "Want to deal with it on the motorcycle? I'll take you on a date tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes." He answered. "Your treat."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny wrote her name on the paper and went to an empty phone. She sat down and waited for the guard to bring Zane out. She knew she shouldn't have come to visit him but she had to.

Zane came out of a door dressed in a gray jumpsuit that was tied around his waist and he only had a white tank top on. He instantly spotted Jenny and sat down on the other side of the glass.

Jenny picked up the phone and just stared at him.

He stared at her for a second before picking up the phone. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you." She answered. "Make sure you're ok."

"I'm in prison Jen, I'm not ok." He answered with a small smile as she pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I know that. I just wanted to see you that's all."

He nodded a little. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." She nodded.

"Your family?"

"It's your family also. And they are fine, Mark bought a motorcycle."

Zane smiled at that. "Olivia let him buy a motorcycle?"

Jenny smirked. "She said it's his way to get rid of his mid life crisis. James and Lizzie broke up."

"Well that's a shocker."

"Oh yeah? This is. She was pregnant with his kid and had an abortion."

"Wow. You Anderson's are full of drama aren't you?" Zane smiled. "How's James?"

"He was pretty broken up about it. He will get better though."

"Lilly?"

"Misses you." Jenny answered. "We all do."

Zane took a deep breath. "C'mon don't do that. I don't need that being in here."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"Porter!" The guard yelled. "Time's up."

Zane glanced at the guard. "I have to go." He got up. "Jen…don't come back. It's too hard." He hung up the phone and followed the guard out.

Jenny let out a deep breath and placed the phone down. She got up also and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and shook her head at her husband. "You said fancy dinner. I'm dressed up." She told him. "I'm not getting on the motorcycle in a dress."

"No one will see anything." He pleaded. "C'mon Olivia."

"No." She told him and headed back to the house.

"Olivia." He whined. "Baby I love you."

"Answer is still no." She called over her shoulder.

He let out a groan and quickly followed her. He grabbed her hand before she went into the house. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes but I'm still not arriving at a fancy restaurant on a Harley." She answered sternly.

He led her back to the bike. "Trust me. You think I would let you get embarrassed?"

"Just so you would look cool? Yes." She answered.

He rolled his eyes and held her hand. "Hike up your dress comfortably and get your booty on the motorcycle."

She stared at him for a second but did it. "I feel slutty."

"Picky." He took off his jacket and placed it over her lap. "There you go"

She rolled her eyes. "If this was a first date, I would dump your ass."

He sat down in front of her on the bike. "Yes I know. Lucky I didn't have this baby when we met. I would make you sit on it all the time."

She slapped his stomach. "C'mon, sooner I get embarrassed sooner I get to come home."

He shook his head and started the bike. He drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia gripped on tighter to her husband's dress shirt as he rode through Central Park. "Why are we here?" She questioned.

"Short cut." He lied. "Don't worry."

"I don't like this short cut." She told him. "It's creepy."

"Don't worry." He assured her. He drove to one part of the park where there was a lake and stopped the motorcycle. "Get off."

"Why?" She asked.

"Would you let me finish my surprise? Stop interrogating." He ordered and took her hand. "Come on."

Olivia shook her head and got off the bike. She took his jacket off and pulled it on. "What are we doing here Mark?"

He held her hand and led her over to a small field. "I made you a picnic. Nice view of the city and the lake too."

She smiled. "Where is this picnic?"

"Well since the bike is not very easy to store stuff in it, I came earlier and hid it." He smiled and went over to a tree. "One second." He told her and climbed on to the tree. "It's here somewhere."

Olivia laughed a little. "For an old man, you are athletic."

"I'm not old." He defended and found the stuff he hid earlier in the afternoon. "Here it is." He jumped off the tree. He took the bag he had and opened it.

"You made me dress up for this?" She asked as he took out a blanket and put it on the grass.

"Yes. Would have been obvious if I said just throw on some jeans." He answered and pulled out a pair of jeans from the bag. "I stole your pair so you're comfortable." He handed it to her.

She laughed a little and pulled the jeans on under her dress. "Thanks. Very thoughtful of you."

He took out a hoodie. "In case you're cold."

She smirked and sat down on the blanket. "I have your jacket. You can have the hoodie."

He sat down by her. "Now for the food." He started to take out food he made for them. "Might not be the best or romantic food but I tried."

She smiled watching him put the food out on the blanket. "You're very sweet. This is better than a fancy restaurant."

"Yeah?" He took a wine bottle but then stopped. "Damn it"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot glasses." He groaned. "Damn. Sorry."

She laughed. "It's ok." She opened the sandwich in her hand. "PB and J?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I didn't know what else to make. That's ok though right?"

"Yeah babe, it's great." She nodded and took a bite. She spit it out. "Which peanut butter did you use?"

He looked up at her. "The one on the shelves."

She shook her head. "Not Peanut butter. Mike and Matt's science experiment."

"What?"

"They are testing how long it takes for glue to turn bad. This is glue baby." She told him with a small laugh.

Mark closed his eyes and let out a groan. "I'm so sorry. I should have just taken you to a restaurant where they have food and glasses. Do you want to go? We can leave. It's not too late to get reservations."

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's ok."

"Are you sure? Only thing I got left in here is to open the wine and strawberries."

"Works for me." She smiled took the strawberries out. "Are these spoiled?"

"Oh my god, are they?" He asked in panic.

"No." She laughed. "I'm teasing you." She opened the plastic box and fed him a strawberry. "Open the wine."

He nodded and twisted the cork screw in there. "Be careful, with the way my surprise is going so far, I might hit you in the nose with this."

She grinned. "It's a fun night so far. I got to laugh."

He opened the wine. "Yeah at me cause I ruined it." He looked up at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a restaurant? I don't want you to go home hungry."

"Don't worry about that. There is food at home."

"But I told you I was taking you out on a date. So far this was a crappy date."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm having a blast."

He smiled knowing she never asked too much from him when he actually tried his best to be romantic. "Thanks."

Olivia took the bottle and sipped from it. "I felt like a drunk doing that."

He smirked and fed her a strawberry. "Is the wine good at least?"

"For it being 50 percent off its good." She winked at him and pointed to the sticker he forgot to take off.

He let out a louder groan. "I'm so sorry. I would have gotten you something expensive but honestly I thought how would you know because you're engulfed in your awesome PB and J sandwich."

She laughed. "I don't care about the price."

He started blushing insanely. "Am I losing my charm? This is so embarrassing."

She moved closer to him. "I don't care if you're losing your charm. I still find you cute and charming." She took a sip of the wine. "This is pretty fun to."

"Watching me mess up?"

She laughed and gave him a kiss. "Yeah actually."

"Oh thanks." He rolled his eyes.

She placed the strawberries down and moved closer to kiss him. She wrapped the arm with the wine bottle around his neck as they kissed.

He placed his hand on her waist and softly broke the kiss. "I'll make this up to you I promise. With real food and everything."

"You did enough." She assured him. "No more talking about this." She whispered on his lips. She kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Mark felt someone by the bed. He kept his eyes closed and gently gripped the gun under the mattress. He opened his eyes and saw it was one of the twins. "Oh god, buddy you scared me." He let go of the gun.

Mike hugged his teddy bear more. "Sorry."

Mark glanced over at Olivia seeing she was sleeping. "It's ok. What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I can't sleep." He whispered. "I'm scared."

Mark tossed the blanket off him and sat up. He hugged him. "What are you scared of?" Mike just shrugged. "Alright c'mon." He picked him up and carried him out of the room so they didn't wake up Olivia.

Mark placed him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. "Can you stay here with me?" The little boy asked.

Mark sat down by him. "Just for a little while." He kissed him on the head. "Try to sleep."

"I'm scared though."

Mark lay down and placed him on his chest. "If I hold you really tight, think you won't be scared?" Mike nodded. "Alright. I'll hold you until you fall asleep." He whispered. Couple minutes later both of them fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia turned to hug her husband but he wasn't in bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was only three in the morning. Mark always had to use the bathroom around five in the morning. She got off the bed and went to look for him.

She came to Mike's room and spotted both of them there. She quietly went over and touched her husband's shoulder.

Mark instantly opened his eyes. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Olivia crouched down by him. "If you wanted a hug you could have told me." She teased.

He smirked a little. "He couldn't sleep." He looked down at Mike sleeping on his chest. "I think he is ok now though."

"No it's ok. Stay." Olivia told him. "Don't disturb him."

Mark took her hand. "Sure?"

"Yeah. It's cool. I just came to see where you were." She whispered and gave him a kiss. "Go to sleep." She kissed Mike on the head.

Mark nodded and gave her a kiss. "See you in the morning." He whispered.

Olivia winked at him and went out of the room to go back to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia pulled on her badge as she poured cereal for Matt. "Lilly go wake up your father. Michael will be late for school."

Lilly got off her seat and ran to Mike's room. She got on her tippy toes and kissed Mark on the cheek. "Daddy wake up."

Mark opened his eyes and instantly smiled at his youngest. "Hey Shorty."

"Mommy said to get up because Mike will be late for school."

"Alright. I got it soldier." He kissed her forehead and rubbed Mike's back. "Mike wake up. C'mon it's time for school."

Mike groaned and shook his head. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't want to but you have to." He sat up and playfully tossed Mike on the bed. "C'mon."

"No." Mike shook his head and hugged his teddy bear.

Mark let out a deep breath. "Lilly go call your mother."

Lilly ran out of the room.

Olivia came in couple minutes later. "What's wrong?"

Mark rubbed Mike's back. "He doesn't want to go to school."

Olivia went to sit on the other side. "Baby c'mon you'll be late. You don't want to be late."

"No!" Mike yelled. "I don't want to go!" He started hitting the pillow with his fist.

Olivia and Mark exchanged looks since they never seen him like this.

Mark grabbed his fist. "Ok, ok. Calm down." He picked him up and gently rocked him.

Olivia looked at her watch. Now she was running late. "Ok. You can stay home for today." She kissed her son's head. Mike nodded and rested his head on his father's shoulder. "I'll take the kids to school."

"I'll do it." Mark nodded. "You're going to be late anyway."

Olivia nodded appreciatively and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you later." She kissed Mike again and got off the bed.

Mark placed Mike down. "Can you get dressed?"

"I'm not going to school."

"I'm not going to make you. You're just going with me to take your brother and sister ok?"

Mike nodded and got off the bed. He took his pajamas off and got his jeans.

Mark instantly noticed a bruise on his thigh. He kneeled down. "Michael what is this?"

"I fell." He answered.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"On the playground."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Mike answered and quickly pulled his jeans on.

"Has someone been picking on you?" Mark questioned. Mike just shrugged.

Matt came to the door. "We're going to be late. C'mon."

Mark let out a deep breath and helped Mike pull on his hoodie. He picked him up on his shoulder and carried him out. "Got your lunches?"

Matt and Lilly nodded as they left the house. Mark grabbed Mike's shoes and locked the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark parked his car in front of the school. He glanced at Mike in the front seat. He was quiet the whole time. He didn't even join in on picking on Lilly like they always did. "Kiss."

Lilly kissed him on the cheek and went out of the car. Matt did the same.

Mark sat there for a second and tapped his thumb on the wheel. "Mike you ok sitting here by yourself? I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Yeah. Can I play games on your phone though?"

"Yeah." Mark pulled out his phone and put the game on for him. "I'll be back." He kissed him on the head and left the car. He locked it and turned on the alarm. He went up the stairs to the school and pulled out his FBI badge. He showed it to the security guard and walked past him.

He instantly went down the hall to the classroom he knew was the twins. He didn't even knock and just went in.

The teacher looked over at him. "Mr. Anderson-"

"I need to talk to you." He cut him off. He saw all the kids staring at him. "Hey kids." He waved and placed his hand on the teacher's shoulder. "He will be right back." He led the teacher out of the room.

The teacher just stared at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Mark closed the door behind him and looked at the empty hall. "Have you seen Mike getting picked on by someone? Maybe one of the older kids."

"No."

"Mr. Harrison I am in a very bad mood. You need to tell me the truth."

"He doesn't even go out for recess Mr. Anderson."

"Oh so you're saying he stays with you?"

"Well…no."

"Then you leave him all alone in a big classroom unsupervised?"

"No."

Mark hit the wall by his head to scare him. "Which is it?"

"He stays with me." Harrison answered nervously.

"Did you give him bruises then?"

Harrison's jaw dropped. "I would never do such a thing. I love kids."

Mark grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Did you touch my kid Mr. Harrison?"

"This is brutality." Harrison choke out.

"I'm not a fed anymore. So sue me." Mark whispered and slammed him on the wall again.

The door opened and Matt came out. Mark instantly let go of the teacher. "Dad"

Mark let out a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Mr. Harrison." He gripped the back of his neck tightly. "Right?"

"Yeah" Harrison quickly answered feeling his neck burn with pain from the tight grip.

Mark let go. "Matt get your stuff. I'm taking you home."

Matt went back in the room. Mark slammed his knee in Harrison's stomach. "Touch my child again and I will rip you to pieces." He whispered angrily.

Matt came out with his book bag on. "I'm ready."

Mark picked him and carried him down the hall to Lilly's classroom. "Are you ok? Hurt anywhere?"

"No." Matt answered confusingly. "Why?"

"No reason." Mark answered and kissed him on the cheek. He knocked on Lilly's classroom.

Lilly instantly smiled seeing him. "Daddy!" She got off her seat and ran over to him.

Mark kneeled down. "We have a family emergency. I have to take her home." He told the teacher.

The teacher nodded and gave Lilly her book bag. Mark picked her up on his shoulder and carried her out.

"We're going home?" Lilly questioned with a smile.

"Yeah baby." Mark answered and gave her a kiss. "You ok? Hurt anywhere?"

"Nope. Only Matt pulled my hair this morning." She gave her big brother a mean look. Matt giggled a little.

Mark said nothing and carried them to the car. He unlocked it and put them in the backseat. He sat down in the driver's seat and looked over at Mike playing the video game. He said nothing and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her desk and kept taking glances at Elliot who was ignoring her. "Can we at least talk about what happened?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing he didn't want to talk about Lizzie or James. "Fine, be a stubborn ass. This is her fault also."

Elliot looked up at her. "No it is not."

"Um…yeah, it is." Olivia told him with the same attitude she received.

John and Fin looked over at the other detectives. "Trouble in paradise?" John asked.

"Shut up John." Elliot told him.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Olivia fired back.

"Oh this is going to be good." Fin grinned and got ready to watch.

"Sorry to interrupt." John spoke up and pointed to the doors. "We got a family reunion."

Olivia looked over and spotted Mark standing there. He had Lilly on his back and the twins standing by him. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"We have to talk." Mark told her and took Lilly off his back. "Hey guys."

All the male detectives waved.

Olivia got off her seat and sat Matt down on her chair. She put Lilly on her desk. She kissed Mike on the head knowing he liked to sit on the stairs. "Stay here guys." She led Mark down the hall. "Why aren't they in school?"

Mark took a deep breath. "First of all, I love you very much."

"Oh god. What did you do?"

"I beat up the twin's teacher." He whispered.

Olivia's mouth dropped. "What? Why?"

"Well when you left, Mike took his pajamas off to get dressed, he had bruises on his inner thigh. I asked if someone was picking on him, he shrugged. So I went to talk to their teacher."

"And you beat him up because he didn't know?"

"Well…not completely. I got a feeling he was…you know…touching Mike."

Olivia stared at him in shock. "What? How the hell you get that feeling?"

"Well he was all nervous and said he loved kids."

"Mark Samuel Anderson…" She smacked him on the side of the head. "He is a second grade teacher, of course he likes children. And any man would be nervous with your stupid self threatening him."

"But baby, Mike stays with him during recess. C'mon you work Special Victims, don't you see it?"

Olivia thought about the last fact he gave her. She instantly switched gears. "Oh I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." She tried to walk past him.

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Talk to Mike first. I don't know how to talk to him. He won't tell me."

Olivia calmed down. "Fine." She gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry for using your middle name and hitting you."

"Understandable." He nodded and walked with her down the hall and back to the squad room.

Lilly was sitting on John's lap and playing with his tie. Matt was sitting on the ground by Mike and just staring at him since he could feel something was wrong with his twin.

Olivia went over to Mike and sat down on the stairs by him. "Hey baby." She stroked the back of his hair. "Want to talk to mom?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know."

Mark went over and picked up Matt. "You are going to talk to Fin you monster." He tickled him on the stomach and let him hang over his shoulder as Matt laughed. He motioned to Fin to follow to an interrogation room.

Fin quickly got up and followed him. "What's going on?"

Mark put Matt in the chair. "Sit here." He told him and closed the door behind him so he could tell Fin what was going on. He told him the whole situation in a hushed tone.

Fin nodded and went in the interrogation room. "Hey man."

"Hey." Matt sat up on the chair. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nah you're not in trouble." Fin told him as he sat across him. "I need you to tell me what's been up with Mike."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't really talk anymore."

"Know why?"

"Nope." Matt answered and looked at Fin's badge. "Is your badge the same as mommy's?"

"Yeah." Fin took it off and handed it to him to play with. "Seen him hanging out with anybody lately?"

"Not really." Matt answered and got off his seat. He started walking around looking at the posters. "I have posters in my room also. Mommy said only sport stuff though. I can't have guns and stuff as posters."

Fin smirked and turned to look at him. "I know how you feel dude. But we really need to finish talking."

"Alright." Matt went back to his seat. "What's up?"

"Does Mike go out to recess?"

"Nope. He stays with Mr. Harrison."

"Because he wants to?"

"Well first time he stayed on Tuesday because he wanted to finish coloring something."

Fin nodded and glanced at the mirror where he knew Mark was with Cragen. He looked back at the twin. "What happened after that?"

"I don't know. But Mike kept quiet in class the rest of the day."

"Did he go to recess on Wednesday?"

"He wanted to but Mr. H told him to stay. I think Mike was scared."

"Why you think that?"

"Because I felt very scared. Normally when he cries I feel really sad even if I'm not aware that he is crying."

Fin nodded. "Twin thing?"

Matt shrugged. "I think. That's what daddy says it is."

Fin nodded and got off the chair. "Alright. Thanks for your help Matt."

"Sure." He gave him the badge back. "Can I go see my dad now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Fin opened the door for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark took a deep breath watching through the window. Cragen looked over at him. "You ok?"

Mark shook his head and went out to meet Matt. He instantly jumped in his arms. "Hey little man."

"Hi." Matt stated. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet. We have to talk to Mike first." He kissed him on the head. "Want to hang out with Fin and John while we talk to Mike?"

"Sure"

Mark sat him down on John's desk by Lilly. "You guys stay here with John ok? Behave." He kissed both on the head and nodded at John before going to the child interrogation room where he knew Olivia was with Mike. Elliot was standing by the window as Olivia played cars with Mike.

Elliot looked over at him. "Got the statement from Matt?"

"Yeah." Mark answered. Elliot knocked on the window twice signaling Olivia that they had the statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia heard the knock. She took a deep breath. "Mike did you go to recess lately?"

"No." He answered and played with the cars on the table.

"Why not?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know."

"Did Mr. Harrison make you stay?"

He got off the chair and went to another toy.

Olivia got up also. "Honey, we need to talk." She kneeled down by him. "What happened when you didn't go to recess?"

"I don't know!" He yelled and ran away from her to get another toy. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Baby we have to talk about it." She told him. "You just have to tell me what happened that's all."

"No." He answered and hugged a teddy bear. "I can't."

Olivia went over to him. "Why not?" She whispered.

"I'm not allowed." He whispered. "I can't tell anyone."

"Baby it's me." She took him in a hug. "You can tell me anything."

He shook his head. "No. I want daddy."

"I know baby. Just tell me what happened and I'll get daddy in here." She tried to keep her tears to herself. "Just tell me. You won't be in trouble I promise."

He started crying on her chest. "He did bad things."

"Who did baby?"

"Mr. Harrison. He touched me and told me he would hurt Matt and Lilly if I told. I didn't want to though."

Olivia held him tightly and motioned for Mark to come in.

The door opened and Mark came in right away. He instantly kneeled down and took his son in a hug. "It's ok." He whispered. "You did nothing wrong."

Mike kept crying on his chest. "I said no. I did."

"We know." Olivia whispered and wiped her own eyes. "What did he do?"

"He touched me in that area."

"Where?" Mark asked. "The place only boys have?"

Mike nodded. "That's why I have bruises. I tried to keep my legs closed." He started crying even more.

Olivia kissed him on the head and got up. She went out of the room as her husband comforted their son. She looked over at Elliot. "Fin and John went to pick him up." Elliot told her. "We'll get him." He assured her.

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I should have seen the signs before."

"Olivia it's not your fault. You found out before it got worse."

Olivia took a deep breath and went to check on Lilly and Matt. Both were in Cragen's office choosing which lollipop they wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

Elliot came face to face with Harrison. Harrison backed into the wall. "This is against the law."

"So is touching a little boy!" Elliot yelled in his face. "You were his teacher you sick pervert."

The door opened and Olivia came in. She closed the door behind her.

"Ms. Benson." Harrison nodded.

"It's detective." She answered and came behind Elliot. "Leave."

Elliot glanced at her. "What?"

"Leave." She warned. Elliot stared at Harrison for a second and then left the interrogation room.

Harrison nodded. "Good thing you made him leave. He is a little crazy."

"He is the least of your worries." Olivia answered angrily and pushed him into the chair.

Harrison shifted a little in her seat. "Look I don't know what you people think I did but I did nothing."

"You touched Michael didn't you?" She whispered on his ear.

"This is unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?" Olivia questioned and looked up at the mirror. "You would like me to call my husband in here? He will love another meeting with you."

"Don't threaten me."

"Or what? You going to touch me in places? Oh no, I'm not a little boy. I'm not your style."

Harrison looked angrily at her. "I didn't touch anyone. I would never do that. I love children."

Olivia held her rage to herself. "Oh please. You get off on touching a second grader. That boy trusted you."

"I did nothing to Mikey-" His sentence got cut off with Olivia jabbing her knee into his neck. She knocked him down on the ground and kept her knee there as she began slamming her fists into his face with all the power she had in her.

"Don't you dare call him that!" She hit him harder and faster.

The interrogation room door opened and Cragen, Elliot and Fin ran in. Fin pulled Olivia off as Elliot helped him with her.

"Get off!" She yelled and finally got loose from their grip. She stormed out of the interrogation room and didn't even stop seeing Mark leaning on the window. Cragen followed her angrily.

Mark glanced through the window at the bloody mess his wife created. He smiled proudly and waited for the yelling between Olivia and her captain to stop before he checked on her.

Elliot came out. "Damn. She has a good hand on her."

"Try getting slapped by her." Mark nodded. "Hurts like a bitch."

Elliot shook his head and went in to help Fin clean up the mess.

Mark finally saw Cragen walk pass him angrily and into the interrogation room. Mark simply got off the window and went upstairs to find his wife. He closed the door behind him quietly hearing her slamming the locker closed.

He leaned on the lockers and watched her. "You ok?"

"Don't start with me." She answered angrily as she took off her holster. She punched the locker with her fist and let her hand shake seeing her knuckles were bloody.

"Now you're just being stupid." He went over to her and took her shaking fist. "It's ok." He whispered.

She clenched her teeth angrily. "I want to kill him. I never did that before." She whispered.

"You hit me before." He answered with a small smirk and kissed her bloody knuckles.

"I never wanted you to die. I never hit someone that much that their faces were bloody as hell."

"It's ok." He whispered and gently took her in a hug. "You were mad. It's ok to get mad."

She nodded on his chest. "Take me home."

"Yeah." He answered and grabbed her bag for her. "C'mon." He held her around the shoulders and led her down stairs.

Elliot had cuffs on Harrison and was leading him down to the jail cells.

"Stupid bitch." Harrison nodded.

Mark took a step toward him. Harrison instantly jumped and put his head down as Elliot pushed him to the hall. Fin and John let out small laughs seeing that reaction.

"I'm going to get Mike." Olivia whispered and went to the child interrogation room. Mark followed her. Olivia went in and picked him up. "Hey baby." She whispered and kissed him on the head.

"Hi." Mike nodded and reached for Mark. Mark took him and patted him on the back. Olivia kissed him on the cheek. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah baby." Olivia nodded. "We're going home."

Mark kissed him on the head and pulled Olivia closer. "Let's go for some ice cream." He led both of them out. All three waved at the guys and went out the precinct.

They went across the street to an Ice Cream parlor. All three ordered their ice cream and sat down at a booth. Olivia sat next to Mike and Mark sat across them.

"Buddy you know if you ever have to talk about what happened we're here right?" Mark spoke up.

Mike nodded. "Yeah." He played with his ice cream.

"And you have to remember that this is none of your fault." Olivia added.

Mike nodded a little but didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking but not saying?" Mark questioned. Mike shook his head. "Oh c'mon, I know. I do the same thing."

He shrugged a little. "It is my fault though. If I never stayed for recess then it would have never started."

"No honey. " Olivia kissed his head. "This isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Mike nodded. "Ok."

Mark nodded. "Cool. Want more ice cream?"

"No." He answered and finished his ice cream. "I'm tired." He laid down and rested his head on Olivia's lap.

Olivia stroked his hair as they finished their ice cream. Mark got up first and gently picked up Mike from Olivia's lap. He held him in his arms as the little boy slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia unlocked the door to the house as Mark carried Mike inside still sleeping.

Brad was asleep on the couch with his head on Casey's lap. She was the only one awake and was watching TV. "Hey." She whispered seeing them.

Mark nodded for a second and carried Mike to his room.

"Kids sleeping?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Casey answered and sat up. She rubbed her husband's back to wake him up.

Brad groaned and pushed her hand away. "Couple more minutes."

"Wake up." Casey ordered. "We're not home."

Brad opened his eyes realizing where they were. "Oh." He sat up. "Sorry."

Olivia nodded with a smirk. "It's ok. Thanks for babysitting. Where are Ava and Ben?"

"Brad's parents are watching them." Casey answered.

Brad got up and tossed the car keys to Casey. "C'mon you're driving." He waved at Olivia and left the house.

Casey got up. "How's Mike?"

"Should be fine. Needs a little more time but I think he is going to be ok." Olivia nodded a little. "Thanks." Mark came back into the living room.

"If you need anything just call." Casey told them. "Goodnight." She left the house also.

Mark sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Can we get drunk?"

Olivia smirked and sat down by him. "No."

He nodded. "Can we get away with murder?"

"I wish." She took his hand. "Let's try to sleep."

Mark got up and pulled her up. He led her to the bedroom and both tried to fall asleep even if they couldn't thinking of what their son went through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia sat in Casey's office quietly just listening to Casey and Mark arguing. She was too exhausted to separate them.

"What do you mean you don't have evidence to put him away?" Mark yelled.

"It's not my fault you went out of control!" Casey yelled back. "You went to the school and beat Harrison up, Olivia beat the shit out of him in the interrogation room. Not to mention how you got you statement from Michael."

"Oh please enlighten us how to conduct interviews with victims because you really know how to do it." Mark crossed his arms on his chest.

"You knew Olivia couldn't take his statement because she is his mother! You screwed it up, not me!"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Guy's c'mon. This isn't going to solve anything." She finally spoke up.

"Might solve more then you're DA could." Mark took a step toward Casey. "Get your head out of your ass Novak."

"Go to hell." Casey whispered viciously. "You're not even a fed anymore. Get the hell out of my office Anderson."

Olivia finally got up and separated them. "C'mon knock it off. We're all on the same team."

"Where is Harrison now?" Mark asked.

"He didn't get out on bail. We can hold him until 5pm today. If you don't get some evidence by then, he is out and I can't charge him." Casey answered.

Mark nodded. "Fine." He left the office.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and quickly followed her husband. "Mark what are you planning to do?"

"Where is he? Rikers or Attica?"

"Rikers. Why?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." He didn't even look at her as he left the building and got in his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat across each other in the precinct and kept quiet. "He is going to get away with it." Olivia stated. "We got sloppy and weren't even thinking. It's my fault."

"We'll find something on him." Elliot assured her. "Fin and Munch said they might have another victim."

Casey came into the precinct angrily. "Where is he?" She asked Olivia.

"Who?" Olivia questioned.

"Mark."

"At home I think. Why?"

Casey held up a paper. "Harrison was stabbed to death in his jail cell."

Olivia stared at her for a couple seconds. "What does that have to do with Mark?"

"I think you know." Casey answered and left the precinct.

Olivia closed her eyes and put her head down. "He couldn't right?"

Elliot sat up a little. "Not him personally."

"Please tell me he didn't bribe someone to kill Harrison." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into her office and spotted Mark sitting in her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for yelling at you." Mark answered and got up. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Harrison was stabbed to death today. Two hours before he was supposed to get out." Casey told him. "Know anything about that?"

Mark shoved his hands in his pockets. "No."

"Really?" She pulled out a paper. "Funny. You're contact was mysteriously moved to share a cell with Harrison after an anonymous call. Then your contact got a call from a pay phone and 20 minutes later Harrison is dead. Weird huh?"

Mark shrugged. "Karma is a bitch."

"Did you make those calls Mark?"

"You really want to know?"

Casey just stared at him. She was obligated to tell being an officer of the court. "No."

Mark nodded. "Goodnight Case." He walked past her with his small evil grin in place that only some people recognized.

Casey stared at him recognizing that smirk on her best friends face. She shook her head and let out of a deep breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Mark played tag football with the kids in their backyard. Mark, Jenny and Matt on one team and Olivia, Mike, James and Lilly on the other.

Jenny passed the ball to Mark. Olivia instantly jumped on his back as he tried to run. "Foul!" Mark yelled and playfully threw her off his back. "It's tag football. No jumping on me."

Olivia laughed. "I grabbed your shirt and you didn't stop. You're cheating."

"I didn't notice." Mark answered and passed the balk to Matt. "Hustle boy."

Matt laughed and got ready to throw it to his father. "Mom get away from him. I can't throw it when you're there."

Mark smirked and pushed Olivia out of the way. "Now!" Matt threw the ball. Olivia jumped in front of Mark and intercepted it. "Hey!" Mark yelled and ran after her.

James grabbed Mark's shirt but Mark kept running to catch Olivia. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. "Cheater!" Olivia yelled and slapped his arm.

"Payback." Mark laughed and grabbed the ball. He sat up and on purpose sat down on Olivia's lap. "I win!"

Lilly jumped on Mark. "Get off of Mommy."

Matt jumped in the pile. "Get off dad Lilly!"

Mike quickly followed and jumped on Matt. "Leave her alone!"

Mark laughed and slid off his wife so she wasn't under the pile anymore. "We still win!"

James shook his head and pulled the little kids off. "C'mon let them breathe."

"Still violent huh?"

Everyone turned around and stopped what they were doing spotting Zane come through the back door of the house. Lilly got off first and ran over to hug him. "You're back!" She hugged him around the legs.

Jenny stared at him and swore she wasn't breathing anymore. "You're back." She whispered under her breath.

Zane smiled and little and kneeled down to hug Lilly. "Not officially. Out on parole for good behavior."

Mark got off the ground and went over to hug him. "Glad your home."

"Thanks." Zane nodded and tried to take his eyes off Jenny. "Me too."

James went over and jumped on Zane's back. "Party time! Killer party at my college dorm!"

"James get off." Olivia shook her head. James jumped off. "It's his first night back." She hugged Zane also. "Glad you're home."

"Thanks." Zane nodded and let go of them. He gave the twins a hug and then got up slowly still staring at Jenny. "Hey."

Jenny nodded a little. "Hey." She whispered.

Before he could hug her they heard a car pull over by the backyard. A guy came out. "Jen you ready to go?"

Jenny heard her boyfriend's voice behind her. "Yeah." She nodded a little and took a step back from Zane. "I have to go."

Zane just stared at her. Was he just being stupid thinking she was going to wait for him? "Right."

Jenny bit her lip and kept staring at Zane as she went to her boyfriend's car. "See ya."

Zane nodded. "Bye." He whispered with his voice cracking. He closed his eyes hearing the car drive away. He took a deep breath and looked over at James. "You said something about a party?"

James nodded knowing Zane had to think of something else then Jenny. "Yeah. Let's go."

Mark grabbed James by the shirt and pulled him back. "If he so much gets into one fist fight, I'm holding you responsible. Understand me?" he whispered.

James nodded. "Yes sir." He walked away and led Zane to his car. Both got in and drove off.

Mike let out a groan. "They ruined the game."

Olivia kissed him on the head. "No they didn't. How about basketball?"

"Let's play candy land!" Lilly yelled out.

"Monopoly!" Matt yelled next.

"Finding Nemo!" Mike yelled and ran into the house. The other two kids quickly followed him.

Mark smiled and pulled Olivia closer by the neck. "Sex." He whispered

Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss. "Finding Nemo first." She whispered and dragged Mark into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Zane sipped on his beer as a girl basically threw herself at him. He wasn't too interested. He couldn't stop thinking who Jenny was with.

The girl ran her hand down his chest. "You're really fit. Zane right?"

"Yeah." He answered with a nod. "Helen?"

"Holly actually." She answered with a smirk. "But you can call me whatever you want."

"Right." He nodded and looked around. James was talking to some girl. "Excuse me for a second Holly."

"No problem." Holly smiled as he walked away.

James spotted Zane coming over to him. "Excuse me." He smiled at the girl and met his half brother. "What are you doing? I set you up with the sluttiest girl at this party and you're still dressed. What the fuck is your problem?" He whispered.

Zane shrugged. "I don't know. Who is Jenny's boyfriend? Do you know him?"

James put his arm around Zane's shoulders. "If you say her name one more time tonight, I will tell everyone that you're gay and you blew guys in prison for cigarettes. You understand me Dex?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Good. Now you go fool around with Holly like a real Anderson and you enjoy it." James told him and patted him on the back. "Wait" He pulled him back. "Need condoms?"

"No."

"Viagra? I know it's been a while since you were with a woman, I know a guy who keeps the blue pills in his wallet." James whispered. Zane looked over at him. "Ok no blue pill. Like a real Anderson offspring. Now go release your swimmers in her mouth."

"Dude." Zane looked at him disgustingly. James pushed him away. Zane rolled his eyes and went back to Holly. "Hey." He smiled at her. "Want to go somewhere more intimate?"

She smirked. "Thought you would never ask." She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to a room. It was the only one not occupied. "C'mon." She led him in.

Zane went in and closed the door behind them. He locked it. "So do you go to this college?"

Holly didn't answer; instead she grabbed him by the shirt and started kissing him. She pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him.

"Wait don't you-" She cut him off again to kiss him.

She moved down his body and unzipped his pants. "You talk too much."

"Sorry." He answered. "I don't even know your last name."

"So?" She asked and pushed his jeans down. "Does your brother talk this much too when a girl is about to blow him?"

"Oh…um…I don't know." Zane answered and felt his boxer briefs get pulled down. "Sure you want to do this?" She said nothing and took him in her mouth. "Ah ok. Yes you do." He breathed hard. "Ouch that hurts." He groaned. "Ease it up girl."

She slapped his stomach.

Zane jumped a little. "Hey! I'm not really into that stuff. Chill out."

She stopped giving him oral and sat down on him again. She pulled her shirt off. "Hit me."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon don't be a pussy." She pinned his arms on the mattress. "Fight me."

"Um…no." Zane shook his head and sat up. "I think I should go."

She pushed him back down. "We are just having fun. It's called foreplay."

Zane looked at her weirdly. "Kissing, oral, maybe a little spanking is foreplay. Not beating you. Sorry."

"I thought you liked it rough." She started stroking him with her hand.

"Well not as rough as you want it. I'm a fairly simple guy." He answered and let out a small moan. "Oh yeah."

She kneeled down. "Come in my mouth and I'll kill you." She told him and began giving him oral.

Zane smirked and watched as she did it. He smiled and purposefully ejaculated in her mouth. As soon as he did, she went to hit him. He quickly moved away and pulled on his pants. "Opps." He laughed and ran out of the room. He zipped up his pants and left the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark flipped over so Olivia was on top of him. He held her by the waist as she moved. She leaned down and gave him a kiss as she rested her hands on his tight stomach.

Mark looked at the clock and grabbed the remote for the TV. He turned it on.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? There is this Nixon special on the History channel I want to see." He answered and stroked her thigh. "Keep going baby."

Olivia stopped and crossed her arms on her chest. "You got to be kidding me."

"What?" He sat up. "I'll pay attention to you. I'll just listen, I won't watch."

Olivia shook her head. "Forget it." She got off of him. "Finish by yourself."

"No." He whined. "I'm sick of finishing it myself."

"Maybe Nixon can finish it for you." Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over her.

"That's disturbing." He stated in a serious tone. He kissed her cheek. "How about we call time out while this is on? When it's done we call time in."

Olivia gave him a mean look and turned to the other side. "Goodnight."

"No." Mark whined and moved closer. "No goodnight. Party is just starting." He laughed a little. "Get it? Party. Like political Party?"

"Ha Ha." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hysterical."

He laughed a little. "C'mon. You be Lewinsky and I'll be Clinton." He kissed her cheek. "Or I can Lewinsky you." He grinned. "I'll gladly get on my knees for you."

"Moment's over." She stated. "Maybe another night."

"But baby." He whined. "Marky Junior is all alone." He pleaded. "He needs to feel at home." He moved his hands down to her middle. "He knows where home is. Let him come home to mama Livvy."

Olivia laughed a little. "You're a freak." She slapped his hand away. "Go away."

He turned off the TV. "Stop playing hard to get. You know you want this."

"I did. Not anymore." She smirked.

He moved on top of her. "How can I make it up to you? Whip cream? Maybe a little fudge?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm actually getting tired. Sorry."

"You sound like a wife. C'mon." He pouted. "Don't make me feel like a pussy by begging you. I want to be manly."

She laughed a little and gave him a kiss. "You are manly. I'm just getting tired honey. It's getting late." She answered. "Just watch your show. I'm not mad."

"Promise? You're not mad at me?" he kissed her cheek.

"I promise." She gave him a kiss.

"Alright." He turned around and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV again. "I'll watch Nixon." He slapped her butt. "You sleep."

She laughed a little and turned to rest her head on his chest. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Me too." He gave her a kiss on the head. "Are we getting old?"

"No. Just maturing." She answered.

"Ok good." He held her in his arms as she fell asleep and he watched TV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, James and Zane sat at the kitchen laughing about last night's party.

"You should have seen her after you left" James laughed. "She came out mumbling something and almost busted out crying."

Zane laughed and shook his head. "Her fault for wanting to be-" He instantly stopped talking when Olivia came into the kitchen. James and him got quiet and ate their breakfast.

"Who's fault?" Olivia questioned as she went to get coffee.

James thought about it. Sex wasn't something either boy mentioned around female relatives out of respect. "Nobodies."

Zane nodded and took a sip of his Orange juice. "Olivia who is Jenny's boyfriend?" James shot him look. Zane ignored his half brother's annoyance.

Olivia glanced over at him. "Why?"

"Zane wants to beat up someone else to go to jail again." James smirked. Olivia shot him a warning look. James instantly looked down at his food being afraid of his mother's wrath.

Zane shrugged. "Are they serious?"

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"How did they meet?"

"Cameron is an intern at her job." Olivia answered. "He is very nice."

Zane thought about it. "So she's his boss?"

"In a way, yes." Olivia answered and sat across the boys. "Don't even think about breaking them up."

"I wasn't" Zane held out his arms.

Olivia looked over at James. "You too."

James raised an eyebrow. "You really think I give a fuck about who Jenny dates or falls in love with?"

"Watch your mouth." Olivia warned.

"In love?" Zane asked trying his best to keep the concern out of his voice.

James patted him on the shoulder. "They have been dating for a couple months now. An hour doesn't pass by for them to not to text each other."

Zane nodded a little. "Oh. I-I mean…that's cool." Before he could say anything else, Jenny came into the house.

"Good morning" She gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and went to get coffee.

Zane instantly looked down at his food and kept quiet. Half the time she was around he tried to be invisible because she made him so nervous.

James couldn't help but grin. "How is Cameron?"

Jenny looked at him weirdly. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't." James answered. "I just thought I be nice."

Jenny chuckled. "Don't. It's not you."

James smiled. "Cute. Maybe your shirt is covering too much. Show us the cleavage, that's you."

"Guys." Olivia warned. "Enough."

Mark came into the kitchen in jeans and a gray hoodie but his hair was still messy from sleeping. "Can you two stop bickering at least once in a week? It's like your 6 years old." He gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek and went to get his orange juice.

James shrugged. "She started it."

"Mature you dweeb." Jenny sat across him. James stole her coffee. She hit him across the head and took the coffee back.

"Oh you are so lucky you are a girl." James rubbed his head. "Bitch."

"Hey!" Mark yelled at him. "Call her that again and you can sleep in the garage."

Jenny laughed. "James is in trouble." She teased.

"You will be too if you don't stop provoking him." Olivia warned. Zane let out a small laugh. "You too Zane."

"Yes ma'm" Zane went back to his food.

Mark shook his head and gave Olivia a kiss. "Good morning honey."

"So cute" James teased in a baby voice. "Did you forget the flowers Romeo?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you go fetch them in the garage homeless boy?"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "Enough please." They heard the doorbell.

"I got it." Mark answered and went to answer the door in the kitchen. He opened it and two men in suits were standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Mark Anderson?" They held up FBI badges.

Mark looked at them and glanced at Olivia before returning his gaze at the agents. "Yes."

One nodded. "Former Captain Anderson?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Agent Thomson and my partner Agent Shore. May we talk in private captain?"

Mark looked over at his family. "Guys go do something." He ordered the kids. All three got up and left the kitchen. "Come in." Mark motioned to the agents.

Thomson looked at Olivia. "Um…it really should be between us."

"It's fine." Mark nodded. "You can talk in front of her."

Shore nodded. "Your contact was Calix Brown. Correct?"

"Yes." Mark instantly got uneasy.

"Were you aware he murdered Richard Harrison while sharing a cell with him?"

Mark nodded. "I heard about it."

Thomson raised an eyebrow. "Captain we are trying to be as sensitive as possible to this case. We do realize Harrison was in Rikers for molesting Michael Anderson, your son. He was going to get out." The agent shrugged. "It's really hard to avoid all the connections to you sir."

Mark crossed his arms on his chest. "Am I a suspect?"

The agents exchanged looks. "This would be simpler if you came down to our office."

Mark shook his head. "No. I know the law. I don't have to come down to your office unless you're charging me with something. Are you charging me?"

Thomson pulled out his handcuffs. "Captain this isn't easy. Don't make it harder."

Lilly ran into the kitchen. "Daddy-" She stopped talking spotting the strangers. "Hi."

Mark looked at Olivia, the agents and then his daughter. He nodded a little. "Lilly go back to your bedroom baby." He kissed her on the head. Lilly nodded and went back to her room. He grabbed his jacket. "Olivia call Brad." He told her and let the agent's lead him out of the house.

Olivia stood their shocked for a couple seconds. She finally grabbed her cell phone and called Brad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad paced around with Ava in his arms to make her crying stop. "Aww c'mon honey. Stop crying. Please? For daddy?" He rocked her gently.

Casey was sitting by Ben measuring his fever he had. "Stop moving around Ben." She told him.

Ben let out a groan. "I feel yucky."

"I know honey." Casey kissed him on the head.

Brad let out his own groan. "What is wrong with her?"

"Touch her forehead. She might have the fever also." Casey informed him.

He touched her forehead. "She's not too hot. Maybe I should just call my mom. She knows how to deal with sick kids."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You're not calling your mother."

Brad rolled his eyes and rested Ava's head on his shoulder. "Want daddy to sing to you? You want something? What do you want baby?" he patted her back to calm her down. "Twinkle, twinkle little star-" Before he could finish Ava's favorite rhyme, she puked all over him.

Casey and Ben cringed at that.

Ava's crying stopped. Brad gagged a little and placed Ava down on the changing table. "Done now? Good." He pulled off his new shirt and tie he put on for work when Ava started crying. "You just had to puke on daddy didn't you?" Ava laughed a little as Brad got shirtless.

Casey tucked in Ben. "You don't move. You have a fever." Casey warned. "I'll call in sick for work."

Brad cleaned up Ava. "You are in big trouble. You know that right?" Ava laughed even more. "That's what I thought." Brad nodded. "Trouble maker." He grabbed a new dress shirt and pulled it on.

His cell phone rang. Casey glanced at the caller ID. Olivia. "Why is my best friend calling you on your cell phone?"

Brad pulled on a tie. "Why are you asking me?" he took the cell phone and answered it. "Stewart."

"Hey it's Liv."

"I know. What's up?" He put socks on Ava and made goofy faces at her to amuse her.

"Mark got in some trouble. He said to call you."

"What happened?"

"Long story short. He is a suspect for accomplice a murder. Feds took him."

"Alright. I'm on it." He answered. "Don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Sure." He hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"How's your girlfriend?" Casey teased as she gave Ben his medicine.

"Great. Her husband's in jail." He answered and kissed Ava on the cheek. "See you later trouble maker." He went over and kissed Ben on the head. "Be good. Want me to pick up some Burger King for you on my way back?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"Sure." Brad gave him a kiss and then gave Casey a kiss. "I'll call you later ok?"

"Alright. Be careful." Casey nodded. He grabbed his badge and holster and left the apartment.


	27. Chapter 27

Mark sat in the interrogation room and watched the agents circle around him as if he was a criminal. He used to do this all the time to his perps.

"Where were you yesterday around 3 pm?" Shore asked.

"I was at home with my kids." Mark answered.

"Make any phone calls?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Are you going to charge me?" He knew they had nothing that would stick.

"Charge you for what?" Thomson sat across him.

Mark smiled and leaned over the table a little. "Whatever crazy accusation you got me in here for. I did nothing wrong."

"Didn't you call Rikers yesterday from a pay phone?"

"Prove it."

"You are the only one with the connection of Brown and Harrison. Brown was your friend and Harrison was your enemy. Makes sense how Brown got the idea to murder Harrison." He leaned over. "You were the top agent in the bureau. Putting the pieces together?"

"No." Mark answered. "Why are you after me anyway? You got your killer."

"It's that simple huh? We want who planned the murder of an innocent man."

"Innocent?" Mark raised his voice. "Harrison molested a little boy. There is nothing innocent about that."

"Did he get what he deserved?"

Mark calmed down. "Yes. But I had nothing to do with it. It's karma."

Shore smiled and exchanged looks with his partner. "Karma? Wow. Jury will love that defense."

The door to the integration room opened. Mark noticed one of Brad's ex girlfriends come in. "There won't be a trail. I'm taking my client home."

The agents looked over at the young lawyer. "Who the hell are you?" Thomson asked.

"Justine Monroe." She answered. "Let's go Mr. Anderson."

Mark didn't protest and got up. He followed the lawyer out of the interrogation room. He spotted Brad leaning by the file cabinet with some other agents. He nodded a little at him knowing he was the one that called the lawyer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat in his room and just looked around trying to get used to it. Not a lot was changed since he left. His posters were still there along with pictures of the family.

He heard laughing coming from Jenny's room. He rolled his chair to his door to hear better. He heard a guy's voice and Jenny talking. He kept leaning more and more trying to get a view. The chair slid under and he fell to the ground. He instantly got up and picked up the chair.

He left his room but stopped when Jenny and her boyfriend came out of her room.

"Hey." Jenny nodded at him.

"Hey." Zane nodded awkwardly.

The tall, handsome stranger put his hand out. "Cameron."

"Right." Jenny snapped out of her trance. "Sorry. Zane this is my boyfriend Cameron. Cameron this is Zane, my dad's son."

Zane shook his hand. "Hey."

"Nice to meet you." Cameron nodded with a small smile.

"You too." Zane nodded and let go of his hand. He crossed his arms on his chest awkwardly not sure what to do.

James came up the stairs. "Man I'm horny." He spotted Jenny there. "Shit. Sorry."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took Cameron's hand. "Let's go."

"Where you going?" James asked.

"None of your business." Jenny answered.

"Yes it is. Mom is at work and dad is somewhere. I'm the oldest; I have to know where you are going."

"Zane is the oldest." Jenny corrected.

"He doesn't care." James rolled his eyes. "Now where you going?"

"We're going to dinner." Cameron answered and put his arm around Jenny's waist. "Let's just go Jen." He led her down the stairs.

James raised an eyebrow at him. "I know every hotel in this city and most of the cops. Don't try anything Mr. Cameron."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Bye James."

"Yeah better walk away." James called after them.

Jenny gave him a mean look and went out of the house.

James looked over at Zane. "Thanks. I thought you were a convict, you're supposed to fight."

Zane shook his head. "I'm not fighting with Jenny's boyfriend again. I already did time for that."

"Don't pull that 'I changed my ways' speech on me. That's crap."

Zane rolled his eyes and went down stairs. "Whatever." He sat down on the couch and watched TV.

James sat down by him. "So you really like her huh?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You're all depressed and quiet when she's around." James answered. "Exactly how dad was when mom and he got in fights and she wouldn't forgive him."

"I'm not Mark."

"Yes you are. You're like the spitting image of him. Now me, I'm more like Olivia."

"I didn't know you had big boobs." Zane teased.

James punched him in the shoulder. "Don't talk about my mom."

Zane laughed. "Aww you pussy. You're a mama's boy."

James jumped on his back. "Leave my mom out of this Zane."

Cameron and Jenny came back into the house. Jenny stopped. "Um…you two want some time alone?"

"Brokeback Anderson." Cameron teased with a smirk.

James instantly got off his step-brother's back. "Funny." He pushed Zane. "Funny isn't it?"

Zane nodded a little and ignored Jenny as he watched TV. James rolled his eyes.

Jenny grabbed her wallet and both left the house again.

"You love her." James stated. "Pussy."

"Shut up." Zane whined and watched the movie. He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have to meet my parole officer." He pulled on his shoes and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat in the windowless office. He tried his best not to smile since his parole officer was an extremely beautiful woman. She was in her late 30's the most. He couldn't stop fantasizing being with an older woman. He bit his lip and pretended to listen to her.

"Mr. Porter you have to find a job." The Parole Officer told him. "You're out on good behavior."

He nodded and watched her cross her legs. She had on a skirt that showed off her perfect legs. "Mmhmm."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes." He instantly looked up at her eyes and felt his erection grow in his jeans. He tried to squirm but it wasn't helping. He was getting fully erected. "Can we schedule for another time Ms. Lee?"

"No. Why?" Lee asked and took her rectangle glasses off. As if she was teasing him, she placed the glasses in her open shirt that was unbuttoned and showing off her C-sized breasts.

Zane felt himself let out a small moan looking straight at her exposed breasts. He sat up a little and smiled feeling his erection completely grown now. "So what's your first name?"

"Why?"

"I would like to put a name with the pretty face." He smiled his charming smile.

"Samantha" She answered and smiled a little at him. He was extremely good looking and didn't seem as harmful as her other parolees. Hell, the reason he went to jail was manly.

"Samantha?" He questioned and nodded. "I like that name. Rolls off the tongue. Easy to scream too."

"Now why would you be screaming my name Mr. Porter?"

He moved closer. "I think you know. I also think you want to scream my name out." He whispered and licked his lips.

Samantha felt her breath increase being next to this twenty year old. He smelled good too. "Now how do you know that?" She whispered on his ear.

He slowly took her glasses off her shirt. "Because your nipples are harder then when I came in here." He looked down at her shirt that was outlining her nipples.

She felt her bottom lip whimper.

"Just say yes." He whispered on her neck. "Let me take care of the rest."

"Oh god. Yes." She nodded and pushed her body on his.

In a matter of a minute, Zane had his shirt off and his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He hiked up Samantha's dress and pulled off her shirt and bra. He stopped for a second. "You're not wearing panties." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're a criminal. Problem?"

He thought for a second. "Nope." He threw her on the couch. To his surprise she flipped on her stomach for him. He got a huge grin on his face and didn't object.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James laid on his bed reading a magazine when Zane came in. He glanced up from his car magazine. "You had sex."

Zane instantly looked over at him. "What? No I didn't" He took off his shoes.

"Yes you did you son of a bitch." James sat up. "Ok details. With who? When?"

"No one." Zane smiled widely and let out a stretch.

James raised an eyebrow. "It was anal sex too."

"What? What the hell is this?" Zane shook his head and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer.

"She was hot wasn't she? You got extra horny before it went down." James stated. "It's cool though. Don't tell the love doctor."

"Nothing happened." Zane told him. "I went to see my parole officer. That's all."

James got wide eyed. "Male or female? Please say its female."

"Yeah. It's a woman." Zane nodded. "Samantha Lee."

James got off the bed. "Oh snap. You nailed your parole officer in the ass. Literally."

Zane laughed. "Ok fine. She is hot."

"You're not supposed to be banging your parole officer. When they say a PO spanks you for your bad behavior, they don't mean that literally." James whispered. "Are you sure she is a woman?"

"Yeah. I got enough feels to know it." Zane answered. "Now can you please keep this on the down low?"

"Of course." James nodded and moved closer. He sniffed his step brother. "She's at least ten years older then you."

"Ok seriously what is wrong with you?" Zane shook his head. "Stop knowing everything about sex."

James shrugged. "It's what I do." He lay down on the bed again. "I know when people had sex. Jenny, last night but it wasn't good. Mom and dad did it the last Saturday. You wonder why they are always happy with their marriage. They have lots of sex."

"That's disgusting dude." Zane shook his head. "You should really consider being a sex therapist."

"Yeah. Sex Crimes mom will love that." James nodded. "Though I could be a sex therapist."

Zane nodded. "Yeah. Or go get laid once in a while." He shook his head and went to shower.

James started reading his magazine again as Zane showered. Jenny came into the room. James glanced up again. "You had sex."

Jenny looked over at him. "No."

"In denial." James answered dryly.

"Am not."

"You had sex and you know it." James answered. "It's cool though. Zane had sex this afternoon also."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Can't say. Doctor patient privilege."

"You're not the love doctor, ok James?"

"Am too."

"No you're not."

"Then why do I sense you're sex isn't the best you had?"

"Because you're a freak."

"Nope. I'm the new sex therapist in the house." James flipped his page. "Admit you had sex or I tell you the last time mom and dad did it."

"Eww!" Jenny yelled.

"It was last-"

"Ok I did!" She answered. "Leave me alone!" She left his room.

James let out a chuckle. "Damn I'm good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning James sat in the kitchen eating cereal and reading a magazine on Sex. Olivia came into the kitchen. He instantly closed the magazine and put it away.

"Good morning honey." Olivia got her coffee.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was planning to go look at some apartments so I'm getting a head start."

Olivia sat across him. "Maturing huh?"

"You wish." He made a goofy face. Olivia laughed a little. "Want to come with?"

"I have work. Sorry. Thanks though. You can ask your dad to go though."

"No way. Him in public is embarrassing. He flirts with anyone and anything."

"He does not." Olivia defended. "He is just talkative."

"Talking with style huh? That's flirting mom."

Mark came into the kitchen. "Good morning." He gave Olivia a kiss and shot James a look. "And I don't flirt with anything. Anyone, yes."

James laughed. "Right."

Mark got his coffee. "I have come to the conclusion that we spoiled you James. You're grounded."

"For what?"

"You broke your mother's vase."

"I was nine." He stated.

"I let you off. Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time."

"I'm not Zane." James smiled.

Mark rolled his eyes. "I lost my disciplinary touch." He sat down by Olivia. "You're in charge of the little ones from now on."

Zane came into the kitchen and sat down by James. Olivia and Mark didn't even notice because they were making faces at each other.

James nudged Zane in the elbow. 'Sex last night' he mouthed and pointed at his parents.

Zane cringed and quickly left the kitchen.

Mark finally looked over. "Was Zane just in here?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "He went to have sex with his parole officer."

"James!" Olivia yelled.

"Sorry. I meant make love to." James chuckled. "Relax. He just went upstairs to get dressed."

His parents just shook their heads.

Lilly came into the kitchen. "Why are you talking so loudly?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"We wanted to wake you up." Mark teased and got up to pick her up. "Want to sleep in daddy's room? Big bed." He smiled and kissed her small hand.

"Big bed for a big head like you." James teased his little sister.

"I don't have a big head!" Lilly yelled and pouted.

"Stop." Olivia ordered her oldest.

James made a scary face at Lilly.

"Daddy!" Lilly yelled and buried her face in Mark's neck. Mark hit James upside the head.

Zane came to the kitchen. "Hey Lilly Manilly"

Lilly held out her arms to Zane. "Take me to bed."

Zane rolled his eyes and took her. "Which bed?"

"Mine."

"Yes master." He carried her to her bed and put her to sleep again.

"Why can't you be more sensitive like Zane?" Mark questioned.

"Because I'm the first offspring of the Anderson-Benson duo. You're fault for making me an asshole. The first genes we're the mean ones."

"Watch your mouth." Mark warned. They heard a knock on the door. "What now?" He mumbled and went to answer it. Cameron was standing there. "Um…" Mark thought for a second. "Calvin?"

"Cameron." He answered shyly.

"Right." Mark nodded. "Jenny is still sleeping…I think."

"I guessed. I came to see you sir." He answered with a shrug.

James quickly got up and went over. "Why? What do you want?"

Olivia got up also knowing James liked to be in everybody's business. "James go look at apartments."

"Are you crazy? Cameron did something wrong. This is the best part of my day."

"I did nothing wrong." Cameron answered. "I just came to ask Mr. Anderson something."

"Mr. Anderson? What are you in junior high?" James laughed.

"Go away" Olivia ordered.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. "Fine. Throw out your first born." He walked past Cameron and gave him a dirty look. "Hurt her, I'll kill you." He whispered.

"James" Olivia warned.

James threw his hands up in the air and left the house.

"Come in." Olivia led Cameron inside.

Mark closed the door and followed them to the kitchen table. He sat down next to Olivia and Cameron across them.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

Cameron shifted nervously. "Um…I want you to know I love your daughter very much."

Mark let out a deep breath knowing where this was going. Olivia kicked him under the table.

Zane came into the kitchen. "She's asleep."

"Thanks." Olivia nodded.

Zane nodded and glanced at Cameron. He tried his best to keep to his own business. He started making breakfast.

"And I know Jenny cares a lot about your happiness. So I came here to ask your permission first for her hand in marriage." Cameron answered and pulled out a red box. He opened it showing the engagement ring.

Zane instantly looked over in shock hearing the words.

Olivia and Mark exchanged looks. Mark rolled his eyes knowing what Olivia was going to say. He hardly had voice when it concerned their daughters. They agreed from the start that Olivia was the main one for the girls and he was for the boys.

Olivia took Mark's hand under the table. "You have our permission."

Zane closed his eyes and let his head hang down.

Cameron smiled. "Thank you."

Mark nodded. "If she wants to marry you, you have our blessing."

"Thank you sir."

Zane ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Cameron. "Congrats." He stated.

"Thanks." Cameron grinned.

Zane said nothing else and left the house.

Cameron thanked them again and left the house.

Olivia and Mark exchanged looks realizing their daughter was going to be engaged. She loved Cameron and everyone noticed it when they were together.


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia shifted in bed and hugged Mark around the stomach.

"Baby move your knee." He mumbled sleepily and pushed her knee away from his crotch.

"Sorry." She mumbled and cuddled more into his arms.

Their door opened to their room. Mark opened his eyes and spotted Lilly standing there dressed in her Tinkerbell Halloween costume. "Hey princess."

"Is it James?" Olivia teased with a smile as she kept napping on her husband's chest.

Lilly smiled and came to their bed. "Daddy let's go." She started pulling Mark by the arm.

"Where?" He pulled her back. "You sleep walking kiddo?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "We have to go trick or treating."

"Not at seven in the morning we don't." he kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon let mommy and me sleep."

"Mommy has to go to work." Olivia answered and didn't bother opening her eyes. She knew full well Mark took care of all the kids when she had to work.

Lilly pouted at Mark. He pouted back. "Who got you dressed anyway?" Mark questioned as he rubbed Olivia's back gently.

"Zane. He didn't want to at first but I bothered him. Now I'm tinkerbell" She held up her arms. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah baby." Mark kissed her on the head. "But it's too early to trick or treat. You want to be tinkerbell in the living room?"

"Daddy." Lilly whined. "What are you dressing up as?"

"The sleeping man." Mark winked and pretended to fall asleep.

The twins came into the room and started jumping around.

Mark opened his eyes again. Matt was in a Ninja outfit and Mike had his jeans hanging low with a baggy hoodie. "Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me." Mark teased with a smirk. "Mike what are you supposed to be? Zane?"

"No. Zane said I should be ghetto. I don't know what that is but it's comfortable." Mike answered and pulled his pants up. "Mommy my pants are falling."

"Get a belt." Olivia answered sleepily and turned to the other side. She got home from a case at three in the morning and was craving sleep that her children weren't letting her have.

Mark noticed Olivia's tired attitude. He got out of bed. "Ok guys, let's go be gangster ninjas and tinkerbell's in the kitchen." He kissed Olivia on the cheek and led the kids out of the room to let Olivia rest.

Mark chuckled spotting James dressed in a nice suit with his hair combed nicely to the side.

James fixed his tight vest under his blazer. "How do I look?"

"Like an accountant." Mark smirked. "Who are you?"

"You." James answered. "Can I borrow your badge for the night?"

"No." Mark answered weirdly. "I don't dress like that."

"Yes you do. When you had a big federal conference. But c'mon, let me borrow your badge. I have Halloween parties to go to." James pleaded. "I promise not to break laws with it."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Top left drawer in my room." He started fixing breakfast for the twins and Lilly.

James smiled and went to his parent's room. He slowly walked to the drawer seeing Olivia sleeping.

Olivia opened her eyes hearing someone in the room. "Wow. Who are you proposing to?"

"No one. I'm a fed." James grinned. "Do I pull it off?"

"Get your dad's badge." Olivia smirked and looked at the clock. "Hey give me my jeans."

"Lazy." James mumbled and grabbed a pair of jeans from a shelf and tossed it to her.

Olivia looked at the big size. "These are your fathers."

James threw his hands up in the air. "Well I don't know." He looked through the shelf full of jeans and found a small pair. "Yours?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. He tossed them on the bed. Olivia put them on under the blanket since she slept only in her panties.

James saw that the drawer was locked. "A little help?"

Olivia got out of bed and covered his eyes with her hands as she put in the code for the lock. "No peeking."

"What am I five years old? I'm not going to steal your gun and pretend I'm a cowboy."

"Could be a G.I. Joe." Olivia teased and found Mark's old badge by their weapons. She closed the drawer and locked it again. "All clear."

James moved her hand off his eyes. "Let me get the badge." Olivia gave him a warning look. "Please." He quickly added.

Olivia opened his blazer and put the badge on the inside pocket. "More fed like that."

"Thanks." James nodded. "Hey did Cameron really ask you guys if he could marry Jenny?" he lowered his voice.

"Yeah. We gave him permission."

"You mean you did. Dad wouldn't even let her have a boyfriend if it was up to him." James smiled.

"Same thing. Stop harassing Cameron, he is a nice kid and loves Jen."

"I don't harass him." James defended. "It's called being protective."

"Well don't be so protective." Olivia answered. "If Jenny is happy that's all that matters."

"So can I harass him when she's not happy with him?"

Olivia thought about it. "Maybe just a little." She winked and kissed him on the cheek. "You look very handsome by the way."

"Thank you Madame." James smiled and left the room.

Mark came in a couple minutes later. "Hey Cameron's parents are having a Halloween party, they invited us to come over."

Olivia took off her shirt and started to look for her bra. "I'm going to be at work all day. You can go if you want though."

"I'm not going to go alone." He sat down on the bed and watched her looking through her closet. "No chance of you getting out early?"

"No I'm sorry baby." She put on her bra then grabbed a blouse. "I know you need some fun time and not just taking care of the kids all day."

"I don't feel manly being a stay at home dad." He stated with a small shrug.

"Baby." She looked over at him. "I know it's probably not very fun having to feed them and make sure they don't kill each other but you shouldn't feel unmanly because of that. You're a good dad and an amazing husband."

He shrugged a little. "I know. Thanks."

She sat down in his lap. "I love you."

"I love me too." He teased with a smile and pulled her closer. "Can I get some treats tonight?" He winked.

"Depends…what are you dressing up as?"

"The naked horny husband." He grinned and gave her a kiss.

"I love that costume." She laughed and got off his lap. "I have to go be a detective now."

"Seen it before." He stated with a smirk. "Be a nurse!"

"In your dreams." Olivia grabbed her gun and badge. "I'll call you later." She gave him a quick kiss. "Love you." She left in a hurry knowing she was going to be late to work.

Mark got dressed knowing the kids we're going to be hyper all day. As he put on his belt Lilly came into the room crying. He quickly kneeled down. "Honey what's wrong?"

"My dress ripped." She answered and wiped her eyes as she hugged him around the neck.

"Aww baby." He noticed the seam ripped a little. "Told you not to jump around so much."

"Where's mommy? She knows how to fix it."

"Mommy went to work." He kissed her head. "I don't know how to sew but we can go buy you a new costume."

"No." She started crying again. "I like this one."

"Ok." He nodded realizing the kids would get attached to one new toy and wouldn't want to change it for days. Same with Halloween costumes. "You want daddy to try and fix it?"

"Yeah." She nodded and wiped her eyes again.

Mark picked her up and carried her to her room to change her costume so he could attempt to sew it for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia yawned once again as she looked over evidence for the case.

"Tired?" Elliot questioned.

"You think?" Olivia rubbed her eyes. "The kids decided to dress in their Halloween costume and wake us up early."

"I know how that goes. At least half of them are already grown."

"A little too grown." Olivia shook her head. "Jenny's boyfriend asked us permission to ask her to marry him."

Elliot raised an eyebrow and instantly spotted his son standing in the doorway of the precinct overhearing Olivia's statement. He quickly got up. "Hey."

Dickie just stared at Olivia. "She's engaged?"

Olivia looked up and instantly regretted what she said. "Um…not yet but will be."

"I thought she wasn't ready."

"Dickie c'mon." Elliot tried to calm him down.

Olivia got off her chair. "Dickie sorry she turned you down but that doesn't mean she can't ever be ready to be married."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard yelling down the hall. Olivia and Elliot looked over and spotted John and Fin leading their suspect down the hall.

"Go home." Elliot told his son in a small whisper. Dickie rolled his eyes and left the squad room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in the living room trying to figure out what to do. "Lilly you sure you don't want to be a gangster like your brother?"

"Yes." She answered and watched her father trying to sew.

Mark nodded. "Just checking. What about a cool pirate?"

"Nope."

"Ok." He nodded disappointedly.

Zane came into the room and hi-fived Mike. "How's it hangin' playa?"

Mike pulled his pants up again that were down to his butt and had his boxers showing. "Very low."

Zane smirked and pretended to do a karate move on Matt. Matt laughed and did the same being very excited about his ninja costume. "How's it going tinkerbella?" He questioned Lilly.

"My dress ripped. Daddy doesn't know how to fix it." Lilly answered with a pout.

Zane sat down by Mark. "I'll do it."

"You know how to sew?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zane shrugged. "Yeah. My mom taught me."

Mark nodded and handed it to him. "Thanks man." He got off the couch and started to leave the living room. The twins followed. "Guys I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." He told them.

The twins nodded and went back to Zane.

Mark just shook his head trying not to be annoyed with the kids never giving him privacy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat across their suspect questioning him.

"Where were you last night Foster?" Elliot asked.

"Home." He answered.

"Really?" Olivia questioned. "There are photos of you hanging around the federal plaza last night. A block away from where you raped and killed your victim."

"I didn't kill anyone."

They heard a knock on the door. Casey opened the door. "Detectives."

Elliot and Olivia got up and went outside. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Feds have Foster as their suspect also."

"Suspect for what?"

"They wouldn't say." Casey shrugged. "I need a confession or we can't hold him. He goes into federal custody and we are going to lose our case."

Olivia spotted Brad and another agent coming through the doors. "It better be your anniversary Casey."

Casey turned around and spotted her husband walking toward them. "You're not getting our suspect Brad."

"Of course not." Brad answered. "Is he in there?"

"Yes he is." Elliot answered. "He is in our custody."

Brad laughed and walked past them. He went into the interrogation room and pulled Foster up. "Let's go." He pulled him off the chair and handcuffed him. "It's your collar Franklin."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Casey snapped.

"National business." Brad's partner answered. "Stay out of this." Franklin ordered.

"Shut up." Casey snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" Franklin stepped in front of her.

"Back off." Brad ordered. "Step away from her now."

Franklin did as ordered and stared at the detectives as Brad led Foster out of the room.

Cragen came out of his office spotting the incident. "What's going on?"

Brad simply pulled up his badge. "It's a matter of national security, captain. Sorry." He shrugged at his friends. "If you have any more questions for him, call me." He looked over at Casey with a small smile. "You know the number."

Casey stared at her husband angrily. "See you in court sweetheart."

Foster let out a laugh. "Who? Me? See you also baby."

Brad hit him upside the head. He grabbed the back of his neck and led him out of the squad room. Franklin followed.

Everyone looked over at Casey. Casey rolled her eyes and just walked away without a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Casey followed the judge down the hall on one side and Brad on the other.

"Your honor the federal agency is obstruction justice. They arrested our suspect in our precinct during an interview."

"Is this true Agent Stewart?" Petrovsky questioned.

"No your honor, the detectives we're outside of the interrogation room. There was no interview being conducted." Brad answered.

"He was in our interrogation room." Casey snapped. "What do you think happens in those? We sing songs?"

"Nobody was talking to him. You didn't charge him. It was fair play." Brad answered.

"Your honor the bureau hasn't even stated why they are arresting Mr. Foster. We have the right to know if it's connected to our case."

"It's not." Brad answered. "We don't need to tell you why we arrest someone."

"Ever heard of the Patriot Act agent Stewart?" Casey smirked at him as they went into the office. "You have to share information with us."

"Have to? This is a matter of National Security counselor, not a rape case. Our cases are far more important than yours."

"That's enough Agent Stewart." Petrovsky ordered. "Was Mr. Foster arraigned?"

"No." Brad answered defensively. "He was just a suspect. They didn't even read him his rights yet."

"We were until you're little army trampled over about a dozen laws in less than ten minutes."

Brad just rolled his eyes.

Petrovsky nodded. "I can't charge the federal bureau with obstruction but we will split this." She answered. "The police can have Foster for 24 hours. If by then the NYPD does not get a confession, the FBI gets him."

"With all due respect your honor, we can't agree with that." Brad spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey asked. "The people are the ones getting screwed here. 24 hours? C'mon grow up Brad."

"Apparently your detective can make people talk in a matter of ten minutes. I heard that right hand of his is handicapped." Brad smiled. "I don't trust the NYPD interrogating my suspect. I'll interrogate him, if he confesses to your rape case I will let you know."

"You think I trust you with that?" Casey snapped. "No. We get him for 24 hours."

Brad just stared at her. It suddenly became personal. She didn't trust him?

"Sorry Agent Stewart. 24 hours it is." Petrovsky answered.

Brad nodded and left the office. Casey followed him. "Thanks for screwing me over." Casey snapped.

"Yeah. Thanks for not trusting me." He fired back and walked in the other direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy can we go trick or treating?" Lilly whined as she sat on the couch playing with her dress.

"No baby, it's raining." Mark answered and flipped a channel.

"No it's not." Matt whined as he stood on the couch and looked out the window.

Mark got up and went over to them since all were standing on the couch looking at the pouring rain. "Dude its pouring rain out. You're not going out now." He went over to Mike and pulled his jeans up. "Just so you know, this is only for Halloween, you're not allowed to dress like this any other time." He kissed his head. Mike nodded.

"Daddy this isn't fun." Lilly whined again.

"You guys want to play monopoly?" Mark offered.

"No." All three answered.

"How about we rent a movie?" He asked again. "C'mon you guys like movies."

"But we wanted to go trick or treating." Lilly whined and looked over at her father. "Why is it raining?"

"Well you see," Mark picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Negative and positives meet in a cloud and it starts to cause humidity which then causes rain."

"Daddy." She whined. "I didn't mean that."

"Well you asked." He patted her back. "C'mon guys, you're depressing me just watching the rain. Let's do something. You guys want to eat?"

All three shrugged. "Can you make us Mac and cheese?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Mark answered and motioned for them to follow. "Let's go troops."

All three followed their father.


	29. Chapter 29

Mark sat with the kids in the kitchen extremely bored since all three we're eating their mac and cheese he made them. He missed talking to adults. He loved his kids to death but having to answer questions and chase after them all day was exhausting him.

"Dad I'm thirsty." Mike informed him.

Mark got off his seat and got all of them orange juice. "There you go."

"When is mommy coming home?" Lilly questioned.

"I don't know baby." He kissed her on the head. "You guys want to watch a movie after dinner and then I put you to sleep?"

All three shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark nodded to himself and sat down again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark put Lilly and Matt to bed and then went to Mike's room to put him to bed. "Need help getting out of that tent?" He teased as Mike took his big hoodie off.

Mike shrugged a little. "I don't know."

Mark kneeled down by him and took his belt off. "Are these mine?"

Mike laughed a little. "Yeah. Zane thought it would be funny if the belt didn't fit me."

Mark smiled and nodded. "Fair enough." He helped him out of the big jeans.

"This Halloween sucked." Mike stated as he found his pajama pants.

"Sorry buddy." Mark messed with his hair. "I'll buy you guys candy tomorrow cool?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded and handed Mark his t-shirt. Mark put it over him.

Mark picked him up and sat him on the bed. "Hey, how do you like the new school?"

"It's good." Mike nodded. "My teacher is funny. She brings us cookies."

Mark smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good. Now it's time to sleep." He tickled him and playfully threw him on the bed. "Goodnight." He tucked him in. "Love you."

"You too. Tell mom goodnight."

"Sure." Mark nodded knowing all the kids we're used to Olivia hardly being there to put them to bed. He turned off the light and left the room.

Mark went to the living room and sat down to watch TV. It was almost ten o'clock and he was just sitting alone watching TV waiting for his wife to come home. He finally went to bed at midnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the apartment and went to her bedroom. Ava was asleep in her crib and Brad was asleep with a book on his chest and Ben lying next to him.

Casey took the book off her husband's chest and placed it on the nightstand. She slowly picked up Ben and carried him to his bedroom.

"Hey mommy."

"Hey baby." She whispered and kissed his head. "Go back to sleep."

She put him to bed and went back to her bedroom. She checked on Ava again before she started getting undressed.

Brad woke up a little and spotted her there. "Hey."

"Hey traitor."

He rolled his eyes and turned to the side. "Get over yourself. It was just a job."

"A job you made me look like an idiot on."

He sat up. "Me? You said you didn't trust me. You made it personal. I was just doing my job; I was expecting you to do the same."

"Of course you were." Casey took her bra off. "You expect me to do my job because you know you and your FBI buddies can just walk in and take our suspect. Don't mind the victims he raped and ruined them for life."

Brad held out his hands. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to take him from your people. I'm not sorry I arrested him. That is my job and I did my job."

"Good for you." Casey nodded and pulled on a tank top. She took her skirt off. "What am I supposed to tell the victims? We let their rapist walk out?"

"Tell them whatever you want. That is not my business. National security is far more important than some pity rape case." He answered without thinking. He instantly bit his tongue hearing the last words that came out of his mouth.

"Wow." Casey stared at him. "So that's what my job is? Protecting pity rape victims? What are you going to say next? Rape isn't a real crime?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You sure said it that way."

"I didn't mean it like that." He pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Casey pulled on her sweat pants. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Baby." He pleaded. "C'mon I'm sorry." He let out a groan and fell back on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the house slowly. It was already two in the morning. She put some files on the coffee table and proceeded to the kitchen to get dinner. She spotted a note on the microwave.

_Just warm it up. Enjoy. M_

She smiled at Mark's neat cursive writing. She took the note off and took her dinner from inside the microwave. She warmed it up and went to the bedroom to eat it.

Mark was already asleep. She took a seat by him and started to eat her food as she turned on the TV.

Mark shifted a little and opened his eyes. "Hey you're home."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Go back to sleep baby."

He looked at his watch. "It's two in the morning."

"I know. We were interrogating a suspect." She explained. "Sorry. Did you take the kids trick or treating?"

"No. It rained." He answered as he put his head on her lap. "When do you have the day off?"

"I don't know. It's been very busy lately."

"I noticed." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just miss you that is all. All my conversations lately have been about 2nd grade homework and what latest crush Lilly has and what the boys are doing about it."

Olivia smiled a little. "I'm sorry. Hopefully things will calm down soon."

"Yeah." He nodded and turned to the other side to go back to sleep.

Olivia stared at him for a couple seconds. "I love you."

"You too." He mumbled sleepily.

Olivia finished her food and began to work on her case once again. She hardly got sleep when work was extremely busy. She finally went to sleep at 4 in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got up the next morning half asleep. She dragged herself to the kitchen to get coffee before heading off to work. All the kids we're already there eating breakfast and getting ready for school.

"Hey mommy." Lilly waved.

"Hey guys." Olivia kissed them all and went to Mark who was making the kid's lunch. "Good morning babe."

Mark smiled and handed her a coffee cup. "Black. No sugar? One of those mornings?"

Olivia smirked knowing he knew when she was having a hectic week at work she drank pure caffeine. "Absolutely."

Mark winked and packed the kid's lunches. "Who wanted strawberry jam on their peanut butter?"

"I did!" Lilly put her hand up.

"Here you go princess." He put the bag in front of her and then the brown bags in front of the boys. "Here you go men."

"Thanks." All three said in unison.

Olivia smiled. "I have to get going."

"Not so fast." Mark held up a small brown paper bag. "Breakfast."

She smirked and looked inside the bag. He made her a couple sandwiches. "Thanks honey."

"You're welcome." He gave her a kiss. "Want me to drive you to work?"

"No it's ok. I don't know how long I will be." She answered.

"I don't mind." He half pleaded. "I can drop off the kids quickly and then drive you."

"It's ok." Olivia nodded. "Really honey, I don't know if I'm going to be out late again."

Mark nodded disappointedly. "Ok. I understand." He grabbed his car keys. "C'mon munchkins, time to learn." He grabbed Lilly's coat and put it on her.

"Bye mommy." Lilly hugged Olivia.

"Bye honey. Be good in school." Olivia kissed the boys on the head. All three went ahead of Mark. "I'll call you later."

Mark nodded and waved. "Bye." He left the house.

Olivia finished her coffee and went to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey got ready for work and ignored Brad on the other side of the room getting ready also.

"Are you going to ignore me until this case finishes?" Brad questioned as he tucked in his shirt.

"I don't know, are you going to still think rape cases are a waste of time?"

"I never said that." He defended. "In comparison to national security and terrorists, it's not as important."

"Really?" Casey buttoned up her dress shirt. "Do you know what it's liked to be forced to have sex? Have someone put things into your body? Violate you?"

"No I don't." Brad answered. "Neither do you. You're just speaking from other people's experience. Don't talk like you know what it's like to be raped or shot at. I have been shot at enough times to know what it's like to be a victim. Don't stand here and say you're little lawyer job is more harsh then mine. You know nothing!"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Screw you." She walked out of the room.

Brad took a deep breath and pulled on his holster and badge. He left the bedroom and spotted Casey feeding Ava in the kitchen. Ben was already in school. "I have to go." He said quietly and gave Ava a kiss on the cheek.

Casey ignored him and kept feeding their daughter.

Brad kissed Casey on the cheek anyway. "I love you. See you tonight." He pulled on his blazer and left the apartment.

Casey looked at Ava and kissed her on the head. "He is an ass but we still love him don't we?" Ava let out a giggle. "Yes we do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Brad showed up to the SVU precinct with his partner to get their suspect. He gave them two extra hours then the court ordered.

Franklin and he went through the doors of the squad room receiving dirty looks from other detectives.

"Hey who called in the black helicopters?" John spoke up.

Brad rolled his eyes and ignored the comments.

"For a second I thought it was the rats, busting in here like they have some authority." Fin chimed in next.

"What was that?" Franklin questioned.

Brad put his hand in front of him. "Ignore it. C'mon."

Olivia came out of the interrogation room and spotted the agents. "Hey we had a suspect earlier that took pictures of the statue of Liberty. Might be a terrorist, get him quickly."

Brad stared at her with no emotion. "Funny. Where is my suspect?"

"He is trying to get that stick out of your ass." Olivia smiled at him.

"We can arrest you for obstruction right now Hilary Clinton." Franklin took a step toward her.

"Oh I would love for you to try." Olivia smirked.

"No one is arresting anyone." Brad spoke up. "We came to pick up our suspect. That's all."

"Well it might be kind of hard…he confessed to rape and murder." Olivia answered. "We are booking him as we speak."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "No you're not."

"I think I would know."

Brad shook his head and instantly headed out to find Foster. Franklin behind him. Olivia followed.

Brad spotted Elliot standing by the mug shots that were being taken. "He is in our custody." Brad spoke up.

"Not anymore." Elliot answered. "Our collar."

"Go to hell." Brad told him and walked past him. He grabbed the board with Foster's name and tossed it to the side. He handcuffed Foster.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elliot got in front of Brad. "He is our collar. You can't just take him."

"Watch me." Brad answered and pulled Foster with him.

Olivia got in front of him. "He confessed. We can't ignore that."

"Did he confess in the extra two hours that you weren't supposed to get?" Brad asked. "Exactly. Doesn't count. You had 24 hours, not a minute more."

"I don't care if we had a week." Olivia answered. "A confession is a confession."

"Take it up with the court." Brad answered and led Foster by them. Franklin followed their suspect.

Casey came over to them and pulled Foster back to the mug shot area. "I already checked it with the court. We have a signed warrant for Mr. Foster's DNA. He belongs to us."

Franklin got in front of her. "Our suspect, you don't touch him red."

Casey took a step closer. "Oh really? Want to read the fine print?" She held up the blue paper. "Do you want me to read it to you if you can't see it because your head is too far up your ass?"

Franklin let out a laugh and grabbed the warrant. He tossed it to the ground. "Pick that up if you want. Means nothing."

Elliot grabbed Franklin by the shoulder and pulled him away from Casey. Franklin slugged him across the face. Olivia instantly punched Franklin. Brad instantly grabbed her and pulled her off his partner.

Brad and Olivia fell to the ground. Brad's hand was accidently went across her breast with the way he grabbed her. He noticed it and instantly moved his hand away. Olivia shot him a look. Brad quickly got off the ground.

Now Franklin and Elliot were fighting. Brad grabbed Elliot and pulled him off. Elliot punched him in the face. Brad wiped his lip and slugged Elliot across the face.

In a sudden, Brad felt someone grab him and yank him out of the fight. He looked over and spotted Mark push him to the ground.

Mark grabbed Elliot next and pulled him off Franklin. In that time a bunch of officers ran over and helped separate the fight.

"Get off me!" Franklin yelled as he reached for Elliot once again.

"Let go of him man!" Brad yelled as he reached for Elliot also.

A bunch of officers were holding Elliot back also.

"What the hell is going on?" Cragen yelled.

"Punk ass feds think they could come in here and treat everyone the way they want!" Elliot yelled. "This one got in Casey's face and Brad touched Olivia!"

"You touched my wife?" Mark yelled.

Brad quickly stopped struggling being extremely scared of Mark. "No man. It wasn't like that."

Mark slugged him across the face. Brad instantly fell to the ground. Olivia quickly got in front of Mark and pulled him away. "It was an accident. C'mon that's enough." She assured him and kept her body in front of her husband.

Casey kneeled down by Brad. "Are you ok?" She questioned.

He nodded and got off the ground. "Let's go." He ordered Franklin. He shot Elliot a look and went out of the precinct.

Franklin looked over at his former captain. "Traitor."

Mark reached for him to hit him but Olivia grabbed him and pushed him away. "Stop it." She ordered.

Munch took Foster and led him back to the cells. Elliot followed.

Casey slapped Mark across the shoulder. "Jerk." She walked away.

Olivia looked at her husband and walked away.

Mark let out a groan and quickly followed. "Olivia wait. C'mon."

Olivia didn't listen and headed to the roof. Mark instantly following her. They went out on the roof.

"Would you talk to me?" he pleaded. "C'mon I just got angry."

"It was an accident. He didn't cup a feel randomly. He pulled me off Franklin and by accident touched my breast." She defended. "It happens all the time."

"What happens all the time?" Mark asked in a panic. "Guys grab your breast all the time? What the hell? I haven't gotten a feel in weeks!"

"Oh you're such a dog" Olivia shook her head. "You don't have to hit every man in sight you know that right? Stop being so violent."

"I'm not violent." He defended. "I just don't like men touching my wife. I'm the only one that should be touching them."

"Oh so they are your property?"

"Yes." He answered. She raised an eyebrow. "No." he quickly answered. "Well…I don't know. But I don't like guys trespassing into my territory."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go home."

He instantly frowned. "I didn't mean that it was mine. It's on your body…it's yours."

"I don't care. Just go."

He got even sadder. "But…I came to take you to lunch."

"Well you picked a hell of a time to show up."

He let out a deep breath. "Ok. See you tonight." He put his head down and walked past her. He came back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He headed to the door again.

"Wait." Olivia spoke up. He stopped at the door. "Why did you want to take me out to lunch?"

He turned around. "I'm lonely and I miss you."

Olivia went over to him. "You can take me to lunch then."

He smiled. "Yay." He took her hand. "Your treat."

Olivia smiled and held his hand. "Deal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey laid in her bed reading a magazine when Brad came in. She sat up a little noticing his very calm manners. "Hey."

He said nothing and took off his badge and then his blazer. He calmly put his blazer on a coat hanger and put it in the closet.

"Brad?" Casey questioned. "You ok?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Your mom picked them up earlier." She answered. "They are spending the night with them."

He nodded and took his tie off.

"Everything ok?" She asked as she put her magazine to the side.

"Sure." He answered and took his holster off. "How was work for you?"

"Fine. Other than that fight today."

"Yeah about that, it's cool. I forgive you." He took his belt off.

She raised an eyebrow. "You forgive me? Um…I wasn't aware I did anything wrong."

"Your detectives started the fight." He answered. "Because of your big mouth."

"Excuse me?" She got off the bed. "If you would have said something to your agent, none of it would have started."

"I wasn't going to order my agent down. He had every right to disregard that warrant."

"I'm not talking about the warrant!" She snapped. "Just because you're on the job doesn't mean you can't have my back Brad. I'm your wife!"

Brad got quiet. "I guess we work differently."

"Apparently we do."

"It wasn't personal. My job is my job; I don't let personal matters get in the way of my work."

"Oh so there is no gray area? It's all black and white for you?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'm not treating you differently because you're my wife."

"Ok relax terminator. I know you got your little army strictness at work but leave it at work. Don't bring it in this house and don't bring it around me. Especially around my co-workers."

"Stop wanting special treatment, if you wanted a slack off, you should have married a cop. Not a fed."

Casey smirked. "Are you done? Got that stick out of your ass yet?"

"I don't know, got your pampered princess attitude out yet?"

She rolled her eyes and went to bed. "Goodnight."

He shook his head and took off his pants. He took off his shirt and got in bed also.

"Set your alarm. You're going to oversleep again." She informed him.

"Don't need it."

"Stop being a stubborn ass, you oversleep every morning." She mumbled. "Then you rush out of the house because you're going to be late for your precious job that makes you act like an asshole."

"I said I didn't need it Casey. Drop it."

She let out a groan and reached over him to grab his clock. He grabbed the clock and put it back on the nightstand. "Would you stop being a jerk?" She questioned. "Just let me set the damn alarm."

"I said I didn't need it. I'm not going to work tomorrow."

"Why?" She asked with concern knowing he didn't have a day off when there was a big case going on. "Feeling sick?" She touched his forehead.

"No." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I got thrown off the case and suspended for fighting in a squad room." He answered sadly.

She moved closer to him. "How did your boss know?"

"Cragen called and reported Franklin and I." He answered. "Don't expect me to show up there any time soon to take you to lunch."

She nodded knowing he took it personal when a close friend got him in trouble. She kissed his bare shoulder. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. You don't have a stick up your ass. You have a cute ass." She whispered.

He smiled a little. "And I lied when I said you don't get special treatment because you're my wife. I got in an argument with Franklin about him getting in your face."

"I know. You're all talk. You're a big marshmallow when it comes to me and the kids."

He smirked and turned to look at her. "Tell anyone and I will have you killed."

"Yes sir." She gave him a kiss and hugged him. "So you really touched Olivia?"

"It was an accident. We fell and my hand went on her breast." He answered. "Just like this." He cupped her breast. "See. Innocent."

She smiled a little and slapped his hand. "Did you innocently massage her breast also?"

"I wish" He laughed and tossed the blanket over their heads as they began fooling around.


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia purposefully placed her hand on Mark's neck as he slept knowing that annoyed him. He sleepily pushed it away. She smirked and did it again.

"Liv." He mumbled and put her hand on his chest.

She once again placed it on his neck. He slapped her hand away and turned to the other side. She moved closer and kissed his cheek. "Guess what?" She whispered on his ear.

"What? You're going to be my loving wife and blow me at seven in the morning?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not that loving." She rolled her eyes. "Guess who called my last night?"

"The porn star? Does she want to have a threesome with us?"

Olivia picked up the bed sheet and saw he had a morning erection. "No wonder." She moved closer to him. "Make it go away."

"Make what go away?"

"Your penis."

"What?" he opened his eyes. "Look liv, if you want to sleep with a woman, there are better ways to solve that then taking my penis off."

Olivia laughed. "You're enough of a girl for me."

He smirked. "Want me to buy you a dildo lesbo?"

She slapped his chest. "Stop it."

"You would be a hot lesbian." He pretended to think about it. "Mmm…girl on girl action."

She put her leg over his waist. "Would you listen to me?"

"Do I have to?" He whined. She nodded. "Then I'll try."

She gave him a kiss. "Jenny called last night. Her and Cameron are engaged."

Mark let out a groan and turned to the side. "No."

"Oh c'mon. She can't be your little girl forever."

"Yes she can."

"You have to let go sometime."

"No." he whined. "If it wasn't for laws, I would keep her in this house forever."

"Oh don't be silly." Olivia rolled her eyes.

He shot her a look. "Forever. Until she dies. Or I die…whichever comes first."

Olivia laughed. "You're goofy."

"You're Pluto." He smiled. "Now blow me."

She laughed and got out of bed. "It's too early."

"It's never too early for a little oral." He pouted. "I washed him last night. He is nice and clean for you. Wouldn't you rather suck on a nice morning meat then one at night that has been through a lot of jerking off through the day?"

Olivia looked over at her husband. "That's disgusting."

"What? It's the truth." He shrugged. "If you want you can pretend you're blowing Brad Pitt…I don't mind."

Olivia smirked. "No thanks."

"Oh c'mon. It's fun to imagine you're doing other people. I do it all the time."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"In a good way." He bit his lip. "But you're the one I orgasm to."

She picked up her magazine and flipped through it. "So which ones?"

He shrugged. "No one."

"Who?"

"Selma Hayek. Jennifer Aniston. Eva Mendez and then I went through a phase where it was blondes. Reese Witherspoon, Pam Anderson, and then I sort of had a thing for Ellen DeGeneres's girlfriend."

Olivia nodded a little. "Ok."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked. "I haven't done it in a while though. It's always you now because I'm finally getting laid."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you're not in trouble."

"Oh god. I'm in hell aren't I?" He questioned. "It's not a big deal Olivia, I swear. It's just a guy thing."

She nodded again disappointedly. "I know."

He got up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I told Jenny we were going to come over to meet Cameron's parents. Let's get dressed."

He nodded and took her hand. "Olivia…don't be mad about that thing. It's just a stupid things guy's do. Guys are stupid. It's stupid and I'm stupid. I'm very stupid."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm not mad Mark. I understand. We have been together for more than 20 years. It's understandable if you get tired of the same thing over and over again. Or the same person. I get it."

He shook his head. "No. It's not like that. I'm not tired of you." He took her face in his hands. "Olivia I'm not tired of you. I'm certainly not tired of our sex. I'll never get tired of that. I wouldn't want anyone different in my bed in the middle of the night."

She wiped her eyes. "I know. I'm just stupid." She wiped her eyes again. "I think I'm going to get my period."

He laughed and took her in a hug. "I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm a stupid horny man that doesn't deserve someone as good as you."

"Yes you do." She gave him a kiss. "And it's ok if you think of someone else. As long as you don't go to bed with someone else it's ok."

He laughed. "I won't. I promise."

Olivia hugged him around the neck. "Can I think of someone else?"

He pretended to give her a mean look. "Hell no." He grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the bed. She burst into laughter. He laid down on her and kissed her neck. "All mine." He teased.

She laughed and pushed him off. "Tonight. We have to get ready for this brunch thing."

"Are these people fancy? I don't like fancy people. They make me feel like a moron."

"They are not fancy. Average folks like us."

"Average? Benson we are above average, you know that. We are too hot to be average."

Olivia laughed a little and gave him a kiss. "Get dressed." She got off the bed and went outside. She went upstairs to check if Zane was up so he could babysit while they were out.

She softly knocked on his door and peeked her head in.

He was awake. He looked over. "What's up?"

Olivia smiled seeing Matt sleeping with him. "Did he want to cuddle again?"

"No. They we're fighting so I just made one of them sleep in here." He answered and looked at the sleeping boy. "I'm not sure which one it is."

"Matt." Olivia answered with a smirk. "Thanks."

"Sure. Did you need something?"

"Um…I was wondering if you could watch the kids for a couple hours. Mark and I have to meet Cameron's parents. They got engaged last night."

Zane just stared at her. "Oh."

Olivia instantly noticed his disappointed look. "You ok?"

"Fine." He answered with a nod. "I'll babysit."

"Thanks." Olivia nodded. "Want me to take him to sleep in our bed? In case you want to sleep."

"No. I was just about to get up." He answered with a forced on smile.

Olivia nodded and left the bedroom. She went downstairs to her room where Mark was trying to pull on jeans. "Baby you ok?"

"No." He grumbled. "Did you wash these? I can't get them on."

"No I didn't wash them." She answered.

"Oh my god." He looked at her in shock. "I'm fat."

Olivia laughed. "Does that include your six pack? Or the muscular ass?"

"This is not funny!" He yelled. "I can't put on my jeans."

Olivia went over and looked at the tag. "Since when do you buy jeans at Abercrombie?"

"Never." He answered. "Wait…James is the preppy one…oh thank god!" He quickly pulled the jeans off. "These are his. I'm not fat."

"Oh thank the lord." Olivia laughed again and got her own jeans. "Hey I think you need to talk to Zane. He seemed a little weird when I told him Jenny was engaged."

"Well I think we are all weird about it. Cameron is a dork."

"He is not!" Olivia defended. "He is a nice, sweet kid."

"Sweet? Wow. He is gay also." Mark smiled.

"You're sweet also." She went over to him. "The sweetest man I have ever met."

"I know I'm gay. I still get pussy." He grinned. "Yours especially."

"I bet Cameron does also."

"Olivia!" He yelled. "That's not funny." He shook his head.

Olivia chuckled and found her sweater. "And be nice to him."

"I'm a sweet man aren't I?"

"To women. To men, you are the biggest asshole I have met."

"Am not."

"If I met asshole Mark before sweet Mark, I would have dumped your ass in a heartbeat."

"Fine." He shook his head and found a dress shirt. "If I met bitch Olivia before hot Olivia…wow…well...I wouldn't have dumped you either way."

Olivia smirked. "Good to know."

"Always." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room to check on Lilly. He went into her room and lightly pulled her blanket over her. He left the room and made coffee until Olivia finished getting ready.

Olivia came out a couple minutes later. "Tuck in your shirt." She ordered.

"But all the cool kids don't tuck in their shirt."

"Well you're not cool." She started tucking in his shirt.

He slapped her hand away. "I can do it."

"Don't slap me." She slapped his hand back. He playfully slapped her cheek knowing that annoyed her. She pushed him away.

"Wow. Violent in the morning too." Zane came into the kitchen and shook his head at his father and step mother.

"She started it." Mark answered.

"Did not." She defended.

"Liar."

"You're the liar." Olivia grabbed his hand. "Let's go before we are late."

"Let me wear the pants _once_ in this relationship" He complained as she pulled him out of the house.

Zane shook his head at the two and pulled up his baggy pajama pants. He was shirtless. He heard someone enter the house through the front door. He figured it was James so he didn't need to bother pulling on a shirt.

He went to the living room and spotted Jenny coming in. "Congrats."

She turned around and spotted him standing there. "Hey. Thanks."

"Mark and Olivia are on their way to see you already."

"I know. I just came to pick up something."

He nodded. "Ok."

She instantly felt the awkwardness between them. "Um…you met Cameron before right?"

"Yeah." He nodded and crossed his arms on his chest. "Nice guy."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He shook his head. "Since when do you like nice guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Jennifer, you're just settling. You don't want this."

"You don't know what I want. You we're in prison for months. I changed."

He laughed. "Right. Whatever."

"Don't assume to know how I feel about anyone. You told me to move on, that's what I did." She answered. "Now I'm telling you to move on Dexter."

He smirked. "I will. I just hope you're little fiancé is healthy and strong until the wedding."

She instantly got in his face. "You lay a hand on him, I will make sure you're parole officer hears about it and you're violent ass is back in jail for a decade this time."

He stared down at her. "Don't threaten me."

"What are you going to do about it?" She whispered. "Hit me? You don't have it in you to hit a girl."

"Relax Olivia junior, I don't hit girls. Just the girl's fiancé."

She glared at him. "I'm serious Zane. You so much try to get in a fight with him; you will regret ever meeting me."

"You wish." He tried to walk past her.

She placed her hand on his bare waist and pulled him back. "Stop it."

"What do you want from me?" He whispered. "You want me to act like I'm happy for you? Fine. I will. I will smile and nod and be happy that you're moving on and I'm not."

"You told me to move on."

He nodded. "I guess I'm mad at myself. Not you."

"I still love you Zane. I just know we won't work out. We can't work out."

He nodded. "I know." He grabbed the back of her neck and started kissing her. He pushed her on the wall by Mark and Olivia's room.

She broke the kiss. "We can't."

"Shut up." He ordered and pushed her into the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to not enjoy the kissing.

He put his hands inside her shirt and pulled it off. He tossed her on the bed and kneeled down to take her jeans off.

Jenny closed her eyes and let out a small moan wanting this to happen as much as he did. She knew it was wrong but her body was telling her differently.

He moved up her body again and began kissing her stomach and breasts.

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his pajama pants and pushed them down also.

He took the pants off and pulled her panties down.

"Make it quick." She whispered. "I'm going to be late meeting my future in-laws." She smiled and shook her head.

He smirked a little. "You're fault for liking bad boys." He moved up and undid her bra.

She shook her head. "Screw you."

"In a second." He answered and got in between her legs. He gently pushed in and began moving. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on his lap.

She met his rhythm with the same perfection. She held the back of his neck and stared down at his bright blue eyes looking at her.

She fell back on the bed to let him finish. He started to pull out. She pushed him back in. "Don't worry. I'm on the pill." She answered as if she read his mind.

He nodded and kept pushing until they came at the same time. He fell over on the bed and caught his breath.

Jenny let out a small moan as she caught her breath. "I have to go."

He nodded a little. "Ok. Say hi to Cameron."

"Don't even mention this to anyone." She got off the bed and pulled on her clothes. She fixed her hair and left the room.

"No kiss?" He called out.

"No." She called back and left the house.

He grinned. "Damn that's cold. Real cold." He got off the bed and pulled on his pants. He did a small dance and left the room with a huge smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got out of the car and opened the door for Olivia. "Do I have to like these people?"

Olivia fixed his shirt. "You have to try at least." She gave him a kiss. "Be the man I fell in love with."

"Horny? I can do that." He grinned.

"No. Nice and polite." She corrected. "Don't embarrass our daughter."

"You never let me do anything I want." He mumbled playfully.

"Get a hotel. You two make me sick."

Both turned around and spotted James coming out of his car. "What are you doing here?" Mark questioned.

"To meet the in-laws." He grinned his smile he got from Mark.

"And who invited you?" Olivia questioned knowing Jenny was very embarrassed by James because he was so loud spoken like Olivia. She wouldn't invite him to this.

"No one officially." He fixed his collar. He had on a sweater over a dress shirt and his leather jacket on. "C'mon, let's meet our in-laws." He stated excitedly.

"Don't embarrass her." Olivia warned. "Behave yourself."

"I will. I'm capable of being a gentleman." He stated and pretended to think about it. "Ok I'm not when it comes to Jen." He put his arm around Olivia. "See mom, there is something about that girl that I just want to annoy."

"Do we need to keep you on a leash?" Mark questioned. "Or do we send you home right now?"

"No. I'm here to make sure you two don't become grandparents. I'm too crazy to be an uncle and I'm too damn good looking." He looked over at Mark. "If you and I team up, we could scare Cameron away from sex all together."

"You leave Cameron alone." Olivia warned. "Both of you." She glanced at husband. "No scaring."

"Does she always ruin the fun like this?" James questioned.

"Pretty much." Mark nodded. Olivia rolled her eyes as they went into the restaurant where they were having breakfast with Cameron's parents.

Cameron came over to them instantly. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." He glanced over at James. "Hi James."

James grinned. "Hi Cameron." He mocked the same preppy voice.

"My parents are over here. Um…have you seen Jenny? She went back to your house because she forgot something."

James instantly grinned. "She's on her way." He answered. Jenny already called him to go over there and distract her lateness. She trusted James enough to keep a secret.

Cameron nodded a little. "Ok cool." He led Mark and Olivia to his parents. James followed with his cute smile set in place. He knew Cameron didn't like him because he was such a smartass which encouraged James to talk even more.

James got in between Mark and Olivia and put his arms around their shoulders "These are my parents." He stated to the middle aged couple. "I'm Jen. Short of Jenson. Sorry if you thought Cameron was getting married to a girl. Happens every time."

Mark shot him a look. "Go away."

James grinned. "But dad these are my in-laws."

Cameron blushed insanely. "This is Jenny's older brother, James. Don't mind him."

"Oh fine, don't encourage love in the family. I don't like you anymore." James told him and sat down at the table. "Let's eat."

Olivia shook her head and extended her hand out. "Sorry about him. Olivia Benson."

Cameron's mother shook her hand. "Isabella Dudley. Nice to meet you."

"Isabella." James repeated in a Latin accent. "That's hot."

"Franklin Dudley." The older man shook Olivia's hand.

Mark introduced himself next and shook their hands. "Mark Anderson."

"You don't have the same last name?" Isabella questioned.

"No." James answered and took a sip of water as his parents sat down. "Olivia is very independent. She's a cop; she refuses to let a man bring her down. Flower power as I like to say."

Olivia looked over at him. "Shut up."

James shrugged. "It's true." He looked over at Cameron. "Right? Women deserve their freedom?"

"Um…yes?" Cameron looked at him weirdly. "Where is Jenny?"

"Are you trying to control her already?" James questioned. He looked over at Mark. "I'm sensing a control freak dad, I don't like him."

"Shut up." Mark warned this time. He grabbed the back of James's neck to warn him. "So what do you guys do?" He questioned the Dudley's.

"I'm an accountant and Isabella is the manger of a bank."

"Something in common." James nodded. "We all like money." Mark let go of him. James looked at Cameron. "Gold digger much?"

"James!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm gone." The oldest stated and got up seeing Jenny getting out of her car. "See you at the wedding." He waved and practically ran out of the restaurant.

Jenny spotted him coming out and rubbing the back of his neck. "You ok?"

"I just went through hell for you." He stated. "Dad grabbed the back of my neck because I was being the biggest asshole I could to distract them."

"Sorry." She shrugged a little. "Thanks though."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You had sex." He stated.

"Did not." She defended.

"And it was good." James nodded. His eyes got wide. "Oh my god!" He jumped in place. "You and Za-"

"Shut up!" She cut him off and pulled him to the side. "Be quiet."

He stared at her in shock. "Lil sis…you cheated on your fiancé…with dad's son" He busted out laughing. "This is better than Jerry Springer live!"

"James be quiet." She whispered. "It was a mistake."

He looked around her. "The wavy hair says it was good. Your hips got wider which means it was fast and really good." He turned her head to the side. "No messy hair in the back. You were on top." He shrugged. "Doesn't look like a mistake."

She blushed extremely. She knew her older brother was fascinated by signs of sex. He basically read anything he could about it online. "Oh god this is so embarrassing and so wrong."

"Nah don't worry about it." He waved it off. "I won't tell. And better before you're married."

She buried her face in her hands. "I cheated on my fiancé." She whispered. "Oh god."

He gently took her in a hug. "If it makes you feel better, I looked like a total jackass in there. And you're in-laws think I have some mental disorder."

She smiled a little. "Thanks."

"You're not going to cry now are you?" He looked down at her. "I'm not good at handling crying women."

"I won't." She wiped her eyes. "Thanks James."

"You're welcome." He grinned a goofy smile that always made her laugh. She smiled a little. "Do you want me to get mom? I like crying in front of her, she's much nicer then dad. She gives me cookies."

"You're a grown man, you don't need cookies."

Both turned around and spotted Mark coming over. "Well she's nicer then you anyway." James stated.

Mark shook his head. "Go in there and apologize for your manners."

"What? No. Cameron needs to know I'm an asshole. I refuse to let him know I approve." James nodded.

"Not him. The other two. Go. You're lovely cookie giver is bored by them." Mark pulled him away from Jenny.

"To the rescue." James laughed and ran into the restaurant.

Mark hugged Jenny. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah." She nodded on his chest. "You approve?"

"Your mother does."

She looked up at him. "Do you?"

He pulled her closer. "I don't know yet."

"Tell me before I walk down the aisle." She smiled.

He kissed her on the head. "You love him?"

"Yeah."

"Trust him?"

"Yes."

"Then I approve." He whispered and held her. He hated losing his daughter but if she was happy he couldn't go against it.


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia and Mark lay in bed making out. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Olivia had to go to work but they couldn't stop kissing. "Baby I have to go to work." She mumbled into his mouth.

"Not yet." He mumbled back and pulled her against his body.

She instantly felt his erection on her leg. "I have to go before you get too excited." She smiled on her husband's lips.

"You suck." He whined.

She smiled and gave him another kiss. Her phone started ringing. She grabbed it. Mark instantly began kissing her neck as she grabbed the phone. "Benson." She answered and tried not to breathe hard. "This is her…he what? I'll be right there." She pushed Mark off her. "James got arrested."

"What?" Mark questioned and sat up. "What did he do now?"

"He attacked a cop." Olivia shook her head and got up to get her gun and badge.

Mark got up also and shook his head. "Why is he so stupid?" He questioned. "He is such a screw up."

"Don't call him that." Olivia demanded. "It's your fault. He got your short temper and you're ability not to care for anything."

"Oh I don't care now?" He questioned and pulled on his hoodie.

"Not as much as I do."

"Whatever princess." He shook his head and left the room. Olivia pulled on her shoes and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat in the cell with his arms crossed on his chest. An officer came over and opened the cell. "Anderson. Let's go."

James got up. "Where?"

"Booking."

"Man are you kidding me? That cop hit that girl. You should be firing him."

"He is being suspended." The cop dragged him to the booking area. "Finger prints." He motioned to his hand.

"Suspended? Man this is uncool. He hit a girl and he is getting suspended? Where is the justice in that?"

"She got involved in police business."

"The cop was arresting a 13 year old for skateboarding. C'mon man. She was just protecting her little brother."

"It's not for me to say."

James shook his head. "This is not right."

"You jumped an officer of the law. You punched him twice." The young officer finger printed him.

"I have a witness." James interrupted. "My brother was there."

"Who? You're convict brother? C'mon that won't stand up in court. Being the son of a cop, you should know that." The young officer smirked. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"Who is the arresting officer?"

James and the uniform looked over. Olivia was coming over with her badge clipped to her belt. "None of your business sweetheart." The uniform responded.

"It's detective." Olivia held up the badge. "And it is my business. I am his guardian."

"He is a grown man." The uniform answered. "You don't have the right to sit into his interrogation. He is getting booked."

"Where is the arresting officer?" Olivia demanded.

"Officer Kendall. He is talking to a witness now."

"Let him go until I talk to Kendall." Olivia pleaded. "As a courtesy."

The uniform looked at her and then James. "Fine." He pulled him back to the cell. "Lucky your mommy is a cop."

"I know right?" James smiled and sat down on the bench.

Olivia walked past them. "Keep your mouth shut James." She ordered and went over to the interrogation room. Mark was standing outside by the mirror. "Why don't you go in?"

"They won't let me in." He answered. "It's a witness, not a perp."

"You were captain of the FBI." Olivia told him. "You have some power over them."

"I know…I just don't think it's worth it." He stated. "He has to learn sometime that the law applies to him also. He won't always have mommy and daddy to bail him out."

Olivia shot him a look. "I rather help my son out then have him go to jail."

"He attacked a cop Olivia."

"I don't care if he killed a cop. I'm not letting my son go to jail." She snapped. "I would expect the same from you Mark. So much for being a great father."

Mark just stared at her. "Thanks honey."

She shook her head and opened the blinds for the mirror. The cop was questioning Zane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cop stared at Zane. "Are you going to tell me what happened after Sergeant Calloway pushed the girl away?"

"Not pushed, punched." Zane corrected. "Make sure you write that down." He tapped the notepad. "Punched the female in the face."

"She interfered in an arresting."

"Oh so hitting a girl is alright now?"

"What did James Anderson do?" The impatient cop questioned.

"You must be on crack if you think I'm giving you a statement."

"You're obstructing justice. That's against your parole Mr. Porter."

"Oh no." Zane shook his head. "Obstructing Justice is if I know what happened but refuse to tell. I didn't see it."

"Now you are just lying."

"Nope. Can't prove it." Zane leaned back on his chair. "Do you have a Pepsi by any chance?"

"Mr. Porter." Kendall tried again. "Did James punch Sergeant Calloway?"

"I didn't see. A very hot girl walked past me at the moment." Zane smiled.

"What were you and your brother doing by that park?"

"Walking."

"Why?"

"It's a free country. Allegedly of course." Zane winked. "Can I go now?"

"No. Tell me what happened after James jumped on the Sergeant."

"He didn't jump him."

"Are you kidding me? I'm about to call your parole officer in a second if you don't tell me."

"There are laws about planting evidence and making crazy accusations." Zane grinned. "Naughty, naughty."

Officer Kendall stared at him and got off the chair. He left the interrogation room. He glanced at Mark and Olivia. "Can I help you?"

Olivia held up her badge. "Detective Benson. You are the arresting officer of James Anderson?"

"Yeah that's right. You're his mother?"

"Yes." She put her hand out. "Nice to meet you. Well not really nice considering the situation." She smiled at his blue eyes.

Mark just rolled his eyes knowing she flirted with other men when she was mad at him. He stood there and stared at the younger man smirking at his gorgeous wife.

"Well it's nice getting to meet you." Kendall answered. He glanced at Mark. "Your partner?"

"No. Husband." Mark answered. "Former FBI captain."

Kendall nodded. "Oh. Well we have a witness." He motioned for them to follow. "James attacked our sergeant while he was trying to arrest a kid for trespassing into private property."

"Your witness just said the sergeant hit a girl." Olivia spoke up. "Isn't she pressing charges?"

"She won't press charges as long as her little brother doesn't get collared." Kendall answered.

"So everyone gets Scott free except for James?" Olivia questioned and smiled at Kendall. "That doesn't seem fair does it?"

Mark couldn't control it and let out a deep breath. "Did you say Sergeant Calloway? As in Robert Calloway?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

"Excuse me." Mark instantly walked away from them.

Olivia looked at her husband and back at Kendall. "Anyway we can solve this without putting my son through crap? C'mon. It's a misdemeanor the most."

Kendall looked at her up and down. "Depends. How far you willing to go?"

"Depends." Olivia smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

Kendall grinned. "Me and you. Somewhere secluded. Won't take that long."

Olivia smirked. "Not willing to go that far Kendall. I was thinking a hook up with the detective's office. Get you a promotion."

"Oh that takes too much time. You're son could be on trial by that time." Kendall grinned. "My way is way faster and much more fun."

Olivia held up her left hand. "Married. Sorry."

"Kendall, let the kid go."

Both turned around and spotted Mark and Sergeant Calloway coming over. Calloway had a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"Are you serious?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah." Calloway nodded. "If I knew he was Anderson's son, I would have let him go earlier." He shook hands with Mark. "Nice seeing you again son. Call me sometime. We'll go see a basketball game or something."

Mark nodded. "Yes sir. Good seeing you. Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it." Calloway nodded and looked over at Kendall. "You're in the presence of a legend officer. Let James go and make sure nothing is in the computer."

Kendall looked at Olivia and then Mark. "Yeah. Sure."

Mark nodded at the sergeant. "Thanks again. By the way, this is my wife, Olivia." He introduced.

Olivia shook hands with him. "Thank you."

"Whatever you need, you call me detective. I owe my life to your husband." He told her and once again shook hands with Mark. He walked away.

Olivia glanced over at her husband. He kept quiet and didn't even look at her. They followed Kendall down the hall as he unlocked the cell and let James out.

"I'm free?" James questioned. Kendall nodded. "Sweet." Mark stared at him for a second and simply walked away from them. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry about it." Olivia told him and patted him on the back. "Let's get Zane and go home." She led him down to the interrogation room to get her step-son. "Let's go." She ordered.

Zane instantly got up and followed them out.

"Thanks for having my back." James shot him a look.

"Screw you. I did all I could." Zane mumbled.

"Poor baby, scared to drop the soap again in prison?" James smirked.

"At least I'm man enough to face my crime. I don't have mommy bailing me out."

"Enough." Olivia ordered both boys. Both got quiet.

Mark took the boys home and Olivia went to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed and stared at Mark changing his boxers to get ready for bed. "You aren't going to ask how my day was?"

"You're a big girl; you can tell me about it if you want." He answered and took off his t-shirt. He went over to his drawer completely naked looking for his pajamas.

"Oh aren't we in a mood."

"I was going to say the same for you."

"Why me? What did I do?"

He looked over at her. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"What?" She questioned. "You want to be in a bitchy attitude at least let me know why you're acting like a bitch."

He turned around to look at her. "Fuck you." He stated and grabbed his boxers from a drawer.

"Original." She grabbed her files from today and began reading them.

He pulled on his boxers and then his t-shirt. "How was your day?"

"Fine." She answered and didn't look up.

He shook his head. "You are unbelievable."

"What?" She looked up at him. "You don't want to tell me what's bothering you but I should tell you? That's not a marriage sweetheart."

"Oh I know." He nodded and went to the bathroom. He put on shaving cream on his face and began to shave his small beard.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong?" She called over. "Can we act like a married couple for once?"

He came out of the bathroom still holding the razor in his hand and some parts were shaven some weren't. "You called me a bad father." He stated and went back to the bathroom.

She rested her head back. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't have said it." He called over and came back out again. "And you flirted with that uniform bitch."

"Kendall?"

"Oh you remember his name too?" He questioned. "He must have been good in bed then."

"It was the table." She teased with a smirk. "No time for bed, you were in the next room."

He pointed the razor at her. "That's not funny."

Olivia laughed a little. "Baby c'mon. It was a joke."

"A bad joke."

"Very bad." She smiled. "C'mon. Come to bed and you can show me who my daddy is."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"You called me a bad father."

"I didn't mean it." She pleaded. "You are an amazing father. You know that. You got our son out of jail and you take care of the kids all day. What could I ask for more? If you were anymore amazing you would be Wolverine."

"Not Superman?"

"Oh no. You already are Superman." She smiled. "Come to bed."

They heard a knock on the door. Lilly came in. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Mark questioned and looked over at her.

"I wet my bed." She whispered. "Help."

Olivia got out of bed. "I got it." She went over and picked up their daughter. "Oh you're stinky." She kissed her cheek.

Lilly giggled a little and looked at Mark's face still covered in shaving cream. "Daddy looks like Santa Clause."

"Yup. Want daddy to change you and mommy will change the sheets?" Olivia questioned. She nodded. "Here you go daddy." She handed Lilly to Mark. She left the room.

Mark put her on their bed. "Don't sit." He ordered and helped her out of her wet clothes. "So when you going to stop wetting your bed little lady?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and touched his cheek. She looked at the shaving cream in amazement. "Cool."

"Don't eat it." He ordered. "It's not frosting."

She put it on her face and giggled. "Can I have more?"

He playfully gave her a kiss on the cheek to cover her face in shaving cream. "Wait." He wiped it off her small lips. "Ok now you can talk." He found some of her clothes in the laundry Olivia didn't fold yet.

"It feels funny." She stated and let her father dress her again.

Olivia came back into the room. "All done."

"Us too." Mark stated. "Give mommy a kiss."

Lilly instantly hugged her and kissed her to get the shaving cream on her.

"Oh." Olivia laughed. "Mean." She carried Lilly over to the bathroom to wash it off her face. "Now it's time to sleep." She told her as she wiped off her own face. "Need to potty?"

"Nope." She told her as she was carried out of the room. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight baby." He waved and went back to finishing shaving.

Olivia put Lilly to sleep again and went back to the room. "Honey?" She closed the door behind her. "Where are you?"

He came out of the bathroom completely naked holding a can of whip cream. "Guess what I'm in the mood for?"

She laughed a little. "You're nuts." She locked the door behind her. "And I like it."

He shook the can and instantly chased her. She contained her giggles as he grabbed her and threw her down on the bed. He pulled her shirt off and sprayed whip cream all over her breasts. He instantly began licking it off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Olivia sat at the computer in her room typing up her report. Mark came in with a baseball hat on backwards and somewhat baggy jeans. "Hey cupcake." He kissed her cheek and went to the closet.

"Hey." She mumbled and kept staring at the screen. "How was baseball with the guys?"

"Good. We talked about boobs and asses and the latest porn movie." He smiled and took off his black Yankees Baseball shirt.

"You don't even like porn." She shook her head.

"Shut up. The guys don't know that. That's embarrassing." He shook his head and found a clean t-shirt. "How was your day?"

"Oh fine except the kids interrupted me each time I tried to finish work."

"Welcome to parenting." He teased and pulled on a shirt. He took his hat and put it on her head. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck as she worked. "You are so sexy when you work."

She giggled and moved away. "Stop. I have to finish this report."

He gently glided his hands down her chest and cupped her breast. "Yeah."

She slapped his hand away. "Stop it. Go play with the kids until I play."

"I want to play with these twins though." He kissed her neck and gently massaged her breast.

She grabbed his hand. "Don't Mark. Let me finish. Tonight maybe." She looked up at him. "Please."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He headed out the room.

"Love you." She called over.

"Yeah, you too." He called back and left the room. Olivia smiled and took the hat off as she began working again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat on the porch cleaning his shoes as Zane walked up the stairs. "Hey trader." James commented.

Zane stopped. "Would you stop that shit? I'm not a trader."

"Right." James shook his head. "Betraying someone implies an action, you just stood there. When you got arrested, I stood up for you."

"Fuck you James, just cause your mommy raised you to be bitch whipped by anything with a pussy is not my fault."

James instantly stood up. "Don't talk about my mom. Not my fault your mom was an abusive crack whore addict."

Zane instantly took a step closer. "You did not just say that."

"Did I stutter?" James whispered with the same intensity. "Go fuck Jenny again. You are good at being a cheating lying bastard."

Zane stared down at him. "Go have another abortion you fucking waste of sperm."

James instantly tackled him off the porch and into the grass. He slugged him across the face. "Fuck you!"

Zane kicked him and pushed him away. He got up and kicked him in the stomach. James instantly tripped him and both started fighting again.

Olivia and Mark instantly ran out of the house hearing the noise. Mark jumped over the banister but Olivia ran down the stairs, skipping a couple at a time.

Mark practically tackled Zane off James knowing how strong Zane was. Olivia grabbed James and pushed him away.

Zane wiped the blood of his lip and calmed down. "Go to hell James."

James took a step forward even if Olivia and Mark were standing in between the boys to make them stop fighting. "Choose your words carefully. You wouldn't want me to let out a couple dirty little secrets would you?"

"Manly, tell your mommy and daddy on me. That will make another girl sleep with you." Zane shook his head. "Wait, you're the guy that gets girls knocked up and then cries like a baby over some dyke."

"Fuck you." James spat out. Olivia kept her hand on James's chest so he wouldn't fight again. "Don't talk about her that way."

"Oh please, Lizzie was only good for giving blow jobs. She was the only girl you slept with." Zane fired back. "You want to talk about secrets James? Be a man and admit it."

"Don't you dare." James whispered.

Zane shook his head. "You're dead to me. Tell your mommy what you did!"

"Shut up!" James yelled back.

"Tell them!" Zane yelled viciously. "Tell them what you did!"

James shook his head. "I can't." He whispered.

Olivia looked over at him. "What did you do?" She asked in the softest voice possible.

James took a deep breath. "I let Zane take the rap for me for beating up Jeremy. He didn't run him off the road. I did."

Olivia and Mark just stared at him speechless.

Zane shook his head. "Don't you ever again say I betrayed you. I did time for you." He whispered and simply walked away.

Mark looked at James and shook his head. He walked away also.


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia stared at her oldest. "I trusted you James."

"Mom, I'm sorry." He whispered and felt his eyes swell with tears. He hated lying to his mother. His father was different, they weren't as close. Olivia had his back even on the stupidest things he did. "I wanted to turn myself in but he wouldn't let me after the cops collared him."

"I stuck up for you yesterday after you attacked a cop James. Now I learn you are guilty of attempted murder? I can't let this one slide."

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. Are you going to tell the court?"

She stared at him. "That's up to Zane. It's his life and his record you screwed up." She crossed her arms on her chest. "As an officer of the court, I would have to tell them James." He nodded and put his head down. "As your mother, I'm disappointed but I'm willing to break another law to keep your ass out of trouble." She picked up his chin for him to look at her. "I'm tired of being embarrassed of my oldest getting arrested all the time. Clean up your act or next time I get the phone call, I'm not showing up James. You understand me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She said nothing else and went into the house. She went into her room and Mark was just sitting there. "That was a crazy day." She stated and closed the door behind her.

He looked up at her. "Sure."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

He got up. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" He yelled. "It's your fault James is such a spoiled brat!"

She stared at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He moved closer to her. "If you treated him like a man and not a mama's boy, he wouldn't go around breaking laws constantly knowing someone is going to bail him out." He stated. "First thing you did yesterday was jump out of bed to save Prince James."

"Oh so you're mad that I didn't blow you? Is that the problem?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"No it's not. The problem is that you treat him like your baby. He is not a baby."

"I'm sorry for not wanting my child to go to jail. Of all the people, you should understand this."

"Why of all people?"

She kept calm and stared up at her husband. "You got raped in prison."

He stared at her. "I lived."

"In fear?" She questioned. "You wanted to kill yourself after it. You want that fear in your son's head? I don't think so."

"It's not the same."

"Who are you kidding?" She raised an eyebrow. "You think no man gets assaulted in prison? You know that's not true. You told me how you even heard men at night being assaulted. You think Zane didn't hear that? Maybe even experience it?"

"Don't say that." He ordered.

"Is that's what bothering you?" She whispered. "You feel guilty for not raising Zane so you don't yell at him for fighting. When was the last time you yelled at him Mark?"

He shook his head. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Yes it does." She nodded. "You never yell at Zane. The only times you ever yelled at him was when he did something stupid with James. Most of the time you just yell at James for it."

"What do you want from me? I feel guilty ok? Is that it? I feel guilty every single night. Are you happy now?"

"I want you to start treating our son like a son."

"I love James, you know that Olivia."

"Show it once in a while. He thinks you hate him."

Mark shook his head. "It's not the same. Every single time he gets in trouble, you let it slide. When Zane gets in trouble, he takes responsibility."

"They are different people Mark. Get used to that. Zane is used not having something to do. He went from juvie, to the army to crushing on Jenny to prison. That kid is way more screwed up then James and you know it. He is bored so he strives to get in trouble."

Mark smiled and shook his head. "And James isn't? He attacked a cop. He beat up Jenny's boyfriend. He let his half brother go to jail for him. What does he do constantly? He picks fights with whoever he can."

"If you gave him enough attention maybe he wouldn't do that." She shook her head. "Don't blame me for the way he is. You're never around, you're the father figure."

"Fine. Blame me. I'll take responsibilities for your mistakes."

"My mistakes?" She took a step closer to him and just stared up at his pale blue eyes. "I'm going to ignore you ever said that." She whispered. "Excuse me; I have to go to work." She grabbed her gun and badge and walked past him.

Mark just stood there and put his head down. He took a deep breath and went outside the room. He spotted James sitting on the porch steps just staring at the ground. He went outside and sat down by him.

James looked over at him and instantly sat up. "Dad I'm sorry-"

"Don't" Mark cut him off. "You don't need to apologize to me." He put his arm over his shoulders. "I have to apologize to you."

"For what?"

He let out a deep breath and shifted his weight. "You know how I didn't have a dad when I was younger?"

"Yeah."

"I never learned how to say my feelings and apparently I suck at it." He patted him on his back. "I love you. There you go."

James smiled a little. "Wow. That was weird."

"Tell me about it." He moved away from him. "Ok that was weird. Are we good now? I mean…you know I love you? I don't have to do that on daily basis do I?"

"Please don't. It feels weird." James shook his head.

"Good." Mark nodded and got up. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to clean up your act alright? None of this anymore. Got it?"

James nodded. "I know. Mom told me. And I will."

Mark nodded and went into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat in Brad's office waiting for him to finish up an interrogation. She smiled at a picture of Brad, Ben and Ava together that she took on Brad's birthday.

She suddenly heard yelling down the hall. She recognized Brad's voice and a woman's voice. She was used to this; Brad was a very different person when he was at work.

His door burst open; he came in angrily being followed by a woman his age. He glanced at Casey but didn't mind her too much.

"You will follow my orders Special Agent Stewart no matter how highly promoted you are." The woman ordered. She glanced at Casey and then back at her agent.

"This isn't about a power struggle Jacobson." Brad turned to look at her. "This is about how you run this unit. This is not a dictatorship. You don't tell me what to do and expect me to listen to you even when you don't know what you are doing."

"Choose your words carefully Bradley."

"Bradley? What are you my mother?" Brad took his tie off and tossed it to the side. He gave Casey a kiss and found a new tie in his drawer.

"I am your boss. You better watch your mouth or that record of suspensions will go up higher."

Brad rolled his eyes. "You're just mad that everyone thinks you're a bitch."

"Not my fault I run this unit correctly unlike your old boss."

"You didn't even know Anderson, don't talk shit about him. This unit had the highest case closing percentage under his order."

"I didn't know Anderson? Who do you think gave me this job?"

Brad just stared at her. Mark promoted someone else then him? He was the best agent in the unit. "Whatever." He grabbed his jacket. "Let's go Case." He took Casey's hand but then stopped. "Samantha Jacobson, my wife Casey Novak. Case, my new boss, Jacobson." The women nodded a little at each other before Brad led Casey out of the office.

Casey just stared at him. He was walking extremely fast and wasn't talking to anyone. "You ok?"

"Fine." He answered and went to the elevator.

Casey followed him into the elevator. "Ava said her first word today."

Brad smiled a little. "Yeah? What was it?"

"You know what you say every time someone misses a shot in basketball?"

Brad grinned. "Really? I missed that? Did she pronounce it just like me?"

"It's like you were there. Ben had the Knicks game on, someone missed a shot, suddenly Ava yells out Asshole."

Brad put his arm around her. "I'm very proud."

Casey nodded at him and gave him a kiss as they went out of the building. "You want to tell me now what happened in there?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to listen to an order."

"I know that. But you got that betrayed look when she said Mark gave her the job."

"Well I thought the bureau put her in that position, not Mark. I figured if he was going to promote anyone, it would be me."

"Sorry baby." She gave him a kiss. "Want me to kick his ass?"

"No." He smiled. "Thanks though." He opened the door for her. "Italian?"

"Your treat." She got in.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He winked and closed the door for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark laid under Olivia's car trying to figure out why it wasn't working.

Olivia pulled up in the driveway with Mark's car she took for the day. She went outside with files in her arms and her sunglasses on her head. She spotted her husband under the car and only his legs visible.

She slowly went over and put the files on the hood. "So what's wrong with it?"

Mark jumped a little not knowing she was there. "I don't know yet."

She nodded a little. "Oh. Ok. "She kept quiet for a couple seconds. "Do you need help?"

He laughed a little. "You and cars. Cute."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Forget it then."

He rolled out and looked up at her. "I could use some encouragement."

She smiled. "What's that?"

"A kiss." He pointed at his cheek.

She sat down on the ground by him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good?"

He nodded and wiped his hands. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was mad at James so you were the easiest person to take it out on."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah." She gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"You too." He smiled and took the sunglasses off her head. "I like these." He put them on him. "How do I look?"

"Like a girl." She laughed and tried to grab them from him. "Give me."

"No way." He pushed her hand away and got up. "I think I'm keeping these."

"Mark c'mon." She whined. "I still have to go grocery shopping."

"Do these sunglasses produce money or help you fly? You don't need them." He smirked. "Mine."

They spotted Brad's car pull up in the driveway also. Casey and Brad came out. "Hey guys." Brad waved a little. "Nice shades."

Mark grinned. "Thanks. I just got them."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "He means stole them."

"Same difference." Mark shrugged. "I bet Casey lets Brad steal her stuff. Thongs probably."

Brad grinned. "Pink ones too."

"See." Mark nodded. "What color you got on baby?" He went to look at Olivia's underwear. She quickly slapped his hand and pushed him away. "I think I saw stripes." He looked at Casey. "What about you sugar?"

"None of your business." Casey answered with an attitude.

Mark instantly raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem? PMS?"

"Shut up." Casey ordered and tried to walk past him. Mark instantly grabbed her arm. "Get off of me." She pushed him off and went out of the garage.

Mark took the sunglasses off and gave them to Olivia. He quickly ran after Casey since they were best friends. "Whoa. Whoa. Wait." He got in front of her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." She answered.

"What for?" He asked.

Brad quickly followed them. "Casey c'mon." He pleaded. "Just drop it."

"No." Casey answered and kept staring at her best friend. "We're best friends, right Mark?"

"Yeah. Of course." Mark nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you give Brad your position when you quiet?"

"Casey stop." Brad ordered.

Mark looked at Brad and then her. "Because."

"Because why? You gave it to Jacobson."

"She's more qualified." He answered. Olivia came out of the garage and stood behind Mark.

"Are you serious? Brad's your best agent."

"Exactly. He doesn't belong behind a desk all day." Mark answered.

"You're such a fucking liar. Nice try though." Casey crossed her arms on her chest. "Don't forget I know when you are lying Mark."

Mark took a deep breath. "You want the truth?" He asked.

"Yes."

Mark nodded. "Alright. He is sloppy. He doesn't follow rules. He is violent and has a record of losing his patience. He almost had a lawsuit filed against him. You think I didn't consider him for the job? He was the first person I thought about it when they told me I got to choose who replaced me. When it came down to it, I needed someone that was going to clean up the mess I made and the unprofessionalism I brought to the unit. This isn't about Brad; this is about the mistakes I made. Sam follows the rules and brings order, the things I could never do." With that, he turned around and went into the house.

Olivia looked at Casey and Brad and followed her husband into the house. "Mark?" She went to the kitchen. He was just sitting at the table staring at the wedding invitation from Jenny's and Cameron's wedding. "Hey."

He picked up the invitation. "Well this was quick."

She took the invitation. "They are keeping it small." She rubbed his shoulder a little. "You ok?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah. Our son is a murderer, our daughter is getting married, and one of our youngest was molested by his teacher. I had a man killed in prison. My best friend hates me." He pulled her down on his lap. "Great."

She let him rest his head on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I promise." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane sat against the headboard staring at the wedding invitation. He was shirtless in the King sized bad. He looked over at the woman lying next to him. "This was a mistake."

"Don't be silly." Isabella Dudley answered. "They are meant to be."

He shook his head. "I don't mean Jenny and Cameron." He answered. "Your son and my step-sister getting married is not what I meant."

Isabella lit a cigarette and touched his chest. "Did you mean us Zane?"

He looked over at her. For a mom she was gorgeous and had an amazing body. She was only in her thirties since she had Cameron when she was younger. "No Isabella, that's not what I meant." He whispered and kept staring at the wedding invitation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat in his bathroom floor staring at the wedding invitation he received from his sister. He promised he would clean up his act.

He wiped his eyes and brought out his wooden box he kept his valuables in. He opened it slowly.

He once again looked at the wedding invitation and then back into the box. He took out the heroin and marijuana. He stared at for a couple seconds before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it.

He took the wedding invitation and held it to his chest. He could he lose so much so quickly?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat in her living room holding the wedding invitation to her wedding. How could she get married when she cheated on her fiancé only a week ago?

Cameron came into the apartment and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Excited?"

She stared at the envelope in her fingertips. Is this what she really wanted? She couldn't stop hearing Zane's words. She was only settling. "Yeah. I'm excited." She smiled a little and returned the kiss

The End


End file.
